Save all your dirtiest jokes for me
by Daddysadist
Summary: Damon and Elena both live in mystic falls and are typical high school sweethearts, she leaves when she is seventeen along with her family and returns six years later, Damon is now engaged to be married soon to another woman when he finds out his ex-girlfriend Elena and him have children (Twins) because she was pregnant when she moved away, now he suddenly has many problems
1. Chapter 1

A/N: NEW STORY, couldn't get the plot out of my head. Every other story will be updated so don't worry.

Mornings, beginnings, sunshine- sounds like the beginning of an I-Phone advertisement, To Damon, morning was an opportunity, he always wanted to be active so he could work happily for the rest of the day, sometimes he'd walk around the town, sometimes he'd jog, go to the gym, it was the same old routine- except that this year, he didn't look forward to much, student loans were paid, he didn't need to rent a place ever since his parents were always travelling, rarely in America, mostly to Italy, well he could keep that as a goal, he never has had a full movie-like vacation. But then he didn't feel like he need one, he liked waking up in Mystic Falls. So what should he look forward to? He thought as he pulled out his earphones and entered the boarding house, got out of his shoes and sighed of relief after the long walk, still thinking about-

"Damon." He heard the sweet voice calling from the kitchen, Oh yeah, Rose, his marriage- shit, and he thought he had no goals, like hell he did, Rose was sales manager in a car showroom. She was wise, independent, nice- she was nice. He went to the kitchen and huffed, "Shit I forgot-"

"The pretzels? Again." She turned from the island and gave him a puppy face, "You're always in a hurry, if you slow down once, you'll work more efficiently." She said in a lecture like tone, while he washed two apples and began to chop them, "You know what you're right, I am like the dog, once out- out of limits."

"I wouldn't call you a dog." She pressed a kiss to his temple. He smiled as he grabbed some strawberries to slice them, "Hey I suck, it's the fourth day, but you know what, you can go sit in front of the fire place, I'll make you blueberry pancakes."

She frowned, "Oh no honey no, you know I am on a diet, you know how much I love them."

"You're perfect, stop it, I am making you the pancakes okay. I promise I'll use the stevia." He said then just began taking big bites of his fruit salad, she sighed and went to the living room while he played the stereo as he made breakfast. When he walked in the living room with her plate she gave him a toothy smile, "I am pretty sure I heard Stefan shout from upstairs, just turn the stereo off."

"It's almost nine." He said rolling his eyes.

"Babe it's seven."

"Well he shouldn't be having his stupid parties on the weekends, he makes mess, he doesn't let me sleep-" Damon trailed off but Rose stopped him, "Sometimes, it's like you play those sixty's songs to piss him off."

"Its' exactly why I do it." He winked and poured the syrup on his plate. She looked down at her plate and raised a brow, "Uh stop making these emoticons it is creepy." He lets the comment slide, things as little as this, little jokes or some little things about his lifestyle that she didn't like, it made him feel like he was out of place, holding back, Rose is perfect, he told himself as he ate his breakfast, promising himself that sugary breakfast isn't going to be a daily thing. He got up and went for the stairs, Rose followed as they went to his room, he got a fresh towel, "I am going to take a shower."

"Okay I am getting ready, can you drive me to work."

"Sure." He said as he got inside and took off his clothes to stand under the shower, a knock, he huffed, "Use the other one , I am taking a shower."

"No- I forgot to tell you Caroline called, she couldn't reach your phone."

"What did she say?" better ask what she wants. He thought, Caroline hadn't returned the vacuum cleaner either since her 'broke'.

"Uh She says she wants the bar b que grill for her weekend party to which she didn't invite us by the way." Rose added with a little anger, "Oh and one of your friends is in town, and you definitely should meet her she said."

"Who?" he said as he looked around for soap, "Rose you always mess up the arrangement seriously!"

"Elena. you have to see Elena at twelve, Grill."

The sentence shakes him, he never expected this sentence-now! when she was a memory. A childhood memory. He tries to go for the door to confirm but slips and falls down, he sees the hurdle right there, soap on the floor, feeling like a carton character, he stood up and groaned, "Owwh!"

"Damon? Are you okay?"

"Yeah honey, We always keep soap on the floor, my mistake." He said through clenched teeth contemplating if he should take a shower, of course he should- wait why did he fall, yes Elena, Oh Elena. His head was all sorts of messed up as he took the shower, wore fresh clothes, his wardrobe mostly black, greys and whites, wearing vibrant colors gave him unexplained anxiety. Rose was outside, pulling up her shoulder length hair into a ponytail, she dusted her pencil skirt for no reason and got up, "Come on I'll be late."

He nods, he's still so lost trying to remember more of Elena, he could never forget her, she was his first everything, truly first friend, first girlfriend , everything, when she left, he never thought he'd get over her, but he was, he was completely over the relationship, he told himself, while he thought, but he could never forget her friendship, they use to be inseparable, he doesn't even remember when was the first time they met each other, Elena's mother worked in his father's company, Elena and him were born in the same month- they use to celebrate together , it was like that since they had been in diapers, and then slowly they grew up- to be the most loved, most mischievous kids until they turned into a couple which everyone had already predicted, except them- and then heartbreak. The biggest loss of his life, when she left, she promised she'd stay in touch, but the frequency of calls and messages lowered over the weeks till it was completely over. And although it took time, he found his way back to his life, but he always felt like the other half of a pendant, incomplete. He loved her, he knows he still loves her, but he loves her as his best friend, whom he misses.

Once he dropped Rose to work. He went back home, Stefan was awake by now, eating the left over pancakes and groaning from his hang over, "Hey, if you don't stop that Elvis Presley thing four in the morning, I'll kill you in your sleep." Damon lets out a sigh sitting on the stool by the island and hit Stefan across the head, "Well you'd kill me if I were asleep, moron."

"Arghh I hate this fucking song."

"Can't help falling in love with you?" he asked a brow raised

"No that Flossing song by that loser backpack kid! This girl and her friends kept playing that."

"Oh I hate that song." Damon agreed, then gave his head in his hands, "So Caroline called."

"What does she want?"

"The bar b que grill and told me Elena is back."

His eyes widen at Damon's statement and he gets up, "What? Our Elena?"

"My Elena." he corrected Stefan. He shook his head, "Oh no, your Rose, remember, fiancé , Rose."

Damon narrowed his eyes, "Okay, whatever, Caroline wants me to meet her in an hour." Stefan looked at him as if he was insane, "What? why would you meet her, she crushed your heart under her feet, she didn't respect your friendship, locked you out completely."

"Stef-"

He interrupted, "I know why Caroline wants you to meet her, she wants to ruin my brother's marriage."

"I am not married." He got up from the stool, "Besides, I am not going to run back to her and leave my stable relationship." Stefan held his arm, "Oh no you don't, Caroline's a witch, she'll do the voodoo and just get you with Elena-"

"Stef you don't need to shit on Caroline every chance you get, I get it ex-girlfriend and all-"

He hissed at Damon's words, "Don't make me throw up-'

"You guys will get back together."

"Not after what she did." Stefan spat. "Oh right she threw the x-box in the pool."

"In the pool, that dumb-"

"You shouldn't have been making out with another chick."

"I was drunk and I am pretty sure, I was giving CPR. Besides, it's not that- yesterday I saw her with Tyler, they looked happy." Suddenly his voice down and sad, Damon wasn't ready for the new drama, "Look Tyler is a townie and they're friends-"

He interrupted, "I saw them kiss, he initiated but she didn't stop it, she was happy after that." His voice becoming depressed as he went on talking, Damon was looking at the clock, fifteen more minutes of Mister Stefan sulk and then he'll tell him to shut up. Stefan sulk, he and Elena use to call Stefan that. "Look man I really have to go, I have a project later and I am so late."

Stefan sighed, "okay, whatever , go- but remember my wise words, any friend of Caroline Forbes is the devil's spawn and don't give the Bar b que grill to that bitch." He said with spite as if that was the best damage. "She didn't even return my 'go big or go home' hoodie."

"I am pretty sure I saw that thing burn to ashes on her snapchat story." Damon said as he picked up his car keys once more while Stefan gasped as Damon said, "It deserved it Stef, that hoodie was hideous."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

He was on the way to the grill, his eyes on the road but his mind wasn't present at all, suddenly all that pain showed up along with serious lower back pain from the shower, but as if his body was numb now, his mind was working, so fast- so fast.

He remembers tears, the tears on her cheeks, during their goodbye, the firm hold on his hands, telling him over and over that she loves him, she can't live without him, that life sucks. Hard kisses against his lips, tears, sighs , kisses- unfinished sentences. All of it came back. The days after that, the valentine's day after that….

(Flashback)

_Everyone was happy, everyone was laughing- everything looked like it was in love that day, the days leading up to Valentine's day, he had waited, during their last moments together , she had told him she had plans for Valentines day, whether a mail, a call, even a visit- she told him he could expect anything and though they had stopped talking entirely five months before the day, he still expected her to come. Elena and his long time prediction was true, Stefan had asked Caroline out finally after years of crushing on her, only if he could tell Elena about that. Or that finally he had a big music gig. Oh he wanted to tell her so much, but as much as he expected her, he knew she couldn't fly from Germany back to the U.S for this. He was watching everyone at the grill in pure envy, Stefan came up to him and patted his shoulder, "Cheer up." He removes his hand and turns to the counter, "I am okay."_

"_Look she-"_

"_I don't want to hear it Stef, I am okay, besides, it's still Valentine's day till twelve. I am pretty sure I'll get a call." He said faking a smug tone so Stefan would get that he is okay and leave him alone, However, the clock struck nine-ten-Eleven-no call-twelve._

_(over)_

The car took a sharp turn, he saved it by seconds, no more thoughts- soon he parked in front of the grill, he was thirty minutes late. He quickly looked at the mirror of his car and ran a hand through his hair, getting out, six years- he hates her, he loves her.

Once he steps inside the grill, he just knows Elena is there, it feels home-ish. He feels like a kid again as he looks around till he hears the voice, the sweetest voice, the voice he thought he'd never hear again, the one he didn't forget.

"Typical Damon Salvatore, never on time." Said the voice, he looks at her, and he knows it's Elena, but she looks un-recognizable , she has grown up so much, she was wearing colors not her typical black, her dress a light pink, big boots, hair straight down and long framing her beautiful face, her eyes perfect almond shaped, brown and sparkling like he remembered, her features more defined. He doesn't know what to do, he feels like a kid who is reunited with his favorite teddy bear after years of losing it, thinking he'll never see it again, the feeling grasps him and he steps forward and wraps his arm around her, picking her off the floor with the intense hug, "Gilbert! I thought you were dead or something!" he kisses the top of her head, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Well I am girly now."she says when they part, still holding each other. "Besides I couldn't be dressing myself in dirty leather all my life, I don't know what I was doing it was ridiculous." She chuckled, "Look at you, you're so tall now." the comment reminded him of his grandma as she cupped his face, "ughh Damon, I didn't know how much I missed you until now." They get interrupted by Caroline, she calls them to the booth, he lets her hands go reluctantly feeling she'd disappear again, it didn't feel like he was reunited with his girlfriend, more like his best friend. They sat down in their booth, Caroline asks in a split second, "The Bar b que grill is in the car right?"

"Oh no Stefan says you can't take it."

"What do you mean Damon, I can't buy a whole new grill for one party."

I throw my keys in her lap, "Sweetheart you can go and get it, trust me, I don't have a problem, but be sure you load my vacuum cleaner in okay?" she got up and gritted her teeth, "It's like you guys are sabotaging my party on purpose."

Elena stays quiet the whole time during the exchange, when Caroline heads out, he lets out a sigh of relief, and orders the usual, their usual- he hoped she didn't change entirely. Elena sits back and smiles, "You still remember my favorites."

"Seventeen years are enough to understand someone, aren't they" he says with somewhat criticism, she gets the hint but doesn't comment, "I've moved back for a while, don't know for how long." She sighed, "I am selling some property here, living in my house."

"That's interesting." He said yet feeling it was not interesting at all, what would be interesting, giving him his answers, she knew well he needed answers. "So how are Mister and Mrs. Gilbert." The deal with both her parents was that Miranda loved him and Grayson wasn't a big fan- Damon knew the guy didn't like him, he didn't stop the relationship between Elena and him but he didn't approve.

"They passed away a while back." She answers in a low voice, the revelation is a shock to him, he never knew he'll get so much shocks today. He reaches to hold her hand over the table, "I am so sorry, what-what happened?" she bites her lip, maybe to stop any tears, Elena rarely cried, the most tears he had seen were during their goodbye, some days leading to that and when he fractured his leg in a football match. Immediately he wants to console her, he pours some water in a glass and passes it to her, she murmurs a silent thanks but the tears never escaped her eyes, "When we moved there, after an year-they got in a horrible car accident."

She doesn't want to share details so he doesn't push her, soon she finds her composure and smiles when she sees him looking at her with almost watery eyes, "Oh come on I am fine, hey tell me about you, I listened to a few of your songs on YouTube , why did you stop posting?"

He blushes at the mention of his music, he feels ashamed of it now, "I got a few gigs- but I just, didn't like it anymore once I got in college, I cleaned up my act." She interrupted with a giggle, "Cleaned up your act? Acting all gangster." She hit his arm playfully, he looks down with a chuckle, the waiter keeps their cheese fries and chocolate shakes with cheese burgers, he pops a fry into his mouth, "So I got into animations and film editing, but uh what about you?"

She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, "That's very nice, uh I am a cosmetologist, I gave an online application to Charm crimson, and they accepted me, I interviewed for them and I got the job." She beamed and pulled out her phone, "before we get off track-"

But they were, he was suddenly calculating everything, why did she call him here? Did she expect a relationship? Oh God, He must tell her, "Elena, eh I forgot to tell you, I am getting married in six months."

She nodded her head, "Yeah Care told me, It's in September right? I am so-so happy for you." She reached for his hand and squeezed it, "Rose, Caroline showed me a picture, she's gorgeous Damon." And when she said those words, it felt like she meant it, like she was happy for him, very happy. A weight off his chest, okay now he can be back in the conversation. She moved her phone forward to show him the screen and he leaned in too see also picking up the pickles she removed from her burger, "These are a few photos from my house in Essen, there was this bridge which reminded me of the Wickery bridge , oh and the lake, I missed the lake."

He remembered the lake well, it was the place where they said their good byes , it still hurt to think of that, but now she was back, his best friend was back. She swiped the picture to another one, a little boy, his hair wet, blue eyes, small nose like Elena's. she was looking at the picture with so much affection, "This is – my son Alexander, we call him Alex."

Bomb.

He knew they were 'friends' or whatever but how was she? When did? He didn't know why but he felt a bigger heartbreak then the first time, yet he couldn't say a word, was this some sort of competition, he got engaged so she brings in her son. She swiped again and this time he saw another child, long curly raven hair, her smile reminded him of little Elena, dressed up like a princess and had a wand as a prop, while the boy from the pervious picture behind her , making a peace sign at the camera, "My daughter Rachel."

He just looked wide-eyed as she showed him pictures of the children and her, in some she was holding the both of them. Now he felt like Elena was pushing the 'I won' sign in his face, but why? She broke his heart-he didn't do anything. If there are children, there must be a father, he sneakily looked down at her hands for a wedding ring, there wasn't one, but she never liked jewelry. He cant just bank on the ring thing. He put on the fakest smile in store, "Oh wow- these kids are- ad-adorable." He couldn't even form words, quickly reaching for the fries, he picked a handful and shoved them into his mouth, then started coughing, before she could get up to help him, he raised up his hand as if stopping her, He wants to cling to being an edgy teenager in this moment, tell her she is the worst friend, tell her to never see his face again but no, he's twenty-three, it's been six years, she owes him nothing, Rose- he loves Rose, he told himself. Elena sighs, "Kids are at home with Tyler, I didn't wanna just show up with kids and shock you." She bit her lip then reached for his hand and held it, "I will give you all explanations, but I need you to be calm."

"Oh I don't need an explanation Elena, don't be silly, I would love to see the kids." Not meaning anything he said, "I am glad you're back, I am glad you're safe, I don't need any-"

"Damon." She smiled, "I know I can count on you, I could have committed a murder and you'd still be there to help me hide the body."

"Please tell me that's not what you did?" he asked now concerned. She giggled, "No, well not yet." She winked. He sighs and sat back wiping off the sweat that wasn't even there, then sat up, "So is he here with you too?"

"Who?" she asked after she took a bite from her burger, he pursed his lips, okay whatever, okay maybe it wasn't just the friend thing, he hated this guy- he hated that she had left him so behind.

"You know- the kid's father." He stopped himself from seething, she looked up as if thinking and then breathed out, "Yeah kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Damon you know him."

That freaking sentence just boiled his blood, who the fuck knocked up his ex girlfriend, had all the time in the world to fly to Germany, find his girlfriend and give her babies. Okay even if they were platonic now, this was crossing limits, "What?" he spat this time, "Who in the hell? Elena, oh my God , tell me, tell me it's not that Elijah, I should have known what student exchange program meant, that motherfucker!" he finally exploded saying all the curse words he knew, at one point Elena covered her ears with her hands, "Stop! Stop! Damon stop! It's not Elijah, I haven't met him in six years!"

"Well are you going to tell me who is it?" he asked rudely for the first time, Elena was everything, not a cheater, she wouldn't do that. She took a deep breath as if preparing herself, "Now look I just want you to know I told you so you wouldn't find it from someone else, only because I had to move to town Damon or I'd never-"

"Elena please tell me before my brain hemorrhage."

"You." She covered her eyes to save herself from the explosion that was going to follow the news. "What do you mean?"

"Damon, you're Alex and Rachel's Dad, they are five years old, for god sakes the kids look like you damn it, I thought you'd figure it out-"

"What?"

The biggest bomb.

He stood up and went across the table to her, "My kids? Those are my-my kids?" he pointed to her phone, his voice so loud everyone had stopped doing everything looking at them, she nodded her head, scared and nervous, she watched his face go white , his eyes squinted as if he was trying to concentrate but couldn't, she raised a brow, "Damon?" the next thing he felt, everything going black as he fell back on the floor. She gasped, "OH MY GOD!"

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Hey guys hope you like the chapter , it's the story you guys requested, plot 1, now please be good and leave a review, some inspo from Scarlett's my favorite wife. (Love it, check it out)

This story will be comedy with a little angst. You'll enjoy, I'll post all others too don't worry. So shall it be continued? Is Damon going to accept his kids? What's Elenas explanation? Do you feel bad for Damon or Elena?


	2. Compatible as steak and fries

Dream, strangest dream-he opened his eyes thinking the whole thing was his nightmare monster turning into a whole story, he blinked his eyes and rubbed them, Enzo was staring down at him with a expression which showed he was trying to contain his laugh, "Look the princess is up." He clapped his hands. Damon sat up and touched his chest, "Fuck I saw the strangest dream- I uh." He stops to observe where he is and his eyes stop on the girl standing beside Enzo, he shrieked like a woman, "You're real!"

Elena huffed seeing Damon cover his mouth with his hands as Enzo laughed at him, "It wasn't a dream Damon, please calm down.

He got up from the booth seat with shaking legs, "Please tell me it's some sick prank Elena, please-"

"It's not a prank." She looked at Enzo, Damon sat down on the seat and let out a sigh as if accepting it all, thinking, his face turning colors, Elena sat down on the seat in front of him, "I covered the bill by the way." She said in a low voice, he looked up at her with narrow eyes, "Why thank you, I wouldn't know what to do about that."

Elena pursed her lips, "Well I called Enzo when you passed out, he said nothing wakes you up like his cologne."

"That thing kills people." He scrunched up his nose looking at Enzo, Enzo shrugged, "Well they tried to get you up- but"

"Well when a guy finds out he has not one but two kids-kids, oh god I have two kids." He touched his beating heart again, "Why am I finding about this now? if you were so better off-" she interrupted, "Damon I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't find it anywhere else, since I was moving back, trust me, all I want is your happiness." Her voice soft and sincere. He looked at her as if scanning her words, he knows that Elena would never hurt him yet she is the person who has hurt him the most in the past. Kids means he is forever tied to Elena, "So what do you expect me to do?" he sounds calm and sincere, she looks between Enzo and him, Enzo sighed, "Nothing. She thought it would be best if you knew the truth, she doesn't want any monetary support." Damon sighed and looked at her again, she had changed so much all these years and still she looks the same somehow, he knows she is the same old Elena, who loved to have fun, had a good laugh, knew how to deal with things, most of all just someone you'd want to be with. Somehow Elena had managed six years without him and she wants him to know she could manage further too.

"I am going to head home." He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, "Enzo."

"Hmm?"

"I'll need your car keys and my credit card back." He held out his hand, Enzo huffed and handed him both the things, Damon gave her one last look, she looked slightly disappointed but didn't get up to greet him as he walked out of the booth and left, Enzo took his place, "He'll need time, it's not like you didn't blast it on him."

"I know Enzo, I am just happy it's off my chest."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

"HEY STOP!" Stefan warned as he saw Caroline drag the grill to Damon's car, "Damon said I can borrow it."

"NO! This is my house and the only woman who gets to borrow my stuff will sleep with me on a regular basis!" he shouted grabbing the other end and pulled, She narrowed her eyes, "Ha, I already did that for five years before I realized it was not worth it!"

"Caroline you let it go or I am calling 911." He shouted, she moved a little and kicked his knee, "I have a party stop being childish."

"Ah! You're built like a man!" he groaned, "I am not giving you it until I am invited to your party." He pulled his side, she shook her head, "Why would you want to come?"

he pulled the grill to his side, "So you don't contaminate it as your stupid revenge plan."

"REVENGE PLAN?" she said in a squealy voice, "Get over yourself you loser!" pulling the grill towards herself

"A loser you called daddy till three months ago you cougar." He spat. She screamed and pulled at the grill again, "You are younger by one year that doesn't make a cougar, besides the only reason I went out with you is because you begged me to, you were a loser virgin until I said yes to you."

They both stopped fighting when a car stopped in the drive way and Damon got out fuming, Caroline called for him, "Damon he wont let me take it!"

"This bitch has the audacity to-"

Damon interrupted Stefan's rant as he picked up the grill from between them and before they would even tell him to be the judge, he crushed it against the floor, picking up the thing and throwing It again, Both Stefan and Caroline were looking at him jaw dropped as he was shouting will banging the thing against the floor over and over, Caroline squealed jumping to hide behind Stefan, "What is he doing?"

Stefan was shaking too, "I don't know but I am scared."

He looked back at them , fuming, chest heaving with every breath, "Shut up both of you."

"What happened?" Stefan asked one eye closed as if anticipating a disaster.

Damon looked at the crushed thing before looking back at them, "I have two kids, freaking two kids."

Stefan looked clueless as he looked at Caroline over his shoulder, "How long have we been fighting?"

She pushed him and dusted her hands, "Seems you found out." Damon nodded and Stefan still looked clueless, "Okay guys, sorry to break it you but I need some context to this situation." He coughed to break the tough silence, Caroline huffed, "Elena and Damon have two kids, that's why she wanted to see him."

"Wait what?" Stefan asked shocked, "You two have kids? When did you do this, like did you ship your sperms to her or something because that is so weird."

"No you idiot, she was pregnant when she left." Damon shouted at him. "And now she is back, with her kids, our kids."

"Woah." He turned to Caroline, "Looks like someone is going to be un-engaged."

"Elena doesn't have any feelings for me, she just wanted me to know." He added before Stefan could make a new story, "She doesn't need any monetary support-"

"Wow that's cool." Stefan commented, Caroline elbowed his stomach, "So what? What about you? You'll act like you have no kids? And everyone knows that –"

"Don't say it." Damon warned. "You and Elena are the together forever kinda people."

"Caroline I am engaged , I can't be a part of your stupid triangle."

"You mean to say pentagon." Stefan corrected, "Arghh whatever, let me think, and by think I mean I am going to down some alcohol and break stuff so Stefan please pack my vases." He requested in a low tone and walked towards the boarding house in a defeated way. Stefan looked at the crushed grill and smirked, "HA at least you don't get to take it."

"Fuck you." She spat. He bowed in a mocking way, "Anytime."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Rose enters the bedroom and the sight is a little surprising because Damon's room is always so clean, yet today it's messed up like never before, all kinds of stuff is scattered, he is lying on the bed naked except for his boxers, while the nickelodeon channel is booming in the room, Rose churns her teeth in disgust when she sits on the bed and hears a few chips crack under her, "Damon!" she shakes him, he smells of alcohol , heavy bad smell of alcohol, he opens his eyes and groans loudly, "I am so tired of the stupid kids commercials."

"Well just change the channel." She took the remote lying by his feet and turned the Tv off, "What happened? It's like the aftermath of a storm here."

He shook his head and sat up, "I don't know what to tell you Rose, I am all sorts of messed up right now."

"Damon I've told you a million times not to go crazy with the shrooms." She shook her head, he blew out air and held up his hand, "okay that was one time, I have genuine reason this time, but before I tell you , you have to be very patient."

"Go on." She dusted the chips off the bed and he pursed his lips, "I have a friend, his name is -G-George, who is very upset, I repeat very upset because of this crazy thing that happened to him."

"What thing?"

"Well he's going to be married soon- just like us, but is problem is so different okay, not me"

"Okay just tell me."

He swallowed thick and looked at the wall trying to sound sane when he wanted to shout I HAVE KIDS, but he kept it together, "So George just found out, that he has a kid, from a previous girlfriend. He didn't have any idea about the kid, but now that he knows he has a kid, he doesn't know what to do."

"So he should meet him right?" Rose said a brow raised. "Yeah." Damon bit his lip, "I mean he is curious because the kid is very adorable but the poor guy is worried about his fiancé. Because he- he told me, he wants to, after much thinking on drugs and sober- he wants to-"

"To what?"

"He is thinking about you know sharing the custody with the mother, but you know the mother is like-super cool and everything so he thinks his fiancé wont mind if they are friends again."

Rose huffed, "Huh, he must be stupid."

'Why? Why is he stupid? I- mean I need your opinion." He asked genuinely interested in her reasoning, she shrugged, "I don't know, a guy with kids is just not what I'd like for myself. It just , pardon my language- reeks of irresponsibility."

"Irresponsibility?"

"Yeah that's just a baggage I wouldn't want honey." She said and got up, "Look I'll go and set up the guest room, I literally can't stay here another second, please take a shower okay?"

"Got it." He mumbled lost in thought, what was he going to do? He needed to do something."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

"What are you doing?" Elena asked as she entered the living room of her eyes and Tyler was focused on the laptop, "Shh this girl is making glitter spaghettis."

Elena frowned, "Tyler I am pretty sure-"

He raised up his hands in surrender after pausing the video, "Okay me and Rachel were watching this and she went to bed, I had to see this till the end." She shook her head at him and began picking up the spread stuffed toys, "Some times I just don't get how you're managing your father's business." She sat on the sofa and turned the Tv on, "So Alex gave you a hard time about brushing his teeth?"

"Yes, but I gave him a fifty so he did it."

"Tyler." She snapped, "I told you not to pay them."

Tyler huffed and lied back on the sofa, "So how do you expect me to keep them in control, they both ganged up on me and only I know how I survived, no offense but your kids make me want to use triple condoms." She hit his arm, "Don't say that, my kids are angels."

"Rrrrright!" Tyler said in a mocking way, Elena switched the channels, "Okay they might be a little spoiled, but you know why right, you wouldn't say no to that face yourself."

"I did, a bunch of times, but the abomination that you have pushed out of your cooter punched me in the face and tried to smother me this Vinnie the pooh." He threw the stuffed toy at her, she held it as if inspecting it, "Which abomination- I mean? Who did that?"

"The crazy strong one." He said with a puppy dog face, "Rachel?"

"Yeap." He nodded as he closed the laptop and picked up his jacket, "So what did Damon say?- wait, let me guess, he either , ran faster than the road runner, laughed and eventually turned crazy, handled it well or-"

"He passed out." Elena answered as she got up, he laughed, "Right, how did I miss that?" she just let out a sigh as she made her way to the kitchen and he followed her, "You would too Tyler if you had been in his place, I've always disappointed him, and you know how bad that makes me feel." Her face grew tense as she remembered their last moments together six years ago, he deserved better than that, "He was my best friend."

"He still is." Tyler filled a glass of water for himself, he could see how the girl he once knew was so grown up, her life used to be a lot simple than this- she was a wild child, had dreams like travelling the world, knowing everyone and everything but now she just wanted to make ends meet for her kids. She shook her head, "Oh no he isn't, he wanted nothing to do with me I know I freaked him out, I should have just stayed out of his way."

The sound of the door bell interrupted the on going dinner making, "I'll check." Tyler said as he headed out.

Elena was chopping some Broccoli and potatoes for the bake with chicken, thinking about Damon's reaction, he still was the same after all , he easily freaked out- she never thought she'd be able to recognize him after all this years, but just his aura made her know who he was- she had to confess he grew up to be pretty handsome. She thought he wouldn't want to see her, but deep down she knew Damon wasn't that cold hearted, he still cared about her like always. He would eventually forgive her for this. "Elena, Caroline is here." Tyler called from the corridor, "Hey we're going home, you gonna be okay?"

"Ahuh- wait I'll lock the door Ty."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Elena woke up to the constant beeping of her phone, she sat up and looked at the clock, "Oh NO NO NO!" she put the phone on snooze- twelve times. She flew out of bed almost and ran to the kids room, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" she ran to the bed and shook Alex, "Come on sweetie , Mommy's late for work- Rach!" she shook the girl on the twin bed with glittery sheets which she didn't want to get for the girl but she had sworn that if her mother didn't get them for her she'd stop eating. "Come on get up! Rach!" she pat the girl's shoulder, the girl yawned and pulled up the blanket, "NO!"

"What do you mean No? Mommy will get fired, come on now!- Alex no why are you on the other side." She picked up the boy and the girl walking to the bathroom as they gave their protests, Elena filled the tub with water and undressed the kids, "come on sweetie it's not cold."

"It's hot." Alex said touching the water and scrunched up his nose, Elena huffed, "Baby, Mommy checked it, now if you be a good boy and take a bath, Mommy will take you to the mall and buy you whatever you like, please don't do this now."

"Mommy look Rach is going back to bed." He pointed to the girl who was running back to bed with her chubby feet, Elena palmed her face , she put Alex in the bath despite his protests and ran after Rachel, "RACHEL CELINE GILBERT! You stop right there, don't make Mommy take away your stuffies."

She still kept on running and hopped to the bed putting covers over her and squealing, "I am not taking a bath." Elena pulled away the covers, "You smothered your uncle Tyler with a Stuffie? What was all that about? And you punched him? Now you won't take a bath? You know how bad that looks for Mommy, your uncle said he won't ever see you again."

She stuck out her tongue, "Well I don't like him so that's fine."

"Rachel! You're being so rude, who taught you that? Do I need to take away your television time?" she fake frowned as she picked up the kid and took her back to the bathroom, Rachel's long braid was messy- so Elena opened it and slowly brushed her hair, "Now get In the bath tub."

"Yes get in here, I already peed so it's really warm." Alex said with a smirk.

"Ewwww MOMMY!"

"Alex! Oh my God- no both of you! Mommy has to go for her work, and I am not just saying when I say I am going to put you guys back in school so you can look at a real tough time." She got Alex out of the bath and drained the water, Alex looked down at the water with a grin, "Haha fooled ya, I didn't pee."

Elena let out a breath, as she put Rachel in the tub and started the water over , adjusting the temperature, she heard her phone from the other room and stood up from cleaning the kids, "That's probably Mommy's boss asking why she's late- now you two please don't mess up, I am going to take this call and come back okay?"

She ran to the other room and picked up her phone, an unknown number at this time in the morning? She picked up the call, "Hello?"

"El-Elena it's me, Damon."

"Oh sorry I didn't know the number-"

"Yeah , Care texted me the number, hey look, I know it may sound a little forward- but I couldn't sleep all night, I want to meet the children. Just see what's going on, can i?"

"Of course." She said as she walked back to the kids room, "Why would you even ask that? You can meet them."

"Sounds good, okay can you pick me up? Caroline didn't give me my car back- Stefan wants to tag along too, is that okay?"

She bit her lip and looked at her kids, what was going on- all she wanted was to make her relationship better with Damon, he was her best friend after all and she needed his forgiveness, "Okay. Well I have my lunch break at one, are you busy?"

"No, not today I am not." He laughed- "Okay I am at the boarding house so come whenever."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Elena stopped the car near the boarding house and texted him on the number she had received the call, well at least the boarding house hadn't changed, she looked over at the side where the woods were, remembering how they had their first cigarettes there when they were thirteen, she smiled thinking about that. Sitting under the tree shades, talking about non-sense, wearing the same color. Sometimes he'd steal a beer from his father's mini-fridge and they'd share it here.

She was distracted until the door to the boarding house opened and Damon came out leaded by Stefan, he looked like a pack of nerves which made her chuckle- he should be, his kids were not the sweetest angels. They wouldn't go easy on him. He sat in the front with her while Stefan sat in the back seat, "Thrilled to have you back Elena." Stefan said and got ahead pressing a kiss against her cheek, she smiled and nodded, "Thanks Stef." She looked at Damon as if asking for some approval, his mouth in a tight line, "Let's go."

She nodded and started the car, once they were on the road, the silence got uncomfortable very fast and Stefan sensing that tapped Elena's shoulder, "Hey can you play the radio?"

"Sure." She pushed the button and the songs started playing in the lowest sound ever, She looked at Damon and pursed her lips, "So, do you like kids?"

He chuckled in an ironic way, "A little late to ask isn't it."

She clamped her mouth shut and Stefan interrupted , "hey can you turn the volume up?"

"Sure." She said and turned the volume up a little, Nick Jonas's voice now booming in the car, "Look I am just surprised- this is unexpected, never did I thought I'd not only meet you this week but two kids, our kids."

"I know Damon, I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier- I just thought you aren't that- I didn't think you'd want to be a part of it." She said in a apologetic way, he huffed, "How judgmental of you- I was already a part Elena, it hurts to think that you didn't think I was worth raising my own kids with you."

"Damon you wanted to pursue music, My dad said that if you could give that up and think of going to an actual college then maybe he'd think of including you." She said in a loud voice, "And then when I gave birth he died, so what was I suppose to do? Show up to your house with two kids, while you were in love with your electric guitar."

"But I gave that up didn't i? I was a kid! " he shouted, "I could have changed."

"And regret it later." She said with a raised brow, "And I would never let you regret my kids."

"Your kids? Now they are just your kids?" he asked with a glare, Stefan coughed, "Elena I am so sorry for sounding like a douche but can you please change the station, I don't like Nick Jonas."

Damon turned his head and lunged forward to Stefan as if wanting to choke him, "WHY YOU SHUT UP!" Elena pushed him back away from him, "Stop! What are you doing?"

He was fuming again, his face red, "I am literally going crazy- I have kids! I fricking have kids! Arghhh and they are not even babies! They are freaking five!"

"Damon calm down!" Stefan got ahead and slapped his face, "Calm the fuck down, Don't worry Elena he's been having these panic attacks since yesterday." He slapped Damon a few more times before his erratic breathing became normal and now there was silence, and his red face was going back to it's color. "Look Damon it's okay, the kids don't know you or anything, if you don't want to be-"

"They don't know me? So you told them you were virgin Marie?"

"No- I just said it was Matthew Macconaughey and he was on a mission to space, now you shush!" she said stopping the car near her house, "I was going to leave them with Tyler to babysit but since you wanted to meet them, I told Care to come over."

"Ugh that rat will not look over my nephew and my niece!" Stefan said jumping out of the car and picking up a bag that had went un-noticed to Elena the first time, Damon held her hand before she get out of the car, "But you'll tell them now right? That I am their father? Because I want to know them."

"Damon you can decide after you meet them." She said and tapped his shoulder, He got out of the car and she followed, "Anything I should know about them?"

She smiled at his nervousness as she locked the car, "I already stole five years of it, you want me to spoil it or do you want to find it out yourself?"

"Right." He pursed his lips as he walked up to the door and took a deep breath as he went inside followed by her, this house- he was here all the time, he hasn't been here for the last six years- everything here feels bittersweet, the voices of kids freeze him in his place and he swallows thick, on the other side of the room are his kids, his kids- Elena sighs and pats his back, "Come on, don't pass out again- they're just kids.

"I am okay." He said more to himself then her as he walked into the room, the voices just stopped with his entrance and he felt like all eyes were on him, Stefan was on the sofa, a little girl on his left thigh, un-wrapping the Cookie monster Stuffed toy he got her, she looked up at Damon from her toy, her eyes the same as him, only more sparkling than any other color in the world, her lips at it's most pink, she had chubby cheeks. Her hair fell in bangs above her eyes and the rest were in two dark braids, she was wearing a floral yellow jumpsuit which made her look adorable. While his son was already setting the trail for the toy train, he and Stefan got earlier with some other toys. His hair unlike his daughter weren't black, but a good dark brown, his skin clear and he had very reddish-pink cheeks, his eyes a turquoise blue. Elena cleared her throat, "Alex, Rach, this is Mommy's best friend, who by the way got you all these toys that Mommy will take back because you don't deserve it." He looked over at Elena, she had her hands on her hips as she walked over to the table and looked at Caroline who was reading a novel on the other sofa, ignoring Stefan- "Care why'd you let them have ice-cream."

"Because they tied me up." She huffed and closed the book to let her feet up, Damon was still frozen in place looking back and forth between the kids, who were now back to playing with their toys, he gulped and went over to sit on the sofa with Stefan, Alex was putting up pieces of the trail, Damon bit his lip and sat down next to him, picking up two pieces and joined them, "Hi."

The kid completely ignored him, continuing to build the large track and he helped him do it, when he press the button on the remote, nothing happened, Damon took it from him and said, "You need batteries for it."

"Do you have any?" Alex said now somewhat nicer, he pursed his lips, "Well I don't go around with batteries but-" he said as he reached for the TV remote, "We can take it out of this."

"Oh Mommy will be mad."

"Don't worry about it." He winked and put the batteries in the controller for him, when the train started Alex got excited and chuckled as the train ran on the track, "I'll buy a big train." He giggled in a loud voice, "And tie uncle Tyler to the track."

Stefan hooted, "Woah- this is my boy." He looked at Caroline and raised a brow at her, she rolled her eyes, "screw you!"

Damon gasped at that moment, his hands fly to cover both of Alex's ears, "Caroline what's wrong with you?"

She got up and shrugged, "stop acting like a p- a wimp."

Elena entered the room with a tray of sandwiches and juice, "I got some snacks, Alex! Rach! Keep those away and come here." Her voice still at it's sweetest while giving those orders, she couldn't be threatening, he thought. He found it cute though, even her best strict was not enough, the children ignored her completely, Damon looked at her, then at the kids, he moved forward and picked up Rachel from Stefan's thigh, taking away her toy, "The cookie monster plays with the good kids, okay?"

Her eyes narrowed, she leaned near his ear as if whispering, "You want me to tell her you removed the batteries from the remote?" he frowned, was this little bean blackmailing him? Her big button eyes were melting him, ah, his kids were too adorable, "No actually I don't." he played along, she smirks, "Then just shush." She pressed her finger against his lips, everything about her reminded him of Elena, her voice, the way she batted her lashes, the way she talked. He sighed, "I guess you got me, but you know I know this guy- who owns this big toy land." He made it up, "And he told me I could take all the toys I want, you know all the stuffies-"

She interrupted, "Even the Goldie Flopsie?"

"Yeah even that, millions of it, so I was thinking of giving it to you but since you don't want to be my friend-"

"Oh no I will, I will be your friend." She stroked his cheek and giggled, "so now can you give me all the stuffies?"

"I don't know if you're my friend, my friends usually share snacks with me." he said after a sigh. The girl jumped and ran to the table asking Elena for two sandwiches, she looked at him and he nodded at her. She gave Rachel two sandwiches, the girl came running back to him, out of breath, "Hoof! Here." She held out a sandwich, the pulled back taking a large bite before eating it, "Yum- don't mind that, just checking for poison."

Damon laughed at her cute antics and set the girl aside him, feeding her the sandwich, talking to her- she acted way too smart for her age, some things he definitely saw inherited from him, he had never felt so complete until today, every moment he felt nervous and calm, he'd switch to play with both of them, and by evening he decided- he couldn't get enough of his kids, he couldn't just meet them today and not ever, he felt like he didn't even know and he missed them. By eight Elena was tired of this and asking them to go to bed, Damon was successful in using the Goldie Flopsie thing one more time to get Rachel to brush her teeth while Elena was struggling with Alex, Rachel was in bed, he was aside her while she was showing him an album of the family pictures on his demand, "This is my uncle Jeremy, he lives in England with his girlfriend Anna, Mommy says they'll come for Christmas, but they always miss the plane." She pouted, Damon would melt at her every expression naturally- his child was a bigger blackmailer than anyone he'd ever met, he kissed the top of her head for the thousandth time, she flipped the page, "This is me and Alex at the hospital, Mommy says Alex jumped out of the oven six minutes before I did."

"Oven?"

"Yeah- Mommy says it is just like baking a cake, Mommy says I am strawberry and Alex is the chocolate cake- but we are persons." She said in a smart tone as if educating him, "You look like a pineapple cake to me Damon."

He chuckled as he ran his hand on the picture of the babies, he wished he could turn back time and be there- it was so unfair how he missed it, what had he been doing on 20th of December, probably on winter vacations sulking over Elena when he could be there with her and the babies. He didn't understand her reasoning, he'd never regret them, just in this moment he knew he'd die for Rachel in a heartbeat if it comes down to that, he never has felt so happy yet so sad, so satisfied, so warm and complete. But at the same time he couldn't imagine what Elena went through with the kids, two kids and parents dead. He loves both his kids so much, and he knows Elena does too- she tried to give them the very best, but now it's his turn. "This is our birthday." She pointed at the picture and touched his cheek, "Damon look!" she said as if trying to get his attention. He smiled, "I am looking princess. Hey what are you wearing in this?"

"That's the dress Mommy made for me, it's the same as Rapunzel." She batted her lashes, "Oh but you look so much prettier than Rapunzel." He held her chin, kissing her cheeks and her nose, she closed her eyes, "Okay I'll give you an autograph geez." He laughed as he hugged her closer to him, his heart was exploding with joy, he doesn't know what he'll do without them, how has he even lived this long without these kids? Elena comes in holding Alex upside down, "No more running Lexer! In bed before Mommy throws you to the boogieman."

"Ha We left him back home, he can't fly here."

She put him in bed, "Mommy got him a flight now you shush and go to bed." She tucked him in and turned to them, "Rach close that and go to bed, Why are you not letting Damon go, he has to go home too."

Rachel held his hand tighter, "No he's staying, I've got space in my bed, I've to show all my pictures, and my dresses and my shoes-"

"No baby, Damon is busy, he stayed all day now-"

Damon interrupted, "It's okay Elena I can stay for a while." Rachel stuck her tongue out to Elena, and Damon patted her shoulder, "Oh no Princess, you don't do that, Rapunzel wouldn't do that to her mom now would she? You do that and I am going." she pouted before stuffing her face against his chest. Elena sighed getting ahead and holding her back, picked her up, "Baby." Her eyes were teary and Damon too got up paranoid, "What did I do?"

"It's okay- she gets emotional very easily." Elena wiped her tears and kissed her cheeks, "Damon will come back right?" The little girl asked as she sniffled, "Of course I will." Damon said stroking her hair, "I want to see all your stuff really!"

Alex stood up on his bed and jumped, "Rachiee look what I can do!" he back flipped to make her laugh and to stop crying and fell on his face on the bed, getting up, "Ta-Da!"

Elena clapped, "Yay! See how cool Alex is." Rachel's mood was better after her brother tried a few more monkey tricks to get her to laugh and Elena put them to bed, Damon promised both of them, he'd be back tomorrow up till they both closed their eyes to sleep, Elena let out a sigh of relief as she lead him out, he was still looking back at both his kids. Elena closed the door slightly standing against the wall with a smile, "Hmm so you like them."

"I love them." He chuckled. She pursed her lips, "Not everyone can handle them."

"Well they are our kids." He raised his brows at her, she laughed in a low voice and took a step towards him, wrapping her arms around him, he accepted her hug, standing against the door, stroking her hair, he kissed the top of her head, "I can't believe you raised them on your own."

"It's not like you knew."

"But you did for me, didn't you?" he pulled away a little cupping her face, she nodded, "I loved you, I couldn't push you into something tough and ruin your teenage years. When you wanted to be a music sensation you know, you told me you didn't want to go to college."

"I was so stupid." He frowned. She pursed her lips, "I still loved you" They both keep looking at each other for a minute before a cough broke them apart and they turned their faces to see Stefan standing in the corridor with a grin, "Well sorry for the interruption but I thought we'd head home brother."

"Yeah." He said letting out a breath, Elena's cheeks red as she lead them to the front of the house, "Please don't buy them more toys-"

"Listen Elena- Rachel started crying I got so- scared there for a moment-"

Elena nodded standing against the door to the front, "Yeah she was really attached to Jer, both of the kids were, I can't believe they still remember him, he left when they were three, Jer and his girlfriend got in a plane crash- it's weird how my family just-"

"I am so sorry."

"It's fine." She wiped the lone tear at the corner of her eye, "I mean it's been two years, I haven't told the kids about it so- they still expect him to be here."

"Yeah I heard."

Stefan got ahead and hugged her, "I am so sorry for your loss Elena, don't worry you're in town now, you can call me anytime, I love these little monsters." He stroked her hair and pulled away kissing the top of her head. Damon too hugged her tightly, "I don't even know what to say Elena, But know this, whatever your reasons were before- I am not going to take a step back, I know I sound so confident and I might have a few panic attacks but I am raising these kids with you" he pulled away, "You need to think of a good explanation because Alex really loves his astronaut father and as much as I try, I can't go to space at this point."

"Oh I have been brain storming the second I saw you with those kids, I knew you love them." She chuckled and punched his chest playfully, "You looked at them just the way I looked at them when I first saw them- minus the umbilical cord waving between my legs and all that showers of blood." Stefan gagged, "Eww eww stop."

"I hate to agree with him." He let out a sigh and kissed her forehead, "Okay I'll call you tomorrow, if you're working drop the kids at the boarding house, I work from home mostly."

Stefan added, "But after nine."

"Why after nine?" she asked

"Because Rose has no idea." Damon said with a shy expression. "What?" Elena asked jaw dropped.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Hey guys longgggg chapter. I know it's a little bit of a filler, but please so review! I liked writing it. So what do you think? Do you like the babies? Do you like the parents? Who wants a bit of Damon Elena back story? I am going to write it even if you don't like it lol.


	3. Heart in a bag

NOTE: Flashbacks in _Italics_

He didn't know what he was going to do when he got out of the cab near the woods, Elena had picked them during the day, Stefan followed him out of the cab and they both stood there even after the cab left, none making the move to enter the boarding house, Stefan sighed and said, "Okay, let it out." As if triggering the panic attack Damon clenched his fist letting out a loud yell that sounded like he was being killed and Stefan had to step away a little, throughout the silent drive Stefan knew he was trying to control it. Once he was done-Damon coughed and stroked his throat, "Okay-I am good now."

"huh! Compared to the morning one we can say that was on a non-ear drum shattering decibel so I'll say, you're finally accepting it."

Damon nodded, "Yeah I am proud of myself, now let's go before Rose thinks I am dead again." Stefan grinned going up to the door and unlocking it, "She isn't home yet."

"She texted me, she was out with friends." Damon said taking off his jacket and throwing it on the living room sofa, he then walked to the home-bar and bit his lip, "I mean come on, what kind of an alcoholic installs a freaking bar."

"You." Stefan stated as he walked to the bar and picked up an empty bottle, "Please tell me you're not getting rid of this beautiful man cave."

Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan taking the bottle from him and keeping it on the counter, "I am shifting it down, we'll clean a room down there, we already have the beer-freezer there for movie nights."

Stefan gave a pout probably influenced by playing with kids all days and stood in front of him, "But I want to drink whiskey while I am facing the fire place, that was the whole thought process behind this."

"Well we've had enough of the 'Casablanca' scene recreations now, I am tired of walking in, telling you to 'go home', 'drive all night and get drunk' then play that piano-" He points to a piano in the far corner in the room, "Which we specifically bought for this, while you do the-"

Stefan interrupted , "You did it last time, okay, how about we do it one last time, sell the piano on craigslist and take the bar down, but you do the other guy-"

"I don't want to be the other guy!" he whined, still walking to the piano in a defeated way as Stefan quickly grabbed a bourbon bottle and a glass and sat on the sofa. Damon gave him a poker face and started playing the piano, as the blond fidgeted a little and poured himself a drink, sighed "She walks in- well one goes in, one out"

"Yes boss." He said with huff rolling his eyes.

"Damon do It right or we're taking it from the top." Stefan yelled then shook his head getting back into character, "This is December 1941 in Casablanca, what time is it in New York?"

"My watch is stuck." His said in a robotic 'I am so done with this voice."

"But they're asleep in New York, they're asleep all over America." He smacks his fist against the table, which makes the drink spill, he hisses holding his fist which hurt now, "Ow of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine."

Damon huffed getting up, "Careful Buddy, don't know about a joint but I think you broke your pinky."

"Shut up." Stefan got up and went to the kitchen, "Can't believe we are getting rid of the bar now, it's like our childhood is over." He said as he opened a cabinet and picked out a ramen packet, Damon shook his head, "No- no I am pretty sure yours is still sky-rocketing."

He raised his middle finger at Damon as he opened the packet and turned around to the stove, getting a pot to cook it, "Did you tell Mom and Dad?"

"Umm no, you're forgetting I just found out yesterday."

"So tell them now?!" he said with a raised brow, "Can't believe you're going to make our parents cry as a result of being happy for a change."

"Oh yeah listen to this, Mom, Dad -knocked up Elena in high school, now I have kids, yay! Be proud now."

"Trust me, they won't be upset." Stefan smiled as he stirred the pot, "And even if they are, Alex and Rachel are going to win them over, just like they won me over with their hatred for Tyler."

"My kids don't hate anyone, have you seen how full of love they are?" Damon said with 'pfft' and picked out his cell-phone, calling his mom, after a few bells, she picked up "Ciao Mamma, How's everything there?"

His mother's voice, sleepy and annoyed, "Umm it was all well until my stupid son called me at 3 am."

Damon had completely forgotten about the time difference, he turned around to look at Stefan who was doing his 'victory dance' with the Ramen bowl, Damon bit his lip and turned around to walk to the balcony, "I am sorry, I didn't- remember, I actually wanted to tell you something important but I can call tomorrow."

"Ergghh Damon I hate to say this I haven't been watching 90 day fiancé like I promised, so if it's to discuss that gold digger bitch, I haven't been catching up." She yawned heavily into the phone, Damon ran a hand in his hair and sighed, "Okay, it's kind of one of your wishes, remember last year-when you said you miss Stefan and me being kids."

The next second he heard shuffling, a groan on the phone, his mother whispering, "Wake up, Honey he's finally done it, he made some Jimmy neutron shit and made Stefan tiny."

"No Mamma listen." Damon shouted, "Alright what's going on?" His Dad apparently took over the phone, "Ugh you guys, Are you coming back anytime soon?"

"Damon you know how much my beauty sleep matters to me?" His father yelled, "Okay, okay, take a deep breath both of you, You are- you both-"

"Damon!" his father yelled annoyed.

"grandparents!"

"What? wait what?" both his parents freaked out, His mother yelled into the phone, "Oh my God Rose is pregnant?"

"No." he waved it off, "No one's pregnant Mom."

"So Stefan? Oh my God? HE-"

"No Mom, My kids, not Stefan's, Not Rose's-"

"Damon please tell me my Christmas jokes didn't actually make you kidnap some kids?" his mother asked alarmed, he rolled his eyes, "NO, absolutely no, I have kids, real kids with my blood in them, and I don't mean that in a psychopathic way, Mamma, Elena's back in town- turns out-"

"Wait? What? Elena's back in town? Our Elena?" His father asked in a jumpy excited voice.

"Yes my Elena." he emphasized, "You might have figured out where I am going with this, Elena has two kids now, she's- huh everything is so different , I found out she had kids, five years ago, she told me when she moved away, she was pregnant."

"Wh-what? you got Elena pregnant? Oh my God Grayson is going to kill you." His father said in a terror-filled voice, he knew how crazy protective he was, "That's a different story, for now I am telling you, Elena's back in town, with my kids, I met them, it's- everything is fresh and confusing, and sometimes I just get nervous, but I really-really think I should be under parent supervision, while I am super visioning my kids, look what I mean is, I am suddenly in this situation with absolutely now idea how to be a good parent, like you guys."

"Aww, but considering the fact that you got a girl pregnant, we aren't that good parents." His mom in a low voice, "Whatever screw it! I am coming to see my babies! Honey, you're up already, just go and make me a tea while I start packing."

"You guys are coming?" he asked excited.

"Of course, it's not everyday my son's ex-girlfriend moves back in town with his two kids he had no idea about, I'll give Elena a good conversation about it, how dare she leave me out of this? I wanted to celebrate my grandkids? Just promise me you won't name them until I come?"

"Mom they are five." Stefan yelled from the back and Damon had to look over his shoulder to tell him to keep it low, "Come on Mom you'll love them! Your Grandson Alexander Joseph Gilbert Salvatore and your granddaughter Rachel Celine Gilbert Salvatore."

"Huh Elena really gave the middle names too? So what about Rose, does she know?"

"No I haven't told Rose yet." He licked at his lip, but when he turned around again, Rose was standing right at the top stair of the living room, holding her bag, "Not told me what?"

He swallowed thick, hanging up, hearing his mom say oh-oh.

"Ahh Mamma and Dad are coming, since they missed our engagement party." He made up it on spot, Stefan was sitting on the counter, began choking on the noodles, Rose narrowed her eyes at him, "What's up with him, he only does that when you're-"

"Stefan just got hit in his business with Caroline's knee, he's been choking up since." Damon said, walking up to Rose, getting an arm around her, while he glared at Stefan, Stefan frowned taking his bowl and going upstairs, Damon took Rose's bag and kept it on the couch, "Had dinner?"

"Yeah I am so full, I'll feel like a walking fridge for at least a week, you know, like a storage unit, like a camel." She took off her heels and jumped back on the couch, putting her feet up, Damon pursed his lips, sitting next to her, "Hey can I ask you something? And I need honesty."

"I didn't use your shower gel." She said putting her hands up in surrender, he grinned, "Yes you did, and no-I am talking about us." He held her hand and put it in his lap, "We've been together for so much time now, almost two years?"

"Ahuh yes." She smiled and dragged herself nearer, "I remember two years ago, when we first went out you told me you just wanted to get out a little because you were either stuck working or sleeping, you didn't feel well."

"Yeah I was lost, I was upset- and you said you weren't looking for anything serious." He held her hand up to his lips and kiss her knuckles, "And although I thought nothing of it- later we never stopped seeing each other."

"Ahuh, it was more like a routine." She smiled and slowly cupped his face, "Remember what you told me on our first date? I said we should walk to the lake and you said you can't- you're upset."

He bit his lip and moved back, "Yeah." Slowly head in hands. She pouted wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder, "You were getting over a past relationship maybe?"

"I told you it hurt me to explain, still does." He swallowed thick, "But you know I don't feel hurt here, now."

She smiled, "umm hmm, when we got engaged, this was the first thing you said 'feels nice to step forward'."

"We did." she giggled.

"I know." He moved his face to her and lightly pecked her, "So my original question was do you trust me? where you could trust that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, that –"

"Of course I do, stop it." She rolled her eyes and got up, "I don't know what chick flick you've seen today-but I'll cut it short for you, yes darling, you wouldn't ever hurt me, I love you-you love me, the end." She gestures to cut it and runs up upstairs.

_He entered his room after football practice which went on a little late, after that went to the gym, so he was exhausted right now, seeing Elena in his room-playing on the x-box he got for his birthday last month, "Really? Can't even ask for a bit rest?"_

_Stefan enters the room with two Coke cans, "Oh hey! You're home."_

"_You get out." Damon opened the door to his room and pushed him out, huffed and closed the door, folding his arms across his chest, "Hey Gilbert, out! Now."_

_She took off the headset and looked at him, her hair straight down long, nails painted red, chewing bubble gum, wearing a glittering golden knee length dress with a leather jacket and thigh high boots, "Damon, you know why I am here right?"_

"_I am not going." He said and threw his backpack on the bed, "Your Dad really gets mad when I show up to your 'house things'."_

_She placed the controller down and got up, hopping her way to him, she held his collar, "Hey, he said I can call all my friends, and he knows that Damon is my best friend." She did the little twirl to cheer him up._

"_Elena, it's his anniversary, I know he invited everybody- so for me-"_

"_He won't even notice, please." She said with a toothy smile, then held his arm, "Please Damon, I promise we can leave after half an hour." Her hand stroking the popping vein on his arm, "We? Me, I am not letting you leave-"_

"_It's boring." She pouted and then dragged him to the dresser, "Come on- get in."_

"_I am tired."_

"_I'll give you all the free beer I can sneak out." she picked out her favorite leather jacket of his, a white shirt with some charcoal jeans, she picked up his sunglasses, "Umm I'll borrow these." He took off his shirt and held the shirt she was holding out for him, Elena held in the sigh at his shirtless form, it was insane what this year was doing to her, No! No- she shouted at herself as he changed, for the longest time she had felt that he 'liked' her too, but so far, there was no talk about it, a relief was that he wasn't hanging out with other girls, it all started when she tagged along with his family to their beach house for the summer, they used to talk all night, spend the whole day- planning things, pranking- swimming , taking photos, Damon would write his songs, he'd sing them to her only, it was the first time he started singing them while playing his acoustic guitar, just the combination of sweet smiles, a soulful voice that would tremble a little, his ocean blue eyes- it just changed something, she felt something she couldn't explain, she'd dream about him, she'd want to touch him in other ways- but she couldn't._

_When they were all set to go, he put his arm around her, as he led her to his car, which his Dad allowed him rarely, "Milady." He opened the door for her, she sat in and waited for him to get in, the whole way to her house they played, loud rock music, driving erratically, she'd push the wheel and he'd yell, laugh, push her back, "You're gonna kill us!"_

_She laughed landing back in her seat, a second later pinched his neck, He screeched, "Hey I get out alive, you'll be having some serious things to deal with ouch!" he said as she pinched him again, he stopped the car this time, "Gilbert don't make me ruin that nice little hairstyle of yours." She rolled her eyes, making a mouth out of her fingers, "Meh meh meh!"_

"_That's it." He got ahead and messed the pins holding up a simple puff in her hair, "You think I care?" she jumped back and held his hand locking it behind his back, "Now who's the boss?"_

"_Hey don't do that!" he pleaded, "You'll crack it."_

_She left him with a huff and opened the glovebox casually when she found a rum flask, Damon raised a brow, "That's probably Dad's" Before he'd continue, she opened it and downed it, he stared at her before palming his face._

_While she sat back in her seat, pulling out the pins and roughing up her hair, when they entered the party at her place, she was tripping a little, wearing his sunglasses, though it was night, her weight supported on his body, while he was whispering something in her ear._

"_That's what I think!" she said in a giggle._

_Her father looked from a far and shook his head, they both stayed in their own bubble, playing some game they called 'hit the cup." Which was exactly like it sounded, making a pyramid of plastic cups- hitting it from across the room and when a point gained- the opposite person would yell, "Hit the cup! Save the environment!"_

_However to Grayson's relief they left after thirty-five minutes of embarrassment, she was half way out of the window, while he drove, also holding the back of her dress so she wouldn't trip, "Stop- you drunk pig!" he yelled while she was singing Joan Jett's 'Bad reputation'_

_When he stopped at a hill point, they liked, she got in the backseat and called him after he let the convertible's roof roll back, he got in the back, opened a beer bottle and gulped it down, "Today was tiring."_

"_Hmm." She sipped from her beer looking at the sky, "I'll let you go soon, we played on the Xbox for hours the other night, you must feel like a zombie."_

"_Meh I am okay." He shrugged and lied back drinking, "Is it me or these stars look like – if we dotted them, kind of looks like a dick."_

"_No." she coughed when she laughed all the sudden, "It looks like a duck."_

"_Duck with a dick?"_

"_Disturbing." She said drinking a gulp, "So- writing songs?"_

_He shook his head and turned to look at her, "I am working on one, it'll be about our summer."_

"_Really?" she smiled thinking about it too, "You should write one about right now, like this."_

"_Hmm beer with a bro." he winked and touched his bottle to hers; she gave a tight-lipped smile, "Damon." She sighed and sat straight, "Do you ever think about, if we- me and you, you know-" she tried to speak but was out of words, oh god she can't say it when he was looking at her so focused Like he was trying to understand but couldn't, he had no idea-she wanted to slap herself for starting the conversation, "Together." The word left her mouth, there was a brief silence, he just kept on looking at her before sitting back straight with a sigh, horror set in the pit of her stomach, she could act like she was drunk, like it didn't happen, she was about to laugh it off when he spoke, "You'll feel like I am a creep, but- once, I did."_

"_Huh." She couldn't believe it, once? When? And why not now? oh no- oh no. Her heart was beating, why did she start this conversation, why couldn't she just keep her crush to a distance._

"_Yeah, we hang out all the time- of course I did, but you know then I thought about it, real good and the truth is- we can't."_

"_We can't?" she was clueless._

"_Yes, just think of it, we already love each other so much, we throw in more love, that kind of love- when we are so young, something happens, we'll lose everything, I'll lose my best friend, I mean I don't say it as much, but you are my best friend and I love you so much, I can't imagine a stupid break up ruining this, it scares me." he confessed and moved forward, holding her hand, "So just-"_

"_When we were at the beach, in the summer, that surfer boy-"_

"_The Elephant tooth necklace one-" he didn't like him, he acted way too athletic, said he knew 'celebrities'. Damon huffed. _

"_Yeah, Neil- he asked me out, the bonfire night, he asked me if he could kiss me." she said after a breath, then looked at him, his face shining in the moon light, the wind moving his raven hair softly, as he clutched his bottle a little tighter, he never liked to say it out loud, it was crazy in a way but he couldn't share her, it made him feel horrible, she wasn't his or anything, yet anytime there was the talk of another guy, who could 'replace' him, he'd unleash all his jealousy monsters even if he didn't want to, "But it kinda hit me then." She continued, sitting back, facing the sky, "That was going to be my first kiss, and I didn't want him to be my first kiss, maybe a second- but I wanted my first kiss to be you."_

_He blinked, the green-eyed monster was gone, a voice boomed in his head, 'I FUCKING WIN! TAKE THAT PRETTY BEACH BOY.'_

_She gasped when he moved forward suddenly, and cupped her face, pressing his lips to her, she was taken by surprise, yet she welcomed it-opening her mouth for him, she moaned when their tongues first touched, it was so sweet and warm, he pulled her closer to taste more of her, she didn't know if he had kissed anyone before, but she never wanted to know. Especially right now, he pulled away for a split second before whispering, "And the second." He said crashing their lips again, she smiled against his soft lips as they brushed against her, he tugged at her lower lip, playing all he liked, she giggled._

_But that was it, there was no talk of a kiss again, nor a relationship- until a month later when they were at the grill with friends. School Dance- She asked him out and he narrowed his eyes at her, "When did you start enjoying these?"_

"_Everyone's going." She shrugged, he rolled his eyes, "Not me, it's dumb, you can come over at my place though."_

_Of course. She let it go, just to give it a tug, see what's really going on, when he dropped her home, she hugged him and when parted a little, arms still around his neck, she looked at him in that way- the way they had been looking at each other the night they kissed. He instantly moved back, running a hand through his hair nervously, "Okay- I'll get going now."_

"_Okay." She seemed embarrassed, he knew she was, but couldn't help but letting her be._

_The very next day to his horror, he found out- "Elijah? Why is he taking her to the Dance? Why is she even going to the Dance?" he rambled when Caroline had accidently mentioned her going, "I don't know, he looks cute, it's time you give her away Damon." She taunted him and passed him in school halls, he bit his lip, the whole day as if Elena was ignoring him, he didn't get to see her and when he did, she'd just rush away-maybe first time in years, they didn't spend time._

"_I can't believe this." He talked to Stefan while he was playing on his X-box, "she's ignoring me for Elijah? That- that guy whose face looks like a ball sack. You know this is what I exactly knew was going to happen."_

"_I don't care, trust me!" Stefan yelled as he jumped with excitement about the game, "Look let me tell you, you messed this up."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes, the fuck you kissed her for?" Stefan said looking a minute off the game, "Especially when she says she has this big feeling associated with a first kiss? Ew, you don't get the damn sentiment here?" He bit his lip looking at the screen, "Shit! Shit-"_

"_Stefan- wait, you actually sound smart in years, tell me what that means now?" Damon dragged his bean bag forward, Stefan huffed, "See you treat her like she's a dude, but at the end she's a girl- girl has these weird things called expectations, telling you that load of crap about the whole first kiss thing means, she expected you to be her boyfriend. Why would she bring it up otherwise?"_

_Damon frowned, that sounded very unlike Elena, or just he was shutting out her feelings, "What about Elijah? If she-"_

"_You wanted to be friends right? Guess what, turning her down, she doesn't want to be your friend anymore, you messed it all up- you did what you were most afraid of." Stefan said with a grin, "Classic Damon."_

"_What? that's- no we're friends." He chuckled at the thought of 'breaking' the friendship over this, Stefan pursed his lips, "Yeah sure when was the last time she didn't see your face all day."_

"_Huh that happens all the time, like the last time- it was, uh- uh"_

"_Yes?" his voice mocking him._

_He really thought about it, when did they not spend time together, "I guess three years ago when they were visiting Jenna."_

"_And you stayed on the phone all the time." Stefan said in a little squeaky voice bothering Damon, he got up and really felt it, Stefan was right, He lost her._

He has been thinking about that time all night, he's been thinking about his kids, to a point where he got up and went downstairs, When Rose got up for her usual Yoga, she was surprised to find him taping the lower sockets of the house, "Hey what are you doing?"

"Baby-proofing." He didn't know how he suddenly said it, Rose narrowed her eyes at him and now he got the chance to look over his shoulder and gulp, "Stefan injured himself last night."

"Oh." She laughed, "Damon, seriously?" she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her face against his back, "Seriously? What is this for? Is it a signal you want to give me?"

He didn't know what she exactly meant for a moment, when it hit him, he jolted forward, "Aha, no what are you talking about, babies?"

"Yeah."

"right- out of wedlock?." He turned it to a joke, walking to the kitchen, fully nervous- today he should tell her, just go through with it, she shook her head at him and dropped a kiss on his lips before grabbing her Yoga mat and going outside, he touched his beating heart, why was he so scared?

Today he was prepared to spend time with his kids, he wants to hold both of them, kiss their clear porcelain skin, hear their giggles, play with them- just make up a little for all those years. Elena said she couldn't bring them to the boarding house, she had an 'urgent' meeting.

He took his Camaro, he loved this car, even though it was a reminder of his teenage years, which had been some what sad-he loved this car, the nostalgic feeling attached to it and he knew for a fact, he could impress the kids with it. Once he went to her house, he checked his watch, it was about seven thirty, he was really early, he didn't even drop Rose to work today, not that she asked him, he let that slight guilt go and got out of the car, he rang the bell and waited- about five minutes of waiting and Elena opened the door, she had a bath robe on , tooth brush In her mouth and her hair were messed up crazy while she was holding Alex, who was telling her he doesn't want a bath.

"Hey sorry woke up late again!" she rushed inside, letting him come in on his own, he swallowed thick following her to the children's room, their was shouting in the house and though it was hell different from the quiet at boarding house, it wasn't unpleasant. Rachel waved at him from the bath, slapping her hands against the water, "Damon!" she called in her giggly voice, Alex was still kicking his feet, Elena was speaking through her tooth brush, "Come on Lexer, Mommy has to go- she has to-"

"Elena, I'll take care of him."

"Oh Damon! I wish you could, he's a very bad boy." Elena said looking at Alex, But Damon took it from her hands, "That's it Alex, you're on Santa's bad list now."

"Mommy Damon called you Santa! He called you fat."

Damon gasped, "Alex, that is so twisting my words, no." he put the kid in the bath despite his protests , "Who ever takes a bath quietly, gets a Nutella toast." Elena who was brushing her teeth and hair at the same time groaned, "No- no one's getting anything but fruits, you kids don't do anything until you are bribed? Seriously Mommy is very upset- she's sending you to the Madder's land now." she threatened, "And he's a big scary clown who eats Stuffies and gets mad at bad kids."

Rachel pouted getting closer to Alex, she hugged him, "No! Alex isn't going." Damon remembered her last night's incidence and instantly spoke, "Hey no one's going, unless you listen to Elena."

Alex closed his eyes and Damon poured some shampoo on his hand and then rubbed it on Alex's hair, "You guys get ready, I'll take you to my house after breakfast, especially a surprise for Alex." He said pouring water on him a little, "Do you like cars?"

"Yes, I like monster trucks too." He gave him a toothy smile, Rachel swam forward, "What about me? where are my stuffies?"

"You'll get em all baby." He picked up a bath sponge and began cleaning the kids, "Elena, am I doing this right?" he asked looking over his shoulder, she was almost ready, putting on mascara, "yeah sweetie, I'll be right there." She said and walked over, rinsed them off soap and then wrapped towels around them, she picked Rachel up and went outside, drying her hair with the towel while Damon picked up Alex and took him outside, looking for clothes, Elena pointed to the bed where she had kept their clothes for the day, he picked out his son's purple 'toy story' shirt along with denim shorts. "There is my Rockstar.' Damon said as he spiked up Alex's hair, Elena walked there with the hair brush she had been using on Rachel, then brushed his hair to the classic geek sleek hairstyle, Damon looked at her go confused, "What is that?"

"What? he looks adorable." Elena said leaning down and kissing Alex's nose, the boy giggled and blushed, Damon rolled his eyes, "Yes only to his mother, you want to crush his potential?" he spiked up his hair "There, all better."

"Well if by potential you mean an Electric one, then yes, I'll crush it." She straightened the hair again, he pushed her slightly spiking it again, "Now that looks like a Rockstar."

"No, he looks better like this." She straightened them on his forehead again, "What? are you insane-" he was moving but Alex stood up on the bed, "Stop! Stop! Mommy I did yours yesterday, can I do this one today? I'll do the one you like tomorrow." Elena's mouth fell open when Damon smirked messing up the kid's hair, "that's my boy."

She pouted going to the kitchen making breakfast, a few minutes later he too went there, "Lena."

"hmm?" she said setting the cooked eggs on the plates, "When will you tell them?"

"what?"

"I want to hear the kids call me Dad." He said sitting on the stool near the island, "I know, I know." He said with a surrender pose, "too soon- but you know, I don't like it when they call me Damon, they should know."

"Damon, it's been a day roughly." She sighed, he nodded, "I know, but they are kids, I can't wait for them to be older and mad at me, I don't want to picture that, the kids like me, I am sure they'd be thrilled." He raised a brow, she sighed, "I- I honestly don't know what and how I am going to tell them this, what if they get mad at me?"

"They won't." he assured reaching to hold her wrist calmly, he smiled at her and he knew the little 'puppy dog expression' he made, she couldn't turn him down, though she resisted, "Fine." She bit out in frustration, "But not now please, we'll take them out to play, get them a good dinner- you know." She said getting some pretzels and cream cheese, "Rachel really loves this."

He looked down at the combo and grinned, Rachel was a little chubby and she loved cheese- kind of what Elena was like up till middle school. He went back to the room and saw Alex tying Rachel's little shoes, "There you go." He said with a sigh of exhaustion, Damon walked over there and picked up Alex, easily picking up Rachel too, "Come on, Lena made the most delicious breakfast for you guys, then we're going to get some groceries and go home."

"Your home?" the girl shouted in excitement, "Ahuh." He put them on the seats in the kitchen and got the plates Elena filled for them, Elena quickly ate her fruit bowl and then helped Damon with getting the kids to eat. Rachel held her cinnamon roll up for Damon, "See it tastes so yummy." He chuckled biting from it and then holding her little hand, nibbling on her fingers- she giggled pushing his face away, "Mommy Damon's a zombie!"

Elena laughed at the scene and shook her head, she picked up her bag and just in time the bell rung, "Oh that's my boss."

"Your boss picks you up? Protocol pshh." Damon said getting Alex to drink juice, she opened the door and a minute later another man came in, followed by Elena, Damon turned a little to see the slender man, Dark brown short hair, clear skin- that smile, he knew him, "Kai Parker." Damon said standing up straight, the man grinned looking at Elena then him, "Damon, what a pleasant surprise."

"Oh you guys know each other." Elena chuckled and got her coat, "Yeah we met a few years ago." Damon said in a low voice , of course he remembered him, car accident a few years ago, he never paid because it wasn't 'his' mistake, thing went on for a while before Damon had given up.

"Well these are my kids, this is Alex, and this is Rachel, she leaned down to kiss the kids good bye, "And since you've met Damon." Kai nodded, his hand gently pressed against the small of her back, "Let's go we're getting late."

"Sure, Bye Damon! I've kept the spare key on the living room table, and a list of some allergies- please if they bother you, call me." she instructed while Kai moved her out the door, when the door shut, he sighed and turned back to the kids, "We don't like that guy okay?"

Both the kids nodded and he laughed, "god I love you guys."

Soon he took them outside, holding their hands now on either side and their 'care' bags on his back, seeing his Camaro, Alex jumped in excitement, "Is this your car?"

"Ahuh, you like it?" he opened the door and sat them both down in the back seat, Alex pouted, "I want to drive- Mommy let's me drive." Damon knew it was a trick, he huffed- but he couldn't refuse his son's first wish? Right? He picked him up, "okay- Rachie go jump in the front." He didn't even care if they were going to ruin his car, he loved them, well he loved his car, but that could be maintained over the weekend, he sat Alex down in his lap, "Now you hold the wheel for Da- me." he almost slipped the word out, he fixed the belt around Rachel and started the car, Alex was giggling loud, while Rachel was looking out the closed window-soon when they made it to the store, he picked up both the kids, and sat Rachel down in the cart while Alex was holding his hand, as he picked the stuff he had written down in the morning, "Okay I am making you guys an ancestral meal today, Lasagna" he chuckled, then realized Elena wasn't here to laugh at his stupid jokes, "Can we take this." Rachel reached for color pencils, he nodded, "Sure baby." He picked it up for her and handed her it, Alex realized the injustice and stomped his foot, "I need something too!" he complained, he looked up at Damon with a pouty lip, Damon pursed his lip at his wide turquoise eyes, "Okay Alex, just let me get some groceries first and then we're getting you what you want okay?"

The little boy wasn't happy about it though, impatient while Rachel picked up glitter shoes and a color book even while he just wanted to go to the toy section, "Excuse me?" a woman touched his shoulder, he turned a little, "Yes?"

"Uh I can't find the sauces anywhere- do you have any idea?" she asked, her eyes going down to Rachel in the cart, who was looking up at the blonde, "Yeah I think it's two sections away, they shifted it."

"Thanks, your daughter is adorable." She smiled at Rachel, Rachel instantly said, "He's Damon- I am Mommy's daughter."

"Oh-she's just-" Damon messed up her hair, "Yeah thanks." The woman looked for a moment before walking away, he sighed and pushed the cart forward, "Rachie you should just-" his voice trailed off once he realized Alex wasn't there. He turned around, "Oh my God- Rachel? Sweetie, where's your brother?"

She stood up in the cart, "I dunno, I was talking to the lady."

"fu-fish!" he dragged the cart going back to the previous section, looking between aisles , "Alex- baby?" he called out, Rachel too called for him, "Alex? Mom will be so mad! Alex-" his heart was beating so fast- he knew he had to be somewhere, but where? He ran back to the entrance, and asked the guard there- "Hey I can't find my kid- about this tall, he has this purple shirt on and denim shorts."

"No I haven't seen a kid pass, why don't you check the cameras?"

"right." He pulled the cart back, picking Rachel off it, What if someone took him? Oh God, not now, he just got them- He saw an employee and was about to ask him about the cameras when Rachel squealed, "Damon- there he is!" He saw Alex reaching to the big basket of colorful balls, Damon rushed there, putting Rachel down, "Alex! Where were you?" he turned the kid to him holding him by the shoulders, "I told you to stay by my side." He said feeling so angry, yet so relieved, The kid looked at him petrified, his eyes wide, shoulders tense as Damon was scolding him, "What were you thinking? When I tell you stay somewhere; you do it."

"Sorry-" his eyes filled up in tears, "I just wanted a toy." His lower lip curling and he was ready to cry, Damon let out a sigh, "What the-" he cupped his face, leaving his arms from his tense grip, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to shout, I was worried baby." He wiped away his tears as Alex began tearing up, pulling away, he picked Alex up, shaking him, "Oh no no, shh don't cry, I was worried okay? I don't want you to get lost here."

Alex shook his head, choking up with tears, "You shouted at me- I'll tell Mommy."

"Come on Alex, I am sorry, you want me to get you a toy? I didn't want to make you sad baby, I am sorry- he kissed Alex's cheeks, Rachel was looking up at them, holding on to Damon's jacket, "Alex don't be a baby, Damon was saving you from the shopping boogie, Mommy said he could be anywhere!" the little girl yelled, with that Alex tried to calm himself down, still sniffling and tearing up a little, it was the first time he was shouted at maybe, Damon thought, he didn't want this memory to stay with Alex, what if he hates him now? the thought paranoid him, "Come on, I'll buy you a toy."

"Two." He murmured, his finger lingering on Damon's shoulder, "Or I'll tell Mommy." He thought of it as a business deal, Damon smiled, "I am getting you two toys, not because I am scared of Elena, but because I want us to be friends okay?"

"Umm hmm." He said still not looking him in the eye, Damon kissed his cheek and took him to the toy section where they both started jumping and falling on everything, "I want this-" "I want that!"

Rachel would pull out a new stuffed doll every two seconds and say, "Pretty please Damon, I need it."

"The limit is two, two for you and two for him Rachel, now decide which one of the fifteen dolls you want." He said, he really wanted to buy everything, but he wanted to start using some discipline, Elena had really spoiled them, and though he thought he would too, he doesn't want them to just base their love for him on toys. When they were back in the car, Rachel started telling him all their stories, he didn't know which were true- but he still wanted to hear her talk all the time, while Alex was in his lap again, honking unnecessarily and laughing. "You are the best babysitter ever." Rachel commented, "Lexer and I hate Babysitters-" she complained, "We had a girl babysitter in our old town, she would call her other friend when Mommy wasn't home, and they used our stuff, they wouldn't let us watch Tv, she would eat my ice-cream." She pointed to her chest with indignation, "Isabella- I don't like her." She seethed, "And her friend Zach."

Alex nodded, "yes they would touch tongues Infront of me, ewww."

Damon's eyes widened , what more has his kids seen? "But Mommy came home one day and she was so mad at them, so she told her 'Isabella, I don't need your service anymore.' Rachel dd an impression of Elena, he grinned and reached to pat her cheek, once they got to the boarding house, he took them inside first and then got back to get the groceries, once he entered the house again, he could hear them running around the huge house and giggling, "You guys stay away from the stairs okay."

He put the groceries in their places, went in his office for a quick check on his emails, answering them as quick as possible, before he'd go back, the door opened and Alex ran inside, "Damon!" he ran to him and stood in front of his chair, "Stefan, he is a ghost."

Damon chuckled, looking off his computer, "What?"

"Yeah, he has a white blankee and is running around the house after Rachie and me, he even back flipped!"

"I can do a backflip." Damon said typing a quick response to one of his clients, "You can? I am hiding, can I hide in your desk?"

"No baby, there are wires here, go hide behind the shelf." He gave his forehead a quick kiss, continuing to finish his work, Stefan peeked into the room a second later, "I am looking for a boy who woke me up."

"He's not here, trust me." Damon grinned, Stefan slammed the door shut going and Damon sighed, "Jesus Stefan, Easy on the doors."

Alex came out crawling and giggled, "You lied to Stefan?"

"I helped you." Damon said and picked him up with a single arm, sitting him down on his thigh, "Let me show you something cool." He said and opened the short he made a few months ago, Alex chuckled looking at the colors and the characters running around, jumping into a car- crashing into a pole, "I made this."

"You?" he gasped, "You are cool."

"I know." He said with a smug smirk, "Wanna see a very embarrassing picture of your Mommy?" he didn't wait for the reply, Alex sat up straight and excited as he clicked on a dated folder and clicked on a picture, "Ha! That's Rachie!" he gasped, then looked closely at the chubby girl who was jumping on the trampoline, "That's Mommy?"

"Yeah, that's your Mommy, see that's uncle Stefan-" he pointed to a light haired boy sitting on the ground and drinking from a juice box, "And that's me." lying on the trampoline in an x, he clicked on another picture of him and Elena on a bench in the park, staring into the Camera with their tongues out in mocking, "See that's Mommy and me."

"Woah, you are so little here." He laughed, "Who's that?" he said when Damon clicked on the next picture, "That's Jeremy." The little boy, Elena was holding up with all her strength, "Hey get your sister, I'll show you more."

"Okay. Uh do you have more cartoons?"

"ahuh." He said with a smile, Alex raced out of the room and a second later he heard Stefan yell, "Gotcha you little-" and Alex was laughing loud , shouting, "Don't tickle me!"

Damon shook his head and quickly wrapping his work, he could do it at night, it was almost noon and he should make lunch for the kids at least, Stefan suddenly burst into the room with Alex in his arm and shut the door after him, "Rose!"

"What?" he stood up and swallowed thick, "What is she doing her?"

"I don't know, I just saw heard her at the door, grabbed the kid and came here, hide him you idiot!"

Alex was looking at them both confused, but quiet, Damon sat Alex down on his seat taking him from Stefan and sat on his knees Infront of Alex, "Baby, don't leave this room okay-"

"is it a zombie?" Alex asked shivering a little.

"Yes." Stefan said and sat down too by his side, "She will be far worse if she finds out like this." He told Damon, Damon ran a hand through his head, "wait? Where's Rach?"

"I don't know we were playing hide and seek, I didn't find her."

Suddenly a scream broke which sounded like Rose and Damon swallowed thick, "Found her."

He quickly ran upstairs from where the scream had come from and it was from his bed room, Rose was in the walk-in wardrobe, he crossed his fingers, "Please be a cockroach- okay not a cockroach, a mouse-a spider- ughh just a non-scary but scares Rose kinda bug."

"Damon!" she shouted, When he went in, he saw Rose holding Rachel in her arms, trying to hide her from Damon, "What is this kid doing here? What is it about?" she was shielding Rachel from him trying to get out of there while, Rachel was pulling away from her, "No Rose listen-"

"Listen what? God what the hell is wrong with you? Don't try to come close to me, I am taking the kid to her family." She threatened as she stepped back from the closet and out, Damon followed her, "Rose hey stop! I didn't kidnap her or anything- what's wrong with you?"

"Then what's the child doing, so scared in our closet- Little girl? Do you know your Parent's number?" she asked Rachel who was trying to reach for him, "Damon's my friend!" she yelled at Rose, "Alex! Alex!" she shouted, Rose looked at him and the kid in question before a voice from downstairs called them, another kid? Rose quickly went down the stairs with Rachel in her arms, followed by Damon- who was telling her to slow down, Stefan was standing behind Alex, holding his arm as if telling him to stay back in the room , when he ran out- "Hey Pretty Zombie lady! Let my sister go." He shouted in protest and launched a weak punch to Rose's knee, "Ouch. What's going on?" she put Rachel down and looked at both of them, Stefan bit the inside of his cheek, the silence was awkward , "Surprise-" he said weakly, Damon palmed his face and sighed, "Oh crap."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

A/N: Hey guys hoped you enjoyed the chapter because I enjoyed writing it! If you like the story please let me know in the reviews,


	4. Hostage of your eyes

A look of confusion on her pale face as she looked between the brothers, Damon licked at his lips, looking down at Alex who was looking up at Rose, almost mesmerized while clutching his sister's hand tightly, "Uhm These are kids."

"Yes I can see that." She said through her teeth, "What are they doing here?"

"I uh-"

"He's babysitting us!" Rachel exclaimed standing behind Alex, "Damon, tell her." She took small steps, hooking her hand in the front pocket of his jeans and pulling to get his attention. "Ah yes- sweetie." He patted her head, then looked up at Rose, "I am babysitting, ta-da."

Stefan clapped, "Okay now that-"

"Hold it!" she gritted her teeth, "Babysitting for who?"

"My Mommy." Rachel again said her loud bubbly voice, "My Mommy is Elena Rene Gilbert." Damon interrupted her, "Okay honey, that's enough information." He looked at Rose and sighed, "You remember Caroline calling about Elena right?"

"Oh yeah, ahuh so she needs us to babysit them?" her brows furrowed together, the small flicker of light happened in his head, the answer had been here all along, "Uh yes, see I am home all the time almost-"

"Right." She looked down at the kids and then sighed looking at Stefan, "Well it's just for the day right?"

"Depends-." Stefan interrupted. Damon quickly took the kids upstairs while she was down talking to Stefan, when he came back the room was empty but he could hear voices from the kitchen, "They've been friends forever."

"Yeah but it's sorta weird." Rose's voice echoed, "I mean- how can she trust anyone with the kids like that."

"Hey what's up." Damon went right inside the kitchen not taking any chances about Stefan telling something that might get him in trouble, "You are never home at this time."

"Yeah the first time I do that, my fiancé has two kids in the house." She chuckled, he too gave the mandatory laugh, "Well at least it's not the girl you saw me in your dream with."

"Don't talk about her." She rolled her eyes, sitting on the counter and picking up a piece of bread, "Those kids- they are adorable right?"

"Right." Damon agreed in enthusiasm, Stefan huffed at the 'fresh parent spirit ' of his. "What are their names again?"

"Umm Alexander and Rachel." he couldn't even keep a straight face, the mention of his kids just brought a smile on his lips. "Alexander, hmm- you know, it's so weird but his face is , God you'll think it's weird."

"No, no tell me, what about his face?" He asked a little worried, did he overlook something strange, a rash? An allergy? Rose munching on bread, "It reminded me of you." She laughed after the sentence then cupped her mouth, Stefan on cue had just started coughing, while he was trying to from his best surprised expression, "Really?"

"Ahuh, even the girl, or maybe I am just crazy ever since Sage had babies a few months ago, maybe I have the baby fever."

"Baby fever definitely because that is crazy." Stefan said putting out his worst acting performance, "I mean that's crazy in a sense that they couldn't look like Damon unless, Damon has a self-duplicating machine or like a secret family or something."

Damon palmed his red face and walked over to Stefan's side, "Why do you always say the worst things." Stefan bit his lip and looked up as if thinking, "You know what they say; all the best ones are already taken." His brother just clenched his fists in response and ran hand through his hair, "Just go look after them, I'll make lunch" Rose walked to the kitchen table and sat on one of the chairs, Stefan left the kitchen, soon the silence there was being filled with sounds of pots, the sizzle of oil. The tapping of her fingers against the table made him nervous, he looked over his shoulder, "So this surprise home visit is about?" she bit her lip and looked up, "Don't you remember? Chloe and Mike invited us-"

"Oh right the gender reveal thing, in retrospect, I feel like I wasn't too much up for the idea." He rolled his eyes, "You know how they are complete showoffs, and are so over the top all the time." He huffed, "Seriously a perfect match for each other but I can't stand them." Rose interrupted, "Oh come on, we have to go or they'll think we're jealous or something."

"Jealous- my ass! I have two kids." He realized what he said right after it left his mouth, "Right upstairs- two kids right upstairs, we're totally way ahead of them."

"Like hell we are." She complained standing up, "I am not putting a jet-ski in the pool like that idiot. Besides don't you think it's time our company becomes less 'toxic middle school couple' types." He turned back to see Rose leaning against the table, arms across her chest, "So does that mean we have to kick Stefan out too?"

"Hey only I get to say that." He waved his finger at her, "Besides this house is Stefan's as much as it's mine and sweetie it's a huge place, just pretend he's not here." Damon shrugged and turned back to the stove, "Oh it's so easy to pretend when Caroline shows up and I have to stop them before all of the kitchen crockery is broken."

"We already grounded him for that; don't bring up the past, just tell me what the current problem is, you wanna go to this baby shower?" he asked in a low voice, fingers crossed she'd say no. "No." she spat, he sighed of relief but she wasn't done yet, "Everywhere I look people are getting married and having kids- I still feel like I am a roommate." She sighed and got ahead, holding him by his elbow to turn him around, "Come on sweetie, you're stressing for no reason, we are getting married."

"Oh yes we are, but all this- you seem." She ran her hands on his chest, "like you still are not ready for me, the closest thing we have to a future is grounding your fully-adult brother, admit it, when I bring it up, you just freak out."

"What's the point Rose? We are so young right now, we just got stable jobs, I am not saying no but it doesn't make sense yet, I don't see us in that-" she interrupted, "Oh right, fine" she snapped, "Don't see us? That's just what every girl wants to hear."

He palmed his face and sighed, "Oh come on-" he took a step ahead and held her shoulders softly, then cupping her face to make her look at him, "You're special for me Rose, I don't want to make a decision under pressure and regret it later, right now my focus is you and my family, and I am doing my best- I think we should be looking forward to our wedding rather than trying to compete with those seven-times broken up-"

She looked up, "Eight times."

"Wait eight? When did that happen?" he asked with his eyes narrowed, "Last week, Mike was texting his ex, Chloe found out." Damon shook his head, "So that's what all those crazy Instagram captions were about."

"Yeah." She chuckled. He pulled away to check on the sauce, she smiled patting his shoulder, then stepped ahead and kissed his cheek, "I just went crazy there for a moment, I love you." He smiled at her and kissed her temple, "now of course you wouldn't want to be mad at me before lunch, since I am an exquisite cook."

"Hmm that might be the reason" she pat his shoulder, "I am gonna go upstairs and see if our little guests are okay."

"Uh huh."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

"_Stefan, I swear to God you don't show up now, you can walk to school." He shouted on the top of his lungs, leaning out of the Car, The blonde finally shows up, Lily following him like a personal assistant and brushing his hair, "Mom stop it." He spiked them up, Lily kissed his cheek, "Why are you acting like a man all of a sudden? Too old for Mamma? Remember how you had a nightmare in the summer and didn't sleep without me afterwards?"_

"_Oh come on, how come you don't embarrass Damon like this, it's like I was born to be ashamed of my life and my soul." His forehead furrowed as he walked up to the car, Damon still honked, "Come on princess, we're late."_

"_Why do you care? You got a knitting class again?" Stefan threw his bag in the backseat and sat in the front seat, "Get in the back, we're picking Elena up."_

"_Really? After she didn't pick up your phone since Friday?" he said with a poker face, "Can you be more desperate?"_

"_I am not desperate, it's obvious she is upset with me and I care about her." He swallowed thick as he re-started the car, "and BTW sweater knitting is an art you sexist pig." He said as he drove down the road to mid-town where Elena lived, he hoped she hadn't left already, Stefan could see how tense Damon had been the last few days, Damon was just that person who didn't like things when out of order, and Elena gilbert was a big part of his life, who suddenly decided they weren't going to be friends, without asking for his opinion about it. He wouldn't allow it, he was going to fix it one way or another. "the whole learning cooking to impress Chicks was okay and cool but the knitting is kinda gay."_

"_I haven't seen a single gay person knit Stefan- at least not better than I can- and I am not doing it to impress anyone, my masculinity isn't so easily tarnished." He said speeding up the car, Stefan nodded as if impressed, "Look me straight in the eye and tell me it's not because what Elena said that one time about 'fragile masculinity'."_

_Damon clenched the wheel and shook his head._

"_Ha, you couldn't be more obvious."_

_He stopped the car all of a sudden at the end of the bridge, "Yeah well okay, I am not ashamed of it, so what if I did? she had a point, putting on moisturizer doesn't make me-"_

"_Come on Damon, get real."_

"_Okay okay I feel gay when I knit and I judge other guys in the class, moisturizer is sticky and gross, I do not 'appreciate' Channing Tatum's 'handsome being', so what about it?" he spat, Stefan sighed of relief and smirked, "Why don't you just let this 'no dating' thing go, it's killing you, it's not weird that you are attracted to her."_

"_Yes it is weird, it's very weird, and it'll get weirder when we break up." He licked at his lips sitting back in his seat, "She isn't going to want to be with me forever, I just am going to let her date some other guys before she's done and really wants to be with me-"_

_Stefan let out a laugh, "Are you listening to yourself? Why are you so confident over the fact that she wouldn't want to be with you? Hasn't she been around all your life."_

"_That's different." He put his hands on the wheel, "I just keep thinking I won't be enough, I don't want to ruin it Stef, I've done my calculations." He started the car, Stefan stayed quiet for a while before breaking the silence, "Just tell me you know she loves you."_

"_We've-"_

"_Not the friend kind Damon, Elena loves you- that's why she just wants to move on now, because she's convinced you don't love her like that." He shrugged, "But hey at least that's what you want." _

"_Shut up Stef." He spat and drove the car fast to her house, checking the time, if she got in the car by the next fie minutes- they can still get to school in time, Stefan moved to the backseat while they waited, after a second Elena stepped out, her hair in waves today, wearing a mini yellow plaid skirt with a white shirt, which had a simple heart printed on it, she sat in the front seat and kept her bag on her feet, "Good morning."_

_There wasn't any conversation until they reached school and Stefan got out almost cheering, "Finally in hell after that hell ride." He slammed the door after himself, When Elena was leaving, he held her wrist, "Come on Elena, stop avoiding me."_

"_I am not avoiding you Damon, I just have stuff to do-"she said under a breath , pretending to set books with her free hand in her bag, he rolled his eyes, "Stuff important than me?"_

_She let out a sigh of exhaustion, "Really? Damon why does it have to be about you all the time, I am tired of this- why should my peace of mind be compromised for your ego, I can't be walking on eggshells like this, why does it have to be a secret Damon? You always knew what I felt- you know I love you to a point where it is agonizing to look at you now, I don't even know what enjoyment you receive from hurting me like this."_

_He stayed quiet just looking at her with surprise, he didn't expect her to blow up like this all of a sudden, but that was Elena- surprising, "I- eh, uh what?" his facial expressions clenched in a cringed out way, she shook her head, "You're impossible to be honest, all you care about is yourself!" she got out the car picking up the plastic bottle from the back and throwing it on his face just before she slammed the door after her, "Asshole." She said loud._

_He got out the car, "No-no Elena stop, okay is this-Elena." he ran after her across the car and held her elbow, "Tell me it's not the reason you're doing this Elijah thing, that's so not you."_

"_Oh God Damon stop doing this- you tell me what to do one last time-"_

"_Really? Is this how weak your whole 'feelings' are towards me?" he said with a raised brow, she rolled her eyes, "Don't freaking manipulate me Damon, I taught you black-mailing in the first place, and yes maybe I do have 'weak' feelings or whatever is that you say, it's because I am sick of your stupid games, you don't want me, fine- it's not the end of the world for me Mister!" she said with a slight push to his chest, he let her hand go and snarled, "You know what Elena? you can take a ride home from Elijah and screw yourself while you're at it."_

_She didn't turn around, just raised her hand above her head, with her middle finger out for him, he cursed, picking up his bag from the car._

_(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)_

"Mommy!" Alex cheered loudly as he got inside the house and jumped towards Elena, she picked him up with a sharp intake of breath, and kissed his cheek, "Did you miss Mommy?" he shook his head to which Elena pouted and then he chuckled, "Mommy I was being Pinocchio, I missed you more than Rach did, she even said she didn't wanna go back to Mommy." Elena gasped, "Oh she said that?"

"Ahuh." He hooked his arms around Elena's neck, she looked ahead to see Damon carrying some bags, the stuff he bought earlier for the kids, while he was pulling Rachel inside, "no more twirly machine."

"Oh please!" she pouted all ready to cry, Damon huffed loudly dropping the bags and picked her up, moving her in a fast round circle as she giggled, "Yay! Alex I got triple!" Alex too started protesting , "Mommy I want a triple ride too! Damon only double-"

"No, look at him, he looks so tired, did you guys do this to Damon?" she said as she walked to hum and kept Alex down, taking Rachel from him and putting her down too, "oh I am so sorry Damon, these little monsters just never know when to stop."

He let out a sigh and gave his shoulder a firm press, "you don't have to say it like that, you know that-" she interrupted "I didn't mean it that way. Of course all I want is to help you guys bond." He nodded and sat down on the living room's couch looking at both his children, opening their boxes again, "Mommy! Mommy Alex was running by himself at the store so Damon got super angry at him, and then Alex started crying so Damon got him more toys "

Damon's brows raised at the little girl's 'eye witness' statement and he bit his lip looking at Elena, Alex interrupted quickly, "Damon and I are Boys, we deal with things like Boys , we don't nag Naga nag like you girls"

Damon clapped, "See that's my boy."Alex quickly ran over standing between Damon's legs and he picked the boy up, sitting him down on his thigh, Elena rolled her eyes, "Well why were you running around Alex? Didn't Mommy tell you about the shopping boogie."

"Damon told us it's not real." Alex said with a smirk like his father and then looked at him with pride. "Damon really? Why would you mess with my system like that?" she sounded genuinely upset, Damon

Chuckled, "Because its stupid, and our babies are better than that."

"no Damon you have to respect my parenting techniques , what if I don't like this realistic approach kinda parenting technique. Besides I don't see any 'Child psychology degree' in your belt, so better sit down honey." She snarled as she reached to fold the discarded wrapping paper, he ran a hand through his hair, "okay you do this stupid boogieman thing of yours and I'll be the realistic parent."

"Mommy isn't parent like – mom and dad?" Rachel asked as she was looking left to right during the argument, Elena sighed, "Yes baby parents are Mom and Dad."

Alex too giggled, "My daddy's in space."

Damon palmed his face and looked at Elena who was biting her lower lip in embarrassment, he cocked his head to a side as if asking he'd to speak. "Kids what if I told your Dad isn't in space?"

Rachel gasped, "Did Daddy move to Mars?" Elena closed her eyes and got down from the couch getting forward to the carpet to reach both Kids, Alex was on Damon's thigh while Rachel was standing right next to him, Elena swallowed thick cupping Rachel's face, "Mommy did a Pinocchio too Lexer, but Mommy was all alone then, she didn't even have the slightest Idea that you'll be so happy here, she lied about Dad, maybe because Mommy forgot how your Dad is the greatest boy on the planet."

"on earth?" Alex said disappointed.

Elena chuckled, "even in space, the whole universe-" her eyes met Damon's and he smiled slightly, she took a deep breath, "your Dad and I were best friends and when you guys were born, Mom and Dad loved each other, but Mom had to be somewhere else, your Dad missed you so much all these years. And I am sure he wants to be with you forever now. He's in this town. Get this, in this house right now-"

Alex squealed turning back to look at Damon, "you're my Dad!." His voice surprised and high-pitched, Rachel too attacked him, "Damon you're our Dad! Now we can stay together all the time, did Mommy choose you as our new Daddy?

"no baby I am the one and only. I just didn't know where you were till now." he holds both the kids together in a hug, "but now that I do, I promise I'll stay with you forever, for the rest of my life." He smiled and kissed the top of their heads,

Elena let out a sigh and got up, looking at them all locked in a hug, she smiled slightly, Damon Reached to hold her hand and made her sit next to them on the couch, "I missed you too, you know that right? Scratch that I missed you a lot, since I only knew of your existence." He got ahead and kissed her cheek, both the kids blushed. Only Rachel had enough nerve to ask. "so now we will live with mommy and you both right?"

(-tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd-)

A/N: Thanks for being patient, read and please do review. Short chap -don't feel well much


	5. Can't wait till you get home

Finally, the truth was out to most people, except Rose, he didn't know why he kept stalling it, Rose would need explanations, she would be upset, he didn't think more drama in a month was what he wanted right now, but he has to do it very soon, and in the best way, when she's in the best mood. Just when he thinks about it, he hears Rose's car in the garage, she comes inside and slams the door after her, "Today couldn't be worst." She says loudly as she spots him in the kitchen, "That girl Kate, she suddenly had an emergency dentist appointment? I mean what? I had to cover for her so much- and then this asshole client, he wouldn't make up his mind." She rambled kicking off her shoes and letting her hair down, "Arghh sometimes I wanna switch lives with you."

He thought about all the running around he did all day, he loved his kids but God they were work, "Oh don't wish for that, wish for a nanny."

"What?" she asked picking up a sandwich he had made and took a bite from it, "Nothing." He huffed and dropped on the couch in the living room, "I am just glad today's over without a disaster."

"Me too." Rose agreed and walked to the sofa to sit by him, the door suddenly burst open and they both almost jumped from their seats to see Caroline followed by Stefan, "You can't do this to me."

"I have done this, now if you give me my bag back." She said with her hands on her hips. Damon palmed his face as the noise grew, he stood up, "What happened."

"He ordered this stupid game on my address like four months ago." She said turning to him, "Arghh so I just told him that if he doesn't give me my LV luggage bag back, I am not giving him his stupid game."

"It's rainbow six siege and it's been taking forever to get here, Come on."

"No." she snapped, "Give me my bag."

"I am not giving you that bag. You burned down all of my stuff after we broke up." He said with a spat, she nodded, "because it was a cleanse method, to burn out the toxic." She looked at Stefan emphasizing on the word, Rose gave Damon the 'Please handle them look.' He nodded, "I think I saw it under his bed."

"No-no it's not there." He said then looked back at Damon, gesturing to slit his throat, Caroline chuckled evilly heading upstairs, Stefan followed her, "You stop right there, vengeful woman!"

She ran faster and got upstairs getting inside his room and locking the door, "Caroline open up please." He might have addressed her normally for the first time in days.

Downstairs Damon and Rose were 'all ears' to the situation, "I just hate this everyday Drama." He commented even though it made his day somewhat better- seeing a more realistically ridiculous 'reality show'- it had always been his guilty pleasure, to watch a ridiculous reality show and then complain about it.

Rose too nodded, "I don't know when are they going to grow up."

"Tune in next week." Damon said picking up Rose's discarded shoes, "or like tomorrow."

"Right." She said with a huff.

Upstairs, Stefan was close to knocking the door down, "Really Caroline, this is so stupid, fine- don't give me my game back."

A moment later the door opened, Caroline was holding the luggage back looking at him with confusion, "what is all this?"

He bit his lip, looking down at the bag in embarrassment, everything about their relationship was in this bag, he had kept every photograph, every note, a hairclip she had left at his place, a receipt from their first date. Caroline pouted, "aww Sniffle's button." She picked up a large green button which was the remains of the teddy bear he had gifted her."

"his name was Glados, Care- respect the dead."

"Well he died because we were fighting about it." She sighed, "We fought about the worst things."

He nodded in agreement, "Apart the Glados thing, mostly I started our stupid fights."

"Well uhh by the way, where are my clothes that were in this?" she raised a brow, He took a step further so she had to step back , he walked to the closet and sat down, pulling out a box, "Here."

"I thought you burned my clothes or something." She said as she walked over and picked up the box "Thanks Stef, I'll definitely give you your game."

"I don't need it Care, you really can't give me anything to make me feel better." He gave a half smile, putting his hands in his jeans pockets, she put the box down and pursed her lips, "Look maybe-" she stopped mid-sentence because of the name tag on the clothes box, 'fatass's junk.' She looked up at him and now he had the 'oh shit' expression, he stepped back, "Look I was really angry when I wrote that- and I regret that."

"Oh you will Stefan." She spat. Stefan turned around and sprinted with her following him, "HELP! She's gonna kill me!" his voice echoed in the mansion.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

It had been a good few days, things were going surprisingly well between visiting his kids, spending time with them and working while still being able to keep it a secret from Rose, however soon he realized that he wouldn't be able to do it for long, somehow he needed to convince Rose that this didn't effect their relationship, his parents, ever since they arrived were always wanting to meet the kids, like him, they couldn't get enough of them, and though they were respecting his choice to keep it from Rose for now, they didn't want him to wait more.

"How do I say it?" Damon's father said leaning over the counter slightly, his mother raised a brow and he did too as if asking, "Your mother and I think, and It's in the least rude way possible, You're a pussy."

"Giuseppe! I told you not to use that exact word." She spat.

"well you said a lot worst." He whined, Damon's mouth agape staring between them, "What? I am not a coward, I just feel like it's going to fuel a thing I am not ready to sort out."

"But it has happened, Are you going to tell her that at the wedding, because that would be one awkward moment." His father explained , "It's not a big deal, so you have kids, what about it."

He let out a sigh and waved his hand, "I am not sure if I can deal with this."

"Sure, run from your problems, classic Damon." Lily shook her head at him, "Damon, you're a parent now, and you have to eradicate this 'just go with it' mindset you have, it's extremely dangerous."

He didn't say anything, just turned to the coffee pot and picked it up, pouring some into the mug, "I have it all under control, I am not just going with it."

"Oh you have always been, I bet if someone tried to stab you, you'd just lie down on the floor without a protest, 'going' with it." His father rolled his eyes and added, "You're an easy kill, I am always worried."

He huffed chugging down some coffee and raised his hands in surrender, "Ok you guys win, little pussy alert, but please let me do things my way."

"And what's your way exactly." Lily folded her arms over her chest and asked, that's what got Damon thinking, what was his way? Suddenly a mental image appeared in front of him, him and Rose, rotten old, in wheelchairs, nearly dying while he just confesses, 'you know I had kids before getting married to you.'

Even then, he imagines her getting up and shooting him in the head with a secret Glock he had no idea about she had.

He shudders, "Ughh I'll just do something."

Just that moment Rose walks in and he gestures his parents with his eyes to keep it quiet, she greets them and then walks over to him, kissing his cheek, "Good morning."

"You're all giddy." Lily commented looking at her full of glow appearance, she smiled as she sat down one of the counter chairs, "Yeah, My Mom just called me, I am visiting my Nona soon, which means-"

"You're going?" Damon asked looking back at her over his shoulder, she nodded, "We can go together if you want to."

"She lives in England right? " Giuseppe asked, she nodded, Damon sighed, "I don't know, I have a few meetings, I was going to head to Florida for one on Wednesday, when are you coming back?"

"Well now that I am going I'll probably stay at least three weeks, and Mom is going tomorrow ."

"I don't think I'd be able to go then." He said after a moment of calculation, "But if there are any plan changes, I'll let you know by tonight."

"Okay love." She smiled as he kissed the top of her head and picked up his car keys to leave.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

The problem solved itself, Rose was going for a few weeks, it meant his kids could come over and his parents would spend time with them, then that would shut up their concerns about the whole 'don't hide it from Rose'

But was it really that big of a problem? He kept lying to himself over and over saying it didn't matter, when it did.

Today had started good, didn't go on for too long, when he went to Elena's place, he met his longtime nemesis Kai parker, before he didn't like him because he thought of Kai as a jerk, but today there was another sort of tension, Damon felt like he was 'flirting' with Elena and maybe it was his wildest thought but Elena seemed to be amused about it.

She was just making breakfast, talking to Kai about stupid things, in his opinion though he felt like they were acting very 'there is tension between us'

He coughed a few times to make them realize that he was there, Elena turned around and smiled seeing him, "Need a glass of water."

"Yes please." He said leaning against the island, Kai huffed, they both shared an awkward eye contact for a moment, "so watched the Knicks game?"

Kai bit the inside of his cheek, "No I don't really like NBA, I just get updates from ESPN sometimes, it's a waste of time if I am being honest." He acted too good, Damon narrowed his eyes, how dare this pest classify one of his relaxing and self-care activities as 'waste of time'

"It gives people rage and anxiety." He went into it further but Damon wanted to listen no more, every word out of this guy's mouth bothered him especially now that he wanted to get into Elena's pants.

"Well it is unhealthy to some level." Elena agreed handing him a glass of water, "Remember when you use to go crazy sometimes over the game Damon."

'Don't give him points' he screamed inside his head but played it cool, "But I feel that people can release their piled up frustration this way too, like once I remember some jackass out of nowhere hit my car and then wouldn't budge, wouldn't pay up, so when I got home I was super annoyed and when I screamed my lungs out at the game, it felt better." He said with a smirk, Kai nodded, "Seems like one side to a story."

"Oh it's not about you, never mind." He winked.

"So you get into a lot of accidents I guess, maybe you should question your skills." Kai said it jokingly but Damon knew the intention, they both laughed and Elena looked confused between them, "Is anyone going to tell me what's so funny."

"Oh it's an inside joke." Kai said and pat her back, Damon nodded, trying to avoid the way Kai was looking her. Why did it bother him? He needs to get over this- He has no right to be possessive over her, he is engaged to someone else. Rachel broke him out of the moment when he pulled at his shirt and he realized the little girl had came into the kitchen unnoticed to him, he looks down at her, "Sweetie! You're up on your own?"

She rubbed her sleepy eyes, "I heard you from my blankee." She raised her hands as if asking him to pick her up which he did, he kissed her cheeks and her nose, "How did you sleep?"

She started telling him about all the things she dreamed about, then telling on his brother, how he wasn't sleeping last night and giving Elena a hard time, "He would kick his bankee and say he don't want to sleep! And now when I tried to wake him, he didn't move, he says he is big now and will sleep past time." She complained, "see Daddy I listen to Elena and he doesn't!"

"baby, just because Daddy calls your Mom by her name, you still can't." he slightly pulled at her cheek, "Let lex sleep in for some time then when he gets up, Daddy is going to tell him that he is not a big boy."

"And that I am a good girl." She exclaimed, he chuckled at her enthusiasm and kissed her cheek again, "Yes you are, come on now, let's go and get you a bath ready."

"Nooooo." She pouted and tried to pull away from him, "Mommy! I washed my face before bed." She wanted to get her on her side, but Elena sighed and walked over, "Look baby, you have to clean up every day, do you want to be a smelly princess? I think not." She chuckled and took her from Damon, "I'll get the bath ready, just wake Alex up okay?"

"Ahuh."

She gave him a smile and walked to the other room, she left leaving him with Kai and an uncomfortable moment, "You're pretty good for a new parent."

"Thanks." He said turning of the stove, Elena forgot maybe and went to the other room, Alex was deep in sleep, even after so many days, though Rachel had no problem calling him 'Dad' Alex was still taking his sweet time, it didn't matter so much, but it was a way to make sure that his kids were accepting him.

He sat down on the bed's edge and shook Alex slightly, "Wake up Alex, Rachel's already up and she is even done with her bath."

Alex didn't even move and this time he had to shake him a little too much, "Come on now. You don't get your end of the month toy if you keep behaving this way."

His son let out a sound of protest and looked up from the blanket, "What's behaving?"

Damon sighed, Alex did ask a lot of questions, not that it bothered him, but Alex was a curious one, just like Elena use to be, she always had a thousand questions about everything, "It's the way we act, like right now you are being a bad boy, you went to bed late and woke up late."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "I wanted to sleep, I even sang sandman but I couldn't, so I played with my action figure."

"see you got to keep the toys away at night." He told Alex then picked him up from the bed, Alex rubbed his eyes and rested his head on Damon's shoulder, getting a few extra minutes while he took him to the bathroom, they could already hear the noise coming from there, he went inside and Elena quickly undressed Alex putting him in the bathtub. She didn't look as happy as earlier rather tensed, he noticed the frown lines immediately and pat her shoulder, "What's that face? What happened?" immediately his mind going to Kai, was this 'flirting' one sided, was he disturbing her, if so, he would be happy, more than happy to kick Kai's ass.

She shook her head as she let the kids in the bath tub and gestured him to come outside for a moment, he quickly followed, asking immediately once he was sure the kids wouldn't hear, "What happened?"

She pointed towards the bath tub for a moment, where their kids were playing with the water, "Rachel is gaining weight."

He narrowed his eyes, so what if a five-year-old gained a bit weight? It seemed rather cruel to put her on weight watchers or anything near to the idea of dieting. "Are you serious?" is this what she was upset about, he never thought she'd be this conscious.

"Yes, she's hardly been eating for the last two weeks, just the snacks you buy her and nothing else."

"So?"

"And now that I touched her it was as if her body is swollen." She bit her lip, "I am getting worried, yesterday there was swelling, today there is more, I think we should go to the doctor."

"Elena you're taking stress over nothing, I am sure everything is fine." He shrugged it off and looked at her, "She looks fine to me."

"Yeah but she isn't , she doesn't even eat that much and she's swelling up, I have this thing ringing at the back of my head and I feel like I should take her to the doctor. "she stayed firm on her observation and her statement, though he felt like he had noticed nothing different about Rachel, he felt as if Elena's fear about the whole thing is going to stress him out too, these are the ways in which she affected him, He felt like he needed to make sure she was okay mentally and physically all the time and if taking Rachel to the doctor was going to clear some doubts, he'd do that, besides a check up is healthy anyway. "Okay we'll get both the kids checked today."

"Really? Can we- I'll just ask Kai if he can give me the day so we can take them." She suddenly felt a little assured that it is going to be okay, before this every time her kids got sick, she had to deal with it all alone, for the first time she felt this blanket of security around her, she didn't had to be alone anymore, "Okay, I am sure everything is going to turn out fine, just calm down now." he pat her back slightly, then slowly wrapped his arms around her , as if unsure- still hugged her for comfort, she sighed against his chest, "Thanks."

"No problem." He said when they parted, she went out the room, maybe to tell Kai, while he went back inside, looking at the children, wow- even after all these years he still cared so much about her, just a little frown on her face made him want to do everything in his power to make it better for her, he was sure he would do anything if it came down to it. She gave him Alex and Rachel, he never knew he needed these kids this much, that he was capable of this much love for anyone or anything.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

HI guys longtime no see. Here's a new chapter- Review and no one gets hurt! Lol.


	6. Be so sweet if things just stayed same

Author's note: Guys I am so thankful to you guys being so patient with me and my stories and always giving the most amazing responses. I am not lying when I say I have a very busy schedule going on and am trying to focus on my studies and taking this side by side as it is my passion and for you guys to support it this way means the world to me. There are so many names that if I start mentioning the list is way too long, thank you again guys! And to all the people asking, I am updating stories which I design a plot for-( need to think on some) but I am not abandoning any of my stories, all will be complete, so don't worry about it.

Now to the story..

.

.

.

He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed a quiet car ride, yeah in his teen years he used to be super loud and crazy- but just thinking about that era cringed him out, why the fuck was he so annoying all those years ago, but hey at least it felt cool back then, and now his toddlers would ask hundred questions, what is that? Why is that dog running? Why did that front lawn have no flowers? The questions were endless and for him to generate the polite response was getting more and more difficult, in a sense where he didn't know when he'd break and yell. He didn't want to yell.

"Mommy, what's that?" Rachel yet again tried to break free from her seat belt in the back and inquire Elena about the clock tower in town, she looked over her shoulder to the backseat, "Just a clock, see- it has time."

"What's the time?" she asked in her baby-ish voice.

"It's 1'o clock in the afternoon." Elena said and pat the top of her head. She turned back straight and looked at him, looking way too focused, "So umm Damon, you should tell Rose any day now."

"hmm." He sighed, "She's going out of the country for a while, I'll probably tell her when she's back you know, this isn't a-"

"Damon, is there an issue?" she moved forward in her seat a little and reached to touch his hand that was on the wheel, "I mean if you don't mind I can talk to her and explain that the confusion was because of me." she pursed her lips, he shook his head, "No- uh that'll be weird. I'll talk to her, don't worry about it." She felt as if he was uncomfortable so she removed her hand from the top of his and sat back in her seat, there was silence between them which was filled by Rachel and Alex talking about 'Princess and the frog'. She looked at him again- they weren't talking much if it wasn't about their children and it upset her, because they used to be so much better than this, "years ago I wouldn't have thought that you and I would be able to sit in the same space and have nothing to talk about, nothing to share." A smile broke on the corner of his lips and he shook his head, "Well that was years ago."

"Yeah but- we used to be inseparable. Anything could happen and I would not care, like my Dad getting pissed-" he interrupted, "It would be easy of things could just re-start right?" he huffed, "Yet they can't, When you first left, I was clueless, as if everything in my life was on pause, but I realized I was on pause, you kept going, it took me years to realize this, but at least I learned."

She was speechless after that, every time something would come up like that she would feel guilty, she did very much left him hanging, it would have been the same for her if she didn't have her kids, life just got so busy, there was no time to cry for friends who weren't there but now that they were right in front of her she realized how big of a mistake she made by completely excluding them, she felt like the most selfish human being now that she was looking at him, "I am sorry." She said above a whisper but he heard it, "For what? because you have a whole list of things to apologize for." He winked at her, she sighed and gave his shoulder a light push, "No, I am sorry. This wasn't our deal."

"Oh you remember our deal?" he chuckled, "Because the way you just whooshed out of the scene , I thought you forgot."

She blinked, her lips parted and she didn't know what to say, "Damon I-"

"Elena sometimes I feel like you don't even think I am worth enough for you to just put effort- well that's far from what I think, I think you don't even consider me qualified enough to raise my kids, handle a relationship." He started counting them on his fingers, she interrupted, "Damon where did all this come from?"

"You wanted us to talk, be the old buddy-buddy, it's not that easy, you broke my heart, you lied to me, broke trust, treated me like sh-" he realized there children were in the car while he was heating up with anger, both of them had become silent in front of his loud voice, Elena swallowed thick, "We'll talk about this later."

"Sure." He spat as he drove hoping that the kids wouldn't be impacted much because of it, he didn't know how at times he could lose control maybe because he was the one that had recovered from the break up in a while, which still caused him trust issues and then turning up like this suddenly? He never knew this would happen, how he had gone from being so deeply in love with her to being upset to starting to hate her and then feeling nothing rather stupid that he wasted so much time mourning over this.

_She was biting her nails; a habit of hers when she was very nervous, today? She was deeply stressed about the fact that they were moving and even though it had been decided that there would be no talk of 'this can't work', her mind was already stuck on that question, if this can work, then for how long? There was a deep silence in the car and the last day lake plan was a fail, it had been raining since last night and they had no choice but to sit in the car, she didn't even change into proper clothes, a warm sweater cardigan over her PJ's as she kept staring ahead. When she turned her head slightly to look at him, her eyes watered up, all these years when she had her feelings bottled up for him and she wouldn't speak it ever; now that he knew, now that he saw her something other than a friend, after just a few months of being in this amazing fairytale relationship, she had to go, and just not the person that she was attracted to, but the person who truly brightened up her life with his presence since the start. He huffed looking at her, "Elena come on! This isn't fair, I try every trick in the book and this is when you decide to cry?"_

_Oh that bet years ago, when he mocked her with 'girls cry all the time' and 'cry baby' titles- they bet that she'd never cry, and then she completely became this stone cold bitch. He would go at lengths, search up 'most heartbreaking chick flicks', everything that he cried to basically._

_She nodded trying to stop the tears but instead ends up sobbing more. He gives up his hands in surrender, "You think THIS is sadder than Jamie and Landon never being able to live a happy ever after in the walk to remember; God you disgust me."_

_She got ahead and smacked his shoulder, "Shut up Damon! I am upset."_

"_Why are you upset?" he asked as if it was absurd and got ahead cupping her face, "hey! Look at me." she tried to pull away before he held her firmly, "I love you and I promise that this doesn't make any difference to me." he said in a sure way, "It's not that bad, I promise, you won't even miss me." she shook her head, "No I will, I know that, I'll miss you more than anything." Tears started to roll down her red cheeks- of all the times he wanted to win that bet, he couldn't see her cry right now, slowly he pulled her on top of himself and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't cry, Lena." He kissed the top of her head and slowly stroked the back of her head, "When you first told me, I hated the idea, but I know how much you want to travel the world- live in different places, I didn't want you to give up this opportunity." She looked up slowly from his shoulder to look at him, "But I want to be with you too, I don't even know what I am without you."_

"_Maybe that's why we need to do this." He patted her cheek and leaned down to peck her lips, she closed her eyes from the impact and kissed his soft lips back mouthing a love confession. Tears still rolling down her cheeks but she tried to smile through them, and cupped his face, "I don't know why I love you."_

"_Because I punched a guy for you?" he raised a brow, "you're a hoe for that testosterone display." She chuckled, "Oh that's funny because all I recall is you with a bloody nose." His proud grin fell and he rolled his eyes, "I let that happen, he couldn't hit me on his best days with steroid shots in his ass." He recalled the memory of Elijah, she laughed at his expression and pushed at his chest, "You can't even win here."_

"_I let you win and you're kinda manly so that's another thing." He tried to hold her wrists to demonstrate but she held his hand and moved it away, he let out a chuckle and moved her forward to him with his arms and not his hands, pressing a kiss on her chin, she giggled as he butterfly kisses all over her face, she let his hands go, cupping his face and crashing her lips against him, his hands slowly traced their way up her cardigan sleeves, he pulled it back a little, moving his mouth down her jaw and down her neck, she threw back her neck and moaned hooking her hands in his round collar, her hands traced down his abs to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over, interrupting him for a moment, he felt a chill in his body due to the weather, she giggled when he shivered and leaned down dropping a kiss on his lips as if apologizing for it. He smiled into the kiss and moved forward a little turning the heater up a little, he pulled back from her mouth reluctantly, "Bloody nose- just for getting you emotional."_

"_Liar." She laughed._

"_It's true, I am strong, look at these." He flexed his biceps for her, making her touch his arms, she shook her head, "Aww baby, I know deep down you are self-aware." He rolled his eyes, cupping the back of her head, "Okay now, I don't want our last memory of you to be strengthening my insecurities." His other hand pulling back the stray hair from her face, they both kept on smiling in the silence which was partially being filled by the sound of the rain, a sudden gasp added to it, followed by her looking down and breaking into tears, "Last-"_

"_Oh no-Elena, I-" he wanted to hit his head against a wall, Elena never cried, why was he making her cry again and again today, "I meant-"_

"_It's okay Damon." She sniffled and looked up from their laps, "It's not like it was your decision."_

"_Please don't cry." He requested in a whisper, she nodded and leaned forward crashing her lips against his, she moaned against his mouth, opening her mouth for him and letting her tongue battle his, he pulled back looking at her face, he wiped the tears from her cheeks, peppering them with soft kisses, "I'll always stay with you, I promise, no matter what happens."_

_She nodded and lifted her self slightly, her hands eagerly pulling at the zipper of his jeans , he helped with getting her PJ shorts off, wrapping her arms around his neck, she slowly lowered herself on his hard member, he moaned feeling her warmth wrapped around his pulsating cock, he threw his head back in pleasure and held her hips as he helped her move her body on top of him, her heavy pants, her beautiful movements were driving him insane, just thinking that this might be their last time together killed him, he was addicted to being with her, they were perfect together, always had been, when she found her rhythm, he let his hands slide up, moving her yellow cotton shirt up till it bunched above her breasts, he placed soft kisses against her sides, sucking on her sweet flesh slowly and savoring the fragrance and flavor of her, he couldn't believe he wouldn't be able to touch her anymore, "God I love you baby doll, all these years when you-eh, annoyed the fuck outta me, you had to go now?!"_

_She giggled between her gasps and looked down at him, leaning a little as she paused her movements and pressed a hard kiss against his warm lips, "Miss me already?"_

"_Yes." He huffed and pouted, cupping her face, he placed a slow kiss against her mouth, she moaned at how soft and slow he was going, no tongue- just trying to pour all this love, while he slowly thrusted up and deep into her, she quickly held on to the seat head at the back, using her nails as leverage as she tried to meet him on thrusts, gasping and panting with every movement, soon she felt the familiar storm building inside ready to explode her into pieces, everything about this unparallel pleasure persuaded her against every leaving his side, he had no idea what he did to her, with one hand on the seat and the other now gripping his hair, she shifted and moved faster to achieve what seemed to be the most immediate need of her, squeezing her muscles around him, she pulled back her mouth, his mouth moved down her neck to the valley of her breasts along with the frantic movements, she couldn't take it anymore, although she never wanted to stop, they had to- "Please!" always not knowing why she said it like a dire need, that persistent force caused an explosion inside her, making her scream his name is passion as she travelled the highs with him. For a few moments, everything had been euphoric, the set in the need to breathe, yet she couldn't- just the thought of being parted tugged at her heart and was pulling it apart, the only thing that helped was the fact that she knew he loves her, his fingers ran in her hair, patting her head as if lulling her to sleep, he would say something between the silent moments, "nothing will change I promise. "_

"_Hmm." She pursed her lips resting her head against his chest, her hands found their way around his arms, wanting every last bit of contact in these moments._

"_Elena, please talk to me." he said in a soft voice and kissed the top of her head, "You can make the ugly crying face, just-"_

"_What? my ugly what?" she looked up and raised a brow at him, he bit his lip, "did I say that out loud?"_

_(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)_

"Damon!" Elena shouted to which he snapped out of it, handling the car, what was he thinking? Why was he thinking about her? Her love or her kisses- or even the promises she never fulfilled, he moved on! He had read countless books on 'how to move on'. It took him years to re-build his self-esteem and try to be in a relationship, now he knew he was much reserved with Rose because of his experience with Elena, he didn't want to be helpless in a situation again. There was this permanent fear stuck to him that he was easily 'replaceable' even with Rose, that's why he was so afraid of telling her, he didn't want to be in the worst phase of his life again, if he could remove those years , he would, people called him way too sensitive for completely losing his shit over a breakup, but they didn't understand that breaking up with Elena wasn't just breaking up with a girlfriend, she had been his best friend longer than he could remember, even if she wasn't the 'guy friend', she never judged him, she stood by him no matter what, and he knew he could tell her everything and anything and it would be okay, she was his safe space and whenever he thought about people he couldn't live without, she came first. Yet she left him, making him feel that all that admiration, appreciation, love- everything was one-sided. He felt stupid and inadequate , rebuilding himself had been difficult , they had been like twins – everywhere together, together in a deal so being alone was heartbreaking, he finally had to realize who he was, what he should do? he didn't feel safe anymore, Just thinking about those years repeating made him shiver, what if he doesn't realize it yet but he's co-depended on Rose? He just couldn't risk it, it was selfish and stupid.

The check up at least helped him avoid the conflicts in his head and he was busy memorizing everything about his kids, their weight, their height- he had to make a scale at home for them, mental note. For the first time he got the chance to see Elena and the kids in a room for long, now he knew how her style changed, one word; Rachel. "Ah-uh those are too sparkly for your dress mommy!" while Alex was getting a full examination, Rachel was giving her amazing styling tips and though at first he felt like it was a joke, but Elena actually took the advice seriously , "Really? Why didn't you tell me at home?"

"so you can get a few glares and know better next time." She said with a proud expression, Elena picked her up and set her on her lap, "Aren't you being way too harsh on me, who is giving you all this vocabulary?"

She pouted, "What's vocullary?"

Damon didn't realize how loud he laughed at that one until everyone looked at him, Elena smiled and sat Rachel down between them, "she watches project runway with Caroline sometimes."

"hmm I have to break their bond I think." He joked and Elena had to roll her eyes, Damon , for the longest time was jealous of Elena and Caroline's friendship, when they first became friends, that was around fifth grade summer. Elena had to tell him cut and clear that there are somethings that a girl needs a 'girl-friend' for, which pissed him even more, thank god Caroline started dating in eighth grade or Damon had the biggest rivalry group set up against her, top reasoning was that Caroline was a 'hardcore' lesbian for Elena- that rumor went on for years, Caroline even made 'I am straight' banners too.

"Oh come on, she just started liking her." Elena said in a tired sigh, he smirked, "Not for long."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

"No one's running around." Damon said in a stern tone once Rachel suggested 'they play till the food arrives' while they stopped at Pearls, she pouted but sat down, folding her arms across her chest, Elena kept looking at her daughter's big shining eyes and said in a small voice, "Maybe we can-"

"No- Elena you spoil them too much." He gave his daughter a fake frown, "This little monster will turn the place upside down." Alex jumped up to sit in Elena's lap, "I didn't want to play, can we go to the park, ooh oh and get an ice-cream."

"Yes to the park and a big no to the ice-cream." He tapped his fingers against the table, "So uh, Rose is leaving, you can probably come home for a few days, Mom and Dad want to be around them."

She tilted her head and sighed, "Oh no Damon, That is just- I don't feel right, that's Rose's place, and she doesn't know."

"So?"

"So it's – it'll hurt her, I know I'd be hurt if I were in her place." She pursed her lips, "I know you're not a bad guy, you're just worried about her reaction." Alex reached for water , Damon got ahead and grabbed a glass for him, pouring water into it, "I don't have the energy honestly, in these past few years, I've started to choose things which require the minimum, I probably don't deserve her."

"Damon." She huffed reaching for his hand and held it, "You can't say that, doing your work, handling the house, and looking after these kids, you have more energy than anyone, not to forget the adult baby- Stefan." She chuckled, "You discredit it all and I know the reason."

"Really, you do?" he said sarcastically. She nodded, not minding his slightly off behavior, "It's because I made you feel like no one is worth any effort, after all those years- where you were by my side every second, where I didn't even have to worry about anything because you would handle it, you loved me so much- far more than I deserved. You are an amazing person, Rose knows that, anyone who knows you knows how much you value every relation you have and I know she wouldn't miss out on it." She squeezed his hand. He kept looking at her doe eyes, her beautiful hair that framed her face perfectly, her smile so gentle, she looked beautiful and radiant like she'd never been. "So that means a no?" he asked after a moment, she nodded, "You can take the kids for the weekend- besides I don't want to trigger your anger issues with me." she winked, he ran his fingers through his hair, "Oh trust me I am not done yet."

"Look, I know I sc-made things worse, can I do anything to make it up to you?" she said with a grin, raising a brow, he looked up as if thinking about it, tapping his fingers on the table, "Do you have money for a tesla?"

"God Damon!" she gasped, he chuckled, "Relax I know you couldn't-"

"No-" she whispered and leaned forward, moving his head to a side, in front of him, his nightmare, Rose- at the counter, a squeaky scream left his mouth, leaving his children giggling, and like everyone there, Rose too happened to look that way, Elena pushed his head down in the booth, coughing , while her kids laughed like they were going to die from it, getting her full attention, her brows furrowed as she walked closer, "Oh hey, how are you guys?" she said probably talking to the kids, Alex blushed , hiding behind Elena's back, while she was leaning over the table, pushing Damon down, Rachel rose to sit on the table and chuckled, "Hello!"

Elena looked up from hunched position and smiled awkwardly, "uh-hi."

Rose looked at the situation as if it was weird and swallowed thick, "umm you must be Elena."

Rachel squealed, "YES, SHE'S MY MOMMY." She held Elena's locks, "Look my mommy had big hair."

"oh sweetie sit back." Elena said putting Rachel down, "Uh Rose, I've heard so much about you, uh- I thought we'll meet some day, but you were leaving the country."

"Oh yeah, just tomorrow, Did Caroline tell you?" all the while looking at the man who was looking for a spoon maybe? Elena hunched over again, blocking her view, "Ahah, yeah, love your lipstick by the way- is it one or two shades."

Rose bit her lip, "Three actually."

"Oh- hey you can come down to the charm crimson office, I work there, we make hybrid customize lipsticks, trust me , it will change your life- and hey not charging-" she felt something hit her knee, probably Damon telling her to not drag the conversation which would kill him eventually. "Thanks, that's so sweet of you, by the way- you have the most adorable kids, my fiancé can't get enough of them, in fact I think he's thinking about having kids now."

"That is so amazing." She smiled showing all her teeth, Rose nodded leaning slightly, as if sitting on the table for an extended conversation, "I mean he hasn't said it, but you know who understands the ways of men?"

She looked down at the struggling man and raised her brows, "is he looking for something?"

"Yeah, his contact lens, he is as blind as a bat." Elena said like it's a secret. "should I look for it with you?" she said in a fake concerning tone, there was a big hmmph under the table before a weird low growly voice, "No, I am fine."

"Okay I gotta go. My boyfriend's parents are at home, his mom wanted a salad from here, and trust me the woman's tantrums can unleash all hells." Elena pretended to laugh along with her as she begin to walk away, Alex quickly jumped from the seat and went after her despite Elena calling after him, Rose stopped and turned when Alex tugged at her dress, "This is for you?" he held a fake flower he pulled from the table's vase, Rose gasped and sat down on her knees taking the flower from him, "Aren't you the most charming little boy." She kissed his blushing cheeks, he giggled, "I am so much better than my Daddy, Rose- see he is hiding."

That-one-moment

She just looked there for a second and immediately recognized her fiancé hiding behind Elena's bag, even crawling back, her jaw fell, Daddy?

She got up and walked back, feeling light headed, but her voice loud, "Damon, is that you?"

There was complete silence, Alex was at the same spot, Elena was looking at her wide-eyed, Rachel too biting her lip in suspense, her daddy was caught in hide and seek.

"No." came a weak voice under the table, which made Rose gasp, "Come out right now!" she stomped her foot on the floor, Elena felt like even the waiters had stopped serving to see the show, Damon slowly stood up from under the table, "Rose, my love, my everything- please listen to me before you blast." To his horror- she was hyperventilating, her nose starting to get red as angry tears filled her eyes, "No- no don't cry please." He tried to calm her down by trying to get close, she pushed him and growled low, "Is it true, are you Alex's daddy?"

"And mine too!" Rachel raised her hand, Damon palmed his face, "The only time Alex called me Daddy, screwed me over."

"Damon!" Elena spat.

"This all happened because you thought we should try it-" he stopped mid-way when he realized Elena too got pissed at him, "Oh come on." When he looked back at Rose, he saw her pick a macaroni plate from another table and threw it all over his face, before he could open his eyes, a glass of water was thrown at him, he swallowed thick and wiped his eyes clean with his sleeve, "Okay I deserved that, but listen to me, I didn't lie to you, I told you about my friend George, well I am George."

She frowned trying to think about the time, then remembered his story, "So you're George."

"Rose I am so sorry for stalling this, I was terrified of how you might react to this, our everything is just the kids we share, I swear I didn't want to hurt you, I never cheated on you, this was before we met- Elena and I would never hurt you." He said wiping his mouth.

Elena nodded getting up from her seat, "Damon's telling the truth Rose, I never planned on coming back here, but I had to- I didn't want to hide it from Damon, just when I came back I realized how much I deprived him off this, he didn't commit any mistake other than taking long to tell you."

She was looking at the both of them, still trying to catch her breath, then looked at the kids, "Well you already know my answer Damon."

"Come on Rose, don't do this, we are gonna get married for god sakes." He started getting anxious when she began pulling out her ring, she shook her head and sniffled, "I can't marry you, if it weren't for Alex telling me, you'd lie to me my whole life."

"I was literally going to call you." He interrupted .

"From under the table." She chuckled humorlessly, "Good bye Damon, and oh, my migraine; because of your mom- and the band you chose is appalling." She said and kept the ring on the table , turning to go, "Wait Rose, you can change the band- any band you want." He said following her out the restaurant, "You can take the catering too, no more Italian stuff- hey!"

"Leave me alone." She said walking up to her car and opening the door for her, "My mom's voice does sound like Kermit, can you please listen to me for a moment."

She shut the door on his face and started the car, racing it out of there while showing him the middle finger. He huffed standing there feeling like a complete loser, he felt a pat on his shoulder and he looked back to see Elena, her face was an example of the word 'sorry' and for the first time he felt like he wasn't mad at her for this, "The wedding budget was going way too up." He said after a moment, "I can probably get a tesla now."

"Oh Damon." She said with a huff and wrapped her arms around him, patting his head, "It's okay buddy, she's just mad right now."

"Why would Alex do this to me, does he hate me?" his voice almost on the verge of breaking, Elena shook her head, patting his back for comfort, "No, he doesn't hate you- you refused him ice cream and you might not have noticed but he has a little crush on Rose."

"So?"

"So he sees you as competition I think." Elena said in a soothing low, motherly tone she had gotten in used to with her kids, next she heard the protesting frustration sounds from him, which made her laugh but feel bad, however she kept her composure and didn't laugh, "I never thought the first time he'd ruin my life would come so soon."

.

.

.

.

.

Hi guys, got this sudden energy and completed this chapter I started a million years ago, most of you wanted Rose to know (Even though I wanted to make a funnier situation for that) now she knows, also remember , this story is mainly light-hearted and comedy, it had little to no angst so stop with how toxic and shitty they are. Every story I write is labeled as 'toxic', guys a story with a perfect vanilla couple is BORING. At least for me it is, real people are tainted, flawed and in my case crazy and psycho lol.

LEAVE A REVIEW


	7. I'll be a better man today

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS, whether you are celebrating or not and Happy Hanukah! If you're reading this now, I am so happy that you are alive. Happy, comfortable and enjoying your time and if you are in a bad mood, I hope this update makes you feel better. Grateful for all the support that the story is getting and please refrain from replying to each other if you have mean things to say, anonymity on the internet doesn't give you a right to threaten someone or be mean to them.

NOW TO THE CHAPTER;

It had been a few days since the 'break' between him and Rose, and though she hadn't clearly said they were over, not picking up his calls and blocking him from everywhere was pretty self-explanatory. It made him realize something, he wasn't the one to 'handle' break-ups good because he had been so lazy with work, hardly doing any, not shaving, not cooking healthy, just ordering and thank god his parents were here to take care of him and the kids. He didn't know he slept on the couch last night but when he started hearing sponge-bob in the morning he figured his kids were up and watching TV right beside him, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, Rachel was curled at the edge of the couch, trying to give him space which immediately melted his heart, "Sweetie, come here." He said pulling up the child by the waist and sitting her down on his lap, "Why aren't you wearing socks, you wanna get sick?"

"No, Granny is washing them." She pouted not taking her eyes of the T.V, "So put on another pair, you want Daddy to get another one for you?"

"No, I need my Cat socks." She protested instantly, "Daddy can I get a waffle?"

How could he refuse his daughter but immediately his mother walked in the living room, "No Little Miss, Granny made you eggs and you refused to eat them, I am not letting you have so much sugar in the morning."

"Mom, she is five-"

"She can have the cookies." His mother said, sitting down on the couch and taking Rachel from him, "Can you please shower and be normal for a day."

"I am normal. This is my slacking before growth stage, you aren't going to understand-"lily rolled her eyes, "Oh right, Stop it- you have two kids, can you let the being emo thing to them and not you-"

"I am not emo Mom." He said getting up and running a hand through his hair, "I should be allowed to have a grievance moment-"her face scrunched up, "For what? it was never going to work, she hated our culture."

"Right, so that's the reason of our break-up?" he asked a brow raised, his mother nodded, "Well fertility is one of our major traits." He palmed his face and sighed, "I am going upstairs, has Elena come by yet?" she shook her head and picked up Rachel from the sofa getting up, "No, but Rachel's cartoon watch time is over and like her Daddy, she needs a bath." Rachel threw her arms up towards Damon, "No, I don't want to!"

"Your brother already has." She raised her brows at Rachel, at the same moment, Alex showed up to the living room, his hair still some what wet , wearing his shorts and nothing else, followed by Giuseppe, "What are you doing, Alex, Give back Grandpa's watch."

"Hey, Lex!" Lily called after the young boy as he ran towards the front door, the door opened that moment as Stefan stepped inside followed by Elena, she held him in a second, "Alex, why are you running around naked, what's in your hand."

"Oh thank god, he almost threw Giuseppe's watch, I got him that for his birthday." Lily exclaimed as she ran towards the door, Elena couldn't really miss the overly dazzled watch, that absolutely didn't look like it belonged to Giuseppe. "Ow- was he doing that?" she frowned at him and took the watch from him but he protested, "No Mommy, if I give it back, Grandpa will take my ten dollars." He cried, Giuseppe palmed his face, "Great, just great."

"What?" she turned back and looked at Giuseppe, "You gave him money to throw that so it would break, I got that for you!"

"I know honey and I love that you did, but it's a little-" he pursed his lips, Damon coughed loudly, walking back down from the stairs, "Oh no don't say that."

Lily stood up in 'try me' pose, while Elena was confused holding the watch, conflicted if she should give it back or no, Stefan too just ignored the whole thing, taking the groceries inside and picking up Rachel on the way, Giuseppe sighed, "Just give it back already."

"So you didn't like it." Lily said , holding her hand out for Elena, without turning towards her, Elena placed the watch in her hand silently, raising a brow at Damon, he shrugged, gesturing her to take Alex inside, he would probably catch a cold, running around naked like that. "I love you." Giuseppe tried to calm her down, "you're amazing-" lily interrupted, unaffected from his flattery, "I know I am- I am talking about the darn watch ,Salvatore, you had to toss it out like that?"

"I am sorry." He said taking a step closer, "I didn't want to hurt you darling."

"Well you did." Lily said and held his hand, putting the watch down in his hand, "Now you have to wear it, if you don't, you can fly home without me, I'll live with my grandkids." She shook her head in disappointment and went back to the living room, The awkward silence set in and the few steps Damon took to the door filled it, "We should get him dressed."

"Yes." Elena agreed eagerly, trying to escape the awkward moment, Giuseppe held his pointer finger up, "Hold it." he got ahead and dug into Alex's shorts pocket, "I'll take that back." He said giving Alex narrow eyes, who was pouting, "That'll show you what happens if you tell on people."

"Daddy, my dollars!" he cried and reached for Damon, whining, "I want-" he said watching his grandfather follow his grandmother back to the living room, Damon sighed, "Were you with Stefan?" he asked Elena, she shook her head, "Oh no, we met outside, he said he had the keys so-"

"Right, let's go get him dressed." He said, not being able to take Alex's whining, while they could hear Rachel screaming from the room, "The shampoo is in my eye, Granny!" Elena was feeling kind of ashamed at how annoying they were behaving, "I don't want to wear this!" Alex said as Damon was trying to make him wear a sweater, "It's so hot here, Daddy, no!" he cried, Elena clutched her fist and snapped, "Alex, if you say another word, I'll take away all your toys." She held him by the shoulders and shook him slightly, "I am so mad at you.", as Damon flipped the sweater okay, "Tell him, he wouldn't wear his Pajamas on last night, he said he wanted his onesie, and when I got that he wouldn't wear it."

"See how bad you're being." She said, Alex now a little influenced, wore the sweater, but started pouting and wouldn't look up, Elena combed up his hair and sat him down on the bed, "Where is Rach?"

"She's ready." Lily's voice came from the next room, "I am thinking of putting them in school, do you want to come, Kai found these wonderful pre-schools." She told him, her hands on her hips, and leaned a little back, trying to see Rachel in the hall as she heard her footsteps, "Thank you, Mrs. Salvatore."

"Of course I want to go." Damon said and ran a hand through his rough hair, "I'll go get a quick shower."

"Okay." She said and patted his arm, her eyes soft towards him, he knew why she was being strict towards both the kids more than usual nowadays, because he was upset. She was giving him all the special treatments, however giving him space, she had tried to talk to him but he had told her that he didn't want to discuss this with her. However, he could only say no till a time, because she was trying to make him feel better, "I am fine, Elena." he clarified for the millionth time, she nodded, "I know that Damon, but everything happened because of me-"

"It didn't happen because of you, it was my fault." He blinked and patted her arm back, "You shouldn't be upset about it."

"Well I am because you are, and I don't know if you believe it but I hate seeing you upset." She said gently, "Rose isn't gone forever, she's just mad at you, she will come back once she realizes." He gave a humorless chuckle, Alex jumped down the bed, running out the room, probably to find Rachel, "I don't know that Elena, because before Rose, there was you and did you ever-" she interrupted him mid-sentence, "Well that wasn't your fault, it was mine, it didn't mean you are missing anything- it meant I was, I was scared and alone- un-sure , you have no idea how I hated myself , I was conflicted between telling you or not, I didn't even know if you wanted to be a father and before I could figure out anything, my parents just died on me." A wave of hurt crossed her face but she immediately put on a brave front, "But I know that isn't an excuse enough for me to screw you over like I did but I was a little girl , Damon, the easiest way to make my problems go away was to run from them."

"So I was a problem?" he asked, his jaw tightened, "No, but at least look at the circumstances." She sighed, "I loved you more than you loved me and you know that." she shot back, the house now so quiet, she figured, Lily had taken the children else where after hearing them argue, she went towards and closed it, standing against it, "When we moved, within a month, I found out I was pregnant, we were talking at the time and I was so freaking scared of telling my parents."

He stayed quiet this time, letting her finish the story, "The only thing that would calm me down was talking to you, hearing your random strumming sessions, your stories of what you did that day." she smiled as if she remembered the time, "You cried when we were on the phone that one time, was that the time?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, that was the day." she took a deep breath, "I told my mom after some time." Her eyes started sparkling, "And she got worried obviously, took me to the doctor, we got all sorts of multi-vitamins, we got a nutrition journal." She chuckled, "Well, hell didn't break loose like I expected, I don't know how but mom convinced dad, we talked and he asked me if I told you yet, he told me how unstable our relationship was, how two high school graduates can't ever be good parents together, even if they do initially, they will break and later ruin their children's life."

"Oh like he knows" Damon groaned, "How could you let him brain wash you this way."

"I don't know, whenever we talked you'd talk about struggling in music all your life and how that was everything important to you, what Dad said was just a factor, I didn't want you to hate me because I would be killing your dream." She sighed, "But everything made you hate me anyway."

"Well I had to at some point." He pursed his lips, "Being in love with you and then being abandoned by you was killing me, I was questioning everything about myself, easiest thing to do was hate you and the hardest thing to do was un-hate you and let you go." He sat down on the foot of the bed, "Because no matter how many times I called you a bitch in my head, hating you hurt me too and then I started to 'go out' again, met Rose, it was the complete contradiction of our relationship, but that was what made it safe, easy- going, one step at a time and voila- the results are the same." He widened his arms and grinned sarcastically, "You see the pattern?"

"There is no pattern, Rose is mad at you as she should and as for me, I am sorry, Damon, I'll be sorry forever, for stealing Rachel's and Alex's first moments from you, their first words, first laughs- I'll make it up to you, my whole life, I promise." She sat down in front of him, holding both his hands in hers, "Do I have to take care of three crying babies now?" she pouted, he rolled his eyes and pushed her forehead with his hand, she fell back with a squeal, "now come on, Kai must be waiting."

"Ugh Elena, I don't want that cheapskate pushing parenting advice onto us." He narrowed his eyes, "He probably has those free ketchup sachets, those are the type of guys you should steer clear of."

"How judgmental." She frowned, "I kind of like him, he tells the craziest stories." She blushed, then moved towards the door, "Besides, even if he is a little arghh, you know my taste in guys better than anyone, I like the total losers." She winked at him, he threw a cushion towards her.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Elena walked in to the boarding house, normally she wouldn't let her children stay over here so much, but Lily and Giuseppe were not letting the kids out of their sight and maybe this was kind of a compensation, Lily still would complain about it though, that how she kept the children away from them, she smiled seeing Lily in the kitchen and the smell of freshly baked brownies was all over the place, "Mmmm , that is so going to make me gain back the 8 pounds I lost this year."

Lily hated diet talk so that was another trigger, Elena bit her lower lip, "Oopsie, where are the kids? I miss them."

"Giuseppe took them to the park. You know how he always gives those hour-long lectures about exposure to vitamin D from the sun."

"Hmm it's kinda cloudy though." Elena said grabbing a brownie from the decorated plate, Lily gave her a frown for ruining the setting, "Arghh he never knew his science." Elena huffed, "I am really filling in for all the mess they both make right?"

"Not gonna lie, you make them look good." She shrugged as she set the plate again, "So Damon's single right now."

Elena choked on the brownie, figuring out what she meant, "Oh dear, are you okay?"

She nodded and held up her hand, "Lily, It's- Damon and I –"

"I get it." Lily pouted and patted her back, " but you both make such a cute couple, like you can already see how beautiful babies you have." Elena blushed and bit her lip, "Lily, I don't think we are the same like we were. We've grown up and-" Lily stopped her mid-way, "So, there is no chance, you guys are platonic."

"Well not platonic, I can't lie, I don't know about the future- but right now, Damon is just the Dad role for the kids, a friend of mine". She said calmly, Lily looked up and groaned, "My poor son's a nanny."

Elena giggled and got up the stool near the island, "If you want to call it that." she said heading towards the stairs, it was weird now that she was thinking about it, when exactly did she stopped having those feelings for him, they were so strong, she remembered being in labor and calling for him, she remembered crying for him afterwards, it was her fault, he wasn't there- but still, but when exactly, she had went on her first date after the babies, after Alex and Rachel's third birthday, she could call that a date, now when she focused, nothing mind-blowingly romantic had happened to her since her high-school boyfriend, or did she just held the 'give no effort' plate. Maybe she had become too flat, just working and taking care of the kids, she had stopped believing in the young girl fantasies. She opened the door to his bed-room, then knocked on it, "It's Elena."

"I am in the bath-tub." His voice came from the bathroom, "Uh, don't come in."

She heard slight hesitation plus an 'oh shit' as if he had blurted out his location by mistake, Elena smirked at the opportunity of messing with him, she never missed that and tip-toed into the room, turning her phone camera on, she could hear quick movements as if he was trying to do damage control as she barged in, "Aha!"

Her mouth fell open, seeing him fully clothed, sitting by the bath-tub, taking out wet toy-ships from it, she narrowed her eyes, "Isn't that-?"

"Okay it's Alex's, you caught me, I wanted to play with it." he said throwing the toy back in the water, "In my defense, these weren't out when I was his age and I had to play with your barbie shit because my Dad had all that toys are corporate scheme phase."

"You loved the barbie shit." Elena said making a scrunched-up face, he shrugged, "Well it was cool, they had tits, and I got to dress them the way I wanted." He spat. Elena cupped her mouth from laughing and walked towards him, careful in her heels, she sat down beside him, "You're still a dork, Damon."

"You want me to be ashamed of it?" he raised a brow, she shook her head, "You've lost it, since the engagement broke."

He let out a sound of protest, "I've not, I am far more productive since the kids started school, I even got a haircut, thank you for noticing." He said sarcastically. She huffed and kept her hand on his back, " Oh yeah, hi to the trim, you know I hope all of this isn't a cover up for your internal break-down, because you kinda look wrecked."

"Oh please. If you're going to talk like my mother, might as well give me some brownies while you're at it." his voice a bit angry as he reached for the tiny boat, "I didn't get to play with the train because your son broke the track." He gritted his teeth, "It's okay I'll buy a new one, but, let me have this please."

She looked at him worried, what was becoming of him, but then again- Damon had been kind of weird always and was weirdly comfortable in being weird, that's one of the reasons she ever liked him, but was this a little too far, "How long have you been here?"

"How long is fast and furious 6?" He looked over his shoulder, her eyes widened, "Oh honey."

"I am fine, Elena, this is what guys do, I don't have the evidence, but I am sure they do it- now can you please stop worrying about me and stop making me feel like an alien, this is worse than explaining to my Parents when they caught all my Pamela Anderson posters when I was fourteen." He said facing away from her, she bit her lip, "Well if you're having fun-"

"Yes I am 'having fun', this isn't some post-breakup meltdown, I know my system." He said firmly, "It's not like six years ago when I felt a hole in my damn heart."

When he said things like that, just so casually and making it sound so honest- it made her immensely guilty, she really ruined his first experience with love, the reason he didn't want to date her was because he didn't want to complicate things, and yet that happened- his biggest fear happened. "I know I hurt you." She said above a whisper, "The more I explain it, the less valid it sounds to me, the more I hurt under this weight of guilt, how could I be such a coward?"

"I didn't mean to bring it up." He said, letting the boat go, the water splashed around a little, "It doesn't matter anymore."

She shook her head, "But it matters to me, I ruined love for the both of us, and between us, you didn't deserve that, because of that you're always going to doubt yourself, thinking you aren't good enough, when it isn't the truth." She reached to stroke his hair, he looked up at her from the tub, his ocean blue eyes could make her forget everything, they had so much power which he didn't realize, it could attract anyone- it had love, warmth, pain, honesty- so many shades. "You'll always be the special one for me." she said above a whisper, "If it weren't for you, I'd never have Alex and Rachel, there isn't an ounce of me that regrets that, being in love with you, having these children, you know no one can replace you right?" And that was one of his greatest fears, being replaced by her, he was startled at how well she could read him, "No one can replace the heavenly genetic combo of the Salvatore family." She chuckled, leaning forward a little, "Thank you for that." she said pressing the softest kiss to his cheek, right that second, he felt like his heart was pounding, it was like a reset button, how could he still feel this for her? 'God, get a grip!' he shouted at himself, when she pulled back a little, they were almost face to face, as if Elena had pulled back less deliberately because all he was doing was looking at her lips, and it must have been a fucking illusion because he could actually feel her getting closer, a gasp escaped her with a knock to the door and they both turned their heads to see Lily, holding the cordless, "It's for you, Damon, she couldn't reach you on your phone."

"She?"

"Rose is on the call." Lily said almost reluctantly, as she had previously got an idea of what was happening here, Elena got up, her cheeks red as she tucked her hair behind her ear and got out of the room as Damon took the phone from his mother, "Hello." He heard Rose's voice, "I am ready to talk to you, Damon."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Autthor's note: Wrote this on 25 but couldn't finish it until tonight, so sleepy now, Don't forget a review (Night and day is also updated btw)

p s i saw some grammar issues, thanks for pointing them out, corrected as much as i can️


	8. one day with her

The small 'chemistry' charged moment he had with Elena, now made him somewhat guilty, even after two days of the incident, he was seemingly avoiding her and Elena was kind enough to understand that, she would pick up the kids, spend time with them, continue with her life and here he was calculating everything, what was wrong with him, today was no different with him locked inside his office "working" but he could hardly concentrate, he knew she had come to the boarding house and for the first time his kids weren't making much noise like they usually did when they arrived at the boarding house, he was calm but his nerves quickly went up when Elena just walked right in his home office, with no previous 'knocking'. She stood in front of his table, and he was left no choice but to act like all this time he was calm and not nervous about this upfront confrontation. "Hey." He said with a forced smile, she sighed and kept a file on his desk, "The test results are back , Damon." She folded her arms around herself, his brow arched looking at the yellow file on the table, "Again?"

"What do you mean? It's Alex's and Rachel's medical reports- we ran tests remember?" she said leaning forward a little to open the file, "Alex is fine, he's healthy, but it's Rachel, the doctor says- she's having a hormone issue."

He frowned reaching for the file and read it, "Tests are positive for Hypothyroidism. Oh-"

"Yes, that explains everything, she hasn't been eating, she's puffy and tired-" Elena went on and on, walking around the desk anxiously, "They've prescribed a T4 therapy, but it's just that she had never been patient enough for this stuff, you know how she pukes out vegetables and anything healthy."

He got up still looking down at the file, "Elena, sweetie- calm down, it's going to be okay, I know it sounds scary, my Mom has had it all her life, you know how healthy she is."

"But that's your Mom, Damon, she's perfect, she's made of fruit, this is Rachel we are talking about, Rachel wants melted cheese on carrots or she's not eating." Elena huffed as she ran her fingers through her hair, "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well I think, first of all, we shouldn't freak out-, if you're going to be this anxious, it'll probably make both you and her upset, I'll talk to Mama, we'll both sit down and make a food plan and her visits with the doctor, we can all start being a little extra-healthy for giving her a good environment." He said calmly as his hand went to stroke Elena's arm, "Just relax."

She sunk her teeth into her lower lip, slowly taking a step ahead and wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest as she sighed, "I was very worried, Damon- is she going to grow like her brother?"

His chin brushed against her head as he nodded, "Of course, everything will be just fine, I am right here and I won't let my daughter face any problems without her dad right by her side, and obviously, she has the strongest mom in the world, she has everything she needs to fight this." His voice was soft and smooth as he spoke, stroking the back of her head, "Would she need anything else? And you're forgetting it's Rachel that we're talking about, she's our fighter baby."

Elena nodded and looked up at him, her eyes a little watery, "I know, I just don't want her to grow up and have to struggle with stuff like this all her life."

He nodded, slowly cupping her small face, "I know you want to give her a problem-free life, but Elena, nothing is ever going to be easy, it's never been for anyone, you and I, no matter how hard we try, can't make this a bed of roses for both our kids, and it's not just this, but in any situation- this is nothing, we can't be perfect, but what we can do is love them endlessly and be there for them." He gave her a small smile and she nodded slightly looking away from his baby blue eyes, "You're right, I shouldn't have freaked out." Letting out a breath she looked up at him again, her hands now stroking the top of his, "I guess we switched roles today, you are the buffer now."

"I am always the buffer." He said in a smug tone, looking at her mischievously, "So is lady Gilbert going to eat steamed broccoli?"

"Damon!" she whined because he always made her nauseous by mentioning that. He giggled when her nose wrinkled and she tried to pull away from his hold, he held her arms locked at her back, mocking her, "Well well, I guess we did switch the roles, seeing how strong I am."

"Damon, you have two seconds before I slam you against your precious carpet." She warned in a menacing tone obviously he ignored her threats, finally pulling enough strength to hold both her wrists with one of his hand, behind her back while the other to mess her hair up, "uh-oh, looks like you've got something on your face, it's called loser." She scowled at him and jumped forward freeing herself from his hold, "You're such a pig." She said fixing her hair, almost forgotten about how anxious she was when she walked through that door, he rolled his eyes, tucking away her loose strands up hair from in front of her eyes slowly, "And you're the weakling Gilbert." He bit out each word, she bit the inside of her cheek as if holding in anger, but to his surprise, she let out a small laugh, he frowned, "Why are you laughing? What's your plan?" he asked a little scared, she shook her head, "No plan, Damon." Her hand rested against his chest, feeling the fabric of his chest, "I am just glad that I am back." Her voice above a whisper as her eyes looked into his direction, he didn't know what was happening, but when she looked at him like that, he'd feel a tug at his heart, he could never feel this way before and after her, why did her eyes, her soft smile do this to him, but he knew he wasn't alone in feeling this way, he sensed feelings- especially hers and he was so sure that the way she was looking at him meant something else, "So, Rose called." Her voice above a breath as she struggled to look away from his lips, he nodded, looking down "Yeah."

"What did she say? "she wasn't in the slightest concerned right now, she needed a distraction and what was better distraction then him saying that he was with someone else, how could she allow herself to feel this, there was too much tension, "Hmm just that she was sorry about shouting at me in front of everyone and she should have taken a different approach to smack pasta on my face, a less public one." He muttered looking around, he could feel the heat radiating from her body and he couldn't take it anymore, it was so weird, one moment everything was so manageable and the other he'd want to touch her, she rubbed her finger against her temple, "I think she'll be able to leave this back soon, even though I've met her once, she isn't as cold as she wants you to believe." She chuckled and then looked at him, he was quiet and seemed lost, she swallowed thick and cupped the side of his face, "Damon, stop being so self-deprecating. If she doesn't come back, she's the one missing out."

He let out a breath and then looked at her, "She's not missing out on anything, Elena, you would know that." his voice wasn't sarcastic or edgy, rather as if he was accepting something about himself. She couldn't take it anymore, did she really hurt his self-esteem that bad, he had nothing to be ashamed of, he was successful, an amazing friend, and her favorite part- an amazing father. She shook her head and stepped forward, "I don't, I absolutely don't." she said holding his face firmly in her small hands as she stood on her tiptoes and crashed her lips against his, for a second, he was surprised, he least or could never expect that her soft lips molding against his, he didn't realize when he had started kissing her back, almost like a need, and he didn't want to stop, as if he had been longing for this, her sweet mouth opened for him and she moaned when his tongue touched hers, she pressed her body further into him, tilting her head for better access, she didn't realize how much she had missed him all this time, how could she possibly think she'd be over him- when all her life she was fantasizing both of them being together. When they pulled back, they just looked at each other wide eyes and shocked, she didn't know how and when she had the effort but she did it and he kissed her back, "I think I'll stick to my statement, she is in fact missing out." Elena said sheepishly, turning around, she shrieked looking at Alex standing at the door, "Alex, oh!"

He walked in fast and stood between them, widening his arms in front of Elena, "That's my Mommy, Damon and she isn't wearing her fairy white dress so any Dad can't kiss Mommy." He said with his pointer finger up as if warning him and then held the hem of Elena's dress, "Come on Mommy, Let's go home." Damon was looking at him with widened eyes, unable to feel any functioning happening in his body, Elena kissed him! Alex had a weird story about it- fairy white what?

"Alex, sweetie, stop." Elena said holding him by the shoulders and stopping him there, "Don't be moody and don't call your Daddy by name." Elena said a little harshly, "What have I told you about snooping?"

His lower lip curled as he looked up, "That it's fun."

"No. I didn't say that." Elena said annoyed, Damon too sat down by her side and sighed, "Alex, what Mommy is saying that you shouldn't be somewhere you aren't supposed to be." He said calmly, "Especially when you take the limelight from Daddy's panic attack that he'll have in about-" he looked down at his watch and sighed, "umm now." biting down on his fist, he stood up and looked at her, "What in the crazy town are you doing?" he exclaimed at Elena, "You know what your 'spontaneous feelings' do to me." he said sounding enraged, she got up too, her mouth agape as she stared at him in surprise, "It's my fault? Oh come on Damon, take some accountability!"

"Accountability for what?" he said as she shivered, Alex's huge eyes had widened further as he looked at his hyperventilating father and walked to him holding his legs, "Daddy! You're going red!". She gritted her teeth, "Exactly! You say these awful things about yourself and give me your pretty puppy eyes, you wanted this as much as me, now own up to it."

"Own up to it? Elena, everything was your biscuit idea!" he said in a loud voice, she frowned in confusion to which he whispered, "That's a code for a cuss word."

She fisted her hands to his response and got ahead, picking up Alex and trying to stand tall, "My idea? It was none of my 'biscuit' idea, Damon, you were as much of a wimp about your feelings as you are now, you wouldn't let me go out with anyone, you wouldn't let me build a friendship that could possibly compete with ours."

"Fine, you narcissist! I wanted you- I wanted you, and a bonus for you because I still do, everything is just so easy for you because you are perfect and everyone loves you." He said in a mocking tone taking Alex from her as if trying to convince the child of him being innocent, "But if you didn't have chronic Dementia, you'd remember how much I didn't want to ruin our friendship. How much I was willing to invest in it. How I'd even give up the thought of being with the love of my life for some moments if it meant she would just stay with me forever as a friend."

She swallowed thick, "That's the problem with you, Damon, you don't trust yourself, and you start doubting me in the process, you walked into that relationship already decided that I'd want to leave you."

"Didn't that happen? It did, how could I just believe we'd be always together when I can see right in front of my eyes that you are- that you are you." He said hesitantly, "Good at studies, good at sports, good at making friends, good at everything, you had the biggest dreams. How do we go together?" he bit the inside of his cheek, Alex looking up at him with his small hands-on Damon's chest, Elena got ahead and took Alex from him, "How many times do I have to tell you , Damon, this isn't true, the image that you have of yourself and I is just you going hard on yourself." She huffed, "It's so infuriating, I am not perfect, I never was, I wore the most stupid clothes and I liked a total crazy biscuit like you- if anything, I am the exact don'ts."

Before Damon could utter a word, Alex held up his hands in surrender, "Stop moving me- can I please go? I promise I will never swoop again."

"Snoop." Elena corrected him.

"That too." He said in a loud cry when Elena sat him down, he wiped sweat across his forehead and quickly ran to the back on the table picking up a broken baseball bat and ran back quickly placing the pieces in front of them, "You can't fight calling each other, perfect and other nice words. Here Mommy." He handed the bat's piece to her, "And here you go Daddy, you deserve this." He gave a proud smile to Damon, holding the broken piece, they both looked at each other and the boy before dropping it, "He's right, why are we fighting?" Damon said with a huff.

"No, I told you to start the fight, not end it, Daddy!" He whined. Elena licked at her lips and threw the piece, "You have to stop doing this, Damon, you have to believe a bit more on yourself now, I am not going to help you figure this out." She held Alex's hand and sighed, "You know what you wanted, now don't blame me for it and it's a just a kiss anyway."

He pursed his lips and stepped back, just walking out of the room, Elena shook her head and looked down at Alex, "See, don't be like Daddy."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Damon was in his kitchen now, quickly chopping some vegetables, it was almost lunchtime and his parents had suddenly decided to go out somewhere so he had to quickly make something before his kids started crying for food, what was he doing with himself right now, repeating history with Elena didn't seem like a good idea, did he trust her with his heart? Maybe he never really forgave her for anything in the first place, even though he felt like that at times but when it came to reconsidering a relationship with her, was he ever going to go back to it?" he put the cutting board aside and checked on the steamed fish, Elena was helping the kids with homework, it would surprise him how enthusiastic Rachel was about school, even though it was the first week she was taking a lot of interest, however, Alex didn't want to be moved from his bed in the morning.

He made four full platters and kept them on the table, dusting his hands and let out a sigh of exhaustion looking at the table, he walked back to the kids' bedroom in the 'boarding house' and knocked, "Lunch is ready."

He saw Alex, shut his small book immediately and jump down the bed, "YES!". Elena huffed and set his scattered books on the bed, "come on Rachel, Dad made you lunch."

Rachel swept her hair back and shook her head as she wrote down on her notebook, holding her pencil firmly, "I am full, Mommy." Hearing her, Elena gave him a 'hopeless' and 'sad' expression but he gestured her to calm down.

Damon leaned against the door and cleared his voice, "Rach, Daddy made the same fish you liked the other day."

She looked up as if thinking and sighed, "can I eat later?"

"No, you should have it now while it's warm and fresh, you remember our deal right, you eat all your lunches this month and then I'll take you to the water park."

She pouted at his bribe and shut her notebook with a dramatic huff, looking at Elena and then him, "You're not fair."

"Deal's a deal princess." He said coming in and picking her up the bed and putting her down, asking her to go, she ran out of there finally and Elena and him were left there alone, she got up reluctantly facing him with her hands in her jeans, "I am sorry, Damon, I misinterpreted something earlier, you and I had a moment the other day and then now, maybe it was only me."

Her eyes looking everywhere but him to dodge the awkwardness, he nodded as she stepped back further in nervousness, "It wasn't only you." He didn't know how he said it, her eyes snapped up at him as if asking for an answer as her lips parted slightly, confusion showing clearly on her face, he bit the inside of his cheek before letting it go, "I felt it too and it's making me second guess everything, but we have to remember, it's not just us anymore, we have kids and if something goes wrong this time, I am sure nothing would be okay again."

"You're right, you are- Damon, I am sorry." She held both his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes, "I don't know what got into me, maybe Lily did some match-maker voodoo on me." she rolled her eyes, "It was weird of me to suddenly do what I did-" she explained hesitantly, he interrupted, "Oh it wasn't your fault alone, I mean- we both were being all." His voice trailed off, she nodded, "Right, eye contact, got it, let's just eat lunch."

"Thank you." He let out a sigh of relief as she walked out of there and he put his hand over his beating heart "That talk was cardio." He said to himself, following her.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

"Please, it's my turn!" Alex whined on the sofa next to Stefan who was playing single-player, "How many times do I have to repeat this Lex, it's not for kids."

"Non-sense, Aunt Care calls you a man child all the time." He cried In protest trying to take his controller, Damon was sitting by the fireplace in the connecting room, watching them both disappointed, "Can you play something like Mario cart?" he said looking up from his book, Stefan rolled his eyes, "Can you get off my Biscuit?" Stefan replied using the 'code' perfectly, Damon scowled at him, getting back to his book, he couldn't win with Stefan, the biggest child ever, speaking of which, he looked at his watch noticing how much time had Elena and Caroline been out with Rachel. Before he could even make a call, the door opened and he leaned back and confirmed they arrived. Rachel ran down to him and jumped up and down in front of him, "Daddy! I have to tell you something." The space between his eyebrows furrowed, when Caroline shouted after her, "Oh come on Rach, we decided something."

"Is that a secret?" he raised a brow at his daughter, pulling her up to his lap and keeping his book aside, he looked over at Elena who was carrying massive shopping bags probably from Caroline emptying the mall, Stefan had also paused his game looking at his rarely visiting ex-girlfriend silently, while Alex was trying to take the controller from his firm hold, "Yes, it's girl code." She pushed her finger against her pink lips and looked back at Elena and Caroline as if begging them to give her permission. "Spoiler alert Rachel, you're not good at this," Caroline said throwing her bags on the sofa and walking to the kitchen needing a drink before the storm.

"Come on, baby, tell me everything!" he encouraged, giving Elena the 'I am her favorite' look, she huffed and rolled her eyes sitting on the sofa herself, "Just so you know, I didn't encourage this."

"Daddyyyy!" Rachel held his chin making him look at her, "Listen to me!" she demanded with pouty lips, "Yes, princess." he said in strict obedience, "I got in a barbie competition." She cheered. Elena sighed, "A glitz pageant."

his brows raised in reaction, not knowing what to think of this, how old was his daughter again? A glitz? She was looking at him with hope and happiness, actually very excited about this. "Wow sweetie, that's great. Go grab Daddy his glasses from his room." He pats her back. She nodded and put her hands on his lap, jumping off it and running upstairs, "A glitz what? what is wrong with you?" he said in a loud whisper, "How could you allow this?"

"I didn't allow this, I was looking for cotton underwear in the ladies store and left her with Caroline for literally ten minutes." She whispered back and got ahead for him to listen. "Caroline." He said through his teeth, he knew she was no good. Balling his fists, he waited for her to come back, "God I am so mad at her."

"Rachel won't stop talking about it, when I said she couldn't do it- she just sat down there and started crying, I had to say yes," Elena explained. Caroline came back with a can of soda and sat down on the couch, "I know you're gonna give me crap about it."

"Yes, whenever my daughter is left alone with you, you take her to a separate dimension, last time she wanted to be a ballerina, now she wants to be in pageants." He said in a low angry voice, Stefan gave his controller to Alex and walked over to the room probably trying to hear on the whispery argument, "Who's competing where again?"

"My daughter, in a pageant." He said and then shot Caroline a glare, she let her hands up in surrender, "Look I didn't do anything, we were just looking for dresses for her- and there was this pageant lady there, and she thought Rach is cute, and when she spoke about it, Rachel got all enthusiastic."

He clenched his fists and pursed his lips, then looked at Elena, "why is our daughter like her? Why? How did she imprint on my daughter?"

"Damon, that's a bit dramatic," Elena said, stroking Caroline's arm when she gasped at Damon's disgust over her personality. "Some girls are a little overly girly, I think we should not directly-"

"Oh come on Elena." he sighed and threw his head back, "I don't want my daughter to be judged by some crazy housewives."

"That's judgmental." Caroline remarked and sat up straight, "I think she should do it, it's not about winning or losing it's about having fun, besides, she is so bubbly and excited, Damon, will you take that away from her?" she asked in a soft voice, then looked over at Stefan, "Tell him he's being too much overboard."

Stefan sighed and walked closer, "Come on, Damon, Elena, and Caroline both are here to look after her, you should stop being a pack of nerves all the time."

"Agreed." Elena said quickly, "Besides, it's our town, my Mom made me compete and I know it's not shady, Lily's also here to handle it." she looked at him for approval, he stayed quiet as if not knowing what to say, before he heard Rachel coming back downstairs, "I couldn't find it, but I brought you a book with big letters, Daddy, Mommy says that big letters are big so everyone can see them," she said between sharp intakes of breath as she was running on the stairs, she held the book in front of him giving him her toothy smile, and his heart melt completely, his little princess wanted to be barbie, "Thank you, sweetie." He took the book from her and picked her up, setting her down on his lap, as he kissed her cheeks over and over.

"So, is she-" Caroline asked, and he breathed out, looking up, "Okay, but you take care of her, all of you!"

"Great." Stefan said and sat down on the sofa next to Caroline, "So what do I get for being on your side?" he winked at her. She forced a wide smile and fluttered her lashes dramatically, "A plain old thank you."

(-TVD-TVD-TvD-TVD-)

It was officially the best night for her in years, Everyone was together, watching Christmas movies with the children, Caroline was here, Damon's parents were here, both her kids were here, she didn't know she got so lucky to have such close family time again, she never thought she would, she couldn't believe how easy it all blended in, she could trust Damon with the kids no matter what, he was an amazing father, though nervous at various occasions, Alex wanted a popcorn refill and she had gone to the kitchen to make that for him, "then I punched him across the face and called him a biscuit!" he was narrating one of his gameplays and for a second Elena wanted to talk to Stefan about toning down these games a little bit, "I have the biggest biceps in my class, Mommy." He said flexing his arms a bit and jumping around, "can you see it?"

"Ahuh, I am scared." She said in an encouraging tone, "You're such a muscular guy now, too muscular for Mommy."

"No, Mama, I am not going to punch you, I will punch the bad guys." He said in a fake grave voice, and then started throwing imaginary punches, "Wooof!" she chuckled at his antics and gave him the popcorn bowl, "Calm down now. do you want me to bring you some juice?"

"Apple please." He said handling the bowl in his small arms as he walked outside with it, she picked out a few glasses and begin pouring juice in it from the glass jug, when her hand hit one of the glasses and it fell, she gasped when she noticed someone held it and looked up, "Damon. Nice save." She chuckled, he gave her a light smile and kept the glass back on the counter, "The Christmas movies are so repetitive, can't watch them." He huffed, she nodded, "Well, your parents are here and so are the kids, we can't watch anything entertaining, it comes with a lot of nudity and violence."

"So that's what's entertaining now." he pouted, "shame." He said in a dramatic voice, she giggled, "Well look who's talking."

"No I am serious, I have a good movie collection, not the one I had when we were dating." He put emphasis and added, "Like documentary kind of movies-"

"Oh, you're old and boring." Her nose wrinkled. He laughed at her expression, "No, no Elena I am serious, I thought they were, you need to watch one with me, I am going to change your whole perspective."

She tilted her head a little and grinned, "You really want to cure my insomnia?"

"You're challenging me, come on Elena, watch one with me, I have it all period comedies, documentaries, high suspense-"

"Fine, fine- I will, geez." She rolled her eyes, he rubbed his forehead as a nervous smile formed on his mouth, and he moved forward slightly to tuck a strand of her hair, away from her face, stroking her hair in the process, "You look good." He muttered, a blush immediately spread across her cheeks because of his eyes on her but she coped with the tension between them with a friendly smile, "Thanks." She said taking a step back and walking out of there immediately, when a tray of glasses, she sat on the other end of the couch with Caroline and when he came back, he sat with his Mom, pulling Alex up to his lap, "So you're not going to share this with dad?" Elena could hear his voice from over there and concentrated on the movie playing on the screen and not focusing on the movie both of them might be watching in the future. With a doorbell ring, Stefan stood up, "That must be my pizza, peasants!"

Rachel looked back at Stefan's announcement and Damon had to put on 'that' show, "Eww we don't want your gross Pizza."

Elena joined in, "Yes, how will we look good in our barbie costume if we eat that bad pizza?" she said trying to bribe Rachel a little further, "And of course I don't want my biceps to vanish." Damon said to get Alex on board. Stefan rolled his eyes walking out of there and both the children were somewhat convinced to not eat it, Damon knew they couldn't block out 'unhealthy' foods from everywhere, so they had to make a healthy mindset around it. However, Stefan came without a pizza box, with an unexpected guest, "Hi everyone." Rose greeted, she put her purse down and waved slightly, Damon got up the couch putting Alex on the side "Rose."

"Movie night, huh." She smiled and silently greeted everyone, he walked out of there and stood in front of her, firstly holding her hand, "Hi, it's-"

"It's okay, Damon, I am not mad at you anymore." She smiled and got ahead, wrapping her arms around him, "I missed you." he was very surprised, was there going to be an extension to his dreams where she cuts off his balls, please no! he slowly and with caution wrapped his arms around her, "Me too." His eyes immediately found Elena, who was sitting on the couch, now seeming uncomfortable and a confused mess, immediately talking to Caroline about something to ignore the awkwardness here, he felt guilty.

A/N: that's it for today, I really like this chapter, hope you guys like it too and if you do please be a little generous and leave a nice review.


	9. Swept up in your hurricane

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! here's a new chapter for you guys. Thank you to my beta reader heyitskarma for doing it as soon as I wrote it, she's amazing.

Now to the chapter:

(flashbacks in italics)

"I am not supposed to feel this way," she palmed her head and sat down with frustration in front of Caroline, who was somewhat invested in the drama but also very occupied with looking at the new issue of Cosmo. "You know, I think it's natural."

Elena frowned leaning forward towards the glass table and picking up her coffee mug, "What? I shouldn't be jealous, what I did was so stupid." She bit her lip and looked up at Caroline for some wise advice, but she was too busy reading about 'Butt facials'. She slapped the magazine away from her. "Care! C'mon."

Caroline huffed and sat back, "Elena, you're making a big deal out of nothing." Elena knew that Caroline was correct, right now she should be making things less awkward by not thinking about it. Her kids were in the equation now and 'boy' problems were something she couldn't afford. She didn't want to take away the children's father by fighting about this. The children were at Damon's place and she had left in such a hurry last night to avoid Rose that Rachel's slight protest had made her give in immediately to her request that 'she wanted to stay in the big house.'

"Maybe," she sighed and dropped the matter altogether. Damon seemed fine with Rose. Elena now felt kind of embarrassed about her sudden and guilty behavior. Here she was the one thinking about him and his girlfriend for no reason.

(-tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd-)

Rose was watching him with great interest as he made the children eat their lunch, which he had cooked because his mom could just not say no to the children when they wanted nuggets and fries. Rose had bet the kids wouldn't eat the steaks he had grilled for them with some veggies but he had proven her wrong. "Don't you want big, strong muscles like Daddy?" he asked Alex when he started making faces at his roasted Brussel sprouts. Alex narrowed his eyes at him, "You don't have any big, strong muscles."

Rose chuckled at his response and Damon let out a sigh, "It's in the making okay, we're having a competition." Rachel too laughed at his face and he had to fake a frown. Rose nodded, "It's safe to say Alex is in the lead."

He looked over his shoulder at Rose and raised a brow, "Can anyone just be on my side and not let my son bully me?" Rose rolled her eyes at him and got up from her seat to walk to Alex's chair, "I know Alex is going to eat it all. All the best boys do!" she said in a fake enthusiastic tone, Rachel raised a brow and smirked cheekily, "Like that's going to work, we're kids, not newborns."

Before Rose could respond to her, Alex interrupted. "I am going to eat it!" he said and nearly attacked his plate. Damon moved a step back and shook his head, "I am really worried about how he so easily gets along with you."

Rose smiled and leaned down, kissing Alex's cheek while he was busy stuffing mouthfuls of veggies, "Well he should. I am going to be his Mom."

That damn word. Damon just froze in place. Why was he annoyed about that word? Rose wasn't wrong. She was going to marry him in a few months and here he was cringing at this thought. But why would he? Maybe it was just the 'I am going to be his mom' thing. Last night he couldn't even sleep properly for an hour even. All he could think about was Elena's face when Rose showed up. She definitely looked pissed about it, which fed his ego to some extent, but he wouldn't want to hurt her more. He didn't want to be in the center of a triangle. He wanted to be out of danger, which meant Rose.

TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD

"_Ha. Just here in time, I see you plan on stealing my date," Elijah said fixing his tie, looking more than perfect in his black Tom Ford suit." He joined Damon by standing in front of the door as he had just rung the bell. "Your date? Jeremy isn't going to the dance," Damon said in his 'back off' snarky tone. Elijah scoffed at his stupid comment and faced the door, "I was just on the phone with 'my' date and she is all ready for me."_

"_You know-" he had just started when the door opened and they both turned to face Elena, who was standing there in a strapless plum velvet dress, her hair up in curls and she had done smokey makeup around her almond-shaped eyes. "What are you doing here," her tone condescending towards her best friend, Elijah smiled in victory at her tone towards Damon. He was speechless, maybe because she looked so beautiful or because he didn't really know why he decided to show up. Just the thought of Elijah taking her to the dance had made him get up from his couch and wear his suit, "I am here to pick you up."_

_Elijah chuckled at his depleting confidence and held his hand forward towards Elena, "Shall we leave?"_

"_You really want to do this the hard way?" Damon turned to him, pushing his hand back, "She's not going with you."_

"_And who are you to decide? Her brother?" Elijah arched a brow trying to get a response from him, Damon had immediately grabbed Elijah's collar, "You know damn well who I am."_

"_Can you guys stop?" she asked after an exhausted sigh, not impressed by either of them, "No, I am going to tear his flashy rented suit and then put him in his corny rented limo so it can take him to the hospital." Damon snarled. Elijah rolled his eyes, holding him by the shoulders to push him to the ground, "You'll be crying about your broken fibula by the time you even touch my tie, Salvatore," he spat back. Elena groaned and stood by them, holding Elijah's arm and pulling him away, "You want to take me to the dance?"_

"_Of course." He said firmly, she turned to Damon, "And you want to take me as well?"_

_He didn't say anything right away but nodded in confirmation. She huffed, "Okay then, let's go-"_

"_What- you-" Elijah had barely let out the words when she nodded, "Ahuh, all of us...together." She smiled as she stepped down and walked ahead of them, both the boys gave each other glares following her, "Can we go in my car at least?" Damon asked with hope. He didn't want to take a ride in that rented limo. _

_The whole dance was weird. She was at a table with maybe the hottest guys in her school but instead of paying attention to her, they were both just shooting each other looks. Looks which definitely meant murder. She was bored out of her mind. "I want to dance," she finally said, breaking their staring contest. Both of them got up simultaneously and then became annoyed with each other at the audacity of the other person getting up. Both offered her a hand. "Elena, come on- you know how good of a partner I am," Damon said a brow raised. Elijah huffed, "Perhaps that was before she met me. Come on Elena, let us show all these people how it's done."_

_She looked in between them, wondering why they couldn't stop being cavemen for ten minutes. Pursing her lips, she got up, "How about we sit back down."_

"_Great, now he ruined our night," Elijah let his hands up in defeat, "Damon, everything is not about you, Elena genuinely wants to hang out with me."_

_He narrowed his eyes on this sudden attack. It was like someone was asking for something of his which he never even offered to share. What if Elena actually gives this physical manifestation of a ball sack a real chance? "Are you really that stupid or you just don't understand the fact that-"_

"_The only fact that I don't understand is that why I am tolerating your presence." He said stepping closer towards Damon across the table, "Leave me and my girl alone."_

"_Don't cross the line, Elijah! She isn't your girl! Elena, tell him you called him to annoy me!" he turned to her. She looked nervous, her eyes widening as she looked around at all the attention they were getting from people. "Come on Elena, enough bullshit now. We both know he doesn't stand a chance because you've always wanted to be with me." Elena gasped, not at his words but at Elijah who turned Damon back to face him and punched him as hard as he could right in his face. Elena could even hear the clear sound of a crack. "Oh my God Elijah!" she screeched as she ran across the table and helped Damon up. "What's wrong with you!" she shouted at him and then turned to Damon, cupping his face. He still seemed to be processing the punch when Elena wiped his lip with her thumb. He could clearly see blood on it, which probably was from his nose. "You know what- fuck you," Elijah said unable to contain his anger. She jumped back as Damon stood immediately, holding him by his collar and launching his fist into Elijah's face. The chaos ended in about half an hour after they were given warnings and ice-packs._

"_Owww." He groaned when she helped him sit on his bed, she shook her head with disappointment, putting his arm on his side as he couldn't even seem to move that, "You have convinced me to never go to a school dance again."_

_He ignored her lecture and tried to relax under the blanket all the while pretending to listen and understand what she was saying, "I am never ever-"_

"_I am taking you to the next one," he said cheekily, his smug tone really riled her up further. Was he not listening, she was contemplating having a crush on this-thing. "Damon, are you going to be okay because I want to go home and cry in the shower."_

_He chuckled at her dramatic voice and shifted slightly, "Actually I am not feeling okay, can you stay with me? Please?" He tried to do that 'puppy' face she would do to convince him at times. She huffed, "Okay, I am getting some chips for myself because due to someone I didn't even eat dinner."_

"_Great idea. Mom baked a cake, bring that here too," he ordered. She clutched her hands at his request. He should be so nice to her right now, but this was kind of their element, not liking each other but still being around each other. She brought chips and the cake but was surprised to see him sitting up. He patted the space next to him. She crawled up and settled there, sitting against the headboard, "What I am going to do about you, Damon?"_

_He arched a brow, pretty relaxed as he picked up a huge chunk of cake and stuffed it into her mouth. She was surprised by it but accepted the bite of the soft chocolate cake. "Don't sound like my parents now. I am not asking you to give me your kidney, I am asking you to date me."_

_She held up her finger as if offended, "Ehm- you are forcing me to date you."_

_He rolled his eyes and took a bite from the cake, "Well the boat has long sailed on this being platonic, you know that and I know that- then why do we act like it hasn't?" He slightly leaned forward and cupped the side of her face, "I know that I am the furthest thing for what your expectations of me are as a boyfriend and maybe that's what has been holding me back, but you must know I've always adored you." He slowly pressed his lips to her cheek in a small kiss and could immediately notice her shiver. "I've always wanted you- you know that." His hand caressed her jaw slowly, he tipped his finger under her chin and made her look up at him."So can I have the honor of being your boyfriend?" he asked in a butchered British accent. She giggled and nodded, "Okay-okay, but-"_

"_Ah-uh please let's just not talk about buts," he sighed and cupped her face again, crashing his lips onto hers. She moaned into the sudden kiss but didn't pull away. She loved the way his tongue rolled over her bottom lip, he would tug and lick it like an expert. She didn't know how she ended up under him and she definitely didn't remember when she had let him kiss down her neck to her collarbone. _

_Later, she was resting her head on his shoulder as he had put on a movie. She had tangled her foot between his and with her every move, he would shift slightly giving her more room. "Don't move," she snapped, slapping his chest playfully. He raised his brows and kissed her temple, "Okay." He loved the way that huge smile was permanently on her lips right now as she stared at the screen. He didn't know how badly he had wanted this until now. She looked up at him when she felt like he had been gazing for too long, "Did you put on a French movie because you knew it was going to turn me on?"_

_He looked up and pretended to think before grinning, "Maybe." She pushed at his chest and he groaned, "Ow, Elena it still hurts."_

"_Oops."_

"_Yeah, you're going to have to pay if you break something in there." He said sounding serious, she bit down on her lip and moved forward, massaging him softly on his side, "Oh I am sorry-"_

_He lied back down and nodded, "That's better- now if you want extra points, we can make out again?" he wiggled his brows at her, she chuckled lying back down, "I've earned all the points I wanted today."_

_(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)_

(Flashback over)

Elena pursed her lips and looked up from her table, his eyes still soft as he held her in his gaze. She wanted to say no, she had a lot of things to do already, yet she sighed and nodded, "Great, umm we should do this then."

Kai sighed of relief hearing her answer and stepped a little closer, "Great, Friday night, I'll pick you from your place and we can go to my favorite restaurant."

"Sure," she said and hoped she could get back to work now. She knew he would ask her out sooner or later but now that he did she was feeling a bit weird about it. She didn't want to go, maybe because of all the things she was feeling this way.

Caroline and Rachel had been practicing for the pageant all week. Elena felt left out because Rachel would always want the expert on the subject, which was her Aunt Care. "This is not the one!" Rachel whined and turned towards her, "I want the Elsa braid, what did you do!" Her bottom lip pushed forward and she prepared to throw a fit. Elena threw up her hands in surrender, "Okay, okay sweetie, calm down. Mommy is gonna watch a tutorial and do it just right."

Rachel nodded but she still didn't seem confident in her mother's abilities. Elena tried to concentrate on the tutorial she was watching on her phone while trying to braid her daughter's hair step by step, "I wanna be the prettiest," she muttered to Elena while she was figuring out which strands go above. "You are the prettiest," Elena replied.

"No, like the crown girl," Rachel said quickly looking over her shoulder. Elena sighed. "It's not about the crown baby, it's about having fun. Besides- all the girls are your friends, okay?"

"I know but-"

"We're not going to go overboard and make you unrecognizable. You're adorable, they will love you." She tied a hair tie at the end of her braid and turned her around so she could face Rachel. She cupped her doll-like face, "There- you look so beautiful."

She giggled once Elena started peppering kisses on her cheeks. She backed away and widened her arms, "You wanna see my dance, Mommy?"

Elena nodded enthusiastically and sat back to watch Rachel dance without any music, moving her small body in the cutest ways as she sang 'I am a barbie girl'

When she finished she ran back to Elena and jumped into her arms, Elena giggled praising her, "You did so well, did Aunt Care teach you that?"

"No- I did it by myself! Should I show it to daddy?" she asked with a toothy smile, Elena nodded, "Yes, daddy's going to love it."

She was avoiding going to the boarding house but it couldn't be ignored forever. The weekend had come by and it was 'Damon's turn' to have the kids over for two nights. When Rose was gone she would stay but what about now? Would Damon let her stay? When she saw him after a total of 8 days he still seemed pretty alarmed around her. When he greeted her she had gone in for a hug but he had just extended his hand for a handshake, completely embarrassing her. He was trying to be around Rose as much as he could. Damon's parents were soon going to leave for Italy and with them being gone, it was going to be hella awkward.

During the chatty family dinner, Lily had asked Elena to stay. "Come on I'll be leaving next week, we haven't even caught up properly," she made a face which reminded Elena of Rachel. They both shared some resemblance. She hesitated, "I'd love to but-"

"No buts, there are plenty of rooms." Lily dismissed her reasoning and the conversation went back to Rachel's improving dance moves. Elena was tempted to look at Damon's expressions right now, to her surprise, he didn't seem nervous or annoyed. Rather, he was very much concentrated on the rare pasta Lily had made, the recipe of which was unknown to all other mankind. Damon didn't care if his mother sold his soul and put it in there, he just loved it. Elena shook her head at how 'occupied' he was that he didn't even notice his nightmare was coming to life. Of course, confrontation killed him. Later when she found the chance she walked into the kitchen and found him leaning down by the fridge possibly for leftovers, "Damon," she touched his back, he looked over his shoulder and frowned, "Um hey what's up."

She clutched her hands and put them by her sides, "I wanted to talk about us."

His face flushed and he stood up properly closing the fridge door, "Elena I-"

She interrupted nodding, "I understand Damon, please don't feel uncomfortable. I made a mistake, we eased up a bit too much around each other and, it doesn't have to change anything. I am happy Rose is back."

"Yeah," he sighed, "Elena, I hadn't even expected her to come back." He pursed his lips, "There's no point in talking about this, I don't know if I feel happy or upset or confused." He ran his fingers through his hair quickly, "I think I am thinking too much, do you think I put some weight on?"

She looked at him a little too critically, "Uh no- but if I am being honest- you have a few incoming breakouts visible on your face."

"It's from the cake- my skin is just too sensitive-" he rambled, "anyways- I am taking the decision to not make choices and to just go with it."

She narrowed her eyes at his weird behavior, "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "I don't know- see I don't, I just know I am going crazy- I want to be with you and then I the next second I don't because...Rose is safe. I can't let her go. I sound like a selfish man but trust me I don't want to hurt either of you. Sometimes I think I should just run away and settle on an island but then I think about the kids-" He went on and on and her mouth fell open, "Okay, Damon I get it- you know maybe it's the guilt."

"It's not the guilt. You know how fucking weird it is to close my eyes and see you running into my arms in slow motion and then to open them and see my perfect fiancé planning our wedding? Then those adorable kids who go all day like Mommy did this- Mommy did that." he palmed his forehead, "I am a ticking time bomb, I haven't slept in two days and all I can do is eat for it to go away."

Her eyes widened at his confessions, she was very concerned about him right now. She was the one that led him on and now maybe he couldn't make sense of past and present. The time they spent together was over years ago. He was engaged and she was raising two kids. She could tell the silence between them now was killing him. He was probably waiting for her to tell him a way out or give him any advice or maybe confess something herself, "Do you guys have frozen yogurt?" she asked looking over his shoulder to the refrigerator, he nodded, "Blueberry and candy only."

She let out a sigh and walked across him to the freezer, picking out the bucket, when she turned around he was standing right behind her, looking at her directly in the eye. He put his hand on the freezer's door, trapping her in the small space. She shook her head, "This isn't right Damon."

"Why?" he asked instantly, his voice low now, "It isn't right because you care about Rose or it isn't right because you don't want me?"

She swallowed thick at the intense eye contact, "Because of Rose. You are confused and all of this is going to ruin our co-parenting." she said thinking logically, "I am a ghost from your past, Rose is your present - you are ruining your relationship."

She seemed to have knocked some sense into him because he looked away for a moment, she nodded, "You haven't even forgiven me for hurting you, how can you trust me again this way?"

He bit the inside of his cheek and looked at her, seeming kind of frustrated. "I have forgiven you even though you completely shattered me when you left and I thought I'd never even look at you if you came back, but all my inhibitions disappeared when you showed up and I think I am letting you hurt me again," he said stepping back from her, "You need to stop saying things and doing things if you don't mean them, Elena."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD—TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Stefan was sitting on the couch feeling the sense of nostalgia as his brother was bickering with Elena after so long. He was surprised it didn't happen much earlier. They had been so respectful all this time but Stefan knew they hadn't grown up a whole lot.

"You are sabotaging my life," he spat at her as she was working on her laptop, "You know Damon, you might find this new info but the Earth actually revolves around the sun and not you."

"Oh come on, You kept your little date night the same night I RE-PROPOSE to my fiancé?!" he seethed. She shook her head, narrowing her eyes at him, judging him completely, "What the fuck is re-propose? She knows she's marrying you- celery haired barbarian."

"You know Elena, Friday night is mine so you and that cheapskate can take any other day. Stefan is going out of town, Caroline, your good for nothing friend is in LA again, and I am sure as hell not leaving my kids to a-"

"What's wrong with a babysitter? We all had one at some point." She clarified, he shook his head, "Because of your poor judgement, my kids already have seen too much at the hands of your most trusted."

"So don't re-propose and stay for once, Kai is my boss, I can't say no to him-" she bit out each word. He rolled his eyes, "Why don't you give that scrooge the money from the swear jar. He's gonna be happy keeping it under his pillow for the rest of his life."

"Damon, if you call Kai-"

"I bet he saves those ketchup sachets-" he said in a sing-song voice. Stefan chortled, causing Elena to throw a cushion towards Damon which he dodged. "FINE." she almost screeched, "Why don't you choose the babysitter, we still have a day to choose one and then we both can go on the dates."

Stefan raised his brows at his brother, Elena too was looking his way. There was no way he could prevent this Kai- Elena date now. Damon didn't know why he was trying so hard in the first place, maybe because he suddenly felt like proving himself at being the best at moving on. He wasn't going down that easily.


	10. Be young be wild

Elena's almond eyes rolled at him as he had rejected another one of her 'babysitter' suggestions. "So when is your magnificent babysitter coming in?" she asked with a loud huff sitting on the opposite sofa, she pulled out a nail color which had previously gone unnoticed to him. "Any minute now," he looked at his wristwatch for a second. "Zach is an expert in the whole baby department and he says he's sending one of the best in the game here," his tone a little proud. Elena raised a brow, "Isn't Zach your uncle- the one who forgot his kid at Disneyland?"

"Oh but that-"

"And the one who didn't realize his son Eli had crawled into the washing machine, oh and when your walnut allergy nearly-"

"Okay maybe he's not an expert but he says this babysitter is amazing," Damon assured. "Plus he said she's hot."

"Oh, Damon that's tragic," she said in a condescending manner. "Ugh, you're gross." She got up from the sofa and went to her room across the hall, he impersonated her expressions silently, "Nag-Nag-Nag! Jealous little-"

"Honey?" Rose walked into the room and he threw his head back to look at her, "Here."

"Ahuh." She walked over to him, her hands on her hips, "Is Elena going to stay over tonight?"

He shook his head, focusing back on his laptop for finishing touches to his project, "No, she said she'll go for the date from here-then she'll pick up the kids and go home."

"Why are you bummed about her going?" she asked when she detected the bitterness in his tone, he shrugged, "Well because I don't want any Tom, Dick, and Harry in her life- that's going to affect my kids too."

"But she's just dating," she sighed and sat down on the sofa in the place Elena was previously sitting in, "You sure you aren't jealous?"

He narrowed his eyes as if indicating how absurd the statement was, "Oh yes, I am very jealous- come on Rose."

"Okay, okay," She held up her hands in surrender and got up, "I am gonna get ready too, Can you please not look like a rat on date night."

"Okay sure, I'll get a shower as soon as I am done here." He said focusing back on his work. Both the kids were fast asleep after they came back from school. That's what he actually loved about their school, the kids were so tired when they came back usually and they sleep for at least two hours.

With the house bell ringing, he immediately got up, Elena too came running out of her room, "Hurry get the door before the kids wake up!" she exclaimed. He nodded, running for the door but when he opened the door- his anger rose, some high school kid was standing at the door, dark brown hair and sharp hazel eyes, built a bit but not too tall. "We aren't interested in buying any protein bars," he nearly shouted at the unwanted guest.

"I am not selling protein bars," he said seeming a bit offended. He was carrying a big bag which made Damon think he was 'selling' something.

"I don't want to buy anything." He said clearly this time, Elena too stood by his side. "Yes please- and one single bell does it buddy- tip for next time."

"Wait what? I am not selling any product. I am the babysitter," he said with wide eyes. Damon looked at him from head to toe, "You're a guy?"

"Great," Elena chuckled reaching for his bag. "Please come inside."

"No-No wait," Damon kept him outside. "We need a second." He slammed the door shut and turned to her.

"So?"

"Zach didn't say he's a guy."

"Well did he say he's a girl?" she asked with pursed lips. He shook his head, "No, but he called him hot."

"Oh, come on! Zach's been separated from his wife for twelve years. There is a reason he doesn't have a girlfriend yet."

Realization dawned on him. "That's traumatizing. Isn't he too….young for Zach?"

"Now I know why your Dad hates calling him here on Christmas," she gasped.

Elena opened the door and let the boy in, "I am sorry about that- let me tell you some things about the kids."

Meanwhile, Damon stood there and was recalling some more weird uncle Zach moments.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Go figure, his daughter was up from her 'nap'. Elena was waiting for her date while watching the TV with Rachel in her lap. When he had walked into the room for a second he had stopped in his tracks. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a pastel green dress that ended above her knees. Her legs were miles longer than usual in her lightly dazzled pumps, her hair was in loose curls framing her beautiful face.

"DADDY!" Rachel called from the couch. He immediately straightened up as if doing some sort of damage control. Hopefully, Elena didn't catch him gawking. "Are you going to Mommy's party?"

Oh, his sweet innocent daughter thought her mother who was a wolf in a sheep's clothing was going to some party? "Umm No… Mommy is going to a party and Daddy is going out with Rose." He corrected her and sat down on the couch beside Elena, resting his hand on his daughter's knee, "Where's the nanny?" he asked Elena.

"His name is Brooklyn." She said in a bit condescending tone. Damon frowned, "Oh now I know why I thought the nanny was a girl."

"Well, the nanny is with your son at the moment. He didn't do his art assignment and Brooklyn was kind enough to offer help." She huffed, "Because I was doing my makeup."

He couldn't help but feel a bit of a victory at how bitter she sounded all day, was it because she was going on a date? Was she jealous? Why did he care again? The whole thing infuriated him.

After almost two minutes of silence between them and Rachel bumping her head against his shoulder, Elena asked, "So where are you taking Rose?"

"Hmm, we're going to '_A Mano'. _It's a long drive too so-"

Elena interrupted, sitting forward a bit, "Wait- isn't that the restaurant we wanted to go to? A few years back- that's the same place isn't it?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah but-"

"God Damon, you are so petty." She placed a confused Rachel aside and got up seeming a bit furious, "You know I love that place. I showed you that place. I was the one who wanted to do the whole valentine's day date there."

"Yeah but you were also the one cutting contact with me before that." he hissed. She shook her head, "Wow! How many times are you going to grab on to that straw, get over it, Damon."

"Mommy, why are you being so mean!?" Rachel demanded. It was rare seeing her cool-headed Mom getting so annoyed with someone, especially her 'perfect' dad.

"Yes Mommy, why are you being so mean about something that isn't about you," He too said in a snappy tone. Elena clutched her fists, she didn't want to choke him to death in front of her child, "I know it isn't about me but how can you replicate what I want into what you have, don't you think that's a bit disrespectful towards what our relationship was."

"No, I don't because being so dramatic over such details is very stupid." He said in a bit loud voice which made her shiver for a second. Rachel gasped and jumped down the couch standing between them, "That is not nice Daddy, you are being double mean!"

"Calm down, angel," Elena sighed seeing how Rachel was getting emotional, she sat down beside her, wrapping her arm around her, "Mommy is joking okay?"

"This is not a fight?" she asked, now very confused. Elena shook her head, "Nope, Mom and dad are best friends. Right, Damon?"

Now that Elena brought it up, he was feeling embarrassed to be even arguing slightly with her in front of their kid, "We are." He too sat down beside her and cupped her small face, "Is Rachie worried?"

She nodded, "Just don't be mean to Mommy. When she starts crying she doesn't stop."

"That's not true." Damon chuckled. He knew Elena had this superpower of not crying in the most heart-breaking situations. Elena rolled her eyes as Rachel got on her toes, all excited to prove her point, "No! No! it is! Mommy cried so much at the Hachiko movie!"

"That's enough Rachel," Elena sighed and pulled her from Damon. "Come on, I'll make you a snack."

"A grilled cheese?" she asked excitedly?  
"No." she huffed and held her tiny hand leading her to the kitchen. Damon pressed his lips together and got up, he didn't want to shout at her like that but lately he was easily offended at whatever she said. He didn't understand how he was in the wrong here but still, he felt like he needed to apologize. He walked to the kitchen and saw her cutting up potato slices. His daughter was sitting on the opposite counter, on seeing him she stuck out her tongue at him. He raised his brows at her, putting her hands in his pockets, he walked to her, "What are you doing?"

"Baked fries, she loves them," Elena said not giving him a look. He shared a look with Rachel where she was mouthing something which he didn't quite catch, "Elena, look I didn't know it was a big deal, I mean I know we liked that place and you showed me it but isn't it-"

"Ahuh. I get it now, I don't know why it should mean something to me." she said chopping it faster, "Who cares if I never went there, never had a perfect date, don't have a fiancé and am evolving into a super soccer mom."

He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, "Okay easy on the slices, you want me to take her somewhere else?"

She turned her face towards him, a fierce look in her eyes, "No. Do as you like." She shrugged, "I don't need your pity okay? Actually, I am going to have a lot of fun on my own with Kai tonight, it's probably going to better than the awkward dinner you're going to have." She pouted and moved towards the oven, "Maybe Kai will show me something better than that place I showed you, it will be better than getting soaked in the falls and eating hot Cheetos."

His mouth dropped open, it was the most painful of personal attacks, "You loved that, you called it an ideal date."

"Oh come on Damon, I said that to make you feel better about your minimum effort" she said in a sassy tone, "Minimum effort? I was saving up for a guitar."

"Right, you gave me a charm bracelet and coupon of 'love' on my birthday, that was two months after you bought that stupid guitar." She said grabbing some carrots and chopping them, "Elena that's not fair, I took you to Aruba six weeks from that."

"How can I forget the place where the food you bought us gave me food poisoning." She gave a sweet smile that felt like she was twisting a knife in a wound.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Rose was looking all over with amusement, her curls framed her face so well, her lips were coated in red lipstick, a small amount of blush over her cheeks and she was wearing a black bodycon dress. Damon was studying the menu a little too seriously, his mind still circling around that comment, "This place is nice right?" she said in a whispery voice to him, he looked up and nodded, "Yeah it's good. A bit mm-"

She completed, "Boujee." He gave a grin and looked back at the menu, "They have a lot of ways to say pasta and soup in here."

"You complaining about what?" she chuckled and leaned forward to hold his hand, "So what's the special thing you wanted to talk about?"

"A lot of things really." He put the menu down and bit into his lower lip, "We should order first."

"Ahan." She nodded and tucked a loose strand behind her ear, "So Elena's going to take the kids home today, no one will be home." She said with a mischievous look on her face, "We will have the place to ourselves."

He didn't study her expressions very well, the mention of her name made him think, what would she be doing right now, Kai had picked her up just before him, she was looking like a damn fantasy tonight. Kai had her all to himself for the next few hours, he would easily surpass the 'Cheetos' date. Why did he care again, he was here with Rose, yes he needed to be present. "We should have some Cheetos."

"What?" Rose asked, "I mean the lobster- it looks a bit different." He instantly corrected himself.

"Um yeah ok, I want to get a lemon chicken though." She said. "So we have the place to ourselves we should take advantage of that shouldn't we?"

Now he knew what she meant. They both hadn't had sex ever since they got together again, Rose was probably expecting it. "Sure why not, by the way, umm do you think a date in the falls is cheap?"

She frowned and looked up, "Date in the falls?"

"Date in the falls, near the bridge- just with a bit of junk food like Cheetos, the rain ruins it but somehow it turns out kind of romantic?" his eyes begging for a vote in his favor, she looked down at the table as if thinking, "That is pretty romantic if you think

"I know right, she was totally trying to screw with my head." He blurted out accidentally, just when he let those words out, he realized the situation, Rose wasn't his friend, she was his Fiancé. His eyes widened a bit when he noted the change in expression on Rose's face, "Who are you talking about? What date?"

"Caroline, Her and Stefan fought-again."

"Oh, aren't they over yet?" she asked seemingly bored with the drama but she was very invested in Caroline's life. "They are but you know how Stefan tries to get together with her again, she recently mocked him about a teenage date." He inserted his own frustrations into it, "Stefan says Caroline loved the date, and look at her now being all I-hated-the-date." He imitated her squeaky voice, "She's like the nicest girl in the world but is a real bitch sometimes."

"You're really that worried about Stefan?" Rose asked a brow raised, he huffed, "Stefan did his best in that relationship, he was a good boyfriend. If she didn't 'like' the low-budget date, how come she jumped his bones after it." he said with a bit of enthusiasm which was very strange to Rose, "Did he tell you that?" Rose didn't want to imagine that date or Stefan and Caroline doing….things.

"I just know it." he let out a sigh wondering how Elena's 'perfect' date was going.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

"I didn't know this would be so casual." Elena had worded the same sentence in different ways for the umpteenth time. Kai didn't really seem to care or didn't actually realize it. They were at a small diner called Freddy's. Elena had never been here so it was probably opened after she moved, but she felt like she was over-dressed for the situation. This seemed a lot lower than her expectations. Kai had ordered double cheeseburgers for them. There was a birthday going on in one booth. It was a total worse than McDonald's scenario. Now that she saw things closely, Kai was a bit of an economical opportunist as she liked to say it, in Damon's words a cheapskate. He wanted to save on everything and anything. She would never tell Damon that Kai picked up a few extra straws in addition to the free ketchup sachets. She was honestly a bit embarrassed here all dressed up and done for this. "It's liberating in a way, we already have so many meetings in big hotels, it gets exhausting, the formal environment right?" he justified his choice.

Elena nodded picking up a fry and eating it, "I haven't eaten unhealthy in so long, ever since Rachel's diagnosis, her Dad and I are trying to make clean eating a habit." She said picking up the burger and taking the bite, "Isn't it weird to be living together?" he asked.

She shook her head, "It's not for most of the time, we are good friends, he's a great dad." She had to admit that, he accepted the kids so quickly and they bonded so naturally with him. Damon had once claimed that he could never be a good father but Elena knew he was underestimating his abilities once again. Maybe that's why she mad at him, Damon had it all. He was an effortlessly good parent, the kids loved what he cooked for them, they loved to talk to him before they slept, he was going to get married to Rose. Everything in his life was okay. Was she jealous of his perfection? He was probably having the time of his life right now.

"He is taking the dad role a bit seriously, he's a new dad after all," Kai commented, Elena had noticed, he didn't really like Damon and she knew it wasn't because of her, it was because of a previous accident between them, in which they fought over car damage. "It's been months, I don't think it's a hobby at this point, he's good at being a dad."

He just shrugged it off, a few more Damon bashing comments and she was getting the idea that Kai really wanted Elena to be on his side so they could hate on him together. "Why did you two break up?" he asked all of a sudden, she just shrugged, "We didn't break up we just were in long-distance and eventually stopped talking."

"And that's when you were pregnant? Wow, he's a coward for abandoning you." He said with disgust. She bit her lip with embarrassment confessing, "He didn't actually, I stopped talking to him. I was just unsure about all of it."

Perfect timing, they were given the check, that's when her actual nightmare started, Kai starting a rant about 'recommended tip'. How his consumer rights were violated with this sort of terms on the bill. Elena could feel the heat burning her ears up to her cheeks, the few people from the booths were watching them. She knew Kai was an 'economical opportunist'- heck he was damn cheapskate but could he not tone that down to a normal level instead of making them something people might write essays about on their Facebook pages.

When they were driving back to the house, she was still clutching the seat in the car cringing at the argument kai had with the manager and waiter at Freddy's! Fucking Freddy's. Now she was thinking about the argument Damon and Kai must have had all those years ago, where Damon established the opinion of Kai being the way he is.

"You can pick up the kids, I'll drop you home." Kai offered, Elena couldn't even take another moment of Kai now, No way in hell was she agreeing to that, she realized something Kai at work was very different from Kai in real life, At work, he was friendly and dedicated to his job, he was helpful too. In real life was ….very unlikeable. She wondered if the higher bosses knew Kai's extreme debate skills at public places. "Oh it's fine, Damon and his fiancé won't be home. I can stay with the kids since the house won't be locked." She made up a lie, as the car stopped, she picked up her purse and headed for the door when he held her wrist, "Elena, hey hold your horses." She was cringing now, Did Kai want a kiss or something because right now wasn't a good time, she was very embarrassed and done with this nightmarish date where all she did was hear trash about her ex, eat at a very kiddy-meal place while dressed like she should be on Paris fashion week otherwise- maybe that was a bit of exaggeration and even later when nothing more could go wrong, Kai started arguing with the staff over the tip. "You forgot your coat." He said reaching into the backseat and handing her the coat, she sighed of relief and nodded her head taking it, "Thanks, I'll be going now."

"Yeah just Venmo me the money for your half." He said starting up the car again, Elena looked back with a raised brow, "Umm, are you talking about the food we just had?"

"Yeah." He nodded as if it was no big deal, "It would be 8 dollars if you didn't order the ice cream so like 10."

Elena pursed her lips in anger and nodded, "Okay, sure. Bye," she said getting out and shutting the door after her, walking as fast as she could to the boarding house, tears of anger pooling in her eyes as she opened the door. She threw her coat on the couch and stepped out of her heels, Brooklyn was watching TV, on seeing her, he closed it and stood up. "Mrs. Salvatore, you're home about an hour early."

She let out a huge sigh, collapsing on the sofa, "I can't imagine being on time, are the kids okay? Are they asleep?"

"Yes, we painted, then we played a little hide and seek, I gave them dinner and now they are asleep." He said innocently and grabbed a blanket from the side handing it to her, "You look exhausted."

"I feel like I am." She said palming her head, "Wait a minute," he said and rushed out of the room, She was even tired to look up and just cuddled back in the sheet trying to forget the humiliation she just faced.

"Here Mrs. Salvatore." He handed her a cup of tea, she looked up from the blanket and grabbed the hot cup, "Peppermint tea." He said and sat down by her side, as she propped up a bit to sit, "Thanks." She smiled taking a small sip, "FYI, I am Miss Gilbert."

"Oh, I thought you were married."

"Nope-nope, Damon and I are just friends." She said and took another sip, then noticed him look a bit weird at her, "I mean we once dated now we just co-parent, hence the different dates." She clarified, he nodded, "Oh, yeah I thought you guys were a bit weird."

She giggled and shook her head, after a long moment of silence, he asked, "So how did your date go?"

She shook her head, "It was awful." Her voice a bit raspy, "Damon was mocking me about Kai and he was right," Her voice sounding a bit disappointed, "He and Rose must be sipping champagne and I downed a sprite zero because it was a dollar and ninety-nine less than regular sprite."

"Ouch." He commented. Elena huffed, "I think I am going through an existential crisis- No, I've been going through one since like years. There are moments where I feel like my existence is some sort of example for people and the type of example I am talking about is the one where you look at another person and feel like 'meh at least I am better than that.' Like I can be the face of teen pregnancy, tutorial mom and easy girlfriend all in one." She ranted. He let out a chuckle and she rolled her eyes, "This is not funny, this is supposed to be sad."

"I am sorry Miss Gilbert." He patted her shoulder lightly, "You are just degrading yourself a bit too much, you are fine, one bad date doesn't define anything."

"What do you know, you met me today. I am damn train wreck, Rachel has her pageant in two days and my best friend is not here to help her. She isn't even trying to involve me. she needs her Daddy to do her Elsa braid, design her outfit and pick out her performance. I don't even get to be a pageant mom." A tear escaped her eye. "Oh don't be so upset," he rubbed her arm. "You are just thinking about way too many things right now, there are still two days, you can show her that you can be a better 'manager' than Mr. Salvatore, At the end of the day, he is a man, he can't be pinpoint perfect about a feminine competition like you."

"But here's the thing, I am mediocrely feminine, I can't help her win." She threw up her hands in the air, "That's what you think. Of course, you can, you gave birth to fricking twins at-"

"Eighteen."

"Right. it would be a problem if you didn't care, but you do, you care about your kids." He said in a comforting tone, she nodded, "I care about them more than myself. I care about Damon too- he doesn't trust me though, I don't blame him, he shouldn't have to feel shitty about his relationship with his fiancé because of me and I did that."

"Did what?"

"I made him feel bad because I felt bad. He is happy with her because it's simple with her, he trusts her, he knows their relationship won't hurt him, but he's scared of me. it made me feel like a horrible person when he turned me down because of it, he can say I am still his best friend but I know I am not and that hurts me," she pursed her lips sitting back. "But I deserve it, I deserve more than that. I kept Rachel and Alex to myself all these years. I am a monster," she sighed.

"Don't say that," he said in a comforting tone, taking away the empty teacup from her hand. "You are a human being, we have emotions like jealousy and envy embedded in our heads and besides you didn't harm him. You want him to be happy. In the end, that's what matters, which means you aren't a bad person. You realized the mistakes you've made, that is commendable." He gave her a small smile, she felt a bit better talking about the things she had been thinking about, he looked at her in awe when she smiled back, "Oh I forgot to pay you," she said reaching for her purse. "Maybe that's why you are listening to an old lady talk."

"Oh no Mr. Salvatore did pay me." he clarified, "I didn't stay for more money, it's just you are a very polite person, I enjoyed talking to you."

"Even though I ranted half the time. That must have ruined my 'polite' impression." She chuckled, he shook his head, "No I am glad you did- you are a beautiful person, Miss Gilbert." He said in a soft voice looking at her with heart eyes. She was surprised when the hand resting on her shoulder moved to her cup her chin and he leaned forward to place a quick kiss against her lips. Her eyes widened from the quick moment and she pulled back, standing up, "Brooklyn! Oh my God, this is not appropriate," she said in a loud shriek. He freaked out, "Uh-uh I am sorry Miss Gilbert, I was- I didn't realize- I-"

"I think it's best you leave for your house." She tried to dismiss him that second blushing furiously, he nodded, "Oh yeah, I have school in the morning." She cringed at the sentence and picked up his jacket, handing it over, "GO!"

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Rose looked down at her belly and then to Damon, "You shouldn't have ordered dessert, I am already bloated like hell."

"Come on Rose, it's not like we are eating like this all the time, calm down." He sat back, he had bought Rose another ring which was inside the dessert, like Elena had said it, the whole dinner was awkward, now that he thought about it. He and Elena did drive around here a lot when they were teenagers. He didn't know why he was thinking about her so much tonight, maybe because her words had offended him more, or maybe he was now cringing at his past dates. His phone rang and he picked it up, looking at the screen, 'Caroline' he shook his head, what in the world did she want to borrow at this hour, especially now that she was out of town. "Hello," he picked up the call. "Damon, oh my God!" she was laughing as if she going to die, "You are going to love this."

Damon knew that voice, Caroline had only two reasons to call him. One was when she wanted to borrow something, like a lawnmower, an extra mattress, the dryer. The second was when she had news, he preferred the latter, no matter how much she showed that he didn't care about 'drama' he always had a secret interest in knowing the nasty details of a normal boring life of another person and Caroline was one of his credible sources, these calls with her would long hours when she had details but right now he was in the middle of his date.

"Can you call later, I am with Rose." He said in a low voice so Rose wouldn't hear.

"Later is no good. It's about Elena. Did you guys have some 'who has the better date night' thing going? LOL." She chuckled loudly. He frowned, "Kind of."

"Well you fucking won!" she squealed. Damon bit his lip, he had to know this, he got up and covered the phone with his hand, "It's an important call sweetie, I'll be back in five." She shrugged, "Okay."

He immediately raced to a corner and put the phone to his ear, "What happened- give me the condensed form and we will talk in detail later."

Caroline told him about the failed date night Elena had and Damon couldn't help but half laugh and half feel sorry for her. Some details about Kai also made him laugh so much that the people around were concerned if he was a lunatic or not. "Poor Elena," he said with fake pity and sighed patting his chest to calm down his heartbeat, "I warned her not to go and make a fool out of herself. But you know what they say, you have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your prince."

"Doesn't that explain your kiss too." She said backfiring it on him, he rolled his eyes, "I am more of a taken prince at the moment."

"Speaking of kisses." She chuckled, "You know the babysitter you guys hired- kissed her."

"What?" if he was drinking something, he'd spit it out now, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah- he was weird, Elena had a whole mental breakdown over it," Caroline said in a concerned tone, "No that's not possible, Elena's for sure lying, I mean- how in the world- that boy was like seventeen." He argued, out of words clearly, hear he was 'fearing' kai and the guy who took the cake was a snake in his own house.

"Yeah, but Elena's MILF material," Caroline said in a naughty tone. He scrunched up his face at the thought, "Thanks for the images, Caroline." He hung up and went back to his table, his dessert sitting on his side and Rose had finished hers, "Uh- wow you ate all that? "

"Yeah, um why." She asked, he down on his chair and moved his fork in his piece of cake over and over, "Maybe it's here."

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Uh, nothing." He smiled, " Were you by any chance choking to death while eating that?" he gestured to her clear plate, she shook her head, "No, why are you saying all that?"

"Because you ate a diamond ring."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

A/N: Hello friends, long time no see. I hope you are all safe and in your homes. This lockdown is very necessary and as a person who loves to enjoy long walks (And nothing more of the outside world) I am also staying in and prioritizing health. I hope you do that too. Thanks to my beta for editing this and thank you all for your kind reviews. Keep it coming, now as I am at my home. I'd be able to write more too. Again thank you for your patience with these stories. Do leave a review. Love you!


	11. Moonlight swim

When Elena woke up the next morning, she was lying on the couch that she had fallen asleep on after her big mental breakdown the previous night with a bottle of tequila on her side. She had quit drinking ever since she had found out about her pregnancy, other than an occasional one or two drinks. But yesterday she went all out. Just thinking about how terrible her life had been the last few days and she couldn't resist the urge and gave into her inner potential alcoholic. Surprisingly she had a warm blanket covering her which she didn't remember falling asleep with. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair and almost jumped when she heard Damon's voice, "Good morning Bob from the bar." Oh yeah, the old bald man who was always sulking at the bar. She poured and turned her head to look at him coming down the stairs, "Why are you up so early? It's like five."

"I didn't go to bed in the first place, Rose was paranoid after she ate the diamond ring so took her to the hospital, don't ask how we got that out." He said with an expression of horror crossing his face, Elena's jaw dropped, "Wait she ate that ring?" Damon nodded. "Yeah. Next time, I am gonna avoid the whole hiding it in the dessert thing." He said as she sat down on the couch rubbing his eyes. She frowned, "How many times do you plan on getting married?"

He huffed, "I haven't slept in twenty-four hours so maybe I am not making sense." Then he turned to her and arched a brow, a snarky smirk forming on his lips, "Makeup not washed, dress not changed, a drunk mess- you clearly had a good date."

"Shut up. I know Caroline told you," She said as she tossed a cushion his way. He laughed, "Ah how I love my reporter Forbes."

Elena got up and stretched her body. Her dress had been itching her a lot now and she had been ignoring it, "I'll get a shower and change, don't worry, I'll get the kids ready. You go take a nap."

"I am fine." He shrugged getting up as well. She pressed her lips together, "No you're not, you've been up all night. Besides, you'll need energy for when the kids come back home."

"You have a point though." He said yawning. He gave her a pat on the back when she turned around. "Okay, thanks for the shift covering though."

"No problem." She mumbled as he walked past her and towards the guest bedroom. She looked at her warm blanket and then at him, a smile spread across her lips and she shook her head going towards the kids' bedroom where she kept most of her stuff.

(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)

The nap had actually been very good for him. He didn't think he would get much done that day but after he woke up and found the house empty, he assumed the kids were at school and Elena and Rose were at work. Thankfully, Elena had left him some breakfast, banana pancakes. They had tasted amazing. He would surely thank her for that. His mind was so clear today. Elena was done with Kai, which was the highlight of his day. He felt guilty for feeling the way he did but he couldn't help it. He felt so productive that he had almost finished his project and was just going over its preview for any mistakes when he heard the knock on his home office door. He looked at the clock, it was almost three, so maybe his kids were home already. "Come in."

Elena peeked from the door, she looked a bit nervous which caught his attention. Was something wrong again? "Hey, What's up?"

She stepped inside and walked to his table, "Umm I just dropped the kids, they were very tired so I put them to bed, but they'll be up in about an hour so-"

"Yeah, I've cooked lunch, chicken with rice."

"Aha I saw it, looks good. But actually I took half the day off. I needed some help." She sounded reserved still. He frowned, "Sure, what can I help you with?"

"You know Rachel has her pageant tomorrow, Caroline still isn't back and you've covered the most but it's glitz and Rachel wants me to do the whole full glam on her. The problem is I don't know if I can, the look she wants me to do is so hard." She swallowed thick, "So I thought we could practice."

"Well let her wake up and you can practice then, don't need my permission or anything." He said shrugging. She bit her lip, "Damon!" as a sigh of exhaustion escaped her, "I don't want to practice with Rachel, she'll think I am not good enough like she did with the braid-"

"Oh yes the braid, see how perfect I am at making that twisty bread thing in her hair." He said praising himself with a smirk on his lips. She nodded, "Yeah! Yeah, you're perfect and that is giving me such hard competition because she thinks I am a loser. Can I please have this." She almost begged. He narrowed his eyes, "Well what do you want me to do?"

Elena at once pulled out her huge bag and put it on the table, "Just be my canvas."

"What? No." He coughed, "Elena, this is insane. Just ask Rose to do her make-up."

She pouted as she looked at the bag and then him, "Damon, I just want Rachel to feel that her Mom is as good as her Dad and her Aunt Care. All I have is being a mother right now and if I can't even be a good one-"

"Fine. Okay, Geez, you don't have to be so emotional about it." He said as he turned the chair away from the table, "If this make-up stuff of yours gave me an allergy, I am dragging you to court."

She excitedly stood up and almost hopped with happiness, clutching her bag, "You don't have to worry, our company has the best quality products, I get them at a discount but these are expensive, so trust me when I say they are top tier quality." She said as she walked across the table and slightly moved the curtain for more light, he sat back with a sigh, "How long will this take?"

"Oh just sit back and relax." She said as she patted his shoulder and dragged a chair for herself. She showed him the picture of what she was going to do, which included a lot of smoke black eye shadow on his eyes, "Will Rachel look good in this?"

"She picked it out, Caroline told her it would bring out her blue eyes." Elena shook her head as she began to put a moisturizer on his face, he let out a sigh, "Well this isn't actually so bad, I'll admit it's a bit relaxing but also it feels so gooey, you get what I mean?"

"Ahan, we are working on the consistency of this product, it takes a bit time to soak in the skin." She put concealer on some spots and then moved back to look at him, "Okay you do look a bit dead but that's perfect because Caroline said we need a clean canvas before we put the colours in."

"Damn I am gonna kill Caroline when she gets back." He complained. She chuckled, "Oh I recall you saying how you loved her this morning." He nodded, "That was before she became a spokesperson for the unrealistic beauty standards, I personally think Rachel doesn't need anything. Look at you, you don't go all out like that and you're gorgeous." He complimented which made her blush but she didn't think he noticed it, she picked up her packing brush and started using the eyeshadow, "But I think it's not about if Rachel needs it or not. I know she's beautiful but putting on makeup is a sort of art, you know? it doesn't mean you don't like yourself, because everyone knows no one wakes up with purple eyeshadow on their eyelids but it's supposed to be fun."

"Ahaha selling me your Charm crimson company advertising speech." He joked, she rolled her eyes and got closer to him, blending the shadow near his eyes, " Ow, Elena! Powder in my eye! "

"You keep moving away." She complained, "Sit still."

"Ow Ow- you literally-" he was about to touch his face when she squealed, "Don't touch it! No no- she moved his hand away, sitting forward, almost sitting on his lap. "I'll get it out, just open your eye," She cupped his face with her one hand and pulling on his eyelid slightly with the other as she blower air with little pressure on his eye. "Better?" she asked after a few moments. "Emm hmm." He mumbled. Elena was sitting right in his lap and he was fighting a lot of weird feelings and thoughts right now, she looked like she didn't know what she was doing to him which probably she didn't, as she continued putting makeup on his eye and the other one. "How much more? I already look like that guy from Home Alone when his eyes got burned by peeking in through the door."

"Damon, remember when I told you I was insecure about my makeup skills? Thank you for remembering that." She said with sarcasm. He bit the inside of his cheek. This was so boring, women must really love art for them to just sit for hours and do this. He huffed and looked down bored but instantly regretted because, from the position Elena was sitting in, he could see her perfect perky breasts from the sweetheart neckline of her yellow shirt. He fisted his hands on the sides of his chair, commanding himself to look at something else but boy was it difficult. 'Look away! She's gonna notice it dammit!' an inner voice in him screamed. Maybe his body wasn't taking his warning seriously, 'Whatever happens, don't get hard! Don't get hard' he shouted inwardly, 'Think about gross things- not boobs, think- think!' suddenly an image of Stefan wearing a white bikini, sitting on an inflated flamingo appeared in front of his eyes, he broke into a laugh, "Oh yeah works perfectly."

"What?" Elena asked looking down at him. He shook his head now thinking of ways for him to make Stefan actually recreate the image in his head. That would be such an amazing tool, it would make co-parenting so much easier.

"You want to choose a lipstick colour?" She picked out a few colours, which were mostly pink, red and brown. He narrowed his eyes looking at each shade, "I think I want the brown, but wait, is it gonna overshadow my eyes? Because they do kinda look very extra ocean blue," he said looking in the small mirror on the palette."

"No brown is gonna look edgy- do you like edgy?"

"Oh, I can handle some edgy. Okay, brown," He said as he sat back. She applied the lipstick on his lips and gave a light chuckle, "This looks so weird but in a good way." She sat back and looked at him, "Okay now I just need to put the lashes in."

"What do you mean 'in' I already have lashes." He sounded a bit offended, Elena held up the pack of huge foxy lashes In front of his eyes, "Just to bring out your eyes more."

"Are my eyes going to be out of the sockets completely by the end of this and how is that attractive?" he asked genuinely confused, "I mean if I were a guy, I would never focus on something as minor as eyes and how wide they are." He sat back for a second but when he saw Elena gave him that confused look he immediately spoke up, "Okay call it expressive eyes! Who cares." Elena nodded looking disappointed as she put the glue on the lashes, he swallowed thick, "You're going to glue them? What if they never come off, how will I ever use my golf club membership then?"

"Damon, calm down, they are easy to remove. It's a special eye glue." She said as she sat back on his lap, he moved his head back, "Oh no you don't, what is wrong with you and your insecure being, who the hell does this, you can go blind."

"Damon, sweetie, please this is the final step." She said cupping his face harshly to make him look at her, "Ow Damn it, Elena." She applied them on his eyes and he felt like he had something sitting on his eyes now, When she stepped away she looked at the picture and then him, "Well?" he asked a brow raised.

"Wait." She clicked on her phone for a second while he was reading the back off the lash glue pack, "Great, Care says it's amazing so we got her approval."

He looked up horrified, "You sent that to CAROLINE? What the fuck did I ever do to you? You sent a picture of me wearing more makeup than my mother had on her wedding to Caroline Forbes, who knows my brother Stefan Salvatore, who can ruin my life."

"Damon, calm down, you look amazing, if Stefan spews shit, he's just jealous, gurl." She said patting his shoulder, "What did you just call me?"

"Oh sorry I was in the spirit." She bit her lip, "I am washing this off." He said firmly and got up, Elena chuckled as she followed him out the room, "At least have a look in the mirror, it would hurt me if you don't even look at it."

"I sat down for an hour for you to do this to me." He spat, she rolled her eyes, "And you've never looked better."

The door to the boarding house opened and Damon turned around when he saw Rose come in, he was about to walk away when Elena held his arm, "Rose! In here."

"Elena, what the hell-"

"Oh my God Damon!" Rose gasped seeing him, "Ahah!" A giggle escaped her mouth, "What's been going on here?"

"Elena held his arm strong enough to hold him in place, "Well Damon today has proved to be an amazing friend by letting me practice my craft on his face."

Her mouth fell open as she looked at his face again, "Wow, Elena I must say, the eyeshadow is amazing, hey what lipstick is this."

Damon quickly interrupted, "I chose the lipstick."

"It's not released yet, it's from our fall collection." She said excitedly, "I really wanted a shade similar but the last time-"

"Ladies, now if you'll excuse me, I, Damon Salvatore with my perfect face would excuse myself to wash this off." He tried to escape them, Rose held his other arm, "No way, we're getting a selfie in this."

"Over my dead body." He spat, Elena looked at Rose and she nodded, "That's not a bad idea actually." Next, he knew he was pinned down on the couch with both of them keeping him down while Elena was taking multiple selfies, "THIS IS A CRIME LADIES!" he shouted from under them.

Later he was scrubbing out the makeup from his face when Elena showed up with Alex, "Daddy's right here honey, see he didn't drown as you saw him in the dream." Elena said to Alex, they mouthed to him, "bad dream."

"Daddy!" he cried as he tried to jump out of Elena's arms to him, Damon wiped his own face with a towel and tool Alex from Elena, "You saw me drown?"

He nodded crying, Damon wiped tears from Alex's cheek, "Do you know what that means?"

"No." He said with a pouty lip, "Hmm it means you added four years to my life, you see I saw my dad drown too- that's the magic. You did it buddy!" Damon made up a story about how lucky that was which cheered Alex up a bit and he even started laughing after Damon told him one or two of his weird dreams, "And there was all the chocolate in the world, but I had only one minute to eat, so I ate and ate but then I exploded like 'blah'." He made some gestures with his hands making the story more dramatic, "And then I became chocolate myself."

Alex was much calm now, Elena was still standing at the threshold, watching them both smiling, Damon was so good with them- he never got annoyed, she had never met someone so patient and kind. In the past, she would have never thought of him as such a good dad. He was never overly excited about having kids, but now he treated his children like he had longed for being a father, so lovingly and so completely. It tugged at her heart. "Okay did you have the rice Daddy made you?"

"No, Mommy gave them to me but I wanted to see you first." He said holding on to his dad tightly, Damon kissed his cheek and put him down, "Go have your dinner now, then I'll come downstairs and we can play on the Xbox."

"Okay!" he said enthusiastically and ran past Elena out of the bathroom, she sighed, "So I see you got the lashes off."

"Yeah I did, I didn't trust the beauty industry but they were true their words about that glue." He looked in the mirror again to see if any makeup was left, "have to admit, now I kind of miss it on my face."

"Ahan, I knew you'd feel that too." She took it as a compliment, he shrugged, "You had no reason to be insecure about your skills, don't you think you're being too harsh on yourself regarding the pageant thing."

"Rachel wants to win this, no matter how much I lecture her about this being fun, she is calling it serious fun." Elena said turning towards him, "I don't want her to lose confidence over this so I just want everything to be perfect by her standard."

Damon didn't like the idea of his daughter being so obsessed with this pageant but he didn't want to snatch away what excited her because she wouldn't understand just yet, he knew Elena wanted the same, he looked at her, she seemed to be so worried about it, she wanted to give Rachel everything to win this competition, she wanted Rachel to see that her Mom could be as interesting and experienced as Caroline in this, "Okay but stop beating yourself up all the time, you're doing your best and that should matter, it's okay if you're not the best pageant mom or whatever, you've still done good enough."

She seemed anxious looking around, "You think so?"

He cupped the side of her face, "Absolutely. Calm down, take a deep breath." She did as he told her followed by a smile, he chuckled, "There it is, have you had dinner?"

She pursed her lips, "I've just been so invested in this pageant. I have to practice the dance with her again too." He interrupted, "Nope you're going to have dinner first, no arguments, are you saying you don't like what I cook."

"No, no, it's great but-"

"Awesome, see you downstairs, go heat it up." He turned her around and slightly gave her a push so she could go, she gave up and left to get the dinner ready. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Rose standing in the walk-in wardrobe, looking a bit upset, he bit the inside of his cheek, "Aren't you gonna join us for dinner?"

"Ahuh, it's just." She got up with a sigh and walked towards him, "It's so weird living here now, why isn't she going back home?"

"Ehm she stayed because of you know the Kai disaster date and most of Rachel's pageant stuff is here so she wanted to-" Rose shook her head at his explanation, "Uh no Damon it's just I get that she's here because of whatever reason, but the kids and her here all the time, it just makes me feel a certain type of way. Sometimes I miss being alone with you. Now you're either working or just helping with homework or cooking or getting them to bathe."

He didn't know that he was making Rose uncomfortable by being a father to his kids, he didn't know how he could stop doing that, it did bother him but then again, Rachel and Alex weren't Rose's kids, so he couldn't expect her to always understand, "I know I've been busy, don't worry I am working on a schedule, other than that when Stefan comes back you know he helps with the kids."

She nodded, now she seems somewhat convinced, she circled her arms around his neck, "Can't you do a whole 3-4 day rule thing with Elena, the kids can stay here for four days and then they should stay at Elena's house for three days a week." She suggested. He couldn't help but feel a twist in his heart like it was a red flag in front of his eyes. How was his relationship going to work this way? It seemed like Rose didn't want his kids around, but this was so sudden she never complained before. She even cooked them breakfast once or twice. Alex liked her a lot, they didn't even bother her much. All defences in his against her because she was starting to show that she was annoyed by the kids. "I can't talk to Elena about this. They are my kids I can't ban them from my house three days a week, I know that we've been having some privacy issues but at the end of the day these are my kids. They aren't some fun little project that Elena and I are responsible for. They are my kids and I am aware that when we started dating, you didn't sign up for this, but when you found out and came back you knew what you were walking into." He said a bit hurt at her suggestion. "I am genuinely sorry that everyone here made you feel this way, but this isn't my children's fault, If you want me to improve, I will." Now Rose felt guilty because Damon sounded very serious. She bit her lip and shook her head, "No, Damon I didn't mean it in that way, forget I ever said that, you're right, we need a schedule." She pecked him and then headed out of the room, leaving him tense.

(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)

Rachel was holding on to him tightly while he was trying to get upstairs to his yet again upset fiancé, but his daughter was not in the mood for bed tonight, just insisting on him telling her stories, "See I told you shouldn't do this too much. Now she wants to hear one every day." Elena complained. Damon was stroking Rachel's dark hair as she was lying on his shoulder, looking up to him for another story, "I want to hear the Rapunzel one please Daddy!" she requested but it sounded like an order, "Baby, you heard that yesterday."

"Yes but I like it." She argued. Elena palmed her face as he told the story. She had to say Damon was very patient with both of the kids. She didn't remember him being this calm and patient before and with anyone, but he was so different when it came to them. When Rachel finally fell asleep they both walked out of the room. She turned around to look at him, "I don't know why she loves that so much."

"Because you got her a Rapunzel themed birthday last time." He answered perfectly remembering how he had seen a picture of that birthday party. She looked up, "Oh yeah, my bad."

"Uh, Elena I actually wanted to talk to you about something." He said leaning against the wall, "Rose and I are having some issues."

"Oh." She looked a bit upset by the revelation, he nodded, "Yeah, it's just that she thinks her and I have no privacy because of you staying."

She slightly turned red with embarrassment. She hadn't known that she was disturbing their relationship like that, "I understand, um yeah no problem uh -you should have told me earlier I would have driven home with the kids."

"No please you can definitely stay the night- I am -I am sorry for bringing this up." He said feeling awful inside. It was just her big doe eyes that were driving him insane. He didn't want to treat her this way and make her feel like a stranger but what could he do? "No uh, it's completely fine Damon, what are you talking about? I am sorry for staying longer than I should have. Rose is right, you guys have a separate life too." She concluded and almost ran to the guest room. The way she looked at him made his heart hurt. Why was this happening to him? He didn't want Elena to think that they couldn't be friends because of Rose but maybe that's what happened. He couldn't even blame Rose, living in the past was not helping him so he couldn't allow himself to think about Elena.

(Tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd)

"Do you wanna give Mommy another pose for a picture?" Elena asked Rachel while they were waiting for the show to start, she posed with her hands on her hips and then when Elena clicked the picture she frowned, "Mommy, I need gloss for my lips."

"Okay baby, Mommy's gonna reapply some but that's the final thing okay? Did you like the make-up Mommy did on you?"

"Ahuh. Do I look like how aunt Care on the Christmas party did?" she asked hopefully, Elena shook her head, "Nope you like Rachel and she's the prettiest girl in the whole universe."

"Exactly my thoughts." Damon added and both Rachel and Elena turned to see him at the waiting room doorstep, "Daddy!!!" Rachel squealed in excitement and ran towards him, he picked her up in his arms and she shouted again, "No kisses Daddy, I've got makeup on my face."

Elena got up and stood at the side watching them talk, she had left with the kids early in the morning because she hadn't been able to sleep the whole night just thinking of how she was in the middle of Damon's relationship, it made her feel so unwanted in that house, "I didn't think you were going to come." She said above a whisper. Damon huffed, "What? How can I not come and see Rachel perform? Do you wanna show Daddy the dance again?" he asked her, she nodded enthusiastically and he put her down, she started dancing without any music, just moving her hips and snapping her fingers, then touching her knees after she bent down and later twirling. She plooked way too adorable to both of them. Elena was continuously filming her on her camera, when she finished the dance, she jumped into Damon's arms again, "Where's Alex?"

"He didn't want to come at all, so I left him with Tyler." She said a bit worried about Damon's 'babysitter' phobia, but he didn't comment on it. "Well, we can pick Alex after the show and go for some burgers." He suggested, which sounded good but then she started thinking about Rose, she deserved his time as well. What would she think? "I'll take them, you should treat Rose to a lunch today, your date didn't go so well the other day."

He once again was quiet, as if he too was a bit upset about this whole thing. Soon more and more people were showing up and Rachel already had made a friend, Bianca, who was about a year older than Rachel. She was blonde and had sparkling green eyes, wearing a blue Cinderella dress. Her dress was the whole reason Rachel had been fascinated with her. Rachel had three costume changes, a fashion look, a beach look and a bride. Caroline had thought out these themes and Elena had worked her ass off getting everything for her. Elena was keeping an eye on the two girls while Damon now had the camera duty to record their 'behind the scenes'

"Bianca!" A man dressed casually in jeans and a white button-up was calling after the girl, "Daddy." The girl said enthusiastically running to her father. Her father sighed or relief, "I turn around to talk to someone for two seconds and you're gone." He said a bit worried then he looked at Elena and Damon who were seated with their daughter. Elena wearing a fitted floral wrap dress and her hair were in curls contrary to her usual hair. She had actually utilized her new learned makeup skills and done her makeup a bit different than her usual natural look and wore rose gold heels. While Damon was wearing a black crew-neck shirt with jeans and heavy boots. "Elena Gilbert right?" he asked with narrow eyes. Elena didn't remember knowing this man but she nodded getting up, "Yeah sorry I –"

"Mason Lockwood, Tyler's cousin. I know you don't know me, but I think Tyler babysits your kids a lot because I just recognized you here." He laughed scratching his head, "Oh you're Tyler's cousin? I've never seen you around"

"Well, I just got back in town after seven years." He revealed taking the seat next to her completely ignoring Damon at this point, she too sat down turned towards him now, "Wow, me too, but six years. Is Bianca's mom attending too?"

He bit the inside of his cheek and sighed, "No, unfortunately, I lost her two years ago to cancer. I am a single parent." Elena felt immensely guilty for asking that question and reminding him of his loss, "Oh I am so sorry, I am also a single parent, my kids and I just moved back from Germany some months ago."

'Wow. Single parent huh?' Damon thought as he pretended to be busy on his phone. Finally, Elena added, "This is Damon Salvatore, my ex-boyfriend, we co-parent the kids." She finally introduced him to her new 'best friend' Damon thought as he was forced to look up from his phone and greet Mason, "Hey, nice meeting you, Mr. Lockwood."

"Oh, please call me Mason." He replied shaking Damon's hand and resuming his conversation with Elena about Bianca's dress and her look, how hard parenting was, and the kid's baby years. Damon couldn't believe Elena was talking to this guy she barely knew and that too about so many private things.

Soon the show started and Elena looking at all the other pageant moms too started to encourage Rachel in a super enthusiastic way. Damon knew she didn't care about any prizes, she just wanted Rachel to have a good time.

He held up the camera quickly as Elena said in and excited and nervous voice, "Quick! She's stepping on the stage!"

"I am honey, calm down." He said fixing the camera at a good angle. Rachel did her performance very confidently, whenever she would forget a step she would quickly look at her parents and they would remind her to snap her fingers or twirl. In the end, she bowed and walked out like a supermodel on a runway which Damon was sure Caroline taught her. "Wow what a stage presence." Mason commented, "She's so talented."

Just one little conversation opener and Elena started talking to him again. Damon was so annoyed with this guy now. He could sense it from Mason, he was interested in Elena, and not in a way where he wanted to know her parenting secrets as she thought. Sure she was crediting Damon again and again of how much an amazing father he was, but Mason wasn't asking for any of Damon's parenting methods, hence proved that he was interested in Elena. He shook his head at how this guy was using his daughter as an opener to talk to a beautiful girl he saw at a pageant. It was official, Stefan despised the Lockwood family for the right reasons, well his might be because of Tyler but as of right then Damon hated Mason Lockwood.

(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)

A/N : Hey guys that's the upload I hope you guys like it. I hope everyone is safe at home and enjoying the story, please let me know if you liked it with a review. I really look forward to seeing feedback and appreciating it!!! Thanks to my beta for editing it and giving me such juicy and good ideas to work with (muhahahaahha) let me hear your thoughts.


	12. Mistakes ignite the silence

He tried his best to enjoy the event and ignore this new character who was Mason Lockwood, although he certainly wasn't the type of guy he could ignore the way he was already making advances towards Elena. How could she be so naïve and not understand his true intentions? She was so busy in a conversation with him but thank god Rachel had her most attention. Damon knew one thing about Elena, she would pick her children over anything. So he had that card but then again he felt guilty for being so unnecessarily protective of her. Rachel had come back after her performance and was asking over and over about how she did. "You looked so good, baby," Damon said picking her up and sitting her on his lap, "And you did wonderfully. Now can daddy have a kiss?" he asked holding her close to himself. She nodded enthusiastically, Damon kissed her cheek and then tickled her sides pretending to bite her, "Aghh the monster's got you!" He knew this act entertained her, Elena laughed as Rachel giggled trying to fight him off, "Please! Nooo, Mommy! My face."

"Oh come here," Elena took her from him and wiped her face, looking in her bag for powder as Rachel complained she wanted to look good when she was called again on stage. Elena was a bit worried about how badly Rachel wanted the trophy. Damon rolled his eyes muttering, "Told you about keeping her away from Caroline."

Elena sighed, "Damon please, I am worried as it is." She said adjusting Rachel's hair. She just wanted Rachel to be happy today. Holding her, she then cupped her face making Rachel look at her, "Rach, you are the prettiest girl for Mommy."

"And Daddy," Damon added. Elena nodded.

"And you gave such a good performance. All these other girls are your friends and they are also very pretty. Just know the trophy doesn't mean anything." Elena tried to sound convincing. "If you get it, it's just a memory and if you don't, you're still the most beautiful girl ever, and Daddy and I love you so much." She concluded and kissed her forehead. Rachel looked at her for a while but then gave a small smile, "Okay Mommy." As If she understood everything. Elena let out a breath and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "You want Mommy to put powder on your face?" She touched the spot she had kissed and Rachel shook her head jumping to hug her, "No- It's okay, I love your kisses."

Damon feigned being hurt, "Rachie- so you're on Elena's team now?"

Elena who was hugging Rachel close to her and gave him a playful grin, "She's her Mommy's daughter."

"I love daddy too." Rachel squealed playing with Elena's hair. "Sure you love Daddy now, wait till you don't get ice cream." Damon said in a threat, Rachel pouted to which he sighed, "Fine, but no sprinkles."

"Daddy." Her eyes almost sparkled and he felt like she was such a huge blackmailer like her mother with those glass wide eyes, " Okay sprinkles, but you'll be in trouble... someday."

Mason chuckled at their exchange, "Rachel sure knows how to use her baby face."

"Oh, you have seen nothing..." Elena began talking to him again, even some stories that he hadn't heard from her and Mason was listening to it, mesmerized by Elena and the halo surrounding her. Damon was trying to ignore their 'clicking' friendship. Thank God Bianca's performance ended and she came back taking her Dad's attention. When the results were being announced Damon and Elena both looked at Rachel with concern. They didn't know what was going to happen. If Rachel didn't win, would she cry? Would she be okay? He gulped when they announced the third runner up and it wasn't Rachel. He could feel some sweat on his forehead. Damn it, he didn't care about this stupid thing but Rachel seemed completely obsessed and he didn't want to see his daughter upset. In his opinion, his daughter had been the most confident, the most adorable little doll on that stage. He loved the way she put her heart into her performance. He was a bit surprised when he felt Elena's hand squeezing his. When he turned to see her she was also looking at the stage worried, their fingers laced together as they announced the second runner up and it wasn't Rachel. She quickly held Rachel closer with her free arm, "Baby I promise you were the cutest sweetest little girl..."

Rachel interrupted, "I know Mommy. Daddy said I danced the best. It was fun. I don't want the shiny girl." She was referring to the trophy. Elena couldn't believe this was Rachel talking. She didn't expect so much patience from her. Damon leaned closer and kissed the top of Rachel's head, then moving to say something in Elena's ear, he whispered, "She was so good. She does look the most beautiful here. I can't believe they didn't choose her! wasn't she the best?"

Elena nodded with a disappointed face, still stroking Rachel's hair.

"We are very pleased to announce our winner from the Junior Glitz- little Miss Rachel Celine Gilbert Salvatore...boy that's a huge name for little 3 ft Rachel."

Then there was clapping, there were some laughs on the name joke. Elena was so shocked she blinked when she saw Rachel jumping down her lap holding her hand, "Mommy that's my name!"

"Oh yes." She jumped. Damon had already pulled the camera out, "I knew it."

"Come on Mommy, I have to change into my bride costume." She hurriedly took Elena backstage looking for her last puffy dress, Rachel had requested to be a mini bride and Elena had made her a knee-length mini-bride dress which she looked so adorable in, especially when she had her small veil on her head. Tears welled up in her eyes looking her daughter like that. Damon was right, she was definitely the most beautiful girl Elena had ever seen. When she ran to the stage to get her sash, prize and trophy, Damon stood up from the crowd taking a video of her. Oh God, his little baby girl was looking like an adorable mini Barbie. He could see Elena waving at him from the side of the stage as if telling him to zoom on her. He mouthed, "Got it." He also got a bit of Elena in the video. She looked so cute cheering for Rachel as they put the sash on her. Rachel quickly grabbed the blonde woman's hand, the one who had announced her name. "Excuse me, Miss, I am 3ft 5 inches." A lot of people laughed at her adorable antics as she did a little dance holding her heavy 'shiny girl' trophy. Elena quickly came on stage and picked her up, thanking the judges and stepped down, "Daddy!" she waved the trophy at him and he too was very happy taking her from Elena and raising her above his head. "Yay, my little princess." Elena handed him the prize envelope and they sat back down till the show was over. Elena thanked God this was checked off because she was very nervous and unsure about pageants.

When they were driving back to Tyler's place to pick Alex up, Rachel had fallen asleep in the back while both of them were so quiet. Elena was still a bit sensitive after last night, not wanting to cross her boundaries. "Elena." Damon broke the silence and she was brought out of her thoughts, she looked sideways at him, "Hmmm?"

"I think I'll never be able to give Rachel away. She's so precious to me." He confessed. Elena found it so weird that he suddenly brought that up, "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "This dress." He referred to the white dress she was wearing, sleeping in the back, still holding her trophy close to herself. "That's it, she's never getting married."

"What?" Elena chuckled, she never thought in a million years that she'd hear that from him, "You'll be so much fun when she starts dating," She muttered, but she instantly regretted because she felt like she triggered him. He hissed, "Dating? No, no there would be no dating, not until I am alive."

"Damon..."

"There will be no arguments there. She will never date ever because you and I both know no one is good enough for her." He said looking off the road to Rachel in the back for a second, "And if someday she wants to get married, the guy is going to move in with us. Our baby is going nowhere. And we'll give him about 15 years before giving an approval." He said as if he had thought it out. Elena broke into a laugh and sat back in her seat, "Oh Damon, never did I think we'd have this conversation ever. Do you even hear yourself? Remember how you used to hate my Dad for being a quote-unquote 'obstacle' in our relationship?"

He narrowed his eyes."I said that once when he was being way too unreasonable. You know damn well I respected him and I understood his possessiveness. It sucked that he didn't trust me with you but I understood where it was coming from," He justified himself. Elena had to agree. She really annoyed her father at times but Damon always behaved In front of her father. He even talked sense into her when she would try to be extra rebellious. This one time when they came back from a birthday vacation first time as a couple, Elena got a very toxic case of food poisoning. She was admitted to the hospital and couldn't even breathe without throwing up. Damon had been with her the first night, but when he went home for a change of clothes on Elena's insistence and Grayson arrived at the hospital, he forbid him to see his daughter and told the hospital staff that Damon wasn't family so he wasn't allowed to interfere in the case. It was a good two days before she called his house crying and asking why he was not coming to see her and calling her. He told her he tried but Grayson had probably blocked him from Elena's phone and told the staff to not let him see her. That was the one time Damon was mad at her dad.

Reminded of the time, she sighed and touched his hand on the gear, "So you don't hate my dad."

He shook his head, "No, he's a part of my childhood. Sure he didn't like me but still-"

That meant so much to her because her dad didn't have a good reputation in town when it came to attitude. Everyone seemed bothered when he was brought up in a conversation and Elena used to feel so uncomfortable. She missed her parents everyday and she wanted people to remember them in a good way. She smiled squeezing his hand, "I miss him sometimes." Damon sighed, now she didn't know if she could believe that or not, but it still was so reassuring. A lone tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away. After her dad had found out about her pregnancy, he used to trash talk Damon all the time, calling him names and words. At one point she knew he hated Damon. it always made her upset because that meant he hated her happiness because Damon was her happiness. "I just have one condition for Rachel and it's that she finds someone as amazing as her Dad."

He didn't know where that came from but he smiled, "She's like five, why are we talking about this."

"I know right." Elena agreed and decided to leave the topic. It was going to make her think as well. She didn't want the kids to grow up this soon and leave her. What was even her life without her kids? And that's when it hit her...wait, her life was all about her kids. Panic started to crawl up her body and her hand resting on his squeezed almost painfully. He looked at her after the contact. He knew Elena had gone to a whole separate world by the look in her eyes. When they stopped at Tyler's she was still frowning, maybe thinking about what he had said last night? He got out of the car and walked across to get the door for her, "Oh." She noticed once he opened the door and got out with a sheepish expression, getting the back door and picking up a sleeping Rachel. "Hey, I'll drop you home." He offered but she shook her head, "Tyler said he would, besides it's like four blocks from here, you have a good night." She tapped his arm in a playful way. He forced a smile and huffed, "Well I'd go and say goodbye to Alex."

She murmured a 'sure' but he had already jogged his way up to Tyler's house and rung the bell. Elena carried Rachel down the same path and waited for the door to open. When it did, they both were a bit taken aback, "Mason." Elena said with a surprise.

"Hey, I was just visiting Ty...come in." He stepped out of the way and this time Damon let out a scoff at seeing him interact with Elena as he went inside. Oh yes, Elena had mentioned earlier that Alex was at Tyler's place. That must be the reason Mason was here, he knew Elena was going to be here. He couldn't believe this man. Alex was sitting on the floor with Bianca while she was showing him something on her iPad. Probably by her narration, a video of the pageant. His son was acting way too interested. Damon figured his son was already showing his 'Casanova' colours and quite frankly Damon didn't like where this was heading. He wanted the kids to be more into 'kid' stuff.

"Alexander Joseph," he said in a calm but firm voice, the boy looked up from the screen and jumped to his feet, "Daddy!" he exclaimed and ran towards him with enthusiasm over the polished porcelain white tiles towards him. He picked him up and swung him around the way Alex liked. "And what exactly are you up to right now."

"Umm, I just made a friend." He gestured towards Bianca who was sitting with her bunched up Cinderella dress, her blonde hair looked like a mess now. "Oh yes, she's friends with your sister. By the way, Rachie won a shiny lady today."

"Did she?" He was surprised and Damon nodded, "Daddy won't be able to see you till tomorrow night so I came here to meet you."

"But why?" Suddenly his face tensed up. Damon should have seen this coming. The children had stayed continuously for over two weeks and they must have thought this was a permanent arrangement. "Because Daddy has some work."

"But, but..." Alex's voice stuttered listening to Damon say that and he cupped his father's face, "About our Xbox time."

"We'll do that tomorrow." He promised, looking a bit defeated himself. He loved spending time playing games with the kids, especially Alex. Rachel was more into outdoor activities than computer games. "I promise I won't shout or make noise." Alex tried to convince him which broke his heart. The other day Damon had given him a time out for thirty minutes for making noise around the house now he even felt worse than before. He just kissed the top of Alex's head and both his cheeks, "I am not mad at you, Daddy can never be. I love you so much my little cookie." He said sitting the boy down on the floor and getting on knees to face him, "But I have to get some things done besides you're coming back tomorrow okay?"

"But..." his face started to go red and Damon knew what was coming. Oh no, he could not see any of his kids cry. Because that was going to destroy him. Just when it was about to start Elena walked in accompanied by Mason and Rachel was not in her arms anymore, Damon figured she put her on a bed or something, "Hey Lexlex" Elena said as she sped in her high heels to where they were, "Oh hi Bianca, how's your hair-" she was interrupted by Alex's loud cry, "Daddy's going!" He cried diverting Elena's attention to him as he clutched at Damon's wrist for dear life. Elena gasped seeing Alex and then Damon's troubled expression. "Alex, Daddy will come back tomorrow."

"No, I want Daddy! I want to be in Daddy's house." He yelled and hugged Damon to prevent him from getting up. Damon was stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head, "Lex, look at me. Stop crying. Daddy's right here." he cooed and cupped his small face. Wiping away tears from the most innocent pair of sparkling blues, "Mommy said she wanted to spend time with Alex and Rachel, daddy-less time."

Elena gasped at the accusation. "No! I don't want Mommy I want Daddy. I don't like her!" he was bawling like an infant. Elena seemed a bit hurt by Alex's words because her kids never ever said that- but Damon gestured her to calm down, taking Alex in his arms, "Alex, Don't be mean. You're coming back tomorrow. Don't forget Mommy is Daddy's best friend and I don't like it when someone is mean to her. Would you like if Mommy goes away and becomes someone else's Mommy?"

"No." He choked out the words with a pout and turned to Elena, "I am sorry." He looked too precious and Elena had instantly forgiven him for the slight hurt he had caused. Still, he was clutching to Damon, who gestured her to get Alex. Elena nodded and got ahead taking Alex from him who made sounds of protest against her, "No! I wanna go with Daddy." He kicked his feet and Elena held him as he cried and Damon was too conflicted as he pressed a kiss to a crying Alex and walked out. What in the actual fuck was he doing? He didn't wanna leave his crying baby like that, but Rachel and Alex had to get used to this right? Because he was not only a dad but also in a relationship with a person who was already starting to show that she needed her time with him.

After he had left, Elena and Mason had tried everything in the world to calm Alex down. He was crying as if someone had taken his favourite toy from him. Even Rachel's 'shiny lady' couldn't keep him occupied for long, he was back to wanting to see his father. Elena didn't know what the big deal was. He was fine all day but just the last few weeks both the kids had been very attached to their father. Rachel was trying to convince Alex again and again that their Dad would be there at night because he tells them stories every day. That calmed him down a bit because one thing Alex knew was his father never missed telling them a story at night. Even Mason and Bianca stayed long to cheer up the boy and when Tyler came home he also tried to entertain the young boy. But he just needed one person and that was his father.

(--tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd--)

Today wasn't so bad after all. He made up for a lot, he took Rose to lunch, took her shopping, they went for a long drive and now they were back home up in their room after dinner. He was doing all his fiancé duties well. One more thing checked off his list- fiancé duty. He fell back to the bed tired and closed his eyes thinking about today, his beautiful daughter dancing so adorably on the stage, Elena on the other side of the stage recording her and cheering for her looking so endearing. He could look at her perfect being for hours and never look away or get tired, she glowed like a goddess and that was a reason everyone wanted to be around her. His thoughts shifted to Mason and his intentions for a moment before he redirected them to Elena and his kids, this was his bubble and people like Mason could never break it. No matter how much they tried. He felt the bed shift a bit and then someone running their hands up and down his chest, placing small kisses against his neck, he chuckled "Umm Le-" The mental image popped because that was impossible, 'Lena' wasn't here. He coughed slightly, "Lights, get the lights." He murmured changing the topic so quickly. Thankfully Rose hadn't noticed but not like she wouldn't notice ever, because he had noticed ever since Rose came back after the 'break-up' he couldn't exactly 'perform' and that was the biggest slap to his total pride. If he was good at anything it was sex. It wasn't even the performance, lately he just even couldn't get 'it' up. Was it because he was working tirelessly with the kids and his work? It had to be. When she came back she straddled him and held the collar of his shirt pressing a bruising kiss to his mouth and started grinding her hips against his. Okay, now he was under pressure. He had to do it and get his soldier ready because this would be a nightmare otherwise, Rose talked a lot and in the future, he didn't want to go to her office to be laughed at by her girlfriends for this. He held her arms and pulled her apart from himself, "Rose, I have to use the bathroom."

"What for?" She raised a brow. He sighed and sat up, she too rolled off, "Brushing my teeth before bed." He said in a breath and got out of bed without hearing her response as he rushed to the bathroom and shut the door after him, unbuckling his belt and zipping down his jeans he looked at his member with anger almost, "Get up already!" he yelled in a whisper, then doing what he saw an addict do in a documentary, "You do not control me, Mister! I control you! I am the reason you weren't a virgin until your twenties!! I even let go of your little slip up six years ago. Did I bring that up to you, you ungrateful son of a bitch?!" He spat in disgust. Nothing was working. How was this happening to him? "Come on don't embarrass me!" he almost begged. Apparently his fiancé duty for the day was not over. He couldn't believe he was stuck with this while Elena would be over there probably sleeping peacefully, wait...Elena. He swallowed thickly as he thought about yesterday when she was on his lap and he could see the swells of her perky and firm breasts pushed together in the most gravity-defying way. Instantly his mind was clouded with a false fantasy of her reaching for his hand and placing it under her sweetheart top on her heaving breasts while her mouth placed kisses against his neck. Instantly he could feel the impact on himself. His hand was reaching down to work on his fantasy when he realised what he was doing. His jaw fell open at the realization and he felt enveloped in disgust. Quickly zipping himself up, he looked in the mirror, "No, you piece of shit! I do not have to imagine Elena like a fucking loser in order to do Rose! I am not an 'imaginary' cheater! Eww, disgusting! I am so disappointed in you. This woman outside is amazing and she deserves the best, not this." He gave himself a pep talk, taking a deep breath he unlocked the door. Rose was sitting on the foot of the bed, "That was a long time."

He didn't answer as she got up and walked to him and he playfully pinned her against the wardrobe wall crashing his lips against her almost too forcefully, she closed her eyes circling her arms around his neck and pushing herself against him in inviting ways. One of her hand moved down between their bodies to grip him but...he felt nothing, he was turned off in the worst way, he didn't know what was going to save this night. He thanked God when his phone started ringing. Not like he showed it but he took a breath of relief stepping away from her. She pouted as he headed to get the phone. "It's Elena," He huffed. Rose rolled her eyes, which Damon found surprising because Rose had never been the petty possessive kind.

"Now?" she looked over to the clock and it was twelve in the night. Damon picked up muttering, "What if something is wrong?"

"Hello?" he answered, but on the other line he could hear both his kids crying out loud and Elena was trying to speak over their voices, "Stop, stop I called him." She tried to convince them. "Damon are you there?" she didn't wait for an answer, "I've been trying to get them both to bed for three hours now they haven't stopped crying."

"They?" he remembered Alex crying but Rachel? She answered quickly, "Rachel thought you'd be back for her story time at night."

"Oh" was the only thing he said, when he looked around he could see Rose sighing and mouthing, 'just hang up.' He shrugged turning away to talk, "Are they really this upset?"

"Yes, I've never seen them this upset. They are just not listening, they keep saying that you aren't coming back." Elena said in a defeated tone, "What? Put me on the speaker." He said and waited till she did now he could hear their cries even more clearly and it broke his heart. "Hello, Rachel? Alex?" Their cries stopped midway and the next second they were asking him questions and requesting him to 'come out of hiding.'

" Please Daddy, please! I'll never be bad I promise." Alex begged him and he could almost see the tears in his eyes. With little hiccups between her cries Rachel also joined, "Yes Daddy, Alex promised! I promise I'll give you my shiny lady if you come back, I'll never ask for ice cream." Damon let out a sigh, this was heavy on his heart. His little babies missed him and he hadn't been away for more than half a day. He bit his lip thinking of how to get out of this situation. In all honesty, he wanted to be with the kids right now. He just missed them so much and he wanted to hug them both and kiss their little faces. He wanted to tell them he would never ever abandon them in a million years. "Okay stop. Stop crying both of you. I am going to show up only if the both of you stop crying right now."

Rose looked up at him surprised by his sudden 'promise'. He wasn't actually going to go was he? They both agreed and he told them to wait twenty minutes. He hung up and then sighed, getting up from the bed. "I have to go see them."

"Of course you do." Her snarky comment made his blood boil. Why was everything testing him today? He was trying to make everyone happy, especially her. He made his kids cry so she wouldn't feel forgotten but nothing was appreciated of course. " Yes, I do! Can't you hear them crying over the fucking phone?" he yelled a little louder than intended she didn't back down as she got up and spat, "They have to live this way! You can't listen to them every day, because they'd either cry for her or you and the last time I remember she isn't going to live here and you aren't going to live there. They will have to get used to it!"

His mouth parted and he looked at her, hurt. "Are you listening to yourself? They are kids, Rose! They can't get used to this. I can't explain to them how my relationship with their mother is but you, I can't believe you need to be told about this."

"So how long? Till they grow up? You know what just go! She raised them for years and now suddenly she wants you to be there!" she said bitterly and sat on the bed getting under the covers. He shook his head at her, disappointed by her behaviour as he got up and walked out of there.

(--tvd-tvd-tvd--tvd-tvd-tvd--)

Elena was watching them from the door frame as both of the kids were resting their heads on each of his arms and their bodies pressed into his side. Rachel was snoring as she slept and Alex's eyes still looked swollen as he was trying to blink the best he could after the story Damon told ended. It was clear he was sleepy but was very firm on staying up. His voice was whispery from crying so much. "It's okay Lex, close your eyes now," Damon said hardly above a whisper. He shook his head and tightened his hold on Damon, "No you'll be gone if I do." He said sniffling and his still wet lashes batted, "No I'll be right here with my little cookie and my small princess." He said and kissed Alex's forehead two to three times. Alex exhaled with relief and moved closer until he was pressed against Damon's side. Damon kissed the top of his head again, whispering, "I love you, my little angel." His son didn't reply as he was deep in sleep now. Damon too despite the uncomfortable position tried to close his eyes but he could feel a pair of eyes still on him, he sighed, "Its almost one, go to bed Elena." She but her lip hearing him sound so stressed, she nodded and turned around to leave the room. But she wasn't able to close her eyes all night, she kept thinking of how she was going to convince the kids of the arrangement, had it even been wise to involve Damon with the kids' lives because it was taking such a toll on him. Her kids wanted to see him all the time.

She kept moving in her bed sleeplessly till she could see the sunlight peeking in through the window of her room and she sighed sitting up and running a hand through her hair. Slowly she began to clean the house in order to engage herself and occupy her mind so eventually, she would get tired and nap but was it even possible? She was cleaning the kitchen counters, still in her PJs, and an unbelievably tight and high ponytail when she saw Rachel walking out of the room, still not fully awake but seeing her, she ran towards her and wrapped her arms around Elena's legs. "Mommy!"

"Oh so now you like your Mommy." Elena said faking anger and then picked her up so she could look at her face, "Is Damon up?"

She shook her head, "Nope Lexer and him are napping. Can I get a popsicle?"

"Umm no. I made your grandma's omelette." Rachel loved the omelette Damon's Mom had made her one day and Elena had to sell her soul to get the recipe. Rachel jumped in her arms, "Grandma's?"

"Ahuh."

She clapped enthusiastically and Elena put her on the counter to get her breakfast.

(--tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd--)

When Damon woke up he realised he had been hugging his son close to himself. Last night had been so heavy on him. He felt like he made his kids cry and the sight had been painful. He felt guilty for making them live this way. They just wanted to be with their father at the end of the day and they were kids, he couldn't make them understand what his situation was with Rose and Elena.

He looked down at his peacefully sleeping boy and his heart swelled seeing how Alex was clinging to him like he was afraid Damon was going to disappear. Running a hand over the front of his hair and sweeping it to the side, Damon pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead and looked at the clock. It was eleven. Oh God, he was late ...for a lot of stuff. He thought as he started to move away from Alex but suddenly he realised something. Alex's skin seemed a little too warm to be normal, the air conditioning in the room was on and he shouldn't have been this warm, as if he was radiating heat. He frowned leaning down to kiss his forehead again. Yes, definitely warm. He checked his hands and his feet. God, Alex was running a high fever- was he even asleep. His stomach twisted at the thought and he carefully shook him, "Alex!" he repeated his name and Alex coughed a few times after some while opening his eyes and Damon felt relief, "Are you okay, cookie?"

He looked up at his father confused, throughout the night, his head had been hurting way too much and his body ached but what if he told his father about being sick and his father got mad at him and left him? "No." He said in a groggy voice and Damon frowned because he sounded like he had a sore throat too. Damon got out of bed and made Alex sit up, "Does your throat hurt?"

He shook his head and Damon sighed, "Alex stop lying to me."

"A bit." His voice still groggy and Damon cupped his face feeling so upset that his little boy was sick and in pain. "Okay just go back to bed, Daddy's gonna run and get you some medicine okay?" Alex tensed up seeing Damon go and held his arms starting to burst into tears and cries, "No, Daddy! No!" Damon pursed his lips and Alex clung to his torso crying like last night with loud screams and he had to think back to when had he ever seen his son being so difficult, probably never. Was this a children thing? "Okay Alex calm down-" Elena ran into the room holding a wooden spatula in her hand, "What's wrong?"

Damon was holding Alex in his arms and trying to calm him down, "I don't know, he's running a fever so I thought I'd get some medicines but he isn't letting me go."

Elena huffed walking up to him, "They both had been like that when I first started going to work." She said and took Alex from him and his cries got impossibly loud. Elena squeezed her eyes shut as if irritated at her son's protest and Damon had to take Alex back from her, "Stop crying, Lex." He said a bit louder than intended, "I am not going okay, not going- God, this is going to be so difficult if you do this all the time." Damon said cupping the side of his face, "What is wrong with you? Aren't you a good boy? Do good kids cry all the time? I don't think so right?"

Alex shuddered, trying to silence his sobs and choked back on his tears not wanting to upset his father now. He shook his head at Damon's question and then just leaned down resting his head on Damon's shoulder, his little arms tightly wrapped around his father's neck as he was muffling his cries. Elena shared a look of concern with Damon, "I am so sorry, I don't know why he is behaving this way. They just have adjustment issues right now."

"You don't have to be sorry. I'll figure something out. He's running a very high temperature. I think I should just take him to the doctor Instead of getting a counter medicine."

Elena let out a breath and ran her hand through Alex's hair, "My poor baby. Maybe that's why he's so irritated."

"Maybe."

(--tvd-tvd-tvd—tvd-tvd-tvd--)

Surprisingly, Alex had been quiet throughout the way to the doctor and even at the office. He was just clinging to Damon but other than that he was so quiet Damon thought he was asleep for a moment or two. Doctor Meredith gave him a full check-up and all the while he wouldn't let Damon go, silently protesting to be in his father's arms. Damon flashed Meredith an embarrassed smile and she just chuckled, "Oh I meet a million kids like him every day." She was super friendly with Alex, trying to get him to open his mouth by bribing him with a lollypop later, "Trust me he's the best little boy regularly." Damon said patting the back of Alex's chocolate brown hair. Alex just rested his head against Damon's chest and let out a quiet sigh. Meredith as promised later have him a lollipop which he wasn't too enthusiastic about and They were back in the car. His fever was still peaking and Damon was getting worried, but Meredith said that it was just a throat infection and after two or three days he would be completely okay, "So when you get better, Rachel, you and I will go to that park- When Stef and I were your age our parents took us like every four months -it must be so much better now, the rides were amazing back then too." He was talking to Alex but the boy was hardly saying anything back, "What about Mommy?" he said almost above a whisper but he heard it. "Mommy won't go. She'll probably hang out with Aunt Care that day, so you can go on all the rides you want." He winked at his son but to his surprise that didn't cheer him up, he just snuggled further into Damon's shirt.

(--tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd--)

In a few days, the arrangement was getting a bit more manageable. Four days at his place and three days at hers. But on the days the kids would be at his place, they would complain about their mom not being there and when they would be at her place Damon would have to drive down and tell them a bedtime story and stay there till they went to bed. One of the nights he was driving down there and as usual Rose was on the phone with him, "Don't you think this is a little extreme?"

"Rose come on- how many times do we have to go over this?" he said taking a turn, "Till you start being rational. I mean how long do you plan to baby them?"

"I get it, love. I promise I won't be long, I'll be back in like half an hour." He said in a soft tone, he heard a loud huff, "You know the only thing I care about is you, you are the one running around and being crazy busy."

"I know, I know- if that motherfucker Stefan gets back any day now, you know how good he is with the kids right?" he tried to convince her.

When he got there he got out of the car, it was about eight-thirty and he had to get back in his car by nine, but it looked like there was a party going on in there with all the noise when he knocked at the door. Elena opened the door out of breath like she had been running around, "Oh hey come on in, we are playing charades."

He frowned looking at the child-like grin on Elena's face as he entered, he walked in through the corridor to the open living room and saw guests, Tyler, Caroline, Mason and his daughter Bianca. Lately, Mason had been bumping into them a lot but now he had been visiting too. A bit too much for Damon's liking. "Oh, the whole gang is here," Damon said sarcastically, he didn't miss how his kids were so hyped up to meet Mason all the time, Mason knew how to get along with them. Elena ran past him back to couch sitting next to Caroline, "Did you guys figure it out?" she asked excitedly, They were all looking at Mason as he made some gestures while Tyler was grinning as he sat on the other couch. Seemingly he had given the name, "sleepy?" Elena tried to pinpoint it, "Umm what is it?"

"Sleepless in Seattle." Damon answered and they all looked at him even the kids, "Right." Mason chuckled. Tyler let out a "Dang it. He wasn't even playing."

Both his kids excitedly ran towards him, knowing it was time for a bedtime story, "B! Come on, our daddy tells the best stories." The blonde jumped down the couch on her feet and shook her head, "Nah uh my Daddy tells the best stories."

"What?" Rachel seemed offended and turned around to face Bianca, talking in a very squeaky tone, "That is impossible, my Daddy tells the best stories than all the Daddies in the world!" she was ready for a fight but Damon knew for a fact that Bianca was also good in that department. He could see both of them growing up as best friends as Elena and Caroline had. The scenario seemed identical and Elena could never win an argument with Caroline. The girl was just too girlishly stubborn.

"No way, your Daddy can never be better than my Daddy, my Daddy even has bigger arms than your Daddy." She pushed out her tongue getting a rise out of Rachel, "Ha Aha!" Rachel made a sound like a squeaky growl, infuriated at Bianca, "My Daddy is so much prettier than your Daddy, your Daddy doesn't even have eyelashes." She said adding a bit edge to her squeaky voice and put her hands on her hips like Elena would do when she was lecturing someone. Bianca almost roared and attacked Rachel, pulling at her hair, "Shut up!" Rachel too held her hands up and tried to scratch Bianca's face

Elena gasped getting Rachel away from Bianca as Mason too pulled Bianca back, "Oh my God Bia, where are your manners. Is this what I taught you?"

Rachel was kicking her feet in Elena's arms, "I am gonna show her!"

"Rachel Celine Gilbert!" Elena pulled her away from the girl and Damon was looking at them surprised as Elena lightly slapped Rachel's behind, "Stop acting like a brat. Bianca is your friend."

"No, she's not." Rachel shouted and Elena handed her to Damon, then rushing to Bianca, "Is she okay?" she asked Mason but then Bianca's little face. There was a small mark which made her look back at a whiny Rachel angrily and then she asked Mason to follow her to the kitchen, Caroline got up and huffed, "Wow Rachie, we should really cut your nails."

Damon looked at his firecracker of a daughter and pulled both of his kids to the bedroom, "Now Rachie that was very disappointing and I know for a fact your Mommy is mad. You embarrassed her in front of her friend."

"Yes because my Daddy is the best Daddy! And her stupid dumb Daddy can never be my Daddy." She said with a scrunched up nose, considering they were already in their PJs he just put them both in bed and pulled the blanket over them, getting in between and pulling Alex to his other side so he was in the middle. "Well of course he is not your daddy."

"Promise that? I don't want Mommy's friend to be our new daddy. I like you." Alex too shared his fears, he narrowed his eyes, what was this about? Why were his kids so scared of Mason? "And why would he be anyway?" he asked letting his arms around both his kids pulling them close till their heads rested against his shoulders. Alex murmured, "You were Mommy's friend and then you became a daddy and now he is Mommy's friend."

"No, no cookie it doesn't work like that." Damon chuckled at his logic, "You see I am your Dad. I am always going to be your dad. Mason is Bianca's Dad."

"And is Mommy also Bianca's Mommy?" Rachel asked suddenly, looking up at him scared that she had to share her mother, Damon shook his head, "No, Mommy is only your and Alex's Mommy." He kissed her cheek.

(--tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd--)

Then another Sunday, this time Rose tagged along too. He was surprised, to say the least, that she suggested they spend the day at Elena's place with the kids. He agreed happily and showered before they both arrived. Elena had cooked them breakfast. Rose and Damon watched a movie with the kids while Elena was cleaning the garage because she said something about it being a 'declutter Sunday'. Soon Damon could hear laughter from the back of the house and he arched up a brow. Bianca ran in through the back door and now Damon knew Mason was visiting again. God could this guy not stay home for once? He kept looking over to the back door trying to catch a glimpse when Rose shook his shoulder, "What's up?"

"I am gonna go say hi to Mason." He murmured and got up giving Bianca a pat on her head and heading outside, Rose sighed as she sat back and watched the movie, picking up Rachel and setting her down on her lap. Damon heard her say something like, "You are the girl who can't sleep at night without hearing a story right?" Her voice playful and Damon was relieved Rose had let go of her attitude around the kids, the last thing he needed was his kids not getting along with Rose.

When we walked out, he almost felt like he was interrupting a moment, Elena and Mason were close, way too close. His hand was on her cheek and she was looking at him oh so lovingly as he leaned in lower to her...Damon coughed and he swore to God he saw Mason hiss. "Morning." He said as he walked over to stand by Elena's side as if asking Mason to back off which he did. Sliding his hand down her soft cheek that Damon yearned to touch but he told himself he was being over-protective over his 'best friend'. He had always been like that even before dating Elena. He used to scan check all the guys that showed interest in her. Damon arched a brow looking at her and then over to him, "We are getting really comfortable here aren't we?" he asked getting them the exact opposite of comfortable. "Damon, umm Mason asked to help me clean up over the phone last night." Oh, they were talking over the phone at night? He took in a breath and gritted his teeth at the thought, "Well I think I am very good at cleaning myself."

"I am sure Elena would tell you if we need your help," Mason said in a tone that told him to take a hint.

Elena looked over at him and he noticed how she was biting her lower lip as if she was embarrassed. That had always been a habit of hers, one that he found strangely arousing. "Can I talk to you for a sec." He asked Elena and didn't wait for her answer holding her wrist and pulling her inside to the other end so Rose wouldn't see them. He made her stand in front of him, "So what is going on between the two of you."

Her lips parted and she gasped just pulling her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Another habit which was just 'Elena' more than anything, "What do you mean?"

"Elena, Mason is practically living here. Don't think I don't see the way he looks at you." He finally voiced his frustrations. She frowned, "Damon, I am not going to explain myself to you." She said a bit offended. He looked taken aback. Elena rarely stood up against him like that, "Of course you aren't but what about the kids? Don't you think your little fling is going to screw with their heads? They are starting to think Mason is going to be their 'new' daddy." He said the words as if they were an insult, she pursed her lips and shook her head, "Mason isn't a fling, he understands me and he is a very decent guy. I don't think he screwed with their heads as much as your continuous fight with Rose did." She accused. He scoffed, "This is different, Rose isn't Mason and you know it."

"This is just hypocrisy, Damon." She said trying to walk away but he held her arm, holding her there, "I am not done yet."

"So what do you want? I am not going to ask Mason to go away." She said glaring at him. He had seen this fire in her eyes after so long. She was usually so calm and gentle now, not the stubborn, feisty girl she used to be. "You know what I mean, you need to be careful. This Mason guy, you sure he's just not preying on your vulnerability? He keeps telling you what you want to hear."

"Damon, I am not a kid." She said holding up her hand, "Besides- Mason asked me out." She looked away saying that. His face turned red with anger but she missed it, "Oh so this is what's been going on. Okay, so what did you say?"

"I haven't said anything yet." She shrugged, "And by the way, it's none of your business."

"Right." He said a bit hurt in his eyes as he walked out leaving Elena annoyed, she stayed there for a while rethinking her conversation with him and thinking about where she made a mistake. When she was walking back to the garage, she saw Rose and him sitting on the couch, her head resting against his chest and his arm was around her. Elena pressed her lips together walking out if there and grabbing her phone. Mason waved at her as she headed the other way calling, "I'll be back in five minutes." She said heading over to the street for a small walk, she dialled Caroline's number and waited till she picked up, "Care, it's happening again."

"What is?" she asked sounding like she just woke up. "I told you a few days ago. Damon and Rose are over at our place and just- I've been hanging out with Mason but I feel so terrible. I am a terrible friend, I am doing it again."

"Elena remember when you said you like Mason?" Caroline said in a lecture like voice, Elena huffed, "Yes I do, I do like Mason...a lot but he can never be-"

"Stop it, Elena! Don't say that! You have to shake yourself out of this. You never give anyone a genuine chance. I get Damon is special for you or whatever but he is not the one. Okay? Do you get that? You need to shut Damon out and give Mason a real chance. You found an excuse for Kai and found an excuse for any guy that could have been the one."

"Fine- okay so I am not allowed to bail yet." She asked exhausted. Caroline squealed, "Of course not! Give it a few more weeks, you said you've felt a spark with Mason."

"Its a very tiny spark." She said honestly. "For now that works. Soon it would be whole full-blown fireworks. Just give it a chance."

She thought about it, Caroline was right she needed to give Mason a chance, she was just searching for excuses to get rid of guys and that was for what? Damon wasn't coming back to her. Even if he was, how was that going to happen? Was there even anything between them anymore?

"Mason." She said as she walked back to the garage, where he was piling some empty boxes from when they had moved back in, she touched his shoulder and he turned to her, "Hey, listen."

"Yeah?" He said holding both her arms and circling them around his neck with a playful grin, "What?"

"You asked me out on a date right, I was thinking we could do that, I can call Caroline and Ty and they could watch Bianca and the kids. We can have dinner tonight." She said putting on her best smile. He looked up as If thinking, "I was thinking more of a movie date."

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" she said with narrowed eyes, he chuckled, "Dinner date it is." He said and crashed his lips against her, they moved right with hers not perfectly not like her lips had moved with Damon a few months ago and how his tongue had moved right with hers. She pulled back from the image and looked at Mason, "I'll go get a few bags for all this trash."

"Sure." He grinned and pecked her once more letting her go and she walked away trying to get rid of the images in her head.

(--tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd--)

"He won't leave me alone." Caroline complained as she paced around the room while Elena was sitting on the couch listening to her chopping vegetables for her dinner, "But now I feel bad." She said and rushed to Elena, "Stefan doesn't understand that I am with Tyler right now and he's been calling me every day. We were back to being friends and now he just put me in that position again, that me or him position." She gritted her teeth, "You said I should never excuse cheating and he did cheat on me."

"That is absolutely right, Care. You shouldn't, you deserve so much better." Elena said with all honesty and Damon also showed up from the kids' bedroom with his arms across his chest. "Cheating tsk tsk tsk." He said eyeing Caroline.

"Fine, okay I kissed him." Caroline threw her hands up in the air and then threw a TV remote at Damon but he caught it."You said you wouldn't say anything."

"What's going on?" Elena looked in between them worried. Damon snickered, like snickered in an evil manner and ran up to them as if wanting to give Elena the gossip, "So the day before Stefan left, I was out in the woods. I wanted to play catch with Alex but he threw the ball somewhere at the back so I had to go in the woods and guess what I see?"

Elena gasped looking at a blushing Caroline, as Damon said in a sing-song voice, "Caroline and Stefan up against a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Caroline growled and went into to choke him as he was laughing at her embarrassed face and Elena was now trying to get Caroline off him, "Oh my God Care, you cheated on Tyler?"

"We didn't hook up or anything, it just happened. I didn't want it to happen!" she defended herself. Damon was on the floor from the impact still looking up at both of them mischievously, "Oh yes my brother must have thrown himself against that thing, Blondie if I hadn't heard the disgusting sloppy noises I would have thought a vampire was attacking him or something."

Elena's face scrunched up, "Oh God. So does Tyler know?"

"No. I made a mistake and it's all because of your cute little kids who make Stefan look good. Otherwise, he's still a jerk." She spat, Damon gasped and sat up ready to defend his brother. "Well excuse me, you are no party to be around either, the only guy who can bear you is my brother, haven't you seen how Tyler always wants to get away from you? He would rather clean up Alex's puke than take you shopping." Elena had to agree, Tyler had shown less interest in Caroline these past few days. Damon rambled on, "The only thing making him stay is the sex you give him for four minutes per week."

"Asshole." Caroline said kicking him at his side, "Well even if I break up with Ty, which is not going to happen there is no way I am going back to Stefan. He cheated on me remember?"

"Come on Care that's a bit extreme." Damon shrugged, Elena sat up now to take Caroline's side, "Umm what? So cheating isn't a big deal?"

"She hasn't told you the whole story has she?" Damon too got up and leaned against the desk eyeing Caroline. "Whatever cheating has no excuse." Elena spat. "Of course it is my love. But she broke up with Stefan before that." Elena blushed at the new nickname but didn't comment on it as she turned to look at Caroline, "I didn't break up with him. We were on a break. He would get jealous all the time when I would spend time with Tyler or any other guys, like he was being so creepily possessive." She squealed, "And then I really missed him but he wasn't even calling me so I thought-" she trailed off.

Damon continued, "She showed up at the grill with Tyler because she knew Stefan would be there brooding in all his glory and she would make him jealous."

"But it backfired because he just took off." Caroline huffed , "And then I saw him making out with that girl and the party and broke up with him."

"Wow," Elena commented surprised thinking of all the stories Caroline have told her over the years. Were they all from her perspective? Only half the truth?

"Well Care you were on a date with Ty, so he wasn't technically cheating. Given you both already broke up."

Caroline sighed, "Oh so what was all that 'I'll always wait for you' shit about then?"

"No one means that," Damon rolled his eyes and stood straight, "I am going to head home. I've done my work of passing the information." He said and picked up his keys from the table, Elena suddenly felt uneasy seeing him leave. Having him around kept her so giddy and relaxed at the same time. Seeing him leave always set a bit of sadness in her. She would never voice these emotions she was feeling, it was way too complicated and she had to move on.

.

.

.

A/N: Thank you for your patience with the story I hope you enjoy. Also shout out to heyitskarma for editing the chapter for me and I wanted to give you all some suggestions, I've recently read Scarlett 2112 s Home sweet home, it's a very cute story. Other than that I've been obsessed with foreverfirstloves stories especially her new story " All the Vices" have me on the edge of my seat. I really really love these authors and their works so if you miraculously read my stories and don't know about them check them out.

ALSO PLEASE REVIEW , This took a lot of time to write and I have already written the next chapter which would be intensely funny with more Delena and even a new character intro *winky face*


	13. product of the 90s

"Do you have to go?" Damon was at least pretending to be upset about Rose leaving. Going back and forth between the kids and her was really getting old and tiring by now. He needed a weekend all to himself. "Of course, you know I grew up with Chuck and I wanna see her get married," she said zipping up her makeup bag and getting a final look of herself in the mirror. "Now she would have appreciated you coming had you not made so many stupid jokes about her name during Thanksgiving last year." She said through clenched teeth. Damon shrugged, "How is Chuck a girl's name?"

Rose pursed her lips and shook her head. "I really don't want to do this right now," she said and picked up her bag. Damon picked up the rest of her luggage, "This is a lot of stuff for two days."

"Well I hope it's not as heavy as your 'baggage' from six years ago," she snapped, Damon's jaw dropped but he held back any 'smart' replies. Rose gestured to the bathroom door, "Also can you fix that lock? I think it's going to lock me in or something."

"It wouldn't dare." He said sarcastically but she didn't take it well walking out of there, he gave up with a huff, "I was kidding, I'll get it fixed."

(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)

Elena was chopping up cabbage for the salad, standing at the farthest corner of the counter so she could get a clear peek of the living room where Damon was helping the kids with homework. Earlier today when he showed up he wanted to take the kids because Rose was gone for the weekend but Elena insisted they stay with her today and go to him tomorrow as she had a date night with Mason tomorrow. So far the dating wasn't going as good as 'Caroline' had planned. Elena chuckled thinking about the blueprints she had been making on her relationship, but then again she understood because Stefan was calling her everyday and she was avoiding him. The two things she did best were being in a relationship and planning weddings and since there wasn't a wedding she was definitely going to get Elena there.

She really loved to see the kids bond with Damon. It was just so natural and beautiful. How the kids would giggle when Damon would say something funny but they were also doing their homework which was like a miracle, Elena had to learn his tricks. Usually, with her, it was more of a tough-love situation when it came to homework. While there he was, with no problem at all. She was practically gazing. It got really weird when he looked up momentarily only for Elena to be staring at him like a creep. Patting Alex on the back he said, "Okay let's try that again, I am going to go talk to your Mom." As if on cue, she turned around and almost ran to the stove picking at the bread showing how busy she was until she heard, "Uh Elena."

"Oh em is the homework all done?" she said trying to sound cool but nothing had been actually normal between them for a while now. He scratched the back of his head, "Not yet, Alex just called a giraffe a thinner and taller cow because it was easier to spell."

Elena chuckled, "It's still better than the time he wanted me to call him Tom because it was easier to spell."

"Well I'd blame your family's genetics but I am related to Stefan." He pursed his lips, "Who I actually wanted to talk about to you."

Elena kept the bread on the cutting board and looked up at him, "What about him?"

"This Caroline thing is getting out of control. She's yanking his chain and then avoiding him. He's got feelings for her and I just don't want him to be in this Caroline limbo. You have to talk to Caroline before he comes back tonight." He leaned against the counter while she was cutting bread, " I really think they belong together. Stefan made a mistake but he doesn't deserve to be led on like this, I know for a fact she wants a relationship with him," he concluded. She was biting the inside of her cheek and throwing the bread pieces in her salad bowl, "Okay I will talk to her, it's going to be a change of subject for once, she always wants to talk about Mason."

She flushed after she blurted that out, Damon visibly got a bit awkward, "Oh yeah what's going with the both of you?" he asked but he didn't really wanna know. But she wanted to know what his reaction would be. "It's good, we have so many deep conversations about the kids and their future but that's about it. When we kept this 'No kids talk' rule nobody talked." She could see the slight discomfort on his face transition into relief when he heard they were facing 'issues'. "Can you help with that?" she asked just to spite him but it didn't land that well.

"Well if you want my honest opinion." He said sitting on the stool near the counter, "You should get to know him."

He was giving her advice now? This was truly what she didn't want. "I mean get to know this guy other than Delilah's dad."

"Bianca." Elena corrected.

He huffed, "I don't care. She thinks I have 'Small arms', " he said imitating the girl. Elena shook her head and leaned forward on the counter, "So umm I would really like it if you give me some tips about it, how should I make conversation, like talk about favourites? Favourite movies and actors."

He interrupted, "Nope don't talk about guys, that's a turn-off."

"Why is...that?" she said running a hand through her hair and tucking some behind her ear.

He sighed, "Look when a guy is pursuing a woman, though it may sound caveman-ish but mentioning how hot and awesome some other guy is, even if someone famous who you have zero shots with is like a big turn off. It just throws out the whole 'special' feeling a guy has associated with a girl he wants to bone."

Elena frowned, "That's disgusting by the way."

"I know instinctual misogyny. Also don't talk about how cute animals are, any animal. Guys don't care about that." He explained. Her jaw fell, "Why would I believe you? It's not like you're dating a guy."

He blinked and widened his arms, "Honey, I am a guy."

"So you're telling me that if I told you that I would give up my virginity to Chris Hemsworth, I would be unattractive to you?" she asked with a raised brow. "You wouldn't bone me?"

He coughed and stood up, "Well I wouldn't be too offended because you gave up your virginity to me so pretty sure Chris Hemsworth lost." She rolled her eyes as he snickered.

"You are right, you are a caveman." She said with a straight face and picked up her bowl walking across the counter.

(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)

"Oh God," he groaned from the pleasure as he sat back in the comfortable sofa in his living room. Yes, finally some time being alone at the house. No children, no Rose and her passive aggressiveness just Damon and his bourbon in one hand and the fireplace heating the room while he had the TV on. After so many weeks, he had the TV all to himself. He was switching channels and sipping from the bourbon, "Wow I get one evening of me-time and there is nothing on TV. Guess I can watch Pitch Perfect, not like anyone is around to witness my masculinity shatter. Now, what is gayer? The Princess Diaries or Pitch Perfect?"

He was contemplating when the bell rang and he got up switching the TV off first thing and went to open the door where he could hear a lot of noise. "Woah, what the fuck?" he nearly shouted when a large group of people were standing at his door and pushed him to get inside hooting, screaming, opening cans, some people were bringing in a huge stereo, "What is this? Hey you watch the vase!" he shouted at a guy with dreadlocks who was walking around very carelessly for Damon's taste.

"Brother, relax!" he heard Stefan walking in. Damon's jaw dropped seeing the girl tucked under his arm, she was wearing a very short leather skirt with a lacy bikini top which was showing tons of cleavage, her hair wavy and bouncy and she had smoky eyes. "We're just gonna party this place up," Stefan said with a cheery voice. The hot girl tucked under his arm looked at Damon and grinned, "Wow Stefan you didn't tell me your brother was this cute."

Stefan chuckled, "Umm that's because to me he is the bane of my existence." He looked at Damon, "And close your mouth would ya? There are flies around here you engaged pervert."

Damon clamped his mouth shut, "What is this?" he said with clenched teeth very angry at Stefan bringing a party home.

"This is Katherine. We met at a bar a couple of hours ago. She and her friends don't know what a real party is, so I proposed to show them." He wiggled his brows and Katherine giggled, "This house is so big and cool. Which one of you has a bigger portion of the inheritance?"

"You're coming on a little too strong sweetie," Stefan said and kissed the side of her neck. Damon rolled his eyes, "You chose my house for this stupid party? Get them out. I have one night."

"Nope." Stefan said with a popping 'p' looking over to Katherine. "Kat and her super sexy friends are just going to start a little ceremony here and it's better you don't interrupt us old man." Damon groaned, he could see how drunk his brother was and more and more people were coming in at the same time. "What? Don't tell me a satanic ritual." He spat.

"No, an orgy. Now get the fuck out of my way." Stefan said with a pfffft muttering about how a satanic ritual was crazy. As he went ahead, Damon held his arm and pulled him back while Katherine went ahead to join her friends. "What are you doing with this Katherine girl? What about Caroline?"

"Oh yeah as in Caroline who says I am the biggest mistake of her life?" he spat, for the first time sounding a bit hurt ever since Damon opened that door. "Well I gotta give the blondie some credit, it's not like your winning her heart by partaking in an orgy."

"God! Sorry if I don't want to be stepped on by that heartless woman for one night. She can get away with everything, confirming my biggest fear I had during our relationship by going out with Tyler, two seconds after we broke up! By using me when Tyler wasn't being the oh so lovable boyfriend and then by dumping me on the phone and making me promise to not ruining things between her and Tyler. No seriously, where is the consideration for me? Just because I stuck my goddamn tongue in that girl's mouth? I am going to give her something really good to be upset about." He pushed Damon aside and walked into the crowd to look for Katherine, Damon assumed. He huffed and turned around to close the door so that some people would be prevented from coming in at least when he saw Elena at the door, looking around all confused. She wasn't in party attire, just wearing a knee-length floral dress like she had been wearing earlier. He walked to the door and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Umm I left the kids with Caroline, what's going on?" she asked frowning and confused about the wild party. Damon looked around embarrassed that his house was turning into a frat house by the second, "Well, Stefan came back and is going through some stupid existential crisis so-"

Someone shouted, "Hey someone was watching Pitch Perfect on the TV when we got here. LAME!"

Damon blew out a breath and shook his head, "So his way of dealing is an orgy and destroying my house apparently."

"Oh no no no no no." She said and grabbed his arms, "You have to stop him." She insisted.

"I am but they will wreck this house." He said as if confirmed. Elena bit her lip, "I am talking about the stupid orgy, Damon. I finally convinced Caroline to give Stef a shot. I was just here to see if he is here yet, Caroline wants to be here and arrange a surprise party for when he arrives."

"What?" Damon looked surprised by all this new information, "My brother has been worshipping the ground she walked on for the past half a year and she agrees the day he snapped and decided to have an orgy? Could you have not had this conversation with her a day earlier rather than later?"

"I don't know, I was trying to help you Mister I-think-they-belong-together. " she snarked. Damon palmed his face and moved from her way, "Well there is a surprise party here just that the wrong person is going to be surprised."

"No Damon, you were right they belong together. You need to get him out of this night long –"

Damon interrupted, "While I might not know a lot of things about him, he can't last more than eight minutes. Let's just wait."

"Damon!" she shouted.

"Fine- ugh I swear if I see something that I'd need therapy for later, I won't forgive you." He warned as he started looking around the crowd for his brother. Elena too started looking for Stefan, she was relieved when she spotted him in the hall with a very provocatively dressed girl. "Stef, oh my God, you're here." Elena let out a breath of relief. Stefan squinted his eyes a bit and looked at her, "Great Kat, so Elena's onboard-"

"Oh wow lucky me." Katherine said winking at Elena which made her blush and confused her as well, "Onboard for what? Stef I need to talk to you please."

"Great! Stefan," Damon too showed up and held his arm pulling him away from the girl, he moved forward and whispered in Elena's ear, "I talked to Blondie, she's taking care of the kids and bought us some more time to clean this shit up. You get this girl and her friends out."

"Okay." She said.

Once they were gone, Elena swallowed thick and took a step towards Katherine, "I am sorry I have to talk to you about something."

"No problem. Just while you're at it, let's go to the dance floor." She held Elena's hand and lead her to the living room where everyone was grinding to the loud ear-shattering music playing, Elena was surprised when Katherine pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her waist, "So I guess you are Elena, Stefan did tell me about you."

"Really?" Elena was blushing, not knowing where to start and tell these people to leave, "Yeah he said your kids are like the most beautiful kids in the world. I didn't believe it but now looking at you, I'd say it's believable."

"Oh my God, that's so sweet." Elena giggled as they moved from side to side, "Although you are very young, when did you have them." Katherine enquired

"I was very young, about 16." She answered with still a hint of natural blush, "18." Said Damon as he walked by them. Elena rolled her eyes at him before turning back her attention to the conversation, "I gave birth when I just turned 18."

"Oh still very young." She commented and brushed away a few wild strands off Elena's forehead, "You have very soft hair." She complimented.

"Thanks." Elena smiled, "Mostly genetic but I also just started using this amazing conditioner that smells so good."

"Really?" Katherine asked and leaned forward to smell her locks, her lips slightly touching Elena's neck and Elena felt as if she kissed that spot, she gasped moving back only to squeal when the guy standing behind her spilled his drink all on the front of her dress.

"ARGHH GREAT JOB WALLACE!," Katherine said angrily at the six-foot tall guy and turned to Elena, "Look what you did to her beautiful hair it's drenched in this stupid wine- and why are you drinking wine you wuss!" she started cursing him but Elena stopped her, "It's okay I'll just go upstairs and clean up"

"So you are going upstairs huh?" Katherine raised s brow.

"Upstairs? I meant the basement." She said and ran out of there towards the stairs to the upper floor. How did Damon expect her to talk to this woman? Elena just went to the first room in the hall, thankfully the room wasn't locked so she got in, locked it and went towards the bathroom. Taking off her stinking and sticky clothes and getting in the shower.

(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)

"Come on now buddy, you are way too wasted for even banging on a door let alone banging the entire population of Slutsville that you brought home," Damon said as he pushed Stefan to the guest room bed. Stefan sat up on his elbows, "Look I am just tired of her stomping on my heart."

"Brother, if she sees this little party you are doing, she'll stomp on something else which would really disturb your anatomy so can we please not go through with this." He said and pushed him back down, "You'll thank me tomorrow."

"Why? Are you giving me a blow job?" he asked with a groan, "It's my party, let me go!"

"This party is ending right now, so just go to bed." He said in his best 'father' voice. Apparently, he had more than two children, "Fine, okay- I'll go to bed but you have to bring me Caroline tomorrow. And you have to officiate my wedding, you're like the brother I never had." He said holding Damon's arm tightly, Damon rolled his eyes, "I am your brother you moron!"

He locked Stefan's room from outside and started checking if Elena had talked to Katherine, the girl was the head of these crazy people, he couldn't take them out alone. Except he couldn't find either of the girls. The last time he saw them was in the living room, Elena seemed to be getting along with her then. He asked a really hyped person where Katherine went, "Upstairs my dude, want a happy pill?"

"No thank you and stop distributing that," Damon said with a scrunched up face as he went up the stairs, surprisingly not a lot of people were up there. His brows furrowed together when he saw his room locked. No way in hell was anyone going to fool around in his room, he'd burn it down if anyone did, he picked up the extra key of his room he had in his pocket and opened the door going inside. "Katherine! Hello?" he said as he looked around but the room was empty, except the shower was on, his blood started boiling, no way in hell was a stranger using his bathroom for their weird sexual activities. He walked in but was surprised to see only one person in there or like only one girl in there. Woah- Katherine's hot! He thought seeing the girl under out of the shower, towel drying her body, Damon's mouth dried up looking at her beautiful supple body, her unbelievable curves, her long and toned legs and long wet hair that reached her lower back. He didn't even get a second to step back and leave when the girl turned around and a scream escaped her mouth. He too shouted when he saw Elena's face. Oh my God!

She clutched the towel to herself shouting at him, "Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Throwing the shampoo bottle at him while he almost slipped trying to escape, "I am going, woman! Calm down" except when he turned the knob, it wasn't working. He turned it again, stuck. "What are you doing? Go!" she screamed. "I am trying Damn it! It's not moving." He said shaking the knob violently but it didn't move, then it came screaming back to him, Rose told him to get the knob fixed, shit he was screwed, "Damn it, it's not working. Do you have a phone on you?" He looked back and she clutched the towel tighter gritting her teeth, "Geez Damon I don't have my clothes on but yes I brought my phone." She said sarcastically.

He turned around completely, "What are you even doing here?"

"Katherine spilled a drink on my hair and my shirt. I was just cleaning it up." She said exhausted. She walked to the bathtub and sat on the edge, "God I wish someone finds us." He too gave up twisting the knob and sat down against the door, "Oh I think I have the key, I just-Oh no I tossed them on the bed." He said palming his forehead, "Dang it!"

"Damon I swear to God get me out of here, I have a phobia." She said with a loud tone. He looked up at her, "What phobia?"

She pursed her lips, "Being stuck with my ex-boyfriend in a bathroom, naked!" she snapped, "And what were you doing here just gawking, you dumb pervert!"

"That term is picking up." He said with disappointment. "Look I thought it was Katherine."

"And?" she still asked with bewilderment and a look of disgust, "Since you couldn't ask her to leave, I was going to and then I saw this room locked and then I heard the shower I thought she was using it with some of her fellow 'Orgy pals'."

Damon groaned in annoyance, "You know you have a filthy imagination. God, now I am stuck here with you." He rolled his eyes, "You are stuck here because you thought showering in my bedroom was a good idea, don't you have a concept of privacy."

"Oh, should I have learned that before or after I had your children." She said through her teeth. "Don't use that card! Well then I can easily say seeing you naked doesn't count either."

"It wouldn't if you would just walk out and not salivate like a dog," she accused. He blew out a breath and stood up, Elena leaned back raising a brow to see what he was doing, Damon picked up a Bobby pin from the countertop and grinned, "Looks like I found our way out."

Elena squealed with excitement jumping up and clapping, "Finally!"

"Honey, towel!" Damon gestured to the white half wet towel lying near her feet now, "God damn it" Elena gasped picking it up and wrapping it around herself as she stepped closer and watched him trying to unlock the door, "Okay, this looks easy in the movies."

"What? Don't tell me you don't know how to pick a lock?" she said with a low irritated growl when he couldn't get it unlocked after several moments. "Oh if it's so easy why don't you do it?"

"Because I am holding up my towel." She said sounding a bit unsure. He stood up and held her towel at the knot, "Go ahead." He said handing her the pin. She gritted her teeth taking the pin and thrusting it into the lock. Damon swallowed thickly once she was closer, the fragrance from her wet hair was enticing and damn he loved the fruity scent that was coming from her body. Her skin was glass-like and soft, almost screaming to be touched.

With a sound of a click, he heard Elena gasp, "I did it! Oh yes-" she looked over her shoulder with a satisfied grin, "Well I think I'll tell the kids to call me daddy from now on."

"Oh right picking a lock, one of the responsibilities of a father and a bank robber." He said getting over the small episode of being hypnotized by her proximity. She shook her head and tried to move the knob but it didn't budge, "Damn it, it's not even moving now?" Even though he was pretty upset he had to rub it in, "Would you say you made it even worse?" he asked feigning innocence. She looked back with a tightened jaw and left the knob, "Fine- you win, I am pretty sure the movies made it up, it doesn't work like that."

"Sure hon." He said as she moved away and he tried his luck again, "Damon can you please just break down the door." She pleaded, he looked up at her, "No, are you crazy, my grandfather made this house- this type of wood isn't even available anymore."

Elena groaned, "Come on Damon, don't be such a Caroline- it's not like, No! Wait, what about Caroline?"

"Oh don't worry I called her and told her Stefan isn't coming tonight." He shrugged, Elena sighed of relief, "I even left the kids with her, God damn it! The kids are going to drive her crazy, they haven't spent a night without both of us ever." She said now looking genuinely worried, Damon bit the inside of his cheek and walked closer sitting on the edge of the bathtub with her, "Look at the bright side, we are having some time off the kids."

Elena chuckled, "Ah yes. Exactly what I wanted time away from the kids, with my baby daddy in his bathroom, In a wet towel."

Damon huffed and pat her back, "Hey we were being party-poopers. We deserved it." He said with a hint of sarcasm. She looked at from her lashes and finally smiled, "Yeah I'll remind you of this when you find all your vases and carpets ruined."

Damon's eyes widened a little and he whispered to himself "God everything but not the Chinese silk sheets and the carpet in the hall, I just got that."

"Oh buddy, I got bad news for you" Elena said and pat his thigh. He chuckled which then was followed by a silence, an awfully long one- it was starting to get a bit uncomfortable, Elena slightly shifted and he asked, "Did you say something?"

"Oh no-" she pursed her lips, "So how are things with Rose?"

"Great, we had a slight argument on the way to airport about something, which I completely agree with her now-" he stammered, "Uh she told you to get the lock fixed didn't she?" Elena asked a brow raised, Damon nodded, "Yeah, I'll go try to break the door down."

"No- Damon stop, look it's pretty rigid, I don't think it's going to break down." She said patting his arm now, he rolled his eyes getting up as if it was a challenge but came back after some several bruising tries, Elena didn't say anything just gave him a consoling pat on his thigh again, "Technically Grandpa Salvatore did a great job on these bad boys." She pointed to the door with a chuckle.

He nodded and sat back in the bathtub, resting his head against the other end, "Yeah well I promised myself a Saturday night relaxation. And I am going to be in the bathtub now"

Elena licked at her lower lip and sat back against the wall, there wasn't any conversation for a whole until he heard shivering, he opened his one eye seeing Elena shaking a bit, his heart melted witnessing her rubbing her arms for some heat, he sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt, he took off his black button-up and held it for her, "Here, put this one, this wet towel is going to kill you."

She gulped and took it muttering thanks between her shivers and got up to stand in the glass shower for some privacy, even though he could definitely see her, he moved his head the other way but on the inside he really wanted to just 'Look' at her again. What was this stupid urge- maybe he was a pervert after all. But it was only he who could do this to him- he thought to himself. Though tempted he didn't look and when she came back she was finally smiling a bit, ever since they had their little conversation about Mason when he came to help her with the garage, things had been a bit tense but now as if that was dissolving, "Thanks- are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah- I am good, come here you're still shivering." He held out his hand for her, she contemplated giving her hand, was this platonic to be cuddling with him? Probably not. Caroline would kill her for that and sabotaging plan Mason. She sighed, "It's okay I am fine."

"Oh." He said above a whisper and took his arm back, now it was very awkward, "So-you were selling that property of your Dad's right?"

She nodded, "I got a good buyer but I am just- torn between if I want to let it go or not." Elena said trying to change the subject. Damon had to ignore how amazingly beautiful she looked in that shirt, though it was big on her- it looked like it belonged, like she was his and God, that turned him on so much, apparently his body agreed, he had to shift so she wouldn't notice. This was so wrong, he told himself.

"I mean uh-" he coughed to make his voice even, "It's your call."

"How?" she bit her lip. 'God- Elena please stop doing that.' He thought looking at something else in the bathroom, like the mirror, but then his pupils dilated a bit when he saw a hint of Elena's heart-shaped firm ass in that mirror, he swallowed thick and tried to look at her eyes rather than anything else in this room, "What?" he didn't remember what they were talking about.

"How is it my call? It's Dad's place, we all spent so much time at the lake house, it means so much to me, I had so many firsts there." She said looking around as well, blushing a bit. Oh, he knew what she meant by 'firsts'.

They both literally had their first time being together there. He remembered how much that meant to him, he loved her so much. That was such a big step in their relationship. He was very inexperienced and stupid but it was still a memorable experience. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at him again, "But holding on hurts as well, to think everyone I loved is gone now. I haven't even checked that place ever since I moved back because I know it will crush me." She huffed, he moved forward a little and placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it, "Not everyone is gone, I am still here for you, I'll always be." And he was being honest, he wouldn't leave her ever. It still surprised him how she had everything so together, it didn't even look like she was vulnerable. For the first time ever since she came back he was seeing some vulnerability.

Her eyes were slowly welling up in tears. She sniffled, "Yeah I know, I am literally stuck with you."

"Whether you like it or not." He said running his knuckles on her cheek, his thumb wiping her tears away. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest, he lied back down in the tub with her on top of him, snuggling into him for comfort, "You know my Dad wanted to sell it because he knows we did it there." She said In a suppressed cry.

He chuckled stroking her hair, "Well it's a good thing he didn't know the other places. He'd set the town on fire."

"Uh Damon." she laughed slightly and looked up from his chest, "He did leave town."

His mouth formed an O and she gulped looking at his chiselled face. How did they end up so close? Looking eye to eye, she felt like she was drowning in his ocean blue eyes and she never wanted to come to the surface ever again, "I mean it, Elena." He said a bit serious, "You aren't alone, you have me no matter what."

"Yeah?" she asked in a bit husky voice, "Even if- even if Mason-"

He interrupted. "That doesn't matter, whoever it is, I was always here for you when you were gone and I'll be here forever, he said cupping the side of her face. She could feel his breath on the side of her cheek and it was making her all 'drunk' – whatever she did she wasn't doing in her right mind. "I am so sorry for doing what I did to you, I'll be sorry for the rest of my life," she said barely above a whisper. "Not only did I take such a huge portion of time you had with Alex and Rachel, but I also tortured myself. I knew I needed you every time I got sick in the morning or when I couldn't sleep at night. I needed you especially when they were rushing me to the hospital when I was in labour. God, I needed you so much and I was such a big coward- that I couldn't muster enough effort and just say I need you." She said breaking into tears. He was surprised for a second. He never thought their conversation was headed this way. she had wrapped her arms around him again, crying into his chest, "God, it was scary- I thought I was dying and I just wanted to tell you how much I love you," she said between sobs. "Elena, it's okay," he said stroking her hair. She shook her head, "It's not- it's really not, I remember when Rachel's shoulder's got stuck because she was in this weird position and God, they were talking about how I might injure her and all I could think was that if anything happened to Rachel, you'd be heartbroken."

He kissed the top of her head as she sniffled and looked up from his chest, "But then they got her out and I couldn't stop bleeding, oh God I thought I was dying, I even told my Mom to call you. I couldn't bear it anymore."

"If I had known, trust me I'd have been there." He said tipping her chin up, "I know I lost a lot of time with them but I am not losing anything else." She nodded and rested her head back on his chest, stroking his chest, "It's so damn cold, I sure hope we get out of here before Rachel goes to college."

"What about Alex?" he asked a brow raised.

She scoffed, "Yeah, he can't spell giraffe. I am not keeping my hopes up." She shook her head, Damon shrugged, "Let's just wish he's good at basketball or something."

"Hmmm."

(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)

Elena woke up feeling pretty comfortable. The noise and music finally off, she felt relieved digging into his chest further and moaned softly. She opened her eyes and it was slowly coming back to her. They had talked so much last night and there still wasn't any rescue, but she was almost fine now then she was initially. She was getting some butterflies in her stomach from how she felt his hand moving up and down on her back. She just hoped no one would speak and ruin this because speaking meant bursting this bubble. She looked up to see if he was asleep. Their positions were making her blush a bit, she was halfway on top of him, her one leg resting over his body. His eyes were closed to her disappointment. She bit her lip contemplating what to do, to get up and be the one to pop their bubble or to just lie there and wait for him to do it?

"Morning." She heard his sexy sleepy voice which immediately warmed up her loins. She gulped and looked up at him with an equally sleepy expression, "Thanks for being my couch last night."

"I'd complain but-" he started to sit up a bit, "I did see you naked." He said trying to make a joke but she didn't laugh this time just sighed tugging on the hem of the shirt as if trying to cover herself. There was no space between them and she really felt like she needed some air to cancel out the tension between them. "You okay?" he asked tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, his touch really ignited a fire in her and it was like a switch flipped. Fuck it! She thought as she leaned forward and crashed her lips against his, moaning when they met, there was slight hesitation from his side before he held her waist and lifted her up to sit on his lap as he kissed her back – he had been resisting for far too long and it wasn't working. He groaned when she opened her mouth for him, his tongue fighting against hers finally. She slowly bit his lip before mingling her tongue with his again, her hands went tracing his unbelievably toned upper body and she unknowingly moaned grinding herself against him.

His hands went running down her body as if wanting to savour this. He held her calf and wrapped her leg around his torso. She pulled back once breath became a necessity, "Uh Damon- are we really doing this?" she panted. He nodded. "You want this? You want me?" he asked. she licked her lips leaning closer, "So much, it's been so long for me-" she said giving him a bruising kiss as she pushed him back on the bathtub, "Really? How long?" he asked as he started trailing kisses down her neck. She moaned throwing her head back, should she say it? What was she supposed to say? She didn't know because her brain was on autopilot. He was making her go crazy with his amazing mouth, his breathtaking kisses down on her collarbone while he was unbuttoning the shirt she wore. "Like six years- I uh- Oh God."

"Wait what?" he stopped looking up at her. Her face was flushed, she sat up and realized what she said. "Okay fine- I haven't slept with anyone since the kids," she said buttoning the shirt up, "I can't leave my kids alone to go have sex with a stranger on a date, I am sorry." She said a bit moody. He narrowed his eyes as if thinking, "Wow- that would make me the last person-"

She interrupted, "Yes just stop it now- God." She said trying to get up but he held her elbow bringing her down, "Why are you getting mad at me?"

"Because you are embarrassing me," she said getting up again, "Elena, come on now-" he got interrupted as the knob on the door started moving and shaking. They both held their breath, suddenly the door opened with a bam. She was tugging at the shirt to make it go lower when she saw Enzo with a toolbox on the other side, "There you are- I knew I heard something."

"Oh thank god." Elena said getting out of the bathtub to run to the room looking for her clothes, Enzo looked back at her before walking inside, "Am I the only one who saw her ass?"

"Don't." Damon spat as he got out, "Is everyone gone? How did you know about this stupid party?"

Enzo was looking around the bathroom, "What are you talking about? I was partying all night- just figured it wouldn't help to look for the owners of the place." He chuckled, "Everyone is out- some aren't though, like this super hot chick downstairs-"

"Spare me the details, I know who you're talking about." He said walking out to look for another shirt in his wardrobe, Elena was gone, probably dressed. He went downstairs to see his house actually looking like it was upside down, "I am so killing Stefan."

Enzo was going to get out when Damon stopped him, "Not so fast buddy- someone's gotta help me clean this place."

"Yeah, not me." He laughed but before he could head Damon's dead serious face stopped him. "I'll look for the supplies."

Surprisingly he saw Elena in the kitchen, thankfully dressed this time- "Listen I-"

"Well hello there." Katherine too walker inside the kitchen and greeted them both with her mischievous grin, "You two were gone all night- should have called me too, I would have loved that party."

"Oh- nothing happened, we were stuck upstairs and why am I explaining myself to you?" Elena said the turned on her heels reaching for the glass of water, "Ah- well I am in town for a couple of days Elena- I'd love to see more of you. Call me if you need a good time, I can tell you need it." She winked as she walked out of there and Damon bit his lip in confusion, "Did she just hit on you?"

"I don't know for sure, there are a lot of mixed signals around here." She took a jibe at him but he wasn't having any, "What mixed signal? You wanted me as much as I wanted you."

Elena chuckled humourlessly, "Oh right- classic boy wants girl situation except-" she held his hand holding it up, "The guy is engaged."

And that's when it came back- he completely forgot Rose, oh my God, he was engaged, how could he be so caught up in the moment. "So what do you want Damon?" she asked a bit seriously.

"What about you? This whole thing with Mason?" he said being his best pessimistic self now. "What about him? He isn't the father of my kids-" said Elena.

"So that's all? Do you want me just because of Alex or Rachel, not because of you?" He sounded a bit hurt. "And why do you want me?" she hissed, "Isn't it because of the kids- you don't want a complicated life-"

"Yes, I don't- I never signed up to live a life without you in it. You know how hard it is to see someone you pictured your white picket fence with every day and know you've lost that? To see you not caring for a second that you lost me as well- you don't know what it feels like not being good enough? I really loved you, really." He confessed.

"And her? You love her?" she asked biting her lip, "No- not even half as much as I love you." He said without fear of her turning him down. She stood there shocked, she always had a feeling things would fall back into place but it always seemed too good to be true. He still loved her, loved her more.

"Damon-" she said moving forward towards him, "You haven't lost me- you can't, I am yours, I've always been, just say I haven't lost you as well."

He shook his head taking her into his arms and pulling her closer, "You can't mess up bad enough to stop making me love you. You're my life, Elena. Without you, I am just a body." Her name rolled off perfectly from his tongue. This time he kissed her, completely devouring her as he held her body close to his. She moaned when he picked her up from the ground and placed her on the kitchen counter, standing between her legs as her tongue fought with her and her legs wrapped around him, she pulled away from the kiss with a small grin, "You're going to clean up anyways-"

"Exactly-God, I love it when you're right." He groaned feeling her stroke his denim-clad erection, "Damon, don't you think we should break it off with them before we-"

"That lasted less than a second." He huffed, now he hated that she was right, he looked up and kissed her again.; She smiled against his lips holding his hands when he tugged at her lower lip, she pulled away, "I am going home, clean this place up, maybe I can bring Caroline and maybe I'll talk to Mason as well."

"Yes, talk to Mason." He said eagerly, still cupping her face, "Hey, I'll talk to her when she comes back- will you move in after that?"

"Damon you haven't even talked to her." She giggled, "Hey- I know what I want- and I want you and me to wake up every morning together just like today but preferably both naked." He said with a smirk, "Would you like that?" he asked.

She pushed at his chest playfully and got off the counter, "Of course, I love my eggs with a big sausage in the morning." She said with a mischievous look on her face which surprised him, was she talking dirty? He had to up his game to get her all flustered again, "I gotta go- let's pray Rachel and Alex haven't killed Caroline yet." She said kissing his cheek again.

Damon crossed his fingers jokingly and she rolled her eyes walking out of there.

(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)

He has cleaned most of the house and his dumb brother had been sleeping throughout the day, Damon really had it with Stefan now- he initially wanted to make Stefan wipe the house clean with his tongue but then he realized

A)That would be very unsanitary

And

B) He wasn't getting up

And he couldn't wait any longer. Elena was going to be here with the kids any moment, he wanted to make sure she didn't change her mind. God, he needed to get over himself. He was getting very anxious about it almost but as if she knew, she texted him. He rose a brow opening up the text while he was rolling up the old dirty carpet, 'How are you doing?' she asked.

He texted, 'Do you still want this?'

He immediately got a response, 'Of course I do- Rachel was just telling me how her 'Dad' helped her do her extra credit art activity, can't say I am not turned on.' She wrote with a winky face.

He chuckled and texted back, 'Careful, that guy kinda has a thing for you.'

He rolled back the carpet and replaced it with a new one, taking the old one to the cellar when his phone rang and he threw the rolled-up carpet down to read it, 'Like a thing in his pants? Or ...'

He couldn't believe it, was she initiating some kind of sexting? He contemplated what to say, it did remind him of earlier when she touched him there, he gulped, 'One can put it that way- yes.'

He tucked the carpet in a corner and started climbing up the stairs again. When he reached the top he got a text again, he checked, 'Well in that case- I have a surprise for him- but don't tell anyone, it's very dirty.'

His eyes widened. God, he was getting excited. He closed the door. Just then his bell rang. Elena hadn't texted in a while. Was she at the door? The thought got him all sorts of excited, he clapped the dust off his hands and walked to the door. "Hello-" His flirty voice cut in half when he saw Rose at the door, looking freaked out, "Damon-"

"You're home like two days early. What happened? Is everything okay?" he asked a bit concerned, thank god the house was clean. She stepped in, "Had to come back, I got so sick. I have to tell you something." She took a deep breath. He raised a brow. She turned around to face him, "I am pregnant."

Authors note: Hey guys it's been a while but I actually just gave my law exams for the year, I did write this chapter but it was in bits and pieces before, thanks you to my Beta reader it's edited so much quicker than written. Thank you guys for reading my stuff eventhough there are so many writers I see here better than me, one being my beta heyitskarma and I also want to thank Scarlett2112 for always shouting out to a small writer like me and being a mentor. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. Your review means so much to me. The drama won't end here, I wanted to put a delena losing their virginity to each other flashback but it's a bit corny for the story. Please do REVIEW!


	14. You've been scared of love

"You have the worst timing for impregnating women," Stefan commented as he rubbed his hand against his own cheek as if tired. Damon scowled, "I didn't choose to impregnate either, one was a condomless goodbye and the other really fucking sucked at taking birth control." He said as he downed his drink completely. Stefan chuckled- he had to admit, as bad as it sucked to be alone at least he wasn't surrounded by kids, "It's as if you're the ambassador of Planned Parenthood. Doing so well brother."

"I didn't tell you so you could mock me. Elena's invited me over and on the other hand. I just stared at Rose like she was some alien when she told me she's pregnant before walking out. I don't even know how I got here." He huffed and gestured to the bar. He had texted Stefan that he wanted to see him after he got the news from Rose. He needed some advice, any advice- but here Stefan was finding his situation entirely too humorous.

He leaned forward, "Look you said you want to be with Elena but even if you break up with Rose and go back to Elena, once she finds out that Rose is pregnant she might doubt the relationship."

"And how can I ever do that to Rose?" Damon shrugged, "I can't, especially now when she's pregnant. When she sees me with Elena, she is going to not let me be there for her."

His light-haired brother frowned, "And do you want to be? Do you want that baby?"

That was it, the question he dreaded- the question Rose had in her eyes. Did he want the baby? A year ago he had no kids, now he had three? But when he got to meet his little devils, Rachel and Alex- he realised how badly he didn't want to be childless all those years. He had wanted to know them when they were born, when they couldn't speak and would cry all night- how did their baby faces look? Of course, he saw the pictures but it wasn't the same, what about a parent's anticipation to see their child giggle for the first time? Crawl, walk, fall- he missed it. He missed their first words, their first birthdays, their first day in kindergarten, their first Christmas. Everything. Did he want to miss it again?

"I want this baby." He said after a sigh, "I don't know the reason but I want this baby. I can't lose everything again."

"So you have to do something about it, Damon." His brother said patting his shoulder, he nodded, "I know what you mean, I know this means I have to not get back together with Elena yet till we solve this little puzzle." He said and stood up from his seat, "I am going to talk to Rose and then I am going to have my ever so dreaded conversation with Elena, pushing away what I want, once again." He scoffed and walked outside. Stefan shook his head at his brother's weird situation again, settling back in his seat when his eyes fell on a certain blonde, who had been avoiding him for way too long but was now giving him a warm smile from the pool table. He pressed his lips into a thin line and raised his glass, gesturing Caroline to come to join him, she sighed and looked around a bit before walking over, "Hey, I wanted to talk to you."

"I know how this goes- not telling Tyler you kissed me, whatever you don't have to do this." He said in a sour mood. She sat down anyway, "No Stef, I broke up with Tyler, last night. It wasn't working out." She touched his hand and tried to smile, "Whatever happened between Tyler and I was a way of me to get over you."

He bit his lip, "I don't want you to get over me, Care."

"You really pissed me off." She said with a light laugh, "I don't want to fight again."

"Me neither. I want to move on from everything and just love you again." He said with a small pout, "I know I mess up sometimes and I know I don't listen- I always want to have my way- and are you going to stop me from this self-deprecation or what?

She giggled, "No. Well since you admit it, maybe I am a bit overly controlling as well and sometimes I just nit-pick a bit too much."

He spread his arms, enthusiastically agreeing, "See we are grown-ups already. We should really seal this with a-" she didn't wait for him to finish and cupped his face, pressing her soft pink lips to his, he smiled against her warm mouth and they had a mild make out session for the whole grill to see. When she pulled back with a little blush on her cheeks, he whispered, "I was going to say a blow job but this is okay for now."

She gasped and hit him in the stomach, playfully yet harshly as well. He couldn't just ever leave it good, he had to ruin the moment always.

(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)

What he planned was that he was going to tell Rose about what had happened between Elena and him and then tell her he was going to be there for her and the baby no matter what. But when he got home, she was nowhere to be found, he called her several times and she picked up one of those times. He sat down on his couch, "Where are you? You had me worried."

"I wasn't going to stay after you just ran out without a word." Her voice cold, he palmed his face, "Okay so I was a bit surprised, doesn't mean I wasn't excited. I want this baby Rose, I want to be part of the baby's life."

"And what about being a part of my life?" her voice was loud, "Stop making excuses Damon, I want you to choose me." She said firmly, he frowned, what did she mean? She didn't even know about the Elena thing yet.

"The last couple months, you've been around Alex and Rachel so much, you're no longer the guy I got engaged to." She complained, "How do I know you won't do this to my baby?"

"That is ridiculous." He huffed, "How can you even say that?"

"I am not telling you to remove them from your life, I am telling you to make me a priority, I am going to be the mother of your child and your wife in two months. Does that not make me more deserving?" she questioned, she was so emotional he didn't know what to do, "Fine, come home and talk to me about this."

"Make your decision and I'll come back." She said firmly, he couldn't believe Rose was putting him in a position like this. It was absolutely crazy of her to do, "I want to talk to you, please Rose, you need to hear me out okay? I care about you. I care about our baby. Just please come back." he pleaded.

There was silence on the other end for a while and he was getting a bit anxious, "I will come back, give me some time." She said as if she had thought about it for long. He nodded even though she wouldn't be able to see him. She hung up on him. Damon sat back and thought about it, what he wanted- he wanted this baby, even if he didn't plan it but on the other hand earlier when things just got well with Elena made him deeply happy. He wanted to be with her. She felt right for him, throughout their childhood and teens. He'd never seen it another way. Until she went away and the glasshouse around him broke into a million pieces. He had vowed to never love again, then Rose came. He knew he could never love her like he loved Elena, but soon he realized that wasn't a bad thing. If he didn't love her like that, he'd never get hurt like that again and that was the biggest reason he ever stayed with her. Now Elena was back and she was just taking his inhibitions and making him feel like stepping out of his 'comfort' zone would be the best decision in his life. This was so out of question right now, he just had to talk to Elena. However, he couldn't imagine what would happen next, he didn't want to make her upset. Make her feel like she wasn't important to him because she was. All he could think of how he was going to ruin everything and hurt her. The last couple of months kept flashing in front of his eyes, the time she was trying to stitch Rachel's dress when the girl suddenly wanted a very real butterfly on the first day to school here. He had helped her put the thread in the needle because she couldn't see well and then instead of getting back to work he had just been watching her throughout the thing.

The time she was cheering for Rachel on the stage, looking as excited as Rachel.

The other night in the tub when they talked about the kids throughout the night almost till she fell asleep on his chest. She looked so peaceful. She worked every moment of the day and cared for everyone, did she even know how much he cared about her?

He had to rip the proverbial band-aid someday. He couldn't just sit here and imagine an actual life with her now, her waking up in his arms, kissing her good morning, making breakfast together and waking the kids up, taking them to school-

His imagination interrupted when his door was slam shut and he turned his head back seeing Stefan walk in with Caroline holding his hand, "Hey what's up, talked to Rose, how's it going?" he asked quickly as if he didn't really expect him there.

"Nope, she's gone, she will be back though." He said the raising a brow at their joined hands. Stefan looked over at Caroline who was blushing, "We made up."

"About time." He commented dryly and sat back, Caroline gestured Stefan to cheer him up to which he rolled his eyes, both of them sitting down on the bigger couch, "So what are you going to tell Elena?"

"Yeah, she just broke it off with Mason." Caroline said in a low voice, not to put pressure on him but the damage was done, "I guess the truth will do, it's bizarre enough to get her to leave me." He chuckled darkly.

"How do you feel?" Caroline asked with a look of pity on her face, he sighed, "How I feel? I feel absolutely ecstatic about the fact that I'll never get to be with the woman that I want. She will eventually move on and I will pretend that every time I see her, my heart doesn't crush into a million pieces at the thought of her not being mine." He said in a breath.

"So you feel great." He said patting his back, not knowing what to say, "Look, what if you talk to her and she doesn't hate you?" Caroline said with hope I'm her eyes, leaning forward to hold Damon's hand, "You can't be so cynical. You should talk to her. Maybe she will give you some time to figure it out."

He stood up, "Thanks for the pep talk, although I have to be honest it doesn't feel any different. I should just talk to her, so the misery of losing the love of my life can begin already." He walked a step or two before turning back, "I know you want to get rid of me to have the makeup sex, but can you take it to your room- I kind of just cleaned the couches early."

Caroline got up holding Stefan's arm, "Yeah- got it."

"Go Damon." Stefan fake cheered to which he groaned. When the door slammed shut Caroline turned to him a bit excited, "So I have thought of a new system."

"Great, which position?" he asked rubbing his hands together. She gave him a deadpan expression, "I repeat, a system- look in order to avoid fighting we should have a good dialogue. Like instead of saying the word 'hate' we can say 'love'. For example, instead of saying 'I hate your dumb face' during a fight, I say, 'I love your dumb face'. Better right?"

Stefan pretended to think, "Oh yeah- wait let me try." She encouraged with a nod.

"I love your stupid idea." He said sarcastically.

She bit her lip as she placed her hand on her hip glaring at his stupid pun, he huffed, "I just ruined my chances of the makeup sex."

"Yeah, pretty much."

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

He was really dreading this. When he rang the bell again, he questioned himself if he could run back now, just disappear- no choices, no nothing, people would think he got murdered or kidnapped, he could fulfill his life long dream of becoming a murder mystery but then she opened the door, taking his breath away with just the sight of her. How could she possibly look so beautiful when he was here to mess up. "Hey." She said in a playful way, holding his arm and pulling him inside, "Rachel's asleep- just need Alex to go to bed, perfect you're here so we can get over with this soon"

"Elena we-" he got interrupted when she shut the door and pushed him against it, hooking her arm around his neck, pulling him into a kiss, she pressed soft kisses to his lips till he started kissing her back eagerly, cupping her face as he deepened the kiss- he really wanted to keep tasting her like this, keep hearing that humming sound coming from her, the way her soft lips brushed against him every time he'd have the courage to pull back.

"Mommy!"

They heard Alex from the other room. Elena pulled back hesitantly, her lips swollen as she groaned, "God- he really hates going to bed."

"Come on, I'll help." He whispered back and she chuckled as they walked back to the room. Alex was sitting up in his bed, looking grumpy but seeing Damon walk in, he stood up, "Daddy!" he raised his arms up in the air and Damon picked him up, giving him a fast twirl, keeping his voice low so Rachel wouldn't get up, who was sleeping in the next bed, "Hey- How's my little rockstar?"

"I killed a spider today." He bragged proudly then giggled, "Mommy and Rachel were scared."

"Did you? So now we can call you Superman right?" Damon said as he sat down on the bed with him, against the headboard while Elena sat down on the other side of Alex, "Yes. When I get all my muscles, I'll fight bad guys." He said cuddling closer to his father. Elena too moved closer, running her hand through Alex's hair, "My little hero." She murmured and leaned down kissing his button-like nose, his face scrunched up, "Don't kiss me, Mommy! I am a big boy!"

"No, you're not." She gasped, she could see Damon was lost somewhere, "Yes I am- Daddy, Tell Mommy to stop kissing me, she does it in front of all the girls at school." He complained, he snapped out of his thoughts when he was addressed, "Really?"

"Yeah, I am a big boy, I'll be six soon! That's a whole hand and one!" he scowled.

Damon laughed at his protest and tucked him under his arm, "He's right Elena, you should not kiss him in front of all those girls." She pouted when he took his side but the next second he said, "Instead you should do this-" he said attacking Alex, pinning his arms down and blowing against his belly button and tickling him, Alex started laughing and kicking his feet, "No- Daddy! Mom, save me! " he said between giggles, Elena pretended to look the other way, "Say the magic words and I will."

"Okay- gkhh! I like kisses!" he let out a small yell, Elena laughed and held Damon back, "Okay, okay stop- we don't want him to pee himself with all this tickling."

Damon raised his brows at Alex, showing him his fingers, "These tickle for hours!"

Alex curled into a ball near Elena's hip, still looking back at his father with a smile, "You should close your eyes now, Superman wouldn't be up so late." Elena whispered.

"Tell me a story." He said in his small voice. Elena huffed, Damon gestured her to calm down, "Okay I'll tell you one-"

His daughter loved a princess story and Alex loved the one where a little boy like him ends up saving the city, of course he just replaced the Power puff girls with a boy and told him the episode, describing him like Alex, so his son could say, "Just like me!" every two seconds, but he loved seeing Alex so happy so he'd do it purposely.

Alex heard it twice before starting to blink a lot more and soon he was asleep, murmuring, "Where does the good boy live after the monster ruined his house?"

"The mayor gave him a bigger house because he saved the city." He said kissing his forehead softly, Alex closed his eyes finally giving in to sleep. Damon looked up to see Elena was also asleep against the other pillow, her arm curled over Alex. His heart really started aching already at the thought that this was all so temporary, he really wished it wouldn't be. He leaned forward, pulling the blanket on both of them and stroking away the hair from her face, he didn't want to hurt her anymore but he couldn't keep the truth from her.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Elena could hear the sound of laughs in distance, funky music- she couldn't really put her finger on what it was but she had heard it before.

When she opened her eyes she was not in her room, but Rachel and Alex's room, Rachel's bed was empty, while she could feel someone lying beside her, on thinking she remembered how She fell asleep here last night while trying to get Alex to fall asleep, she looked over her shoulder slightly to see, Damon spooning her, he was still asleep seemingly- however Alex wasn't in bed, "Alex-"

"Don't bother- sneaked out an hour ago with Rachel with the remote you hid behind the curtain," Damon said , eyes still closed.

Oh, that noise was cartoons, they had been watching cartoons for an hour already? She huffed lying down again, "I miss the times when they just crawled." Then she remembered, the diapers, the throwing up food, the crawling to dangerous spots all the time- "Scratch that, I don't." She closed her eyes turning over to look at him, "You've been up?"

"Mostly." He sighed, still not opening his eyes, "How did she take it?" she asked.

"Rose?"

"Yes." She asked a bit anxious, he finally opened his eyes and she could see he seemed a bit upset just by the look of them, "Not too well I guess?" she said reaching for him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "When I came back I always had this fear that I had lost you already, so there was no point in trying but this-" she said looking between them as she moved closer, "Knowing that we can still be us again, we can start right after that goodbye kiss- I feel like I am where I am supposed to be after so many years."

"I know what you feel. I feel it too." He whispered, "You have no idea how many times I thought of this exact moment over the last few years." He confessed, "There was no loud cartoon music in the back though."

She giggled, "Yeah, that's something I brought to the party."

He nodded, "And I love you for it, Elena. I love them, I love you." His lips inches away from her, she closed the little distance, brushing her lips against him. he softly kissed her back, she moaned from how delicate they felt, "What was the moment? I want to know." She asked in a raspy voice, stealing kisses at the same time. He pulled away a bit, "I'd think that one day, you'd come back, you'd tell me you love me and you missed me the way I missed you, I'd not wait a second before kissing you, I'll have everything again, I would be able to feel your soft hair around my fingers." He said stroking her hair, "I'd be able to feel how smooth and flawless your skin is once again." His voice husky as now the back of his hand caressed her cheek, she lightly smiled from the impact, a blush slowly deepening on her cheeks, "I'd remember how amazing it felt to kiss those lips." His thumb slowly stroked her lower lip- he leaned forward as if he couldn't resist and placed a kiss to her lips, she moaned circling her arms around his neck, as he kissed her over and over, Each time kissing her as if it were the last, "I'd just hope there would be a time again when I'd be able to look into your eyes again. If I'd ever be inside you again." He had shifted to being on top of her, her chest was heaving with her heavy breaths as she leaned forward and started placing small soft kisses against his neck, "Take me, don't say anything, I just need you right now- come on." She urged roughly trying to unbutton his shirt. He didn't know what he was doing anymore, he was here to tell the truth, not mess it up more but he was unable to stop. Thankfully, she backed away, "Door! Door! Door-" she ran towards it and locked it shut before running back almost jumping on top of him, right back into his arms, where he wanted her, locked in a kiss with him. He would never forgive himself if he did this now, "Elena-"

She rolled them around so he was on top of her, as she was pulling off her caramel tank top, his eyes bulged seeing the red lace lingerie underneath, okay if he didn't do it right now, he wouldn't be able to stop, he thought as she climbed in his lap, cupping his face as she kissed him, her tongue dancing with his deliciously, while her body pressed against him, he pulled back, "I am going to have a baby." He knew the words weren't making any sense. He even sounded absolutely devastated as he said it, she was still cupping his face, she giggled, "No you're not- I am on birth control. Shh, relax." She said pressing a kiss to his mouth again, while her hands went to her back to unclasp her bra. He pulled back again, "No, No- it's-" he contemplated if he should kick the chance of his life, "It's Rose, she's pregnant."

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Rachel and Alex were on the couch, eating the cheese puffs Stefan had brought them yesterday while watching their weekend cartoon binge when they heard a yell, "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" followed by argument and the doors slamming as their mother walked out putting her hair In a ponytail followed by Damon, "You know just when I thought you'd be cool with this-" he said sounding a bit loud as well. "Be cool with it? You're a stupid man if you think I'd be cool with something like this, so let me get this straight, you were here to dump me?"

"No!" he shouted a bit defensively, "Do I look like I want to dump you? I want us."

"Oh sure you do, I can see all the wanting going on with you impregnating someone else." She seethed.

"Well I didn't know you'd change your mind, last I saw you had Mason Lockwood's grubby hands all over you." He shouted back, she shook her head, "I can't believe I even thought of getting back with you- you don't want me, this is all a game to you, you narcissist mother-"

She stopped when she saw the kids on the sofa, looking at them jaw dropped,

"Biscuit." Her voice a low squeal when she saw them so surprised. She didn't even remember in all her rage that it wasn't a school day. She bit the inside of her cheek as she walked to the door, "Go play in the backyard, Mommy wants to talk to Damon."

Rachel hopped down the couch and ran to her father standing in front of him as if protecting him, "No!"

"Rachel-" she warned. Damon ran his hand on her head and got down on his knees, holding the slightly scared child, "It's okay, I am going nowhere, I love you okay- go and play with your brother." He said and kissed the top of her head, with slight reluctance both the kids went out to the backyard and Elena stood there as she shut the door, tears in her eyes, "So this was all a breakup."

"Elena-"

"Save it!" she snapped as she walked back to the couch Alex and Rachel were sitting on and shut the TV off, her tears were rolling down to her tank top but she kept wiping them away, "Fuck!" she palmed her face, "I am so fucking stupid for thinking about this."

"You're not stupid, I swear to God I wanted this Elena." He stepped closer, "Now she wants me to choose her and the baby over this." He gestured to the house but she knew what he meant. She nodded, "You could have not done this Damon, you could have not let me imagine walking Rachel down the aisle with you!" she hissed.

He was quiet. He sat down on the sofa's arm and just looked at her while she was sitting there, palming her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, "You never wanted to be with me in the first place." She accused in a low tone. His brow raised as he slightly stood up, "What?" like he didn't hear, she turned to him standing up and now seemed angrier, "You never wanted to be with me. Not in high school, not now."

"Wait, where did that-" he had started but she shouted, "You always wanted to be friends and you knew I wanted more when I stopped chasing- you felt like you had to give in! And the other night in the tub, after I kissed you- you knew I'd go all crazy again so you-"

"What in the actual Frankenstein theory is that?" he spat, "are you crazy? Nothing like that happened. Do you even know me, I am Damon- I always do whatever the hell I want, you could have never forced me into anything."

"I forced you into a knitting class." She hissed, "Well except that!" he shouted back.

"I don't know what the point is, I can't do this anymore Damon!" she said walking around the sofa in front of him, "I just want to go back."

He knew what she meant by that. He shook his head, "What about me? You can't do this to me again!" he stepped closer holding her arms. She bit her lip, "I thought we could work this but we can't, I am sorry- Alex, Rachel and I need to go back, it was a mistake coming here."

"How can you even say that? You can't take them from me, those are my fucking kids!" he finally shouted. "I am not going to let you put me through hell again just so you don't face the music once."

She pulled away from him and turned around, "This will get complicated, my kids don't deserve that."

"Your kids? Those are my kids as much as they are yours-"

She huffed, "Oh please you've known them a little over six months, they've been mine six years! I did everything alone- I provided for them. I loved them enough without you." She knew she was being harsh but she couldn't control herself right now, he was here to break up anyway, "That was a choice you made for me and I'll never forgive you for it, you know they love me, my presence does make a difference. I may be a terrible friend or a horrible boyfriend, but I know I am a good father." he snarled, "Now that I have a chance to actually see my baby take birth and watch it grow- you're saying I am a narcissist for wanting that?" he held her elbow turning her around, tears still visible in her red eyes, but her mouth was closed in a tight line as he looked deep into those beautiful almond eyes, "The only reason there even is a choice between you and her is because of that baby or there would be none. I'd choose you like I always have. You are not being fair here."

He was gripping her elbow way too tightly and she hissed, he immediately loosened his grip, "What do you want from me? Blessings?" she said in a cruel chuckle, "Or do you want me to stick around in hopes that by some miracle it will sort out and you'll end up with me." She snatched her arm back from him and moved back, "It's all your choice Elena, I plan on breaking off the engagement and co-parenting with her, but after she calms down a bit."

"It'll never be the same." She whispered. "I know." He nodded, "I understand if you don't want this anymore, I won't fight it"

"Why won't you?" she asked wiping her tears, "Why won't I what?"

The back door starting getting violently knocked at, "Mommy! Mommy! Alex fell from the tree!" Rachel's muffled voice called, Without even thinking Elena rushed to the back door, she could hear Damon's steps from the back as she unlocked the door. She gasped seeing Alex on the grass lying on his back and crying loudly, "Oh God what happened?" she said running to him and trying to pick him up to stand but he shouted, "No- my foot!" She picked him up and turned around to see Damon, trying to look at their son. "Oh God- Lex, cookie- stop crying, look at Daddy." He tried to calm him down and took him from her, "let's take him to the hospital, what If it's a fracture?"

"No-" she gasped and went to pick Rachel up, "Come on baby, we're taking Alex to the hospital okay?"

She was crying too, "Is Lexer going to be okay?"

"Yeah, of course. stop crying baby." Elena wiped her tears following Damon as they rushed him to the car.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

He was holding a sleeping Alex in his arms as they got back inside the house, he just had a sprained ankle, which thankfully wasn't all that serious, it had really scared him there for a moment when Elena tried to get him to get up and he had heard a 'pop', though it was a mistake due to her freaking out, she had apologized excessively to her son. Elena locked the door and went towards the kitchen to make Rachel some lunch, the little girl so scared that she had asked Alex to show her his superpowers of flying, she felt like she was to blame. Damon put Alex in Elena's bedroom, as her bed was big so there was no risk of Alex accidentally falling and injuring himself again, Rachel sat at the foot of the bed, guarding her brother, Damon set the blanket on him and went towards Rachel, holding her hand, "Come on, let's let him rest, okay?"

She shook her head, "Can I please stay, I will just sit on the bed, won't even talk." She promised. Damon cupped her face, "He's okay, it wasn't your fault."

"Please Daddy, I will take a nap here- don't tell me to leave Lex alone." She pleaded.

He gave up in front of her big puppy dog eyes and picked her up, setting her down on his side, "There you go, just don't make any noise, I'll go check if your food is ready." He kissed her cheek and headed outside the room. Elena wasn't in the kitchen, she was on the living room couch, maybe working on her laptop because her laptop was right in front of her, she seemed busy with it, he went towards the kitchen to check on lunch when she called, "The steaks are in the oven, come here." She didn't look up from her laptop. He sighed walking towards her, hands in his pockets. She looked up from the screen and kept the laptop down, "I was waiting for your birthday to give this to you, thought about it when I first saw you playing with them in here." She got up and he sat down to see what she was showing him, he clicked on the first video in that folder. Looked at her and she just nodded as if telling him to watch.

A younger Elena with a messy bun and a slightly big bump on her tummy was in front of the camera, holding a sonogram. "_it's 16 August and I'm losing it. Just got back from the doctor-"_

She was turning to leave, when he held her hand, "Sit with me."

She didn't say anything and sat down beside him as he watched the video.

_"Last night during Jer's birthday party. My maternity pants wouldn't fit. Can you believe that Damon, I mean- where was the make it stretchy memo?" she sat down with an exhausted sigh. "This doesn't look like I am twenty-one weeks pregnant, a woman at the doctor's thought I was there to deliver!" she said caressing her baby bump. Then wiping sweat off her forehead, "Everyone is wearing jackets here and I am just walking around in Jer's old t-shirts because nothing fits and it's so hot!" She groaned._

He chuckled- Elena just looked sweaty and messy, unusually large around her waist but he felt that he was so in love with her. It was surprising how she could look like a mess and still make him fall to his knees for her.

"_So we went to the doctor- and guess what? This isn't one baby!" she said in a loud whisper, "It's two- I am freaking out, imagine two human puppies who have my hair and uh- my nose, my cheeks because mine are a bit fuller like we don't need the whole sharp jaw thing right now, um my eyebrows- yours are a bit too dark- God, Damon you have such a stupid face! Damn it! Oh no- your eyes yes, the babies can have your eyes." She said but then looked back after hearing some noise from the back, "Dad still has his panic attack going on full blast- let's just wish one these is a girl, he's not a fan of the Salvatore boys." She patted her bump, "The babies are due in the first ten days of January, but I think they are going to be here by Christmas. I don't know, just a feeling."_

_The noise in the background kept getting louder, she huffed, "Okay I have to go, we are drafting a budget plan for the babies. Bye." She said leaning forward, and getting up as slow as possible holding her bump, "This feels like that one time we ate about four pizzas- except when I throw up now- it doesn't get better." With that, she clicked the camera off._

There were a series of videos, named "Baby clothes shopping day", "BABIES ARE KICKING PART 1,2", "Baby shower", "Babies birthday." , "Christmas with Rachel and Alex.", "Our first day in the park", "Rachel has a fever.", "Rachel and Alex turn 1"

There were so many of them. Of course, she knew they would never make up for what happened, but she had said some hurtful things she didn't mean earlier and she needed him to feel that she never wanted to shut him out completely.

He clicked on a random video, giving her a look, she was sitting back in the sofa, her features soft, she didn't look angry anymore. He sat back too.

_He could hear Miranda from behind the Camera, Elena was in bed, holding a baby in her arms, she looked weaker and sleepy, "This is Alexander Joseph Gilbert Salvatore." Miranda said in a cheery voice, Elena looked up at the camera, tense, "Don't say that in front of Dad."_

_"Baby- he's fine, just focus on yourself and the babies, look how pale you look." Her mother zoomed in on her as she was running her finger on the baby's lip, suddenly she pouted and tears filled her eyes, "Why is he sleeping, I want to look at his face."_

_"Ah Elena, stop crying every two seconds over nothing, you haven't slept in two days." Her mother said and there was a hand in front of the camera, stroking her hair, "You know he has his father's eyes."_

_"Really?" Elena asked looking up hopefully from the baby, "They're blue?"_

_"Ahuh."_

_She smiled then looked at the baby again, "Can I just wake him up for a second, I just want to see him again, last time he was all blood and dirt and I couldn't even get a look." She requested as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the baby's head, "No- trust me in about a few months you'd want him to sleep."_

_"But Mom-"_

_"There, I'll get Rachel, give me Alex and lie back." She almost ordered keeping the camera, _

_Elena sat back on the pillow, there was a jump cut and then-in the next clip Grayson was handing her Rachel, "There- are you holding her head okay?"_

_"yeah." She murmured as she sat up and held her, thanking God this Baby was awake. The camera zoomed in on Rachel squirming in Elena's arms as she held her, "God she's so beautiful."_

_"Yes- she's not a crier like Alex." Her father commented, then leaned a bit, "She looks like you."_

_"No, she doesn't." Elena rolled her eyes, "Well yes but I still love her." He said after a sigh, not saying the exact words but she knew what he meant, "She's just a ball right now, give it a few days, she'd look more like the Gilbert's soon." He said proudly. Elena shook her head and laughed as she held her daughter close to her._

When the video stopped he looked over at her and there was so much he wanted to say, he had never seen his babies- like babies, he wanted to watch everything on here and keep re-watching till he feels like he was actually there and not just watching through a screen.

"I'll go check on the steaks." She said breaking the silence between them, before she could get up he stopped her, "Look at me." He cupped the side of her face, she took a deep breath looking into his eyes, "I love you, Elena. I have never stopped loving you."

She slightly nodded, "I know- but it isn't the answer to our questions. We can't be together, not now- maybe ever. I can't ruin that baby's life, I was never enough for them and I don't want that to happen again."

He didn't want her to feel like this. He promised himself there that he would never hurt her again. If they couldn't be together, so be it. "Please stay, even if it means we have to forget about these two days, we can just be like we were-it was okay."

"I am not going but we can't be friends anymore. I don't want any hope anymore." She said firmly, he agreed and slightly leaned forward holding her by her arms against him, "Told you this would end badly about seven years ago in that car." He chuckled before pulling her In to kiss her she kept her hands on his chest when his lips crashed against her, she moaned kissing him back immediately, savouring his taste, the way his tongue perfectly moved with hers, the way his lips coated her plump lower lip- it was a goodbye kiss for sure.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

He unlocked the door to his house, holding Rachel's finger, "Daddy and you are going to have a fun day, when Alex comes back from Mommy's work trip, he will be so annoyed about why he didn't stay with us."

"Yeah-huh." She agreed fully.

When he opened the door, His brother and Caroline were just about to step out, hand in hand, she was wearing his shirt and they both looked like a mess with their wild bed hair, "Morning Big Bro, hey angel." He said slightly pinching Rachel's cheek, "Things got a bit too passionate, hence the shirt." He gestured towards his shirt on Caroline, Damon's face scrunched up, "Don't make me throw up- you guys were up there two days? How did you-"

Stefan laughed, " We had Doritos in my cupboard, the ones I left there last winter."

Damon looked at Caroline and raised a brow, "Really? Him?"

She shrugged.

Rachel looked up at her uncle and asked, "Why is Aunt Care wearing your shirt?"

Caroline bit her lip before answering for Stefan, "He's my boyfriend and one of the perks of having a boyfriend, especially an unemployed one is to share shirts." She said in a friendly tone

Stefan just shook his head at the low blow, "Wow honey- I 'love' how shallow you are."

"Stop using the system like that!" Caroline snapped at him walking out. Stefan followed her, "I am going to drop her home."

"Sure." Damon said as he picked Rachel up from the ground, "Jesus Christ those two."

"Daddy I want a boyfriend." His daughter said all of a sudden immediately raising the hair on his back with fear, no! No! Not this soon, especially after what he just saw, he tried his best sweet voice, "No you don't- boys are gross- ekhhh, they're smelly and ugly- very mean, they have very bad pimples" He began listing, "But I want boys shirts too!" she whined.

"I'll get you new ones from the store Rach, all the shirts you want- just no boyfriends yet." He chuckled.

"Or Daddy's gonna have to home-school you." He muttered under his breath.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story, please let me know your thoughts in the reviews. I'd try to post this one regularly this month and finish it. REVIEW PLEASE


	15. What's true now?

It had been exactly three days to the biggest embarrassment of her life, she was cringing every second, what kind of girl forgets everything and jumps her ex boyfriend's bones the second she sees the chance. What had it been? Six years.

Alex showed her his homework, she palmed her face seeing what her son had drawn as 'shapes.'

"Alex, honey this isn't a triangle." She said after a tired sigh. He pouted, "It is."

Elena shook her head and picked him up sitting him down on her thighs, "See, this is a triangle." She drew a shape on a spare page, "What you have drawn is a Rhom- actually just some things with lots of corners."

When she heard the door, she sat Alex aside to go open it, no fair, Damon had Rachel, who was far too cooperative, compared to her, Alex was on a constant sugar high. She opened the door to see Mason and Bianca standing there. Mason spoke quickly as if explaining, "Bia missed Rachel so bad she wouldn't stop until I drove up here." Elena leaned down with a gasp to cup Bianca's face, "Aww sweetie, I am so sorry Rach is with her Dad at the boarding house."

"Oh- is Alex home?" she asked in a squeal. "Yeah. He's working on his shapes homework."

Bianca almost screamed in excitement, "I love shapes!!" she said and rushed passed Elena. Elena stood up with an embarrassed look, "I am so sorry for what I said over the phone." Elena didn't even remember what she said to Mason, at the moment she was had been too giddy to get with her ex boyfriend which was now haunting her like a nightmare, "It's fine, I am over it."

"Come on in, I'll make you a coffee." She said and stepped aside. Mason smiled at the offer and accepted, "It's the least you can do."

They were both in the kitchen making coffee while she felt the most awkward, "Umm so Caroline said you got Bianca some beautiful dresses for colour week. Umm where did you get them?"

"I can take you to the mall for it." He shrugged with a flirty smile, Elena shook her head with a laugh, "Going to shop for my daughter? Not my best romantic date."

He had a slight frown as he leaned against the counter, "How's a romantic date suppose to be?"

She poured them both coffee and pursed her lips, "It's the one you remember. Do you have one?"

He took the mug from the counter and looked up as if thinking, "Yeah, Bia's mom , the night I proposed to her, I didn't know little Bia was in the oven, I took her to this restaurant in New York, most of the people had taken the lower floor so we were up there alone, it was dark and only our tables had candles . She looked so beautiful. I asked her to marry me and she started crying."

Elena saw how his face had lightened up with the memory as he continued, "She told me she was pregnant, she thought I was going to freak out."

"did you freak out?" Elena asked a brow raised. He shook his head, "No, in fact it was the opposite, I felt like this was everything I wanted. Sometimes you just know."

"Yeah." She nodded. "So what is your romantic date, if you have one?"

Elena sipped from her coffee and as if words came out without her thinking, "it was a couple years back, this guy had taken me to falls, he had went up there in the morning and set these fairy lights and small lamps all over the place, he set a projector, the whole picnic. However before anything would start, it started raining, he was so embarrassed." She chuckled, "We got in his car and watched the movie on his laptop. We both were shivering under the picnic blanket he bought and he was being the hero so he gave me his jacket. He got a bad fever after that day though." She laughed, "I had to take care of him for a week."

"How is that Romantic?" he asked a bit surprised, she narrowed her eyes, "I don't know, it was just, things went wrong but he did his best to make me happy. He always did."

"So this guy." He coughed, "It's Alex and Rachel's dad right?" Elena huffed at the mention, "Yes."

Seeing her mood down, Mason quickly tried to divert her attention, "I can compete with that. A bad all wrong date."

"Mason." She chuckled, "Hey, if anyone is bad at anything, it's me." He popped his collar, Elena laughed and stepped ahead to hit his shoulder playfully.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Rose was back home. They had a small talk he was glad that for now the storm had escalated. Elena chose to go anyway, though he felt like a dead body once again. It was his break up all over.

_"Oh no you don't!" Stefan palmed his head as he saw Damon was on the couch, a bucket of ice cream on the table and he was binging all of Elena's favourite chick flicks._

_"It made Elena feel better-"_

_"You're not on your period." Stefan said standing in front of him. He looked up at his brother with murderous eyes almost, "It's the same but I am bleeding out of my heart."_

_"ughhhh!" Stefan groaned._

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

"Perfect" Damon said looking at his daughters home work, then he put it down, "Can you once just not do an amazing job? Can you for once give me something to help you with, No, you're just too good."

Rachel huffed, "I try to draw outside the lines."

"Yet you couldn't, if it were Alex over here, I'd be concerned if he was dyslexic!" he said disappointed. She pouted, "Dad, dyslexic is when you have problems with reading and learning, not drawing."

He widened his eyes in frustration, "There she goes, being the know it all!"

"Sorry daddy." She said as she hopped off the seat of the couch, he pat her back, "As long as you don't get a scholarship or anything it's okay, or you're so out of here." He said every bit serious, she nodded and took away her notebook, Rose walked in and sat on the couch, "What was that?"

"Reverse psychology. It works best on her, Alex doesn't care." He muttered sitting back, "How are you? When are we going to the doctor, he said setting the cushion behind her back, she smiled at his concern, "In a few days. I just want to get the wedding out of the way."

"Whose wedding?" he asked with his eyes closed leaning back against the seat, "Ours."

"That's on?" he asked a bit scared, his facial features morphed into a face as if he had seen a ghost, "Rose No- I need to-"

She frowned sitting ahead, "Backing off again?"

"What do we have? Do you love me?" he asked desperately wanting to escape, "Yes, I do." She said turning to him holding his hands, "I've been in love with you the moment I saw you. For some while now, I feel like it's not the same for you." She said a bit upset, "But I want you to know that I understand, you are worried about these kids."

He turned his head away, "There's something else you need to know, I have to be honest."

She raised a brow, getting a head to sit right by him, "What?"

He looked over from his shoulder at her, it was hard because Rose had been there for him when he was getting over Elena, he had to be honest, "I have feelings for Elena." He said it without beating about the bush, "I know how that sounds but I can't help it. I tried to not feel it but it's just-"

"I know you have feelings for her." Rose said it after a sigh. He was a bit shocked, "I was that obvious?"

She shook her head, "No, just that you look at her a different way, you never look at me that way." He felt mad at himself for making his fiancée feel like total crap, "But I ended things with her, I want this baby with you. She agrees that the past is a past for a reason."

Rose stayed quiet for a while before she leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, "I won't be able to let you go. I want to raise my baby with you."

He kissed her forehead, "I know, I am here. I'll try to make you happy, I will."

She squeezed his hand, "Then marry me. I want you to marry me."

"you want that? Knowing about Elena?" he was very surprised about her reaction, how could she still want to be with him after he told her he loved his ex. "Yes. I know when our baby arrives, you'll want our family more."

"Rose, Alex and Rachel are –"

She interrupted, "I mean me, you'd want me more, I know that. Once you see how compatible we are, you'd not want to relive your teenage relationship." She said with confidence. He wanted to believe her, he knew Elena and him were better off as co parents but his heart sunk at the thought of there being no possibility, "You think that?"

"I know that, please trust me." She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, desperate for him to accept her.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Elena had to finally see him at some point, that point was picking Rachel up from the boarding house, he was there with Rachel, both finger painting, why did he have to look as cute as a puppy when she was preparing to be a cold bitch? Seeing her daughter covered in paint, she scolded, "Rach, what is this? I just got you this skirt. You have paint all over it." Damon got up the ground, ready to explain, "Actually, we had a bit of a playful fight, she thinks my butterflies are ugly."

Elena really didn't want her heart melted right now, she completely ignored him and picked up Rachel, Rachel squealed as accidentally her green fingers stained Elena's face and shirt. Damon pursed his lips, he really wanted to laugh because Elena had green whiskers on her face but she was glaring at Rachel, "Sorry mommy, I was gonna warn you but you picked me up!"

She chewed on the inside of her cheek and looked at Damon who was fighting back a laugh, "It's not funny."

"I know- not funny." He said feigning giving a glare to Rachel, "Young girl, how dare you paint whiskers on the Grinch."

"Damon." Elena said in a warn, Damon took Rachel from her arms and set her down, "Come on , I'll help you clean up."

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Elena really didn't think it was a good idea for them to be alone in the guest bathroom, while he trying to scrub her sleeve from the green paint, "I am going to their parent teacher conference tomorrow, do you want to go together?" he asked.

She didn't know what to say, she was so busy thinking about how long Damon's eyelashes were, they rested on his high cheekbones, "Um- sure."

"I told Rose what happened."

No no she didn't want to talk about that

"The wedding is moved earlier, five weeks." Her heart sank, why was he doing this to her, "Obviously I am not invited." She said in a whisper.

"I wish I wouldn't be invited as well." He chuckled, but she knew he was serious, when he looked up at her, suddenly it just felt like they were standing way too close, she could really feel the thick air around her, as he got closer. How could she stop him? She really did want to but her body betrayed her every time. His thumb brushed against her top lip, "Paint." He murmured.

Her eyes were almost closed and she could feel how mingled their breaths were, she nodded, "Got it?"

"Yes." He said in a low voice. He still didn't move away and suddenly she didn't want him to move away, what was wrong with one last kiss? She thought. Closing her eyes completely. Just when their lower lips had brushed against each other softly and she moaned, this was so unfair to him, he thought. she heard a knock like sound, her eyes snapped open and she looked back but nothing was there, he was holding her elbow, his lips had pressed against her cheek because of her moving, "Elena I-"

"This is wrong, Damon." She said firmly, finally being a bit composed, "You're with Rose."

"She knows what I feel for you." He held both her arms, "I can't do this Elena, can't block my every way back to you."

"Damon that's just the past." She said with a tired sigh, "That's not just the past. Don't you feel it? You want us as much as I do."

"so what? It changes nothing, we can't be together." She said trying to get her hands off his grip.

"I know, but at least don't look at me like you hate me. Don't hate me. Don't tell me to not think about you." His hand went to cup the side of her face, "It's so hard to do that."

"you did before, you got over me before, you can do it." She said a bit softly this time, he chuckled humourlessly, "oh yes- I remember how easy that was. I use to just wake up everyday in a town full of your memories and it didn't hurt one bit." His voice a bit loud, "Like an asshole I would look at every girl's face and look for you in them, If they didn't like the movies you liked- I'd turn them down, if they didn't like the food you liked, The songs you liked. If they didn't have brown eyes and that smile. I'd be such a dick to them. Because I was just searching and searching until I realized you aren't coming back." He confessed, "Facing the truth was easier, to realize that you don't want me and deal with that was so easy, I didn't constantly hate myself for not being enough, I didn't hold on to any of your memories, I didn't think about how I would never feel how soft your hair are or how beautiful it felt to hold you in my arms. It was all a walk in the park." He said sarcastically, "When I heard about you coming back into town, I thought that the way you have hurt me, I would be incapable of feeling anything for you and God I was so wrong."

She looked away, "None of this matters anymore, Damon. You have to get over it, so that I can get over it. I don't want to have all this drama around when we have to raise Alex and Rachel. Just think about them. Think about your baby with Rose." She pulled away from him, "Thanks for the help. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

"Assemble soldiers!" Rachel called in her room as soon her uncle walked in with his girlfriend which was also her aunt, he sat down on the foot of her twin bed with a grin while Caroline was standing up, hand on her hip, "I am suppose to be babysitting you, why did you call Stefan?"

"Because we need uncle Stefan for the plan." Alex said as he put down his Nintendo switch and carefully crawled up to Caroline, Stefan pulled him back sitting him down on his thigh, kissing the top of his head, ever since Alex got injured, he was getting a really special treatment, "A plan? Is it a prank? Are we pranking Damon?" Stefan asked excitedly. "Nope, we will do that later." Rachel squealed . Stefan's face scrunched up as he looked at the little bossy miss, "Caroline, are you sure this one isn't yours?"

"Stefan!" She glared then turned to Rachel, "Look, we aren't planning anything miss, you'll do your art homework and then you're watching TV for one hour before bed." She said leaning down to be face to face with her, the little girl pursed her lips, "This is important!"

"Babe just let her explain at least." Stefan said. Alex nodded, "Yeah babe."

"Hey, no funny stuff." He playfully warned Alex.

"Fine!" Caroline gave up, sitting on the foot of the bed too. Rachel took a deep breath, "Mommy and daddy are in love." She said as if it was a very serious problem while she started pacing like a chief, "We have to help them."

"Who told you?" Stefan asked a bit surprised.

Rachel gave a dead pan expression, "They kissed and then Mommy cried in the car."

"Wow Damon is a bad kisser." Stefan huffed, Caroline elbowed his side, "Shut up!" then she coughed, "Rach, look we can't do anything about it okay, that is their problem, they can take care of it."

"No! They won't. Daddy's getting married to Rose and Mommy realllly likes him." She tried to persuade Caroline, "If Mommy and daddy get married, we can live with both of them. We will be like James family then, his mom and dad are married." She explained adorably . Caroline looked at Stefan as If asking him to help the kids understand the issue. He nodded to assure her before gesturing Rachel to get closer, "So how do we get rid of Rose?"

"Stefan, what is wrong with you? Caroline shouted.

He turned to her, "I don't like her, she's going to get me kicked out of the house as soon as she pops out a demon. Now do you want a boyfriend who is unemployed and homeless as well?"

Caroline looked at him for a few moments as if thinking back on why she ever made up with this man, well she loved him but that was about it, she too turned to Rachel, "Do we crash the wedding or just kidnap her?"

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

This was probably the most awkward fifteen minutes of their life as they waited for their turn with the teacher, Elena had sworn she wouldn't say a word to make it more awkward, thankfully he was quiet too. Just looking around the school walls. "Kids today are so creative." She muttered. His head snapped towards her as if he couldn't believe she spoke, "Yeah- who knew ice cream sticks could serve such an artistic purpose." He gestured to a colourful house made of sticks, "Oh Rachel actually helped on that, James and Rachel made it in three days."

"James?" he asked a brow raised, "I don't know any James. Who is he? Did you meet him? Does Rachel like this boy?" he asked a number of questions, Elena giggled at his sudden worried face, "I really want to click a picture and compare it side by side to my dad's."

"It's just that she has been talking a lot about wanting a boyfriend. She's five of course I am concerned." He said frowning. Elena rolled her eyes, "James is also five. He can't possibly have bad intentions."

"No that's bullshit. I wouldn't trust him if he were one, boys are never ever-"

Elena interrupted, "I disagree, it's all cute and innocent."

He shook his head, "It's not! I remember when we were five, your dad didn't trust me and look what happened."

"What? Nothing bad happened." She narrowed her eyes, he gave her a dead pan expression, "You got knocked up. Yeah my little girl is going to college thank you very much."

She gasped and punched his arm, "Are you calling me a whore?"

"No I am calling you stupid." He clarified like it wasn't as offensive, "I am not stupid. And you know what I will support Rachel and James's friendship."

"It's like I've heard those words before- oh right Miranda Gilbert, thirteen years later a teen mom! Kaboom!" he said with widened eyes, she folded her arms over her chest, "So this is you confessing that your intentions weren't good? Even when you were five?"

He huffed as he sat back again, "No I mean-" he looked up, "I don't know what my intentions were, the first thought I remember having about you was- we were going to be together for the rest of our lives. I'd look at Mom and Dad and think, that'll be Elena and I in the future."

She blushed from his very PG confession, "Then why did you change when we grew up? I chased after you for so long."

"I didn't think I was good enough." He looked at her, "To me you deserved so much better than me, you still do."

She took a deep breath. Her hand slowly brushed against his and their fingers laced. A shiver ran up her spine at the contact. They were called in right that moment, she moved her hand back from his and went inside.

Miss Sandra, a curly haired blonde told them to take a seat, "Both Alex and Rachel are amazing children. They bring so much energy into our class. I have assessed them based on their performance." She took out a few forms, "Rachel is very competitive, she listens and does all her homework. She even participates in class, I know her Dad helps with the homework." She said impressed, "But there is an attitude problem here."

"Attitude problem?" Elena raised a brow, "my baby is the most well behaved-"

The teacher interrupted, "She called Delilah a fancy whore." Elena knew Rachel had an issue with a girl in class, the blonde girl always bullied her daughter for weird reasons.

Damon glared at Elena, "You always slip that word in front of her."

Elena was flustered, "I don't! Not as often as you saying _'Satans big butt cheeks!' _"

He raised his voice, "That's when my toe hit the couch- it's still better than the depravity leaving your mouth."

"That's one word." She bit out, he raised his brows, "Oh really? What about you swearing like a sailor at that hockey game we took the kids to?"

"That's unfair, you know how I can't control myself at games. That Josh guy wasn't even trying to hit the goal. " she stood up shouting.

The teacher looked back and forth between them, "Please calm down, it was a slip up and Rachel says she'd never say that word again."

Elena looked at the teacher before sighing and sitting back down, "Can I meet Delilah's parents? I would like to apologize."

"They would really like that, after the kids fought, I had to inform them."

"They fought?" Elena couldn't believe it but then she remembered how Rachel had fought Bianca once, Damon palmed his face, "At least tell me she won."

"She did." The woman huffed, "I have called them, they wanted to have the girls talk it out. Also I wanted to talk about Alex as well." She took out a separate page, "Everything is fine with Alex, he just doesn't participate a lot. He drew so much violent stuff in his art assignment too, like blood and fire."

Damon looked at his son's artwork and chuckled, "Oh that's not blood and fire- that's our kitchen, Elena made spaghetti the other day and yet again she spilled the sauce that yellow stuff would be the pasta that she was attempting to boil and forgot on the stove."

"Oh." The woman turned the page to look at the page, "Well he could participate more in class, that would be great."

Elena was still glaring at him, "We'll work on it."

"thank you for your time Miss Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore." The woman nodded. They both left and looked for 'Delilah's' parents to set a playdate for the kids where they could sort their issues.

"Hi- Are you Miss Elena Gilbert." An ice blonde woman asked Elena, then she frowned when she saw Damon with her, "Damon Salvatore?"

His eyes widened seeing her, "Rebekah?"

Elena looked back and forth between them, "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah- we dated some years ago." Rebekah said as she gave Damon a glare, "I am Delilah's mother."

"You are?" she said looking at Elena with suspension, "The Elena Gilbert?"

"The?" Elena asked a bit worried, "So you got her back huh?" Rebekah said to Damon, "Did you poke some holes in the condoms or what?"

"Excuse me." Elena coughed, "Umm let's talk about the kids shall we?"

"I don't want my daughter to talk to any of his kids." She hissed, "Delilah is right, your daughter is fat and ugly." She said to Damon.

He gasped. No one talks about his Rachel like that, he stepped ahead, "You called my daughter ugly? Your daughter's nose takes up half her face." He said in a low growl.

"At least she's not a loser like Rachel." Rebekah said ready to tear off her opponent's hair. Elena held Damon's arm, "Let her be Damon, she's crazy."

"Oh I am not crazy, your stupid daughter is crazy, the way she sits on people like an animal-"

Damon chuckled, "At least she beat your dumb daughter at a fight, my daughter is intelligent, beautiful and she's good at art, she even has a potential boyfriend locked in, while your Yoda looking daughter sniffs up permanent markers like a cocaine addict, go get her some help before you call my little angel fat."

Elena suppressed back a laugh as she stood in between them, facing Damon, "Please, stop this. We don't want a scene, honey."

"Fuck her, did you listen to her, you know what Rebekah? Delilah does sound like a fancy whore's name." He said holding Elena's arm and leading her out while Rebekah shouted, "Screw you Damon."

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

He drove back still angry. Elena was partly amused and partly concerned, they were probably going to be called back by the teacher after that scene, "Why did you date that psycho?" she asked. He drove but palmed his face at her question, "I don't know, I dated a whole lot of psychos after you. She was insane."

"Well, by experience I can tell you did something as well to cause her to go all crazy on us." Elena said with narrowed eyes, he huffed, "I didn't call her."

"What?" she didn't understand. He looked at her for a second as if ashamed, "She was too fast, after we slept together she wanted me to marry her the next day."

Elena's face scrunched up, "So if she was so insane, why did you sleep with her? Is your dick so inclusive?"

He pressed his lips together in a tight line "I would say no, bit then I do have three unplanned children."

"Right." She rolled her eyes sitting back, "And don't say that you did it to get over me."

He shrugged, "Fine, I won't tell you."

She looked outside the window.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Rose was watching TV on the couch while eating popcorn when Stefan and Caroline walked in, he gestured for her to sit on the other side and She nodded, both sitting either side of Rose, "How amazing, last year I had no nieces or nephews and now I have three." Stefan commented loudly.

Caroline looked at him from the back of Rose's head and spoke, "That is pretty insane. I actually thought the next baby would be after he gets married."

"Why would you think that?" Stefan asked pretending as If Rose wasn't even there. "Well for one it's what has been going on for so long, people have kids after they get married and the other thing was, I didn't think Rose wanted to look pregnant in her wedding. She's always the fittest in our Christmas pictures." Caroline argued

Stefan looked over at Rose, she definitely had a brow raised now, listening, "Rose still looks pretty normal, of course her lower belly is a bit-"

"What about my lower belly." Rose asked suddenly concerned, Caroline patted her back, "Relax, you're pregnant, everyone would understand if you looked a little large in your wedding pictures."

"Large?" Rose looked horrified, "But it's in five weeks, i'll be humongous If you think this is large."

Caroline gasped, "Oh right. Hey how about we make one of those maternity wedding dresses?"

"No! Those are ugly, I started my wedding diet three seconds after Damon proposed to me." She almost cried, "No, I can't be large in my pictures, it's my only wedding." She got up and ran out of the room. Caroline smirked at Stefan, "See told you it would work."

"Ahh you're such a manipulating witch- it's like God made you for me." He said holding her by her waist and pulling her on top of him, "Promise me you won't change."

"I won't."

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Damon was at the bar, downing a drink. "So then she said none of this matters. How can it not matter? I get that being with her is hard right now, it's impossible but I didn't ask for this to happen-"

"Buddy, I have no idea who you are and who Selena is-" the man in his late thirties said, "E-L-E-N-A." He drew out the name correcting the man, "I love her, I am 'in the love' with her."

The man pat his back, "Why don't you just elope?"

He chuckled, "You don't think I want to Ric, I am sorry can I call you that? Pshhh, never mind. So yeah, whenever I see her, I just think to myself. I can just put her over my shoulder and throw her in a car, take her the hell away from here. But then I think about that baby. My baby." He muttered

He looked around and sat up seeing someone, "Oh my God, that's her!" he said shaking Alaric's arm, "That's her, there's a chance- I say I take her away right now. I'll call Stefan and tell him drive Alex and Rachel to us later." He said trying to get up, the stranger held him back, "Hey one, that's a man, not Elena and two- you're very drunk."

Damon put his hands up in surrender, getting back on the barstool, "R-right. But really that's a good plan right, what if I die, come back as a ghost you know- Elena and I could be like Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore." He stammered.

The man laughed, "Pretty sure that won't happen."

"It could you know-" he stopped mid sentence when he looked at the new couple entering the bar. Elena and Mason. They looked like they were back from dinner. She had a red slip dress on. His heart broke seeing Mason help take off her coat and kiss her cheek. "T-that's Elena."

"Okay buddy, now don't you go picking up some random woman, she-" the man started but Damon stood up walking towards the couple, "Hey." He said almost falling. The stranger feeling sorry for him walked behind him and held his arm, "I am sorry Ma'am, my friend here is going through a break up."

"I know him." The woman said concerned as she got ahead and held Damon's shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Nope- how could I be okay when you're with him. Look at me, I am a mess and he's all ready in a suit, taking you on a date." He said pulling away from her and glaring at the man from Elena's shoulder, "Why can't you stay away from Elena?"

Mason narrowed his eyes, "I don't want a problem with you, Damon."

"Well I want a problem. I have a problem! You know how many years I've spent with this girl? All my damn fucking life and you think you can just come in with your widower ass and sweep her off her feet?"

"Watch it Damon." He gritted his teeth, Elena tried to push him, "Damon Please, stop this."

"No no no Lena. Let me handle him", he said pulling her behind him and walking up to Mason, he pushed him, "What's the deal huh? I knew what you wanted the second you started talking to her. You better stay away from Elena If you don't want me to break your bones."

"I will love to see you try." Mason warned. Damon raised a brow, "You want to take this outside?"

"Sure as hell."

"Mason please, he's drunk!" Elena said over Damon's shoulder but Damon held Mason by his collar and dragged him out of the bar, Elena was going to follow when the stranger who was with Damon held her elbow, "No just don't go. It wouldn't be safe, I'll go check."

She nodded, still worried. Elena paced around the bar as the man went and came back four minutes later, "Elena it's okay, Damon threw up and now he's just passed out."

Elena gave him a poker face and walked outside to see Mason helping Damon up, "All right now."

Elena ran up to them and looked at Damon, who looked like he had survived a horror house, "What happened is he okay?"

"he's fine, I am going to drop him home- can you take a cab, Elena? Just stay with Bia till I come back." He said walking Damon to his car with the help of Ric. She was so confused, weren't they fighting? "Are you sure Mason? I can drop him home if you want."

"No I'd rather not, he's heavy and you might not able to." Mason said as he got into the car.

Elena blinked not knowing what was she doing, she ran a hand through her hair, "Umm okay, I'll call a cab- I guess."

Once they drove off, Mason looked over to Damon, who was starting to sit up in his seat, "What the fuck- where are you taking me?"

"Relax just taking you home, you shouldn't have been this drunk." Mason said shaking his head, Damon fisted his hand, "Stop being the good guy! You're not one, stop the car and let me beat your ass!"

Mason laughed, "Yeah buddy you tried earlier and you threw up- a lot!"

"well I don't need your pity." He clutched his hair, "You need to back off from her."

"Why should I ?" Mason shrugged, "You're marrying another woman, you have no say in this."

"I don't have another choice." He spat, "But I won't let you take her away from me."

"She's already away from you. How and when will you realize that? You and her are over!" Mason said a bit loud, "And yes I like her. But being with me is going to be her choice, she wants to move on." Mason said looking at him, "It's over between you two."

"It's not." Damon swallowed thick, "But it is- and I keep doing this to her, I am the worst friend. I am such a mess, I need to be a better friend and a better father."

"You are a good father." Mason assured. He shook his head, "A good father would not be so selfish. I am not a good father. I should be happy that Elena is moving on."

Mason raised a brow at what Damon said next, "With you, you're a great guy."

There was silence in the car before Damon continued, "Like Rachel said you might not have eyelashes but- you're an amazing man, you've raised Bianca so well! She is such a sweet girl. You dress so well Man. And Tyler told me about that race you won like an year ago, that's awesome."

Mason laughed, "But you still hate me."

"Yeah I hate you. I'll always hate you." He shrugged, "And hey you hate me right?"

"Absolutely." Mason said as he turned to the boarding house, "That's cool. Look no hard feelings okay? You can imagine why I hate you."

"Definitely, you're the high school jerk she's never gonna get over so I hate you just as much." He said opening the door for Damon.

"Well you can't get rid of me for thirteen more years at least." He said after a sigh, "I probably will get rid of you by then."

"It would be fun seeing you try, I am a very calm man, not like the nine graders you scared away." He said with a grin. Damon got out the car and waved his hand, " hope you don't drive save and hit a pole." Mason chuckled, "Hope you slip on that fancy staircase and get paralyzed." As he drove away.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Caroline was asleep in Stefan's room when the door got shut way too hard, her eyes snapped open and she pulled up the blanket on her nearly naked body, Stefan barged in and jumped on the bed with excitement, "Baby, what I have found out would make you so happy!"

"Did you find the cure to cancer? Are we going to be rich because any other reason to wake me up like this would end up in you dying." She snarled, he shook his head and crawled up her body cupping her face, "No- no but I found out such a big spicy gossip! You'll literally marry me if I tell you."

"Chances are pretty low." She mumbled.

"Rose might be lying." He gave her the headline to get her excited, All thoughts of sleep gone.

"I knew she got her lips done!" she shouted. Stefan rolled his eyes, "No, about the baby! I just heard her talking on the phone to some guy, she thought we weren't home."

"What'd she say?" Caroline asked worried, "That she made a mistake, it was a one night thing and that Damon would never find out about it." Stefan said in one breath. Caroline's eyes widened as she tried to get off the bed, "I am telling Damon!"

"Stop stop are you crazy, we have to prove it first!" he held the blonde back, "How the fuck are we gonna prove that?" she spat.

"Well hide her phone, get the number out and call the guy." Stefan said it in his best 'duh' voice.

"That's better than getting Rose to postpone the wedding, once Damon finds out, they'll break up and he'll go back to Elena." She squealed.

"YES!" Stefan said enthusiastically, "and finally Damon would owe it all to me and my bad habits of 'snooping'." He said reminded of the lecture Damon had given him about it, "Baby you're the best!" Caroline said cupping his face, Stefan grinned, "I am right?"

She nodded giving him a small peck.

"So when did she got her lips done?" Stefan asked a bit curious, "I thought a bee stung them."

"And yet she denied it, she's such a bitch."

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

A/N : A NEW update!!!! Of course the baby won't be his... Or maybe????

Thank you so much for your reviews! I love hearing your input, remember this is just a light hearted story.

Please REVIEW! I love to read them.


	16. Baby just say yes

"Two nights in a row? I think you have a crush on me." The guy at the bar commented as Damon slid in the seat next to him, "Ric, hey! Well I am getting my kids tomorrow night so I might as well drink tonight, can't let them know I am a borderline alcoholic." Damon gave the guy a pat on the back and ordered himself a drink, "How's Elena?"

Damon cringed at the question, "I uh haven't talked to her. She will come over with the kids tomorrow night. I'll probably just play it like it never happened."

"That you didn't embarrass herself." Alaric pointed out, he nodded, "It's just too much. I am going crazy, so crazy that I am talking to a stranger about the most private details of my life."

There was silence then until Damon got his drink and had half of it, "Rose just wants to get married."

"Tell her you don't want to." The man shrugged.

"Do you think I haven't tried, I've said it. She just thinks it'll come together after we get married and she has warned me that any other plan means she's out of my life." He huffed, "Which is fine but I want the baby, I've already missed so much of my first babies and I don't want any issues right now." He said downing his drink, the man at his side raised a brow, "So the sensible thing is to marry the woman you can't spent an hour with."

He looked down at his empty glass and ordered another, "It's not like I have an option. Besides- _she _doesn't want me, I am just a mistake to her."

"She? Elena?" Ric asked. He lowered his head and gave a slow nod showing how low and sad he was , "Yeah, last night Mason and her went on a date, fancier than all the dates I was ever able to take when we were seventeen. And then I saw them getting groceries in the morning today, she couldn't stop touching on his arm and she was smiling that special smile."

"From the tales you've told, she can't move on this soon." Alaric assured. He ran a hand through his hair, "Except she did and why shouldn't she? She has been busy with the kids all these years, she's been a good mom and she didn't have any time to be anything else." Even just the thought of her made his heart ache. He had to let her find happiness, he knew right now it wasn't like she was 'in love' with Mason but at least she was ready to move on. "Why are you here?" he asked Ric, wanting distraction from his mess, "Second night in a row?"

The guy slumped over the bar a bit with a tired look on his face, "My wife is away in France, her damn promotion is really taking a toll on me. I see her once every two months." He sat back, "Is this even a marriage."

Damon didn't know anything about long distance relationships, well his hadn't worked. "So you can't move there?"

He shook his head, "Nope I am in a contract." He palmed his head, "It's like I don't have a family. We were thinking about having a baby and now that is nearly impossible."

Damon chuckled, "From my experience, I'd say it's very likely." The man raised a brow and Damon coughed, "I'll stop and let you sulk in peace."

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Damon walked up to his bedroom and noticed that his door was partly open, with a frown, he stepped in and saw Caroline, crawling like a bug near his bed and reaching for Rose's phone on the nightstand while Rose slept on the bed. She hadn't noticed him and he walked in a bit weirded out to stand behind her, she grabbed the phone and turned around to see a pair of boots in her face, she looked up and gasped seeing Damon, arms crossed with that expression on his face.

Stefan was pacing around in his room, rubbing his hands together, unable to contain his excitement. When his door got knocked at, he nearly jumped and ran towards it, opening the door, only to see his brother holding Caroline by her arm, like he had caught a bug, "I believe this belongs to you, weirdly I found it on my fiancé's phone."

Stefan stammered, "What? Caroline." He pretended to be shocked, "When I told you that the scavenger hunt was within this house, it didn't mean Damon's room, sweetie." He held her hand but Damon kept her back with a raised brow, "Hmm the story doesn't quite match, does it."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I really just wanted to see the camera quality of the new I-phone."

He released Caroline and took a step back, "I am too drunk for this but please just don't do anything to screw it up, I have enough problems without the two of you adding in to it." At the exact moment his phone rang and he picked up seeing it was 'Elena' calling at twelve in the night.

"What's up." He said giving a glare to Caroline for impact. She pouted.

"It's Rachel, she has a fever again and she just wants you to be here." Elena said on the other end, even though her voice was calm, he could just hear the worry in it, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"She was asleep, she woke up like an hour ago and just- wants you here."

"Okay I'll get there, do we need to take her to the doctor?" he asked already walking back and just waving a good night to Stefan and Caroline who were awkwardly standing there.

"No, I took her to the doctor, she's going to be okay as soon as the fever is down." Elena said in an attempt to calm him down, well that hurt, ever since she came back they had went to every doctor's appointment together except that one time he took Alex. She was already keeping him out of stuff. Well he had seen her earlier with Mason, so did Mason drove her to the doctor too? Oh God that killed him a little bit. He washed his face and freshened up a bit to seem less like he had spent a night at the bar and got in a car, very sobered up now to go to Elena's place, when he got there, the door was open and she was standing at the door, she must have heard his car. When he parked and got out, she gave an awkward wave and let him in, "How's she?"

"Better than she was earlier." Elena was whispering as she led him to the room. Alex was asleep, while Rachel was sitting against the headboard with a big pout on her face, Elena ran up to sit beside her, "Dad's here to see you."

Rachel sunk into Elena's side, reaching for Damon as he walked towards the bed and sat on his knees near her side, "Hey, how's my little princess?"

She let out a small voice, "Sick. Where were you daddy?" she complained, he looked up at Elena who was biting down on her lower lip, looking a bit guilty, "I just called Daddy."

"I didn't know you were sick." He said and leaned down kissing her forehead, "I am sorry princess." He held her small hand and kissed her little knuckles, she sniffled, "I have space in my bed." Her way of telling him to lie down next to her, he looked at Elena, who fidgeted and sat up, ready to leave when Rachel held her wrist, "Don't go Mommy!"

She looked unsure as Damon settled next to their daughter, his arm around Rachel in a way that it was like a pillow for her head, she laid her head on his arm too. It felt too nice, now if only Alex can fit here, her whole world would just come together. "It's getting so cold." Rachel shivered, Damon put the blanket on them as he stroked her hair, "Yeah it's cold, isn't it going to be your birthday soon?" he asked a brow raised, Elena too turned to them, "Yeah, they will turn six."

"I will turn six!" Rachel said a bit excited, "Mmmhmm your first birthday with Daddy, he's going to make sure this one is the best."D Damon kissed her on the top of her head.

"It'll not be as cool as Mommy's party." Elena said resting her hands on Rachel's tummy, "Rachie knows Mom throws the best birthdays."

"Can we have one? Both Mommy and Daddy make one big birthday party." She said spreading her arms to put emphasis on the 'big'

"Don't you want two?" Elena argued, Rachel shook her head, "No I just want one with everyone." She snuggled closer to Damon, telling her Mom who she meant by 'everyone.' Damon chuckled and put his arm around her, "Of course, I'd never miss it for anything."

Elena forced a smile as she sat back and just heard them talk while she ran her hands through her daughter's locks, her fingers would brush against his arm and it would spark something in her but she ignored it. In an hour Rachel was asleep. Elena was at the edge of her bed, making space before she could sleep, her eyes were blinking more and she was surrendering to sleep slowly. She felt his hand touch her shoulder, "You're gonna fall, come here." He whispered. Elena was too groggy for anything and just nodded holding his hand, he pulled her closer to him and Rachel, with their daughter between them. She pulled the blanket on herself and just like Rachel snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes, "Do you want to do one birthday?", She asked.

He whispered, "If you let me."

"Damon, I can't stop you from seeing them." She said opening her eyes, he was looking right into them, "But what about you? You don't want to be around me, I understand." He pursed his lips, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am." She said with a little smile, "Alex and Rachel-"

"No Elena, you. I want you to live your life, fall in love and have everything that I couldn't give you. And me being around you is always going to stop that."

She shook her head, "Those are all fairy tales, I am happy. I can be around you and Rose, still be happy." She reached out her hand and cupped the side of his face, "Tell me, how is everything going? Are you guys enjoying the pregnancy? Thought of any names?"

He smiled relaxing to her touch, "Rose had a freak about looking fat at the wedding, it's all very new, I think if it's a girl I want to name her Mia do you like that?... I haven't thought about any boy named yet."

"Mia is a beautiful name." She said looking down at Rachel, "You might not remember this but-"

He interrupted, "I remember, we were fourteen, it was summer."

She giggled in a low voice, "we were playing a silly game."

Damon continued, "And I said that Alex is a good name."

She nodded, "And I said Rachel is a good name."

"you were obsessed with _friends._" He commented, "Then when you came back to town, you showed me their pictures, It all came screaming back." He said after a sigh, "They're good names."

"Thank you. One of the reasons I named them that were because of your approval, Dad liked them too." She rested her head on his hand that was resting on the pillow, "You remember all our conversations?"

"Everything." He said honestly, "and I always will. Even this one." His hand around Rachel's middle loosened and he brought it to her face, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

They stayed up late just talking back and forth and in the morning he woke up to only Rachel in bed. The moment was over.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

The party planning had been going great because Caroline and Stefan were there to diffuse any awkwardness that might happen, "I think we don't need this kind of decor, the kids won't care." Damon said as Caroline was showing him the decoration plan, the blonde stood up and looked at Elena with a raised brow, she glared at Damon, "You said you were covering half the expenses."

"but would you look at the price." Damon almost gasped for air, taking Caroline's plan, "What is this? What happened to ball pits and trampolines, I already said yes to the clown show."

"Magic show." Elena corrected him, "Yeah that too."

Elena shook her head as she walked up to him, "No Damon, I am scared of clowns you know that! It's a magic show."

He affirmed, "It's a magic show." He winked and she huffed, "Say it's a magic show, with a magician! Without winking."

"that's what I said- but this, do we have to do? make a play land?" He asked pointing to the plan Caroline had made. The blonde squealed, "Yes! Kylie Jenner did it for her baby's first birthday party." The girl snapped. Damon palmed his forehead, "Well she'll post a picture of her ass and get all the money she spent back."

Elena crossed her arms across her chest, "Pay up!"

"what?" he was a bit surprised at her boldly asking, she glared, "Pay up right now, didn't you say you were going to make up for all your absentees." She said challenging him, he looked back to see Caroline standing the same way with her plan, glaring, he swallowed thick reaching for his wallet in his pants, Elena looked the other way with a roll of her eyes as he put the credit card in the palm of her hand, "You are not really going to spend all that money right?"

She looked his way and bat her lashes then looked at Caroline with a raised brow, "Are we changing the plan, Care bear."

"Nope." She said with a popping p. Following Elena as they walked out of there and Damon looked at his credit card with a longing as Elena put it in her purse. He heard his brother stand up and pat his shoulder, "And she did that without having to sleep with you, the power." Stefan said dramatically. Damon looked over his shoulder, giving him a glare, "Keep doing that and you'll be attending from a hospital bed, brother. This is all your girlfriend's doing."

Stefan shrugged and walked past him, "Wait up for me Care bear!"

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

As Damon's house was bigger, it was the decided birthday venue, also the fact that due to the massive clearing in front of it, Caroline and Elena were able to put their play land theme together. Multiple ball and foam pits, trampolines, large blow up bounce houses, his place looked like a circus. Caroline had probably invited every kid in town. Though a lot of money spent, Rachel and Alex looked the happiest he had seen them, his daughter was wearing a metallic pink dress, it's skirt was rolled like a million roses in a beautiful bouquet. Elena had styled her hair in curls and gave her a shiny purse with her outfit. Alex was dressed in white pants and a white plain shirt that was tucked in, over which he had the cutest little black coat, his hair spiked up by Damon after his mother had gelled them down. He would always hate that hairstyle.

He had gotten Alex a battery powered Jeep and Rachel a small acoustic guitar. She had hinted at wanting that for her birthday. They both had jumped up and down looking at their gifts and said they loved daddy the most! Until Elena showed up with her gifts, which was bicycles for Alex and Rachel and then they were at both equal on the kids 'love' level. He couldn't believe that by this time next year he would have a baby no 3 too. And by this time next year maybe Elena would have completely moved on, he didn't say anything when she invited Mason over, and the fact that they were talking and laughing together was not bothering him, it was just torturing him. He tried to look away, just see what his kids were doing which was playing with their friends and then he would look around to find her again in Mason's company.

When it was time to cut the cake everyone gathered. Both the kids stood in front of the five tier cake like they were the prince and princess of a kingdom. Damon had been looking around to find her so they could cut the cake when he heard her voice from the library, it was off because no guests were there.

"And what will Bia say?" Elena said in a somewhat loud voice, Damon assumed she was talking to Mason, confirming it, Mason said, "Bia loves you, she loves Rachel and Alex."

When Damon stood near the door, he could see them both near the corner, "Yeah but moving in with you, we just started this-"

"But I want you, Elena. I really do. And I know you want this too." Mason said holding her hands in his, "Last night was perfect. I never thought I'd be able to be with someone after Bia's mom."

"Mason please." She said shaking a bit, he interrupted, "It wasn't just sex, we connected, we are finally moving on from them."

Damon felt like he was about to throw up, he couldn't imagine the both of them, his heart was tearing apart just looking at them holding hands, his Elena was finally moving on. It had never been so real until now.

"But moving in? Bia would freak out, Rachel and Alex would freak out. I don't want them to think that I am replacing her Mom or Damon."

"You aren't." Mason assured, "Just trust me." His lips lightly pressed to hers and Damon just stood their clenching his fists, nope this wouldn't work. He turned around to leave and found Rose in the corridor, "What are you doing here?"

"Elena is inside, Caroline says we have to cut the cake on schedule." He said a bit bitterly as he crossed her to go back outside. A while later he saw Rose followed by Elena and Mason, he was holding Elena's hand as they walked up to the cake. Rose too came to stand beside Damon, his kids in the middle and Elena on the other side with Mason. Elena sat down on her knees near Rachel and gestured him to sit by Alex which he did, still frowning for some reason, nope. He won't let this destroy his mood. His kids had to see him happy. They helped cut the cake, everyone clapped and cheered. The songs were being played. He kissed both his kids over and over, while Caroline was taking pictures of them. Later he was talking to Stefan about what they would do with the half food left when someone smeared cake over his cheek, he was way too angry for this non sense, but the he turned to find Elena standing there laughing, "Daddy's got a chocolate moustache!" he could see Alex behind her, as if they had planned this attack on him, seeing his stone cold face, Elena stopped laughing and let out a breath, standing straight "Um, I didn't mean to, I was just-"

"It's okay." He said but before he would turn back, he saw her other hand that was earlier behind her back, come at him, throwing a full fist of cake at his face, he blinked through the cream and chocolate and wiped his eyes to see Elena, Stefan and the kids laughing at him. "He fell for it!" Elena said between loud laughs, pointing at his face, this was enough, he was near the food table, so he grabbed some pieces of the cake and threw it at her, she almost fell back with a gasp "Damon!"

Her face was coated in cream, she wiped her eyes and launched at him reaching for more cake to shove it in his face, "Kids, Attack!"

Then there was water and cake war and a lot of mess with Caroline screaming at everyone that this wasn't on schedule.

When they came back inside the house all covered in cake. Elena put the kids in the bath and began wiping the cake off her face, "I need a ride home." She asked Damon when he was washing Rachel's hair.

"Isn't Mason here?" he didn't want to sound bitter yet he did, she pursed her lips as if remembering something of earlier, "He had to be somewhere, he left hours ago "

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Both the kids were at the boarding house and he was dropping her home, Elena had asked Stefan first but he said he was busy. If only she had brought her car.

"Today was pretty good." Elena said to break the silence, he was just way too cold today, Elena didn't like when he was like this, he nodded, "Yeah."

"It was the best birthday for them, I have never seen them so happy." She smiled and turned her head to see him still focused on the road, not at all happy.

"Why are you so upset? Is it because I invited James?" she asked. Why would he be upset over the boy his daughter was crushing on, well he was mildly upset because of that. "No, like you said, he's a kid."

"Then what?" she asked exhausted, "You've been putting on a show throughout the thing." She tried to reach for his arm but he moved it away, "You don't know me, I wasn't putting on any show."

"Damon." She said a bit more determined now, "Come on, please."

He shook his head, "It's nothing, just the party was a bit over budget." He stopped his car in front of her house, "There, bye bye now."

Elena gave him a hurt look, "Why are you doing this?"

He couldn't stand it anymore, he couldn't see that look in her eyes, god he loved her so much, "What am I doing? But tell me, are you doing something? Taking a big step about which I should care about?"

Elena instantly knew what he was talking about because the colour drained from her face, "I didn't say yes yet."

"What?"

"he asked me to move in and I just told him to leave and give me some time." Elena's voice dead serious, he looked away, unable to make eye contact with her but his hand still reached for hers, stroking her palm before their fingers intertwined, "I am sorry." His voice was whispery, "You shouldn't have to explain yourself to me." He looked at her and his heart broke again, "I can't say I am glad, but this is good for you. You deserve to be happy and I need to learn how to be happy for you, or at least get better at pretending."

"Damon." She sighed and he felt her squeeze his hand again, "Thank you."

"If you move in with him, there won't be any issues with our arrangement with the kids right?" he asked. Elena shook her head, "No, never." She moved forward to wrap her arms around him and rest her head against his chest, just wishing for the moment to last forever, "Things are getting serious with him but I promise this is important to me." she parted a bit, just looking into his eyes, as she cupped his face now, her forehead rested against his, breathing in his scent, his aura, "You are important to me."

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

"I don't want a bachelor's party!" Damon said as he dropped back down on his couch, Stefan and Enzo gave him death glares, "You can't ruin this for us."

"Yes, unlike you I have a girlfriend, who is a possessive freak and I don't have any other chance to be in close vicinity of strippers." Stefan said sitting down beside him, Enzo too widened his arms, "Come on mate, it's your one day before the big sacrifice." Enzo said dramatically then joined his hands for an extra effect, "please just don't be lame for once."

"I am never lame, I just think as a father to a little girl-"

Stefan interrupted, "Here comes the moral police, give way! Choo choo. This isn't about being a father, it's about that darn ex girlfriend of yours."

Enzo grunted, "Elena? It's been over six years and you're still not over her, she's not even that hot." Stefan and Enzo high fived and he had to palm his face, "My decision is made and it's that I don't want any strippers or a party or anything. I just want to get this over with."

"And start your sentence?" Stefan asked. He nodded, "Exactly, as soon as this is over and the stupid weekend is over, I am married to Rose and then nothing else would matter."

"Oh come on! It's a bachelor party, don't ruin our fun." Stefan yelled.

"Well I don't want it!" he yelled back, the exact moment Rose entered, "So you really don't want one? Is it because of your unwavering loyalty to me or because-" her voice trailed off, Damon licked at his lower lip as he looked side ways at his friends, "I don't care about this party, that's what it is."

"So I can't have a bachelorette as well?" she quirked up a brow, why didn't he care again? He hated himself for being an asshole but he really didn't care about it, If only Rose understood that their relationship meant nothing more than the baby, "I didn't mean that, you should have fun before promising your unwavering loyalty to me on Sunday." He said trying to make it sound like a joke.

Rose's lips parted but surprisingly his brother spoke, "I hope she does."

Damon looked over his shoulder with a confused look to which Stefan said, "I meant I hope she has fun."

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

The day was not getting any further, it was Thursday and the weekend was a few days away. He parents were flying in soon and he had remembered to pick his mom her favourite salad for dinner, he almost had a heart attack when he saw Stefan running towards him at the restaurant, "Hurry it's an emergency!" his brother said holding his wrist and dragging him out, "What? What happened?" he was confused.

"Rachel, she's not well."

That was impossible, Damon had just put her to bed, she was asleep after her fever had went down. Both his kids were in bed at his house.

"What?"

"Yeah, she was throwing up, Caroline took her to the hospital and I knew you were coming here."

"Let me call Elena." He said as he pulled out his phone but Stefan snatched it, "I already did. Get in the car." Stefan said opening the door to his SUV, Damon just didn't think before jumping in and when he sat, suddenly there was darkness, his head was covered and he couldn't see, his arms bound as he shouted, "Stefan! What the hell?"

He didn't know what was happening, was Rachel sick? Was he kidnapped? Just the car was in full speed now while he protested, "Stefan I can handle my baby being a little sick you don't have to bind me to the seat Damn it!"

"You blithering idiot, shut the fuck up!" he heard a growl, which was definitely not his brother. Sounded like Stefan had gotten himself into some major money trouble and a drug lord was going to sell his organs to the black market, he coughed, "Look man, I hate him as much as you, I don't even think he is my real brother, for all I care he's adopted. Let me go, you don't wanna do this, I am useless, the doctor told me I might need dialysis in a few years. Let's just kidnap Stefan instead, I'll help you, he's got really weak knees."

There was complete silence and now he was scared, "I have two kids and another baby on the way, come on!"

"Relax, we won't kill you." With that the bag was pulled, he could see, they were on the highway- fast speed. He looked beside him to see Enzo driving and turned his head to see Stefan, Klaus, Alaric and two of his friends from high school. So the growl had been Klaus.

"What the-"

"Bachelor party trip to ATLANTIC CITY baby!" Stefan shouted and his face went pale, anger set in, his brother really used his sick daughter as an excuse and then made him think he was being kidnapped and sold for a stupid party. "Why you-" he reached for the bastard.Stefan pulled back, "Woah bro, you just attempted to plan a murder conspiracy against me two seconds ago, I think we're even."

Damon's eyes narrowed, "The second this car stops, that conspiracy is going to come into play big time, brother."

"Oh yeah? Come in to play when, when you're getting a lap dance?" Stefan grinned, he looked at Alaric who shrugged, "I am not coming between this, I am the new guy."

"Exactly how are you here?" Damon asked, Alaric raised his brows, "I was in the last ten phone calls on your phone and your dysfunctional brother apparently thinks that means Friends."

"So he's your side friend? Like a side chick?" Enzo looked over his shoulder and Damon had to punch his arm, "Eyes on the road."

"Ah no we're just bar buddies." Alaric said a bit defensively. Damon raised a brow, "What? Am I not good enough for you?"

"I didn't say that." The man chewed on his lip, "I mean we've had meaningful conversations."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Sure thing, 'bar buddy'."

Klaus shook his head at the exchange, "Is someone getting cold because Damon can definitely grab a coat as he comes out of the closet."

Stefan laughed, "Is that why you don't want strippers, should we get some hot little guy strippers for you?"

Alaric quickly added, "Damon we haven't had this conversation but I plan on being loyal to my wife."

"You all can stop now " he glared in response, "You know what, this party better be worth it because I am missing a star wars marathon."

"You can't go home, Rose is having her party there." Stefan announced.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Elena rang the door bell for the fourth time and that's when the door opened, Rose was standing in a pink slip dress and seeing her , she stood up straight, Elena could see the prop crown on her head and a sash around her body that said _'Mrs. Salvatore' _that hurt like a bitch, she swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "Rose, Stefan called and said they were going to Atlantic city so I thought I'd pick up my kids."

"Um they are asleep upstairs."

"Come on, Rose. Hurry, we are behind schedule!" a squeal at the back which she recognised, no way in fucking hell her best friend betrayed her, "Caroline?"

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut as if Elena was a cat and closing her eyes would solve the issue, "I hired her after Alex and Rachel's party."

"Right." Elena pursed her lips, "Well you are welcome to wait till they wake up from their nap." Rose said a bit bossy and gave her way, Elena walked inside and glared at Caroline who mouthed a sorry.

About fifty plus women were here, enjoying food, the activities Caroline had put together and oh yes, the guys with their washboard abs, she had to get her children out the backdoor because Rose was putting dollars in their underwear while they danced in front of her.

Finally Elena too got herself a drink and soon those were more drinks. Elena couldn't stop staring at the _Mrs. Salvatore_ on her rose gold sash. She couldn't believe this was happening, downing drinks without realising she had to drive back home. She could just imagine Damon and Rose, both the same height, a very beautiful couple.

Rose beaming in a white dress as Damon held on to her slender and tall frame, Rose flashing her big diamond ring at Elena, "I got the guy!" she said with a smirk.

Elena clutched her drink, "You got him because I let you have him."

"Ughh please." Rose rolled her eyes, "Have you ever seen a diamond this big?" she flashed her ring again, Damon laughed along with Rose this time, "Let's face it Elena, I'd never give this ring to you." He said with a shrug, Elena's jaw dropped as she walked near, "Don't lie, you love me."

"That was like six years ago. Get over it, just look at the sash Lena, _Mrs. Salvatore. _Look at the ring." Damon held Rose's hand up, "Look at it! Look."

Elena snapped out of her nightmare trance and shook her head, the drinks were really getting to her head. Soon she was laughing and giggling on her own when Caroline suddenly stopped by, holding her glass, "Elena, are you okay?"

"Yeah, totally. I am so okay, I just am a bit drunk and why shouldn't I be, my good friend Rose is getting married this weekend." She chuckled.

Caroline pat her back, "Elena, you can't take the kids like this, do you wanna lie down?"

She nodded, "I wanna rest my head on that guy's abs." She pointed at a tan stripper, "And wear that sash and her ring. And then just live with Damon for sixty more years." By the end of it she was choking on her words, "God I hate her so much."

"Elena." Caroline gave her a side hug, "You have to be strong."

She shrugged, "How? How can I be strong when that girl is literally the person I wanted to be ever since- we first watched cartoons together, when my mom was babysitting."

"You're with Mason now." Caroline reminded her of her new boyfriend, Elena huffed, "I know but I can't really make myself understand, I am weak, I can't stop thinking about him. No matter how hard I try, I don't want Mason, I would never as much as I love him."

At the other end Rose was between her friends, trying to enjoy her party but time and time again she'd look at Elena and get bitter, she hated her with a passion now, she could just imagine Elena crashing the wedding and ruining her life.

Damon would be by her side and Elena would walk in, wearing a black dress. "You can marry him, but I bet his hot ass he still wants me." Elena said in a snarky tone, "No he doesn't, he won't, soon he'll love me only, look we're getting married." Rose was in her mermaid wedding gown, "Ah pity. Damon can you please help her see the light?" Elena looked over at Damon with a smirk, Damon simply shrugged, "I did tell you I have 'feelings' for her."

Elena chuckled, "And without filter that means we used to go at it like bunnies, every damn position, you know how flexible I am right?"

Damon agreed, "she is very flexible."

"And am I not?" Rose head snapped towards him, he huffed, "Meh, you're okay-ish."

"See you after the ceremony, Damon. Be ready." Elena winked. "You know I am." He said enthusiastically.

Rose gasped and slapped Damon's arm, who just said, "What? I did tell you I have 'feelings' for her."

"No!" Rose snapped out of her thoughts panting, she looked up, she was still in the middle of the party. Needing some relief, she headed for the kitchen.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

So far his night had been wild, first a club, then stupid gambling and now he was at a hotel with his friends just ordering everything on the menu while Stefan announced that more 'entertainment' was on way.

And said entertainment arrived just in time, when Klaus opened the door for two women, one of which made Damon's brows raised, "Katherine?"

"Well hello naughty boy." She walked in swaying her hips, wearing bunny ears and a silk robe, when she took it off there was just some lace on her that left nothing to the imagination, she was a very scandalous bunny apparently.

"I don't think this is a good idea." He looked at Stefan who rolled his eyes, "I've already paid for the services, come on kitty kat, chop chop!"

The woman threw him back on a chair by pushing him on it as the music was turned back on, she hopped on his lap and began to dance. "So how's Elena, does she talk about me?"

Great, he had forgotten this woman's weird attraction to his ex girlfriend, whom he was working hard to forget. "Elena has a boyfriend."

"You mean a fiancé?" she raised a brow, clearly referring to Damon who huffed, "Nope not me, I am getting married to Rose."

"What about Elena?" she had stopped dancing now just straddling him, "Like I said, not together." Katherine pouted as if she was actually worried about his ex girlfriend, well was he competing with Mason and this hot stripper for Elena's love?

"Oh- I thought you were getting married to-"

Her voice trailed off, Damon nodded, "Nope it's Rose and I."

She raised a brow, "Rose? As in awkward witch Rose?"

"what?" he was absolutely confused, "There was this Rose, at the party that night, she wasn't with my people and she was asking about you."

"What party?" he made her stand up, taking her hand, he took her to the other room of the suite, his friends had started shouting words like 'That's what I am talking about.' And 'You the man!'

He closed the door and turned around, "What party?"

"Where we met, this weird girl showed up with bags and said she wanted to surprise you. So I told her you were with Elena." Katherine said folding her arms across her nearly bare chest, Rose had came back that night? Then why did she pretend like she came back in the next morning? , "I might have implied that you were both busy doing the devil's tango."

"You what?" he spat, "We weren't, we were stuck in the bathroom."

"I didn't know that." Katherine threw up her hands, "Well you could have not started a false rumour." Damon said a bit rudely, "What did she say?"

Katherine bit her lip, "She freaked out, she was very angry but the weird thing was she kept muttering, 'I have to do something to get rid of her' over and over, that's why I call her witch Rose, because it was like she was gonna do a spell."

He frowned, "maybe she did."

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Caroline was surprised seeing Rose eating up a whole cake with a spoon In the kitchen, she looked like she was crying, she walked in, "Rose? You okay?"

The girl shook her head, "Nope, I am not, this is so pathetic." She cried, "I am so angry and sad and I just want to kill Elena."

The blonde's eyes widened at the statement as she came closer, "Well that's a bit too much, I'd ask her to leave but she is completely wasted."

"Yeah, she can have booze when I can't, she even has Damon." Rose mumbled, "He loves her."

"Rose." Caroline's hand rested on her back for comfort but Rose shrugged it off, "I thought my pregnancy would change things."

Caroline huffed, "And it didn't?"

Rose shook her head, "I didn't know what to do, I was losing him and the first thing I did was blurting out that I am pregnant."

"Oh."

"He just stormed out like he'd seen a ghost, I was so disappointed but at least the lie was over." Rose pouted, "there was no baby."

"What?" Caroline asked startled, "Yeah, I went to my office when Damon walked out , the new guy we just hired was there and – we hooked up, it was basically revenge sex. Not like Damon cared and then he texted and called saying he wanted to be there for the baby."

Caroline was just listening mouth wide open, "And?"

"Then I just went with that, he chose me right?"

"What about the baby?" Caroline asked, Rose licked her lips, "Yeah, I started throwing up a week late and I was pregnant. It's this guy Cedric at my office, seems like God's plan to hide the truth. And I came back."

"No, this was completely your plan." Caroline accused, "This is evil and disgusting." She shouted, "Damon deserves to know." Caroline hear Elena's voice coming from the hall and went to look for her.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Elena could see the rose gold sash where Rose had left it, on the table, Elena stumbled towards it and looked around before grabbing it and stuffing it in her purse, though her purse was very small, "Elena!" Caroline said holding her elbow and taking her to the other room Elena giggled as he friend tapped her face, "You won't believe what Rose just told me." At that exact moment Rose walked inside, shaking her head, "Don't do this, it was a mistake. "

"Stay back. What's in your hand." The blonde genuinely thought Damon's psycho fiancé would kill her, "Nothing it's a dildo shaped balloon. I must have accidentally picked it."

"Oh along with all the dick in your office?" Caroline snapped, Rose shook her head, "It wasn't even good, I don't know why or how I did it." She cried.

Elena looked back and forth and laughed, "You guys are so funny. I haven't seen any sashes, I am just gonna go home." Elena said trying to find her way out in her drunken state, Caroline held her, "You can't go, you're drunk and she's a liar."

"I didn't lie, I just constructed a situation." Rise explained.

Elena laughed, "I seriously haven't seen your sash but can I see your ring for a second."

Caroline slapped her hand, "Elena!" and grabbing her wrist dragged her out of there.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

It was Saturday morning, the boys had drove back and gotten home by mid- afternoon. Damon had so many questions on his mind now, the biggest one for his fiancé.

According to her mother, she was getting pampered at a salon, his parents were here as well. Both his kids were playing with the Rose's brother kids. Everyone was fine. Tonight was rehearsal dinner and tomorrow he was getting married, yet he needed answers now.

"What tradition?" he asked April with a frown, Rose's maid of honour was apparently too firm on the bride and groom can't see each other rule. "Come on, we're getting married, it's a little too late for modesty."

"Patience is the best virtue." The dark haired girl said with her chin up, he cursed under breath and just hoped he'd run into her after the rehearsal dinner.

Well he didn't and now he was more anxious then ever. Rose's mom commented about how adorably impatient he was and his mother just coughed, "Well usually when he looks like that, he does something bad after it, the last time he looked this anxious, he later told me he had taken out my car and crashed it, he was thirteen."

"Oh." The woman put her hand on her chest, "I hope this is positive anxiety."

"Not with my son, don't hope." His mom commented sipping her drink, just then he saw Rose go towards the ladies bathroom and he followed like a man on fire looking for water, "Rose. Stop hey-" he held her arm and turned her around towards him before she would go inside, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Did Caroline tell you because it's a lie." Rose said instantly, he didn't know what it was about but Caroline and her stupid catty fights could wait till later, "I saw this girl while I was in Atlantic city, one of Stefan's friends, she thinks she met you, I think she may have made some confusion." Damon sighed, holding her hands, "I know you came home at the night of the party, I know what you must have thought but I didn't sleep with Elena. I just wanted you to know."

Her eyes widened, "You didn't?"

He shook his head confirming, "We were stuck in the bathroom, you know the knob was faulty right."

"Oh my god." Colour drained from her face, "I – I forgive you Damon."

"Thank you, I just want to start this with honesty."

Rose nodded and cupped his face, "I am glad." At that exact moment they both heard glass shatter and turned around to see Stefan holding his broken champagne glass and a spoon in his hand, which he had used to break it, "Oops, I just get attention the wrong way."

Damon huffed, "Is it time for toasts already?"

"Nope, I just wanted to share some critical piece of information and that is that Rose isn't honest." Stefan said hissing at the end, "Rose, darling I have a guest for you." He said in a sing song voice and pointed at a guy in a light brown t shirt and jeans. Rose gasped, "Cedric."

Damon looked at Rose who seemed as if she was going to pass out, "You okay?"

Cedric, dark curly haired man got ahead and said in his grave voice, "This isn't your decision alone Rose, that baby is mine too."

Damon's jaw dropped as he looked back and forth between them, "Excuse me? Who the fuck are you?"

"Rose's boyfriend." He seethed

Damon chuckled humourlessly, "Wow isn't that funny cause you are at my rehearsal dinner right now!"

Rose held his arm before he would punch the guy, "Damon, I haven't been honest as well."

"I can see that."

"But what was I suppose to do! It's not like I didn't see you with Elena, you were so into her you couldn't even see me and that party was where I had enough." Rose shouted. His brother quickly interrupted, "So you lied about being pregnant, you psycho, you really thought just because my brother is an irresponsible idiot when it comes to protection that you would trick him?"

Damon's brows had raised, "Thank you Stef."

Rose wrapped her arms around herself, "Fine, I lied but I didn't have a choice, I was losing you. I knew you'd want to raise a baby so I just blurted it out and when you stormed out, I thought I lost you, that's when I walked out and met Cedric."

"That is my baby!" the man said in a loud tone. Rose hissed, "shut up Cedric! Damon-" she held his hand, "I just wanted you to love me."

"Wow and this was going to make me fall in love with you?" Damon said pointing at Cedric, "I actually was doing everything possible to welcome this child and this is what you do. You are shockingly evil." He spat and then looked around at their audience, "I can't believe I threw away everything for this, you know how much I love her?"

"That is the exact reason I did it because I know how much you do but can't you see that I love you?" she cried. He nodded, "How, that's impossible, if you loved me you wouldn't lie to me, you wouldn't betray me, you wouldn't guilt me into giving you whatever you wanted." He bit his lip, "And making me believe that the baby was mine, I already had planned so much but it's shame really. I never thought I couldn't trust you."

"Damon!" she cried, "I know I screwed up, everything just went beyond my control, how was I suppose to stop it."

He shook his head, "You know the easier thing to do was talking to me and I would have told you nothing had happened."

"Nothing?" she was still doubtful, Damon looked around at their massive audience and coughed, "We wanted to get back together but only after telling you, ending things on good terms."

She nodded, "See that's where it is, I didn't want things to end."

"Well they are Rose. Look at this fucking mess. I am ashamed and shocked."

His mother chimed in, "And publicly embarrassed."

"That too." He spat, he spotted his children by the dinner table and huffed, "I am out of here, this is over."

"Damon." She pleaded, he held his hand up, "Don't, I'll leave you alone to scheme a better plan at making a complete idiot out of me." He said as he walked to his very quiet kids who were probably wondering what the hell was going on, he held their hands and headed for the door.

Stefan called after him , "Wait for me."

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Elena couldn't believe Caroline's words, apparently a disaster had taken place last night and today while she had been out all day because of her drinking her weight in alcohol last night. She was still sleepy and confused when her best friend told her the whole story play by play. "So how's Damon?" she asked pulling her knees up to herself on the bed she just woke up on, last night was coming back to her slowly, She had been emotional and wanting to cry, the 'imagination' Damon told her to fuck off practically and then she saw Rose with the ring and that damn crown, acting like a real queen.

"Well, Stefan thought Damon was going to have a mental breakdown but the kids were there so he managed to not drop and die." Caroline said handing her a glass of her hangover drink, "But Stef says he was hurt because he wanted the baby."

"Of course." Elena muttered, "I feel so bad for him."

Caroline shrugged, "Yeah, he lost you, he got nothing, he is having a bad year."

Elena couldn't have agreed more, in a spontaneous heat of the moment way, she had texted Mason last night that she would move in with him. Just remembering that she looked around for her phone and found it on her night stand, she picked it up and checked her last texts, Mason had replied about how happy he was. To her text which said

_"Mason I want a place in your heart and in your massive house. This is me accepting your offer, no I am not drunk and I didn't steal anything."_

How did he not think she was insane, was he in denial?

When the bell rung, her body shivered, Caroline huffed, "It must be Stefan, he said he'd drop the kids, Damon isn't in his right head."

"Is Damon with him?"

"Probably."

Elena got off the bed, no matter what she wanted to be there for him, he was obviously hurt about this betrayal.

Surprisingly he kept himself composed as he brought Rachel in while Alex was in Stefan's arms. "Okay kids, we're home."

"Fucking finally." Alex muttered as Stefan put him down, Elena's eyes widened as Stefan gritted his teeth, "Alex, that's not a good word." Elena said to her son who just ran off to his room.

"Don't, that just provokes him." Damon commented as he put Rachel on the couch and kissed her forehead, "I am so sorry you had to see that." He cupped the side of her face, "I promise I am not upset at you." He said to his daughter again who just give him a light nod and held his finger in her hand, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head and got up, Elena was standing right behind him with that wide Bambi sad eyes of hers, "Damon all of this was awful."

He nodded, "I know. I never thought she'd-" his voice trailed off when he looked at her body, frowning now, Elena looked down at herself seeing his eyes on her and gasped seeing the rose gold sash that said _Mrs. Salvatore _over her black button up dress, which was creased. She flushed, pulling at the sash, "Um I was at Rose's bachelorette yesterday, everyone had one of these." She removed it, tossing it aside. Damon could hear Caroline's voice from the kitchen, "Not everyone."

Elena mumbled a 'damn it' before shaking her head, "Are you okay? Please just sit down and talk to me, you must be so upset."

He did as she said and just gave his head between his hands, his daughter got off the couch and Elena told her to go to her room, before she sat by his side, patting his shoulder, "You didn't want to get married anyway."

He nodded and looked over at her, "Yeah I know that and yet it's like a slap in the face, I just, I can't believe that I was throwing away everything for a baby that wasn't mine."

"It was a wise choice." She wrapped her arm around his back, "I am proud of you."

"Why do I feel like complete shit? Suddenly there is no baby, there is no need of everything I planned to do right this time, I thought I'd be there for it all." His eyes had a film of wetness which broke her heart, "You never did anything wrong, I did."

"Elena, I am not trying to blame you." He looked away, she reached out her hand and cupped his face, making him look at her, "Damon that was my fault, I didn't know how amazing of a father you'd make, if I had known that I'd call you after I took that test and I know you'd be there, you'd give up everything to be there, I know." Her thumb rubbed his cheek, "You don't have to 'right' anything, you're amazing."

He seemed unconvinced, yet he nodded, "I feel relief that I don't have to get married tomorrow, yet I feel this stabbing pain at the same time. I am going to be okay, I have- Alex and Rachel. I am never missing a second more of their life."

She smiled, "You won't, I promise. You're going to be okay."

He forced a smile and stood up, "I am heading home. Stef!" he called for his brother, who came out the kitchen with a tequila bottle, Damon shrugged reaching for it and held it out of his hand, "You're driving." He tossed the keys to him, Elena looked at him with concern as he headed for the door.

"See if it weren't for Bachelor parties you'd be marrying into that trap tomorrow." Stefan commented, Damon looked over his shoulder, "Oh I don't know, the Puerto Rican baby would have given it away eventually. Thank you Stefan, for still keeping in touch with the stripper." He winked seeing Caroline's reaction, she gasped, "You said she was a friend."

"A stripper friend." Damon corrected.

"Stefan!" Caroline held his hand turning him to her, "What is this about?"

"Nothing! Nothing, I haven't even touched her ever, we met like months ago before you and I got back together-"

Damon interrupted, "As he threw an orgy at my house."

"you what?" the blonde shouted.

Elena glared at Damon, this was so not a good way to take it out on Stefan for his bad day. "Baby, I slept through it all, like real sleep, in my own bedroom, completely celibate and alone, I was missing you like crazy." Stefan held her arms making her believe, "Damon knows that, he's my alibi. Even Elena does."

Caroline turned her head to both of them, Elena scratched the back of her head, "Well I did see Damon taking him to his room but I was locked away in the bathroom after that."

Damon shrugged, "I was locked away with her."

"And I was asleep till two pm next day, Damon, Come on brother, I just saved you from a nightmare three hours ago." He begged.

Damon chuckled, "As you publically humiliated me."

Stefan rolled his eyes and then turned back to Caroline, "I love you, sweetie. The stripper is hot but she has nothing on you, the only reason I even know her is because my weird obsession of collecting business cards and she has this very glittery one."

Caroline was scowling, "I can't believe I got back together with you."

"Neither can I, I am so lucky, see you tomorrow." He said rushing out but Caroline held his wrist, "Ah! Ah! You can't leave with all your bones intact Mr. Salvatore."

Damon smirked and waved a bye at his brother as he went out the door. Elena shook her head, "Come on Care, cut him some slack you guys weren't together."

"Exactly." Stefan said getting away from her and hiding behind Elena as if she were a shield, "But even then I had no intention of messing around with that girl, baby, I love you so much."

"oh really? I can see all the loving going on-"

"Elena, tell her, please!" he begged.

Elena chuckled looking back at his puppy dog eyes and turned to her friend, "Okay, nothing happened Care, infact, Stef is planning on something for you."

"Like what?" Caroline raised a brow, "What is he planning."

Elena looked back at Stefan and raised a brow, "Should I tell her, isn't it a surprise?"

"Well surprises don't matter if the person giving them is dead, Lena." He nudged her back, Elena rolled her eyes, "Stefan got a job, a real job in this kickass firm and he was going to propose to you."

"What? Not that part! The proposal is a surprise, urghh you dumb whore!" Stefan groaned. Caroline's jaw was wide open she looked like she was shocked and frozen, "You. Want. To. Marry. Me?" she asked shocked.

Stefan pushed Elena aside to reach for the blonde, he heard Elena yell a 'hey!" as he held Caroline's arms, "just pretend you didn't hear, this is suppose to be over dinner, when you're wearing that emerald green dress."

"Oh God you planned!" Caroline gasped, unable to hold back a chuckle, "You put effort?"

"Of course to every minor second of it, just please pretend you don't know about it for like one more week." He cupped her face, "Just stay mad at me and don't think about any rings you put on hold-"

"the one I put on hold??!" Caroline was going to pass out, but Stefan shook her, "Just pretend you don't know, I want it to be the best night of your life."

"Oh Stefan!" she was almost breaking into tears, "Okay, okay! I don't know." She dabbed away the tears, "I will not know for a week but a minute over that and I am going to run around town calling you my fiancé, oh my God! I just called you my fiancé!" she giggled, he nodded, "Yeah I know, it's the best name you've had for me yet, it's right up there on second spot."

"Below husband?" she asked blushing.

"No below big dick daddy." He said with a grin, Caroline punched his arm to which he yelped, "Ouch, yeah below husband. Damn it!"

They could hear sniffling and when they looked to the side, Elena was curled up on the couch watching them as if it was a movie, holding the rose gold sash close to her face, "You guys are so cute. Even though Stefan is kind of divorce material sometimes."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "I think that sash belongs to me now."

"I don't think so." Elena said hiding it behind her back, "It's pink and gold with glitter and I like it."

"Well it's mine." Caroline lunged for it, Elena shrieked getting out of her reach, "I stole it!"

"Yeah but it belongs to me-"

"Girls! Girls, both of you can have turns with the big dick daddy, there is no discrimination." He held his hands up. They both have him a disgusted look before jumping back to fighting.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

"I am sorry. I just can't do this right now." Elena said as she looked around nervously, Mason nodded, "I heard what happened, are you guys getting back together? Do you want to go back?"

She shook her head, "We haven't talked about it but I was at this party at his house and I just couldn't stop thinking about him and I know that's not fair to you." She held his hand, "I really enjoyed our time but I just can't be with you and be guilty that I am thinking about him. He is not okay right now and needs his space as well."

Mason and her were just sitting at the park on a bench and watching the kids play on the swings, his hand reached for hers, "I understand, Elena. You are in love with this guy. He's the father of your kids, I could never compete."

She bit her lip, "It's not about competing. What we have is special but what I feel for him is something that I will never be able to feel for anyone else."

He grinned looking at their kids, "Oh I know, I just felt the same exact way for Bia's mom. I would never feel like that for anyone else."

"I am sorry." She mumbled, he chuckled, "Well you better get him while he's alive."

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Her best friend was engaged and today they were giving a party, after a month she would see him, well she did see him but for the brief ten minutes that he would pick up their kids or drop them by. Stefan had told her how much of a buzzkill he had become, just sitting in a corner and drinking, like he was at this party, Elena gracefully made her way to him in her golden cocktail dress and sat in front of him, "Hey. Sulk Salvatore."

He was looking down at his drink, "Miss Gilbert, always a pleasure."

She rolled her eyes and held his arm, "Damon it's been weeks now, you have to move on. Someday you'll have what you wanted."

He shook his head with a humourless laugh, "I actually am scared of wanting things now. It comes at the price of heartbreak, betrayal and utter humiliation."

She grinned and got up, slipping next to him on the couch, "You know a part of me thought I could expect you any day at my house with flowers and that huge cocky smirk of yours, asking me on a date."

He looked up at her, "Oh how would that go? Aren't you with the stable and perfect Mason Lockwood?"

"No." She shrugged, "We broke it off forever ago."

That got his interest , he turned to her and sat back against the arm rest, "So was it because of my sudden availability in the dating pool?"

"Actually." She started and then sighed, "I was going to break it off the night before you were to get married, I couldn't stop thinking about you." She reached for his hand, "A part of me was all prepared to crash your wedding the very next day."

He smiled this time, a real genuine smile, "So you expected me to just elope with you?"

"I would have given it a try." She giggled, "Just showing up and yelling at you till you had to send me to a mental facility or get in the car with me." She said with her chin high and held his hand, "Come on, let me show you how."

She lead him outside the boarding house to the open garage where his Camaro was parked, Elena made him stand near the back door and stood in front of him, "Right here."

He set his drink aside and folded his arms over his chest, "And what exactly would you say?"

She chuckled as she backed away a few steps, "I'd walk in, all confident and fierce, right when they ask everyone if they have any objections-"

"Dramatic." He commented.

Elena bowed and then continued, "I'd say, don't do it Damon! Don't say I do."

"And why shouldn't I ?" he raised a brow.

"Because- Because." She looked around and back to the car, "You don't want to, you never did, I know this isn't ever going to make you happy."

"I know but that just puts me back in a limbo with you." He said.

She shook her head, "No, you belong with me, you love me. You need to choose me." She said passionately, "I brought your car, it's completely full on gas. We can get so far away from here. Just run, you don't have to do this."

He cocked his head to a side and turned away from her slightly, "I think I am gonna stay. Have you looked at my smoke show of a wife?" he gestured towards the old mop that was propped up against the wall, "Oh really, does she love you?" Elena had a hint of a smile, "With her straight hips, I guess she couldn't have bore your two children unlike me."

"Shhhh, she's insecure." Damon feigned a scowl, Elena rolled her eyes, "Damon, run away with me, I love you. Don't marry this – gorgeous mop."

"Well." He gave her a critical look, "You have a point, after all you are the mother of my children and the love of my life and she's just very – smelly and beautiful."

"Great." Elena giggled.

He walked over towards her, "So what was it again? Full tank of gas, choose me bla bla!"

She circled her arms around his neck, "I love you. I want to be with you. For the rest of my life."

"You could have just said that you stupid girl." He said picking her off the ground and getting a shriek out of her as his lips crashed against hers, her legs immediately wrapped around him as she kissed him back. She moaned into his mouth, feeling him sucking on her tongue gently, "Oh-"

He put her on the hood of the car, "We should start where we stopped right?"

"That sounds like a good omen." She said hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt, "Don't you think this should be slow and romantic?" he asked as he trailed kisses down her neck, she shook her head, "And wait till everyone leaves, no. I am spending the rest of my life with you so there is plenty time for slow and romantic."

He liked the sound of that, he unzipped her dress quickly and sighed in appreciation, "You're so beautiful."

His lips found their way between her cleavage, his hands tracing back to the lacy beige bra, he unhooked it and removed it off from her, his lips planting kisses on her full and soft breasts while she writhed underneath him. She reached for his jeans and began unbuckling his belt as he laid her down on the hood of the car, "You have no idea how much I missed this and how much I wanted this, Elena." He breathed against her neck, then pressed soft and small kisses against her collarbone, while his hands explored her body again, cupping her breasts, pinching her nipples, stroking her thighs and holding her leg to wrap around him so she could feel his hard body, a sigh escaped her , "Then take me, stop teasing." She said huskily as she moved her hips against his, a groan left his mouth when she unzipped his jeans and wrapped her hand around his erection, she stroked him, he let out a moan in her collarbone, "Stop- not now."

"Yeah?" she didn't stop, he nodded and parted to look at her face, "We do have the rest of our lives for this."

She bit her lip as he tore off her matching lace panties and his thumb brushed against her clit, his one finger teasing her opening, "Oh God." She moaned, she couldn't believe this was real. He made sure she was extremely close before he leaned down and sucked her clit into his mouth, circling his tongue around the bundle, a scream escaped her mouth as she came and he had to push his palm against her mouth, "Shhh Caroline will kill you for taking the spot light."

She was panting against his palm, as he slid it down from her mouth ruining her lipstick, she grinned, "Yeah that's right. Maybe we should not do this right now."

"Or maybe you should keep it low." He said pushing his hips forward so his erection would rub against her soft, wet and silky flush, "Oh. Yeah right." She struggled to find words but she pushed his body forward with her legs that were wrapped around him and he slid right inside her, getting a moan from both of them, "Okay- we need to be quiet." He said thrusting against her, slow and deep. She moaned and yet nodded, "I am trying."

He leaned down and kissed her as he picked up the pace, swallowing her moans. Their bodies moved against each other shaking the car as they climbed the highs together, they came together. Breathing and brushing their lips lazily against each other. "I love you." He said tugging at her bottom lip, she smiled resting her forehead against his , she cupped his face and kissed him deep, "I love you."

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Elena sat down at the table for breakfast, Alex and Rachel sat on their high chairs. Elena was cutting the eggs for Rachel because her daughter liked it that way, Damon brought in a fresh pile of blueberry pancakes. Elena took the dish from him and poured cream and syrup on the pancakes , making different emoticons. That feeling he realized he had was gone, that feeling of being out of place, be leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, she raised a brow as he parted, "You really believe in the chef being kissed huh?"

"Yup." Damon said

"Ewww." Alex said cringing at his parents, "That's so gross."

"Alex." Elena feigned being upset, Damon rolled his eyes, "Oh he thinks this is gross, what about this Lexer?" he said as he wrapped his arms around Elena and started planting kisses on her cheeks, her nose, her lips and her chin. His son gagged which made Elena push Damon with a playfully. Rachel was busy eating up her eggs like they were going to fly away, "We can't be late, lex. James is going to sing his poem today, I have to go!" the girl squealed. Damon let out a disappointed sigh, Elena nudged his stomach to which he whispered in her ear, "That James boy isn't even cute."

"no he's cute." Elena said defensively, "Stop being like Dad."

"You can't use that card all the time." He reminded her, Elena held his chin and pecked him, "Of course I can."

He dropped the kids at school and hurried back home, it was only two hours until his wife of five months left for her job. He could say his honeymoon period was not over yet because he simply can't get enough of her, when he got home, he saw her robe near the stairs, then her shirt that she was wearing this morning. He smirked picking it up , following the trail of clothes up to their bedroom. "Honey I am home." He said in a sing song tone.

"Don't come in yet!" he heard a panicked voice, he frowned , that voice was so not the sexy 'don't come in'. He turned the knob anyway and found Elena kneeling by the bed in her red lingerie, she looked like she was looking at something in her hand, he walked in, "What happened?"

She gasped seeing him enter, she quickly hid whatever was in her hand under the rug, "I was just getting ready-"

He showed her the shirt in his hand, "Un-ready."

Elena nodded getting up, "I suddenly got so sick and threw up, I haven't been feeling that great for a few days."

"Yeah you didn't even eat the breakfast that well." He said as he stepped closer and cupped her face, "Your temperature is normal."

"Actually." She bit on her lip and removed his hands from her walking around as if thinking, "I think it's just-"

He raised a brow interrupting, "What were you hiding?"

She pursed her lips, "Take your guess."

He thought about it for a second before his eyes widened with realization, "No." He gasped before lifting the rug and looking at the pregnancy test underneath it, a plus sign right there shining. "You're , you're-"

She nodded, "Pregnant."

He didn't even know what he was feeling but he was ecstatic in a sense, more than he had ever been, a baby, and a baby with Elena. The love of his life, and he will get to experience it all. He picked up the test and stared at it, "Wow." He whispered.

"Are you happy?" she asked in a small scared voice, his eyes snapped up towards her, how could she think he was not? He rushed to her and held her, his lips crashed against hers and picked her up in his arms. When their lips parted he twirled her around in his arms, "A baby, our baby."

Elena giggled loud as he moved her.

"Yeah. Together this time."

He stopped, bringing her down , her arms circled around his neck as he brushed his lips against her, "I can't believe this, are you happy? Do you want this like I do?"

"Yeah, I want it just as much if not more. Alex and Rachel are going to be so happy." She said as he lazily twirled her around now, still lost in the moment, he laid her down on the bed and crawled up her body, "I am going to take such good care of you, baby."

"you already do." Elena said tracing her finger on his lips, then his jaw, he kissed the tip of her nose, "Well yes but now I'll be extra careful. I will help the kids with the homework and I'll make them food, I just want you to lie back and rest."

"Damon, it's not that serious. Calm down, you can't mess up." She wrapped her legs around his waist, " and even if you do. I am right here. Now come on and just kiss me." She said bringing him down to her lips, he kissed her passionately, holding her body as close as possible, he wouldn't ever let her go away again.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

"Tired?" Elena said when the baby started crying, he had been up for 72 hours straight, Damon was an annoyingly protective father and it was starting to really bother her, he shook his head and let her body go which he had been spooning, he got up and wiped his eyes off sleep, he had just lied down about seven minutes ago, "No I am fine. She probably misses me." Damon said and kissed her temple, he wouldn't let Elena do anything but feed the baby and it was really annoying, he got up and went towards the baby's room, got her out of the baby cot, his little girl was just two weeks old. She had a very bad fever the first few days and Damon hadn't blinked an eye, that's how stuck he was by her side, even after she recovered , Damon was very protective. His little Mia had crystal blue eyes and short brown hair unlike his two other twins. Her nose was like the smallest button in the world and she had big plump lips. He was obsessed with the little doll.

"Hey baby. Daddy's right here." He said moving her back and forth to soothe her, then he brought her close to his shoulder, tapping her back, "It's okay, stop crying now, princess." He took her back to their room and sat back in bed, resting his daughter on his chest as he whispered soothing sentences even though he knew she couldn't understand, Elena sat up in bed, "You have a problem." She said reaching to take the baby but Damon pulled back, "She's okay now. I can handle it."

"Damon stop it, you need to sleep. You look like a zombie." She took the baby from him and held her closer to herself, "Here Mia. Mommy is here. Daddy needs to rest." She whispered and reached for Damon to stroke his cheek, he was already asleep. If Elena didn't know better she'd think he had passed out, shaking her head, she put the baby between them and went to bed, thankfully this time what woke her up was Rachel and Alex, like their new normal, waking them up with the excitement to play with the baby, Damon was immediately up, "Rach, sweetie come here." He sat her down on his lap, "You can't hold the baby on your own, okay? You're very little." He kissed Rachel's head, she pouted reaching for the baby, "But daddy I am seven!"

"I know but you're still very little. Mia is not leaving, she will stay okay." He said and reached for Alex too, "My cookie and my little princess can play here right?"

Alex huffed, "I guess so, but can't I take her out in my battery jeep?"

"No. Not yet, she's just a little ball." Elena said picking up a sleeping Mia. "soon she'll be a bit big and then you can take her wherever you want."

"Even to James house? He just had a baby brother three months ago too." Rachel squealed, Damon's jaw dropped, "Anywhere but James's house."

"Damon!" Elena glared as she got up, Damon quickly walked to the other side and took the baby from her, "I'll go get her changed."

"Damon you need to stop, baby. You're going crazy." She took the baby from him. He nearly pouted, "But I change her every morning."

"not today." She snapped and took the baby to the other room while Damon watched a bit sad then looked over at both his twin daredevils, "Guess daddy is making breakfast."

"yay!" Rachel said jumping to his arms, " Daddy I love you but you smell like Mia and diapers." The girl scrunched up her face, Alex laughed at him too.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Stefan and Caroline had just came back from their second anniversary vacation and stopped by, the blonde was beaming as they entered, Stefan quickly took a two and a half month Mia from Damon's arms, "Hello Mimi." Stefan said kissing her small face and then laughed as both the twins ran towards him, knowing he had probably brought them gifts.

Damon looked jaw clenched at his little baby, if she would start crying, when Elena nudged his side, "Cut it out, she's fine."

"I know, I know."

"Well." Caroline interrupted, "It's weird that Stefan and I got married half an year before you guys and you are the one with the big family."

Damon laughed, " Ahuh but we started about eight years ago."

"yeah that you did." She pointed out, "But I think we're ready to compete." She winked at Elena who looked confused for a second before she gasped, "Oh my God! You're pregnant!"

"Yeah!" the girl squealed. Elena screamed jumping to hug Caroline, both the girls squealing, "I am so happy for you!!! Oh god!"

The blonde hugged Damon too and then Stefan showed up with the baby, "Care, look at this." He said and leaned down against Mia's tummy, rubbing his hair against it. The baby chuckled and threw her head back in a soundless laugh, Damon and Elena gasped, "Quick get the camera!" Elena said and Damon ran to get his video camera from upstairs shouting, "On it!", almost falling over as he rushed back, he could hear both Elena and Caroline shouting at Stefan to do it again.

"There, make her laugh!" Damon ordered his brother as he pushed record

Stefan repeated the action, but his baby let out a small chuckle before giving signs that she was exhausted, Damon nearly cried, "What? No come on Mia?"

But his daughter was having none of it, as she started crying when she saw her dad, reaching for him, Elena gave him a glare, "See? That's what happens when you cling to the baby like a momma bear."

Damon held the baby, handing the camera to Elena, "It's okay Mia, daddy's right here." Her sparkling blue eyes twinkled and she stopped crying, just pouting now, Damon huffed and held up his hand in front of his eyes, "Where did Daddy go? Mia?"

He heard a little 'huh' sound from his daughter and when he moved his hand away, he could see that Mia was shocked, she chuckled before she giggled loud, "Ah that's my baby girl."

Elena smiled, "I got it on camera."

"Arghh he stole my spotlight." Stefan faked a growl and then made a weird face to make Mia laugh, she gave a small smile to her uncle, reaching for his face, Damon pat his shoulder, "Congrats, brother. You're going to join the parents club huh? Although when I remember you shooting a pencil up your nose, I kind of get concerned about you being a father."

"That was ages ago."

"Two months."

Elena hit his arm, "Be nice." She went towards the kitchen to set the dinner for everyone, On Stefan's insistence, Damon handed Mia over and followed Elena to the kitchen turning around to see Blondie and his brother playing with the kids, in their own bubble.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well Well, looks like I finally have Mrs. Salvatore all to myself."

"Damon, stop!" she said as he began planting kisses to her shoulder, slipping the pastel pink strap of her dress down, "Come on, you're killing me here. Mia is with them and the kids are playing with the crap Stefan got them, can't we just be behind schedule for fifteen minutes?"

"But dinner-"

"They won't starve, come on. It's a rare chance." He held her hand and quickly took her to the walk in pantry, she pushed him up against the door with a grin on her lips, "I am glad you convinced me." She said unbuttoning his shirt, "It's been so long."

"Yeah, just let me know if you want to stop okay?" he said un-zipping her dress and trailing kisses down her neck then to her mouth and back down, she lowered his jeans down and jumped to wrap her legs around him, he moved them so she was against the door, as he reached between her legs and touched her wet entrance, "You're so ready."

"for you." She cried as his erection poked at her slightly, "Please Damon, just do it baby." She said pressing light kisses to his neck, he pushed forward but kept his pace slow, she hissed for a second before nodding and urging him to move, "I am fine, oh you feel amazing, move quick!" she moaned. He kissed her briefly before picking her up and started thrusting up in to her against the door, Elena bit her lip to keep her sounds low as she dug her nails into his shoulder. He held her hips, guiding them to move against his a cry left her mouth at the feeling, she rolled her hips the exact way, "Oh God." He hard length was hitting her g-spot just right and she was losing it." With a cry of his name she found her release, clenching her muscles very hard to squeeze his length, he cursed and she felt him come inside her, panting against her neck, whispering confessions of love.

She kissed his cheek before cupping his face and kissing him on his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." He pecked her, "You're all mine my love."

"Always was." She whispered, he pulled out slowly and she whimpered, he quickly kissed her, stroking her thighs, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

He heard Alex calling for him and huffed, "looks like we need to go back."

"Arghh yeah." Elena agreed, "Since Stef and Care are back, we can let them babysit for us Saturday, If you aren't too paranoid about Mia."

He thought about it, "Well I guess they are okay, besides this is not half of what I want to do to you." He fingered her strap as he fixed her dress back on, cupping her face, he kissed her again, "Okay, I'll ask Stefan to babysit, and then we can go out on Saturday."

"Or stay in and relax. Watch movies or you know just have sex while the movies are playing in the back." She suggested.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked, she rolled her eyes, "Once of twice."

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

**THE END**

This story of officially over! Did you guys like the drama and the ending?

Did this story make you laugh? Because that was the goal

I put in a little white picket fence stuff at the end. I wrote two separate chapters but I just edited a bit and mashed it into one. I hope you guys like it. Delena have another kid and I also gave Steroline a sort of ending so there you go delena shippers! Don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
